


Use Your Illusion

by Shelby_M



Category: Gate 7, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 58,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Babylon с переходом в Х/1999, небольшой кроссовер с Gate 7 и с Lawful Drug. Что, если Сейширо решил бы играть дальше - как бы сложились их дальшейние отношения с Субару, также как и их судьба в качестве Драконов Неба и Земли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The great pretender

**Author's Note:**

> ФАНФИК ЗАМОРОЖЕН

* * *

_Сентябрь 1991 года, Токио_

* * *

_«Если какого-то совершенно чужого человека Субару полюбит по-особенному, и если этот человек предаст его... Субару точно умрет»._  
_«Сейширо, для Субару ты – особенный человек»._  
Сейширо стоял на крыше больницы и курил, невидяще глядя перед собой. Он почти не чувствовал боль в правом глазу, хотя повязка мешала ему, а к новому восприятию глубины нелегко было приспособиться. Внизу журналисты все еще рыскали возле входа. Сейширо затянулся. Нужно будет подчистить им память и потянуть некоторые связи в прессе. Упоминание его имени в газетах было бы крайне неуместно.  
_«Ты сделаешь все, о чем бы я ни попросил?»_  
С какой готовностью Субару-кун смотрел тогда на него. Ассасин усмехнулся. Интересно, если бы Сейширо и правда решил попросить Субару сделать что-то другое, нежели принести ему сладостей из кондитерской – Субару бы также согласился? Сейширо подумал, что, скорее всего, да. Субару-кун был слишком добрым. И слишком наивным. Сакуразукамори выдохнул сигаретный дым.  
\- Что же мне делать с тобой, Субару-кун?

* * *

 _«И тебе и этому человеку выпали тяжелые испытания. Но теперь вам двоим нужно найти дорогу к счастью вместе, и никак иначе»._  
Субару шел к больнице, чтобы навестить Сейширо, вспоминая разговор с тем человеком в парке. В прошлый раз Хокуто сказала, что его палата была пуста, и они так и не смогли найти его. Он надеялся, что сможет увидеть его сегодня.  
_«Когда это случилось... я продолжал колотить в дверь операционной безостановочно. Почему я тогда плакал? Я даже не узнавал голос Хокуто-чан. Я тогда так боялся за Сейширо-сана. Но это не все. Я...»_  
Субару медленно шел к нужной палате.  
_«Тогда, когда Сейширо-сана ранили... Впервые за всю свою жизнь я так плакал. Я был в смятении. Я не знал, что делать. Я переживал за Сейширо-сана. Но не только это. Я...»_  
\- Я _боялся_ , что Сейширо-сан возненавидит меня, - прошептал Субару, остановившись у нужной двери.  
Он застыл, пораженный собственными мыслями.  
_«Верно. Я боялся, что Сейширо-сан меня возненавидит. До этого времени я знакомился с разными людьми. Много радостных и грустных событий произошло, но... Но я... мне никогда не случалось ни о ком думать: 'Чего я хочу от этого человека?' или 'Какого отношения я от него жду?' Мы не можем контролировать чужие сердца, поэтому, если я кому-то не нравился, то всегда полагал, что дело во мне самом. Я не всегда мог помочь людям и поэтому считал, что не могу расчитывать только на хорошее отношение. Но я... тогда, стучась в дверь операционной, где находился Сейширо-сан... все это время, я плакал и боялся. Боялся, что Сейширо-сан меня возненавидит. Что мы не увидимся больше»._  
Слезы потекли из глаз Субару.  
\- Я... – дрожащим голосом прошептал он. – _Люблю_ Сейширо-сана.  
Субару открыл дверь палаты и замер.

* * *

 _«Что же мне делать с тобой, Субару-кун?»_  
Сейширо задумался. Он мог убить мальчишку в любой момент, и прекратить это дурацкое Пари. Однако, он не мог не признать себе, что за этот год он привык к определенному ритму жизни. Он _привык_ к обществу Сумераги и его сестры-непоседы. К их посиделкам в Икебукуро, МакДональдсе, и в других местах. Ему _не было скучно_. Ведь если подумать, то до того как он встретил Субару во второй раз, у него не было ничего, чем он мог бы занять досуг. Сейширо склонил голову на сторону и бросил взгляд на своего шики, сидящего у него на плече.  
\- Ну что, Нандаро? Поразвлекаемся еще немного?

* * *

Палата была пуста и убрана. Субару сделал несколько шагов вперед, оглядывая помещение. Пусто и чисто. Никого.  
\- Сейширо-сан? – шепотом позвал он.  
_«Где же он?»_ \- Субару начинал беспокоиться. – _«Что с ним случилось?»_  
Он развернулся и побежал к административной стойке у входа.  
\- Сакуразука-сан? – медсестра приподняла брови на вопрос мальчика. – Он выписался сегодня утром.  
\- Спасибо!  
Субару выбежал из здания, и поспешил в ту сторону, где находилась квартира Сейширо.

* * *

Оммьеджи неуверенно топтался перед дверью квартиры Сакуразуки, не решаясь постучаться. Он глубоко вдохнул. Ему надо было поговорить с Сейширо-саном. Он должен был сказать ему, что он чувствует. Субару осторожно нажал кнопку звонка. Через несколько мгновений дверь открылась.  
\- Да? – Сейширо выглянул в коридор. – О, Субару-кун? – чуть удивленно произнес он. – Проходи пожалуйста. Не ожидал тебя сегодня увидеть. Извини, у меня здесь беспорядок.  
Разувшись, Субару неуверенно прошел в комнату. Квартира Сейширо выглядела как обычно, если не считать, что мебель была немного пыльной. Субару ощутил укол вины.  
_«Это из-за меня Сейширо-сан провел в больнице столько времени»._  
Сам Сейширо был одет в простые брюки и рубашку, без пиджака или галстука, как он обычно ходил дома. Его глаз все еще был забинтован.  
\- Субару-кун, что-то не так? – ассасин смотрел на него. – Ты себя плохо чувствуешь?  
Субару поспешно замотал головой.  
\- Сейширо-сан, вы... я не знал, что вы выписались, и волновался, когда не смог найти вас, – объяснил он.  
\- Ах, - Сейширо засмеялся. – Прошу прощения, Субару-кун. Я и сам не думал, что выпишусь, но мне надоело лежать целыми днями в больнице.  
\- Вы... как ваш глаз? – Субару робко присел на диван.  
Сейширо беззаботно улыбнулся.  
\- Я в полном порядке, не волнуйся. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? К сожалению, у меня нет свежих продуктов, я еще не сходил в магазин, но есть чай и печенье...  
Субару механически кивнул. Он сжал ткань брюк на коленях, стараясь унять дрожь в руках. Сейширо-сан... он должен был сказать ему... Субару волновался.  
Сейширо принес чай и чашки, и расставил их на столике у дивана. Субару опустил взгляд, скрывая виноватое выражение лица, когда заметил, что Сейширо делает это чуть медленнее и осторожнее, чем обычно – вероятно, привыкая к иному восприятию глубины и расстояния.  
_«Ему, должно быть, трудно теперь – видеть только одним глазом»._  
\- Субару-кун, теперь ты точно не отвертишься.  
Мальчик вздрогнул, когда Сейширо приподнял его за подбородок и пытливо заглянул в глаза, стоя над ним.  
\- Тебя явно что-то мучает. Ты не расскажешь мне?  
Субару закусил губу. Повинуясь внезапному порыву он поднялся с дивана и уткнулся в рубашку Сейширо, цепляясь за ткань.  
\- Сейширо-сан, я хотел вам сказать... – голос оммьеджи срывался. – Я так волновался! Я боялся, что вы... что вы возненавидите меня из-за того, что случилось! Я... – Субару прижался к груди Сакуразукамори. – Я люблю вас, Сейширо-сан.

* * *

 _«Так. А вот это уже интересно»,_ \- подумал Сейширо, успокаивающе гладя плачущего Субару по спине.  
Теперь он был доволен собой, что не завершил Пари этим утром. Дела принимали интересный оборот.  
_«Неужели тебе понадобился целый год, чтобы понять это, Субару-кун?»_ \- слегка насмешливо подумал ассасин, внешне продолжая успокаивающе поддерживать мальчика. – _«Похоже, мне следовало сделать скидку на твою наивность и неопытность в этих делах»._  
\- Субару-кун, – Сейширо присел на диван, заставляя Субару опуститься рядом с собой. – Ты серьезно?  
Оммьеджи кивнул, избегая смотреть на лицо Сейширо. Слезы все еще текли из его глаз.  
\- Я понял это только недавно. Когда вас увезли тогда в операционную, – Субару вздрогнул. – Я никогда раньше настолько не волновался. Я только тогда понял... что вы особенный, - он поднял голову и посмотрел Сейширо в глаза. – Я люблю вас. Вы все время заботились обо мне, все это время, и я... простите, Сейширо-сан!  
\- За что ты извиняешься? – ассасин недоуменно смотрел на Сумераги.  
\- Я никогда не показывал вам, сколько это для меня значит, - Субару опять уцепился за рубашку Сейширо. – Вы столько делали для меня, а я никогда... никогда не делал ничего в ответ. Я не осознавал, насколько вы стали особенным для меня. Простите, пожалуйста!  
Сейширо вздохнул. Воистину, обладая даром понимать и переживать за других людей, Субару совершенно не разбирался в себе самом. Сакуразукамори осторожно обнял мальчика, и вытер его слезы.  
\- Субару-кун, так теперь ты принял меня всерьез? Все мои признания за этот год?  
Оммьеджи виновато посмотрел на Сейширо и кивнул.  
\- Простите, я... я правда не понимал этого раньше.  
Сейширо привычно рассмеялся и взъерошил мальчику волосы.  
\- Субару-кун, ты такой милый.  
Мальчик покраснел.  
\- Сейширо-сан...?  
Сакуразука смотрел на него с улыбкой. Сквозь слезы Субару не заметил холодное и оценивающее выражение в его видящем глазу, не скрытому за стеклами очков на этот раз.  
\- Я рад, Субару-кун. Не зря же я старался завоевать твою любовь все это время! – мужчина снова засмеялся. – Полагаю, Хокуто-чан будет в восторге! А нам нужно это отметить. Как насчет того, чтобы сходить купить какой-нибудь торт?  
Субару смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Вы настолько любите сладкое, Сейширо-сан?  
Сакуразукамори неожиданно притянул Субару к себе, и коснулся его губ своими в легком поцелуе. Субару залился краской, замерев в руках ассасина.  
\- С-Сейширо-сан... – выдохнул он, когда Сакуразукамори отстранился.  
Сердце Субару билось настолько быстро, что грозило выскочить из его груди. Он никогда не думал, что всего лишь поцелуй может быть настолько приятным. Он даже никогда не представлял себе, что мог когда-либо поцеловаться с кем-то. Тем более со взрослым мужчиной. Субару ощутил, как кровь снова приливает к его щекам.  
\- Хмм, - задумчиво протянул Сейширо, наблюдая за реакцией мальчика. – Тебя я все же люблю больше, чем сладкое, Субару-кун, - он подмигнул ему. – Ну что, идем за тортом?  
\- Сейширо-сан... – снова сказал Субару, на этот раз его голос был полон благодарности и преданности.  
_«Вы и правда... особенный человек»,_ – подумал он и, улыбнувшись, кивнул.

* * *

Вечером Субару шел домой словно во сне. Он слегка касался своих губ пальцами, вспоминая то, как Сейширо поцеловал его. Оммьеджи опять покраснел и смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Сейширо-сан... спасибо вам, - шепнул он тихо.  
Дома его уже ждала Хокуто, которая накинулась на него с порога.  
\- Субару, где ты был? Ты весь день пропадал! Как Сей-чан? – сегодня она была в наряде белого кролика, и ее ушки сердито покачивались в такт словам.  
Субару опустил взгляд, краснея.  
\- Я... он...  
\- Субару, перестань мямлить! – Хокуто уперла руки в бока. – Рассказывай лучше по порядку! Идем, я приготовила тебе ужин.  
Хокуто развернулась, чтобы пойти на кухню, но Субару поймал ее за руку, останавливая.  
\- Я не голоден, нее-сан, - Субару мягко улыбнулся. – Я... мы поели вместе с Сейширо-саном. Я был у него дома весь день, - оммьеджи снова улыбнулся, наклоняясь, чтобы разуться.  
Хокуто подозрительно посмотрела на него.  
\- Что-то ты странно себя ведешь, Субару. Сей-чан сделал что-то развратное с тобой?  
Субару чуть не упал, уставившись на сестру с ужасом.  
\- Хокуто-чан!  
\- Ну точно сделал! Субару! А ну рассказывай!  
\- Он... он всего лишь поцеловал меня, – промямлил Субару, отворачиваясь, и вешая куртку на крючок.  
Хокуто замерла с открытым ртом, а потом победно затрясла кулаком в воздухе.  
\- Ай да Сей-чан! Молодец! Наконец-то он взялся за тебя всерьез! – она сощурилась, наставив палец на Субару. – А ты? Ты себя хорошо вел с ним?  
Субару уткнулся в пол, краснея.  
\- Я сказал ему, что люблю его, - еле слышно прошептал он.  
Хокуто изумленно посмотрела на брата.  
\- Ты... Субару, ты правда это сказал?  
Он кивнул.  
\- Сейширо-сан, он... особенный для меня. Я правда люблю его, нее-сан. Я понял это только сегодня, и решил сказать ему об этом. Поэтому...  
Хокуто обняла Субару.  
\- Наконец-то ты нашел кого-то для себя, - ее голос стал неожиданно теплым. – Я так волновалась за тебя. Ты был всегда таким добрым, честным... однако ты совершенно не думал о себе. Ты всегда был искренне готов умереть в любой момент. Поэтому я хотела чтобы что-то в этой жизни держало тебя, Субару.  
\- Нее-сан...  
\- Ты говорил, что хочешь стать смотрителем зоопарка, однако ты и от этой мечты отказался ради дома Сумераги. Ты мог отказывать себе в чем угодно ради людей, потому что никогда ничем не дорожил по-настоящему. Я всегда хотела, чтобы ты нашел что-то... кого-то... кто стал бы для тебя особенным.  
Субару обнял Хокуто в ответ.  
\- Нее-сан, спасибо тебе. И не волнуйся больше. Потому что теперь я действительно нашел особенного человека.  
Хокуто серьезно посмотрела в глаза Субару.  
\- Ты правда любишь Сей-чана?  
Субару кивнул.  
\- Да.  
\- А он?  
Субару чуть покраснел.  
\- Он очень добр ко мне. И всегда заботится.  
\- Ты уверен в нем, Субару?  
Оммьеджи вспомнил, как Сейширо-сан обнял его на прощанье, и опять легко поцеловал, нежно касаясь его щеки.  
_«Увидимся позже, Субару-кун»._  
\- Да, нее-сан. Я уверен.

* * *

Сейширо задумчиво усмехался, убирая остатки торта и пустые тарелки и чашки со стола. Субару-кун был таким трогательным. И, что удивительно, он не вырывался и не отталкивал его, когда Сакуразука поцеловал мальчика. Его губы были такими мягкими и нежными, а сам он был таким робким, неопытным и смущенным. Таким _чистым_.  
Эта чистота интриговала ассасина, притягивала его как магнит еще с их первой встречи, столько лет назад. Субару действительно был... другим. Сакуразукамори мог точно сказать, что он никогда не встречал никого, похожего на мальчика. Никого, кто был бы настолько чист, и душой и телом.  
Сейширо улыбнулся как кот, наевшийся сметаны. Ему определенно нравилось подобное развитие событий. Он бросил взгляд в зеркало на стене гостиной.  
\- Должен признать, что игра с тобой доставляет мне гораздо большее удовольствие, чем я мог предположить. Однако, мне самому интересно, как долго это будет продолжаться... мой любимый Субару-кун.


	2. Mr. Bad Guy

* * *

_Февраль 1992 года, Токио_

* * *

Субару, Сейширо и Хокуто сидели на кухне в квартире Субару, и ели торт и пирожные с чаем. Было девятнадцатое февраля, день рождения Хокуто и Субару, и они праздновали его вместе. Обычно Субару должен был ехать в Киото – его бабушка всегда настаивала на этом, но на этот раз Хокуто уломала ее оставить внука в Токио, ссылаясь на то, что Субару нужно сделать кучу домашней работы по школе, и прочих обязательств, которые не терпят дальнейшей отсрочки. На самом деле, разумеется, она просто хотела, чтобы Субару провел этот день рождения с Сей-чаном.  
Сейширо был в элегантном темно-красном костюме и черной рубашке. Его подарки лежали в гостиной на диване – роскошное платье для Хокуто и красивое темно-синее пальто для Субару. Оммьеджи вырос и вытянулся за эти месяцы, и теперь был ненамного ниже Сейширо. Сакуразукамори не мог не отметить для себя, что Субару был очень красивым мальчиком, который теперь превращался в еще более красивого мужчину. Его это более чем устраивало.  
Он сам как обычно смеялся и шутил, и Хокуто заметила, что Субару теперь не ведет себя настолько отстраненно и смущенно, как раньше. Напротив, он улыбался Сейширо, и даже отшучивался в ответ. Хокуто улыбнулась. Давно пора было ее брату расслабиться и научиться думать о себе тоже.  
\- Сей-чан, теперь Субару восемнадцать! – Хокуто хитро улыбнулась. – Хотя по закону Японии ему еще два года до совершеннолетия, во многих других странах он бы уже считался взрослым человеком!  
Сейширо вопросительно посмотрел на нее, приподняв бровь.  
\- И что это должно означать, Хокуто-чан?  
\- Ками-сама, вы остались такими же идиотами как и год назад, - простонала Хокуто. – Даже несмотря на то, что вы вместе. Я к тому, что теперь ты можешь сделать с Субару что-нибудь по-настоящему развратное, Сей-чан!  
Субару подавился чаем и закашлялся.  
\- Х-Хокуто-чан!  
Сейширо весело рассмеялся.  
\- Какая хорошая идея, Хокуто-чан!  
\- С-Сейширо-сан! – лицо Субару было пунцовым.  
Сейширо взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе.  
\- Субару-кун, ты же знаешь, что я никогда не сделаю ничего против воли своего любимого, - он шутливо склонил голову. – Однако, нам надо показать Хокуто-чан, что ее труды за все это время не были напрасны.  
Субару насторожился.  
\- Сейширо-сан?  
Сакуразукамори притянул мальчика к себе и поцеловал, сначала как обычно, едва касаясь его губ своими, но потом сделав поцелуй глубже и страстнее, проникая языком в рот Субару. Оммьеджи, почти не осознавая, что он делает, обнял Сейширо за шею и приоткрыл губы в ответ на поцелуй. Он опомнился только когда услышал восхищенный вопль Хокуто.  
\- Сей-чан! Ну ты даешь! Да ты профессионал совращения!  
Сейширо осторожно отстранился, продолжая обнимать мальчика за талию, и рассмеялся.  
\- Разве, Хокуто-чан? Я просто делаю, что могу, чтобы сердце Субару-куна принадлежало лишь мне!  
Субару почти не слышал, что они говорят. Он ошеломленно стоял, все еще обнимая Сейширо, потрясенный тем, что только что сделал. Хокуто рассмеялась, видя его состояние.  
\- Сей-чан, думаю, тебе удалось абсолютно поразить нашего стеснительного Субару!  
Сакуразука взъерошил мальчику волосы, заглядывая в его лицо.  
\- Субару-кун, ты в порядке?  
Субару моргнул, приходя в себя.  
\- Д-да, – промямлил он. – Сейширо-сан...  
\- Ты такой стеснительный, Субару-кун, - Сейширо по-прежнему держал одну руку на талии оммьеджи.  
Хокуто довольно рассмеялась.  
\- Ну, по сравнению с тем, каким он был раньше, я думаю, что ты добился огромного прогресса, Сей-чан!  
Сакуразукамори улыбнулся, в то время как его глаз остался серьезным, за стеклом очков.  
\- Я думаю, ты совершенно права, Хокуто-чан.

* * *

Ну что ж, развлеклись, а теперь пора и поработать. Так думал Сейширо, возвращаясь домой после праздника. К нему пришел очередной заказ, и сегодня он намеревался изучить досье будущей жертвы. На этот раз это был сам министр внутренних дел. Не то чтобы для него это имело значение.

* * *

Субару вбежал в вестибюль отеля, пытаясь отыскать знакомое лицо. Невысокий мужчина средних лет встал с кресла, на котором ждал его, и учтиво поклонился.  
\- Субару-сама.  
\- Извините за опоздание, Амано-сан, - Субару поспешно извинился, кланяясь в ответ.  
Амано Хейта был одним из ассистентов Сумераги. Он вызвал Субару в отель, в котором остановился, чтобы поговорить с ним насчет работы.  
\- Нет-нет, - тот улыбнулся. – Вы вовремя, Субару-сама, не волнуйтесь.  
Амано достал нужные бумаги и протянул их юноше.  
\- Вот, об этом деле шла речь.  
Субару погрузился в изучение статьи, вырезанной из газеты.  
\- Эта фотография...  
\- Да, это министр внутренних дел, который недавно скончался. Мурата Коичи. Он быстро поднялся по карьерной лестнице и стал важным человеком в правительстве. Нам очень важно раскрыть причину его смерти. На его теле не было ран, и полиция ничего не нашла. Поэтому было послано письмо дому Сумераги, не могут ли они проверить сверхъестественные причины, которые могли бы стоять за этим случаем.  
Субару серьезно кивнул.  
\- Какие-нибудь зацепки есть?  
Амано замялся.  
\- В досье говорится, что его жена, Мурата Саюри-сан, могла видеть убийцу. Но она отказывается говорить с полицией. Они попросили вас, если можете...  
\- Понятно, - Субару встал, уже размышляя, как ему разговорить жену министра. – В таком случае, мне надо повидаться с Саюри-сан.  
Амано вновь замялся, закусив губу.  
\- Субару-сама...  
\- Да? – юноша обернулся. – Что-то еще?  
\- Сумераги полагают, что в инциденте замешан Сакуразукамори.  
Лицо Субару приняло озадаченное выражение.  
\- Но... бабушка говорила мне, что любой, кто увидит Сакуразукамори во время его рыботы, будет убит. А Саюри-сан...  
\- Возможно, она следующая.  
Субару резко выдохнул.  
\- Вам обязательно надо узнать, кто это был, Субару-сама. Если она действительно видела Сакуразукамори, то он вернется за ней.

* * *

Саюри была моложе, чем Субару думал. Она приняла его в гостиной комнате, по всем правилам приличия. Субару выразил ей соболезнования, на что женщина лишь потерянно улыбнулась.  
\- Я очень любила своего мужа, - тихо сказала она. – Мне очень его не хватает.  
\- Мурата-сан, - вежливо обратился к ней Субару. – Скажите, вы видели того, кто это сделал?  
Женщина бросила на него испуганный взгляд. Субару чуть нахмурился. Похоже, видела.  
\- Вы... вы сможете меня защитить от него? – шепотом спросила она, глядя на Субару с надеждой.  
\- Если вы расскажете кто это был, я уверен, что мы сможем принять нужные меры.  
Саюри нервно дергала рукав своей блузки. Потом она отрывисто кивнула.  
\- Только пожалуйста, не надо говорить полиции. Я боюсь его. Я... – ее взгляд бегал по комнате. – Я не очень разглядела его лицо, но может быть смогу помочь...  
Субару охрабряюще улыбнулся ей.  
\- Мурата-сан, вы не позволите мне прочитать ваши воспоминания?

* * *

\- _Нобо кьярабая акьяша ом арикия марибори совака_ *... – Субару читал мантру, проникая в воспоминания Саюри.  
Он увидел, как Саюри-сан приходит поздно ночью домой и как она разговаривает с горничной. Потом она подошла к спальне... открыла дверь... Сердце Субару упало. Он побледнел, прижав руку ко рту.  
_«Сумераги полагают, что в инциденте замешан Сакуразукамори»._  
\- _Сейширо-сан..._? – неверяще прошептал он.

* * *

Субару не верил тому, что видит. Муж Саюри лежал, скорченый, у ног человека... его лицо было видно лишь смутно, но Субару узнал. Длинный плащ, тлеющая сигарета в руке, слепой правый глаз... Увидев Саюри, Сейширо улыбнулся совершенно нечеловеческой улыбкой.  
Нет... нет, этого не может быть. Субару смотрел на сцену перед ним, не в силах поверить. Это не мог быть Сейширо-сан! Не мог! Сейширо-сан добрый. Сейширо-сан всегда заботится о нем. Это невозможно! Однако, воспоминания жены министра говорили другое.  
Сейширо был там. С трупом министра у его ног. Сейширо. Его Сейширо-сан.  
Субару почувствовал, что его голова кружится, а желудок скручивается в спазме. Он не мог принять то, что видит перед собой. Не мог.  
\- Сейширо-сан... почему? – слезы текли по щекам юноши. – Неужели это вы...?  
Сакуразукамори стоял в комнате, глядя на жену Мураты, которая застыла в ужасе, увидев безжизненное тело супруга. Убийца сделал было шаг по направлению к ней, но тут в дверь постучали – горничная принесла бренди для Мураты. Сейширо усмехнулся.  
\- Увидимся позже, Саюри-сан, - сказал он, и исчез в вихре лепестков сакуры.  
Оммьеджи немощно упал на колени, и закричал в отчаянии.

* * *

_«Если какого-то совершенно чужого человека Субару полюбит по-особенному...»_

* * *

Субару пришел в себя на диване, в гостиной Мураты. Саюри стояла над ним, с беспокойством на лице.  
\- Сумераги-сан! – воскликнула она облегченно. – Вы внезапно потеряли сознание...  
\- Я знаю, кто убийца, - бесцветным голосом перебил ее Субару.  
Его глаза были пусты и безжизненны.  
\- Знаете?  
\- Это... Сакуразукамори.  
\- Сакура... кто? Сумераги-сан, вы в порядке? Вы очень бледны.  
\- Мне нужно идти, сообщить клану, - механически сказал Субару. – Я приму меры, чтобы с вами ничего не случилось, Мурата-сан, - Субару протянул руку вперед, читая очередное заклинание.  
Саюри покачнулась и упала бы, но Субару подхватил ее, и осторожно положил на диван.  
\- Простите, Мурата-сан, - голос юноши был еле слышен. – Я стер ваши воспоминания о нем. Но таким образом вы сможете остаться в живых. А мне... – Субару горько рассмеялся. – Мне предстоит очень... _содержательный_ разговор.  
Юноша печально усмехнулся, и чуть ли не бегом отправился домой.

* * *

_«...и если этот человек предаст его...»_

* * *

Оммьеджи прошел в свою комнату, не включая свет. Он сел на пол у окна и невидяще уставился перед собой.  
Сейширо-сан.  
Сейширо-сан убил министра внутренних дел.  
Сейширо-сан был заклятым врагом его клана.  
_Сакуразукамори._  
Субару закрыл глаза. Его сердце, казалось, разрывалось в груди, настолько ему было больно думать об этом. Он задыхался одновременно от боли, гнева и отчаяния. Субару скорчился на полу, желая исчезнуть, умереть, куда-нибудь провалиться, лишь бы не чувствовать этой боли. Он ощущал себя _преданным_.  
\- Сейширо-сан... я _любил_ вас.

* * *

_«...Субару точно умрет»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Подобное заклинание Субару читал в Иксах, когда проникал в сознание Камуи.


	3. The years that I believed a lie

* * *

_Февраль 1992 года, Токио_

* * *

Когда на следующее утро Хокуто зашла к Субару, он все еще сидел у окна в своей комнате, не двигаясь, невидяще смотря перед собой. Хокуто, увидев состояние брата, бросилась к нему.  
\- Субару? Субару, что с тобой? – она схватила его за плечи и встряхнула. – Субару!  
Оммьеджи моргнул, и медленно перевел взгляд на нее.  
\- Хокуто-чан...  
\- Субару, что случилось?  
_«Если я скажу ей, **он** узнает, и...»_ \- Субару вздрогнул.  
Он улыбнулся вымученной улыбкой.  
\- У меня появились проблемы на работе, вот и все, - мягко сказал он. – Не волнуйся, пожалуйста. Просто я должен обдумать все как следует.  
Девушка смотрела на него с беспокойством.  
\- Субару, ты уверен? Тебе нужна помощь? Может позвать Сей-чана?  
При упоминании его имени, руки Субару дрогнули. Он с трудом сдерживал эмоции.  
\- Нет, не надо, Хокуто-чан. Мне действительно нужно кое-что обдумать, хорошо? Я бы хотел самостоятельно разобраться с этим, – Субару улыбнулся ей.  
Хокуто кивнула.  
\- Я понимаю. Пойду приготовлю тебе что-нибудь поесть, а то ты опять заболеешь.  
\- Спасибо, нее-сан.  
_«Не то что бы я мог сейчас есть»._  
\- Субару, - Хокуто обернулась, стоя в дверях. – Пожалуйста, береги себя.  
Оммьеджи опять вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Не беспокойся обо мне, нее-сан.

* * *

Субару провел весь день, размышляя об увиденном в доме Мураты. Его сердце все еще отрицало, что Сейширо мог оказаться не тем, за кого он себя выдавал. Но его разум отошел от первоначального шока, и теперь Субару напряженно думал, что же делать дальше.  
Ему нужно было поговорить с Сейширо, это было однозначно. Но он не знал, как начать этот разговор, и тем более, как вообще смотреть в глаза Сейширо после того, что он увидел.  
Юноша поднялся и подошел к зеркалу на дверце шкафа. Темные круги под глазами, бледное лицо... Субару выглядел как живой мертвец. Он криво усмехнулся.  
\- Я должен идти к Сейширо-сану, - решительно сказал он своему отражению. – Но сначала...  
Субару снял с себя вчерашнюю одежду и прошел в душ.  
Он долго стоял под холодной водой, сосредотачиваясь и очищаясь, медитируя и концентрируя свою энергию. Если ему предстоит битва с Сакуразукамори сегодня, то он не намерен сдаваться или проигрывать просто так.

* * *

\- Субару-кун! – ассасин приветливо улыбнулся, открывая дверь. – Проходи, пожалуйста.  
Субару молча прошел в квартиру Сакуразукамори. Он коснулся офуда в кармане плаща для уверенности, и попытался взять себя в руки.  
\- Ты выглядишь бледным – что-то не так? – Сейширо заботливо заглядывал ему в лицо.  
_«Неужели эта забота тоже была ложью? Все это время?»_ \- оммьеджи внезапно ощутил глубокую грусть.  
\- Я в порядке, Сейширо-сан, - тихо сказал он. – Однако, нам следует серьезно поговорить.  
\- Поговорить? О чем? – Сейширо изобразил искреннее недоумение.  
Субару просто посмотрел на него.  
\- Об убийстве Мураты Коичи. И о том, кем вы являетесь на самом деле.

* * *

Лишь только встретив его взгляд, Сейширо понял, что Субару знает. Интересно, откуда у него эта информация. Хотя...  
\- Какой досадный промах с моей стороны – оставить Саюри-сан в живых.  
Субару дернулся.  
\- Не надо, - он открыто посмотрел на ассасина. – Я стер ее воспоминания о вас. Поэтому не надо ее убивать.  
\- Стер воспоминания? – Сакуразука приподнял брови. – Ну что ж...  
Мужчина глубоко задумался. Субару внутренне напрягся. Сейширо поднял взгляд на него.  
\- Я доверяю твоим способностям. Ты же у нас профессионал, как говорит Хокуто-чан.  
Субару облегченно выдохнул. Сейширо прикрыл глаза, улыбнувшись.  
\- Но раз ты все равно знаешь, Субару-кун, тогда мне, наверное, стоит рассказать тебе и о других наших... незаконченных делах.  
Комната вокруг них резко изменилась – теперь Субару находился в иллюзорном пространстве, созданном магией Сейширо. Сам ассасин стоял, небрежно прислонившись к призрачному дереву цветущей сакуры. Субару сжал офуда в кармане плаща, приготовившись, однако Сейширо не нападал.  
\- Так значит вы и правда Сакуразукамори, - сказал юноша тихо.  
Сейширо просто улыбнулся в ответ. Субару опустил голову.  
\- Наша встреча полтора года назад в метро, не была первой, - услышал он обманчиво мягкий голос ассасина. – Мы уже встречались раньше. Ты помнишь, Субару-кун?  
Субару внезапно увидел себя, девятилетнего, стоящего рядом с деревом сакуры. Подросток в школьной форме стоял рядом со стволом.  
\- _Красивая сакура, правда? Тебе нравятся эти деревья?_  
\- _Да,_ \- маленький Субару кивнул, радостно улыбаясь.  
_«Этот человек... я не вижу его лица»,_ \- взрослый Субару, забыв про офуда, смотрел на сцену перед ним.  
\- _А ты знаешь? Под сакурой погребены мертвые._  
\- _...мертвые?_  
\- _Сакура цветет каждый год так красиво, потому что под ней покоятся мертвецы. Цветы сакуры на самом деле белые. Белые как снег. Так почему же тогда они имеют бледно-розовый оттенок? Ты знаешь?_  
Маленький Субару помотал головой. Подросток улыбнулся.  
\- _Потому что сакура пьет кровь похороненных под нею._  
\- _Люди, погребенные под сакурой..._ – девятилетний Субару грустно смотрел на него. – _Им ведь больно?_  
Его ответ, казалось, поразил подростка, который потом довольно улыбнулся. Он опустился перед мальчиком на колено, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне.  
\- _Если мы с тобой встретимся вновь..._  
Взрослый Субару вскрикнул, когда рука Сейширо коснулась его плеча. Он молниеносно обернулся, готовый защищаться, но Сейширо по-прежнему не выказывал намерения атаковать.  
\- Ты помнишь, кто этот человек, кто обещал встретиться с тобой?  
Субару посмотрел. Подросток обернулся, открывая лицо.  
\- Сейширо-сан! – выдохнул оммьеджи.  
\- Да, - голос ассасина был ровным и спокойным. – Мы с тобой уже встречались девять лет назад. Под этой самой сакурой.  
Субару посмотрел на Сакуразукамори.  
\- Тогда почему я не мог вспомнить?  
\- Потому что я стер твои воспоминания девятилетней давности, - Сейширо улыбнулся.  
\- Вы...?  
Взгляд Сакуразуки стал серьезным.  
\- Ты увидел меня при исполнении моей работы, Субару-кун. Тогда... впервые кто-то увидел, как я убиваю. К тому же ты оказался моим, скажем, коллегой.  
Субару резко выдохнул и прижал руку ко рту, заметив труп девочки позади Сейширо-подростка.  
\- Вы... убили девочку...?  
Ассасин спокойно встретил взгляд Субару.  
\- Я – Сакуразукамори. Тебе и самому прекрасно известно, что я убиваю людей, применяя оммьеджитсу. Я – убийца.  
Хотя Субару уже знал это, слышать подобные слова от Сейширо было... больно. Субару сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
\- Но если вы Сакуразукамори, то почему я до сих пор жив? Мне говорили, что увидевший лицо Сакуразукамори непременно будет убит.  
\- Это потому, что мы заключили Пари тогда.  
\- Пари? – Субару озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
\- Почему ты с девяти лет носишь эти перчатки? – ассасин взял руку Субару в свою, поглаживая тыльную сторону его ладони через ткань. – Почему твоя бабушка запретила снимать их при посторонних? Вспомни...  
Субару вновь увидел себя и подростка-Сейширо.  
\- _Если мы с тобой встретимся вновь, мы проведем вместе один единственный год. Твоя душа полностью противоположна моей. Добрая, чистая, искренняя. Ты, вероятно, и вырастешь таким, каков ты в душе, такой чистой и невинной. Вот почему если мы с тобой встретимся вновь, я постараюсь полюбить тебя. Один только год. И если по истечению этого года я буду считать тебя особенным, ты победишь, и я тебя не убью. Однако, если я все-таки не буду считать тебя особенным... если в моих глаза ты не будешь отличаться от этого трупа... Тогда я тебя убью. Но сегодня... я отпущу тебя. А чтобы узнать тебя, когда мы снова встретимся, я вырежу знак, – подросток поднес руки мальчика к губам, касаясь его кожи._  
Маленький Субару упал, теряя сознание, в то время как на его руках высветились кровавые инвертированные пентаграммы.  
\- _«Ты – жертва Сакуразукамори». Вот что означает этот знак._

* * *

Субару стоял потрясенный увиденным. Он словно сквозь пелену видел, как Сейширо вырезает знаки на его руках. Он пошатнулся, и снова вскрикнул, когда взрослый Сейширо обхватил его руками сзади.  
\- Хотя я понял, что ты применяешь ту же магию, что и я сам, я и подумать не мог, что ты окажешься тринадцатым главой дома Сумераги, - шепнул ассасин юноше на ухо. – Впрочем, увидев тебя на той станции, преследующим шикигами, я сразу же все понял. На тебе были перчатки, но моя магия превосходит силу твоей бабушки.  
Субару вырвался из объятий Сейширо и оттолкнул его.  
\- Вы... – его голос дрожал, переполненный эмоциями. – Не... не подходите ко мне...  
Гнев, боль, грусть... Субару никогда не ощущал себя настолько потрясенным и разозленным одновременно. Ему было больно от обиды и унижения. Он ощущал себя глубоко оскорбленным ложью Сейширо. Сакуразукамори наклонил голову на сторону, разглядывая юношу.  
\- Почему у тебя такие несчастные глаза? Думаешь, я тебя предал? Но подобные вещи происходят в Токио на каждом шагу – люди предают друг друга. Видишь ли, Субару-кун... я ничего не чувствую. Даже убивая людей, я ничего не чувствую. Уже давно для меня нет разницы между человеком и вещью, - Сейширо достал сигарету и закурил. – Поэтому я и заключил Пари с тобой тогда. Если мы встретимся вновь, то в течение одного года я попытаюсь считать тебя особенным. В течение одного года я буду говорить тебе о любви, и, если это окажется правдой, я буду продолжать играть свою роль. Всегда буду смотреть только на тебя и защищать только тебя. Однако, все оказалось впустую. У меня нет причины ненавидеть тебя... равно как и любить. И, хотя я прикоснулся к твоей прекрасной душе, в конце концов я ни в чем не изменился.  
Субару посмотрел в глаза Сейширо.  
\- Но тем не менее... даже если вы это говорите... год прошел в сентябре. Почему же тогда я все еще жив, если вы говорите, что я проиграл?  
Сейширо засмеялся.  
\- Ты такой забавный, Субару-кун.  
\- Ответьте мне!  
\- Или что? – Сейширо иронично посмотрел на Субару. – Мне просто нравится играть с тобой. Ты... интересен.  
Субару выхватил офуда.  
\- _Шукуйодо! Хику!_ * – крикнул он.  
Его голос звучал отчаянно даже для него самого. Ему было больно, он был зол, он хотел задеть Сейширо, хотел заставить его почувствовать хотя бы кусочек той боли, от которой разрывалось его собственное сердце. Он хотел уничтожить и затоптать то чувство обиды, которое росло в его душе.  
Все эти годы он верил в ложь. Все эти годы, все это время он жил, веря, что Сейширо его любит и заботится о нем, потому что имеет искренние чувства к нему. Все эти годы он считал его хорошим и добрым человеком. _Особенным_ человеком. Реальность оказалась куда более жестокой.  
Офуда превратились в белых птиц, которые понеслись на Сейширо. Ассасин усмехнулся. Он начертил сигаретой перевернутую пентаграмму, о которую разбились птицы Субару.  
\- Не стоит, Субару-кун, - сказал он равнодушно. – Разница в наших уровнях на данный момент слишком велика. Хотя, конечно, если ты разозлишься по-настоящему...  
\- Перестаньте считать меня ребенком! – голос Субару был полон гнева и обиды. – Да как вы вообще смеете улыбаться и вести себя как обычно, после всего, что вы сделали! _Хику!_ – закричал Субару опять, посылая новых шикигами-птиц в атаку.  
Их постигла та же судьба.  
\- А что я сделал? – чуть удивленно спросил ассасин. – Я объяснил тебе, что я ничего не чувствую. Или ты думаешь, что я просто так могу измениться?  
\- Я – тринадцатый глава Сумераги! А вы... все это время вы лгали мне и делали все, что вам заблагорассудится!  
Сейширо рассмеялся, ловко уворачиваясь от очередной атаки Субару, в то время как его взгляд оставался взглядом прирожденного хищника.  
\- Мне нет разницы, кем ты являешься. Я делал лишь то, что хотел делать. Однако, у меня еще есть дела сегодня. Поэтому извини, но я больше не могу играть с тобой.  
Ассасин бросил черные офуда. Заклинание ударило Субару, выбив у того воздух из легких. Юноша упал на иллюзорную землю, покрытую лепестками сакуры. Его слезы падали на розоватые лепестки.  
_«Потому что сакура пьет кровь похороненных под нею»._  
_«Я – Сакуразукамори. Я убиваю людей, применяя оммьеджитсу»._  
Субару хотел было встать, чтобы напасть вновь, но Сейширо будто бы материализовался из ниоткуда перед ним. Он перехватил руки Субару и улыбнулся его обычной улыбкой, глядя на оммьеджи.  
\- В самом деле, Субару-кун. Не стоит тратить свои силы впустую, - ассасин посмотрел ему в глаза. – К сожалению, наша милая маленькая игра заканчивается здесь. Прощай... мой любимый Субару-кун.  
В следующее мгновение Субару обнаружил себя лежащим на полу квартиры Сейширо. Самого Сейширо там, разумеется, уже не было. Субару гневно ударил в пол кулаком и закричал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Те же самые заклинания, которые он применял в Иксах при битве с Сейширо в Накано.


	4. Fight from the inside

* * *

_Февраль 1992 года, Токио_

* * *

Субару шел домой в полнейшей прострации, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг. Он был одновременно сердит, обижен, расстроен и разочарован.  
_«Прощай... мой любимый Субару-кун»._  
Оммьеджи стиснул пальцы в кулаки, с ненавистью глядя на свои перчатки. Единственное, что мешало ему сорвать их и выбросить – он знал, что его бабушка поймет, что что-то произошло, и будет задавать вопросы, ответы на которые Субару не хотел давать. Это было его с Сейширо личное дело, и он не хотел никого больше впутывать. К тому же... Субару закрыл глаза.  
_«Он не убил меня. Он просто сказал, что игра окончена, и исчез. Но почему? Почему он не убил меня?»_  
Субару закусил губу, стараясь обуздать свои эмоции.  
Когда он вошел в квартиру, Хокуто орудовала на кухне – аппетитный запах печенья и какого-то другого блюда распространялся по комнате. Субару снял плащ, вымыл руки и прошел на кухню. Увидев его, Хокуто нахмурилась.  
\- Субару? Что...?  
\- Нее-сан, - голос Субару был серьезен и решителен. – Я уезжаю в Киото.  
Хокуто моргнула.  
\- Тебя опять вызвали по делам клана, да?  
\- Нет, - Субару грустно улыбнулся. – Я просто уезжаю.  
\- Когда ты вернешься?  
\- Не знаю, нее-сан.  
\- Но Субару, школа...  
\- Я бросаю ее.  
\- Так, - Хокуто подозрительно уставилась на брата. – Субару, что это ты задумал? Что вообще происходит?  
Юноша отвел взгляд в сторону.  
_«Она не должна узнать о... нем. Мне нельзя говорить правду. Иначе он...»_  
\- Я... – Субару вздохнул. – Я расстался с Сейширо-саном. К тому же у меня большие проблемы на работе. Поэтому мне нужно время, чтобы подумать обо всем. Так что я еду в Киото.  
Хокуто смотрела на него, замерев, и забыв о протестующе шипящей на плите сковородке.  
\- Субару, - девушка нахмурилась. – Он сделал что-то с тобой?  
Субару поспешно замотал головой.  
_«Почему у тебя такие несчастные глаза? Думаешь, я тебя предал?»_  
\- Это была моя инициатива.  
\- Но Субару, он...  
\- Хокуто-чан, - в голосе Субару появились стальные нотки. – Я не хочу это больше обсуждать. Также как я не хочу больше упоминаний о нем. Это мое окончательное решение. Пойду соберу вещи.  
Субару встал и ушел в комнату, оставив Хокуто стоять у плиты, неверяще глядя ему вслед.

* * *

Несколько часов спустя, несмотря на уговоры и попытки Хокуто остановить его, он уже сидел в Шинкансене*, бездумно глядя в окно на мелькающие пейзажи.  
_«У меня нет причины ненавидеть тебя... равно как и любить»._  
Оммьеджи закрыл глаза.  
\- Сейширо-сан...

* * *

_Март 1992 года, Киото, поместье Сумераги_

* * *

Субару сидел в библиотеке дома Сумераги, углубившись в древние книги заклинаний. Он был одет в простое домашнее юката**, а его волосы были коротко острижены. Он подстригся, как только приехал в Киото.  
Его бабушка была удивлена внезапному приезду главы клана, тем более такому продолжительному. Субару сразу сказал, что останется в поместье Сумераги несколько месяцев, с намерением изучить оммьеджитсу глубже, и освоить новые навыки, чтобы стать сильнее. Леди Сумераги была довольна внуком и его желанием стать сильнее, поэтому она с радостью одобрила действия Субару.  
Настоящая причина, по которой Субару вернулся в Киото, была ей неведома, а сам Субару молчал. Уже почти месяц он изучал древние рукописи и книги его клана, медитировал и тренировался. Все что угодно, лишь бы не думать о Токио, и о том... кто там остался.  
Субару бросил быстрый взгляд на перчатки, но усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на книге.  
\- Субару-сан, - Леди Сумераги вошла в библиотеку. – Сегодня чудесная погода. Ты не хотел бы присоединиться к нашему традиционному ханами***?  
Субару закрыл глаза на секунду, не давая эмоциям подняться со дна его души.  
_«Конечно, обаа-чан, чего мне сейчас не хватает для полного счастья, это смотреть на цветущую **сакуру** »._  
\- Спасибо, обаа-чан, но мне нужно закончить кое-что здесь, - мягко сказал он. – Это важно.  
\- Субару-сан, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – его бабушка смотрела на него с беспокойством.  
Субару кивнул.  
\- Да, обаа-чан. Я в порядке.  
Бывшая глава вздохнула.  
\- Хокуто-сан звонила тебе. Она беспокоится.  
Оммьеджи улыбнулся.  
\- Я перезвоню ей потом. Спасибо, обаа-чан. Хорошего дня.  
Его бабушка кивнула и вышла. Субару закрыл глаза, проведя рукой по непривычно коротким волосам.  
_«Красивая сакура, правда? Тебе нравятся эти деревья?»_  
_«Да»._  
_«Цветы сакуры на самом деле белые. Белые как снег. Так почему же тогда они имеют бледно-розовый оттенок?»_  
\- Замолчи, - шепнул он в никуда, и снова углубился в книгу.

* * *

Однако, мысли о Сейширо назойливо крутились в его голове, отвлекая юношу. Все это время Субару старался не думать о нем, но не мог перестать пытаться понять, почему Сакуразукамори не убил его. Зачем он оставил его в живых, если Субару проиграл Пари? Почему он не убил его тогда? Никто не мешал ему это сделать. Эти вопросы мучали Субару, особенно когда он пытался заснуть вечерами.  
Оммьеджи долго думал об этом, и вспоминал, как смотрел на него Сейширо во время их борьбы. Было ли это презрение? Или сожаление? Он...  
\- Он не считал меня достойным быть убитым, - эти слова ранили его, но Субару заставил себя произнести это вслух. – Он обращался со мной, как с ребенком, потому что я был слаб. Поэтому я должен стать сильнее. Я должен стать равным ему, чтобы моя сила представляла собой вызов.  
Субару не задумывался, зачем он хочет подобного. Он просто поставил себе цель и решил идти к ней, чем и занимался в доме Сумераги.

* * *

_Март 1992 года, Токио_

* * *

Ей было сказано не вмешиваться. Она это понимала и уважала. Но, черт побери, это было уже слишком. Чтобы Субару вот так внезапно бросил школу и уехал в Киото, даже не объяснив толком причину? Хокуто не могла оставаться в стороне. Раз из Субару невозможно было вытащить никакого вразумительного объяснения, она решила узнать обо всем от Сейширо. В конце концов, прошло уже достаточно времени с тех пор как Субару уехал, и, возможно, Сакуразука сможет объяснить ей хотя бы что-то.  
На улице шел дождь, и было довольно-таки прохладно. Хокуто шла, глубоко задумавшись, вертя зонт над собой, и сердито цокая каблучками высоких сапог по асфальту. Ее юбка и модный пиджак были синеватого цвета, как и зонт – сегодня она была в комбинации морских тонов.  
Все это было в высшей степени странно. Она не представляла, зачем и при каких обстоятельствах Субару бы сам решился бросить Сейширо. Если уж на то пошло, девушка еще тогда, когда Сей-чан был в больнице, была уверена, что он... сделает что-то. Она не могла сформулировать, что конкретно, но она была уверена тогда, что Субару был в опасности. Однако, прошло столько месяцев, а Сейширо не только ничего не выкинул, но и их отношения с Субару перешли на новый уровень.  
Тем не менее, было ясно, что сейчас произошло что-то действительно необычное, что заставило Субару поступить вот так. Хокуто закусила губу, остановившись у двери квартиры Сейширо.  
\- Надеюсь ты не нарушил обещание, Сей-чан.  
Она подумала о том, как просила его не уводить Субару далеко от нее. Девушка подняла руку и решительно постучала в дверь.

* * *

\- Да? Чем я могу вам помочь? – незнакомый лысеющий мужчина средних лет открыл дверь.  
Хокуто замерла, озадаченно глядя на человека.  
\- А... это же... где Сей-чан? – растерянно спросила девушка.  
Мужчина непонимающе моргнул.  
\- Вы, должно быть, ошиблись. Или вам нужен предыдущий владелец этой квартиры?  
\- Предыдущий? Погодите-ка, вы хотите сказать, что Сакуразука-сан...?  
Мужчина кивнул.  
\- Я совсем недавно купил эту квартиру. Ее предыдущего владельца, кажется, действительно зовут Сакуразука... но я не знаю его нового адреса, извините.  
\- Понимаю, - Хокуто постаралась, чтобы ее улыбка выглядела натурально. – Прошу прощения за беспокойство, спасибо вам.

* * *

Выйдя из подъезда, девушка остановилась и подняла глаза на окна квартиры Сейширо. То есть, его бывшей квартиры.  
\- Да что здесь, черт возьми, произошло? – недоуменно прошептала она. – Сей-чан, куда ты мог испариться?  
Внезапно девушка резко вдохнула и обернулась, ища что-то взглядом.  
_«Это чувство... За мной наблюдают? Но кто?»_  
Улица была пуста. Хокуто нервно сглотнула и поежилась. Все это было очень странно, и становилось только хуже.  
\- Не нравится мне это. Ой, не нравится.  
Хокуто поджала губы и быстрым шагом устремилась домой. Похоже, оставаться здесь явно было небезопасно, хотя она не могла объяснить себе причину этого ощущения.

* * *

\- Хокуто-чан. Ты действительно очень проницательная юная леди, - Сейширо появился из вихря лепестков, глядя в спину удаляющейся девушке. – Однако, тебе не следует пытаться разобраться в этом дальше, или у меня появятся веские причины начать считать тебя угрозой для безопасности моей настоящей личности.

* * *

_Июль 1992 года, Киото_

* * *

\- Работа? – Субару поднял голову от очередной книги.  
Бывшая глава Сумераги кивнула.  
\- К нам пришел запрос на расследование паранормальных явлений в одном из жилых районов Киото****. Ты не против заняться этим, Субару-сан?  
Субару равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Конечно, обаа-чан, - сказал он вслух.  
\- Вот, пока что ты можешь изучить материалы, - Леди Сумераги положила стопку документов на его стол.  
Оммьеджи кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, я все сделаю, обаа-чан.  
\- Хокуто-сан звонила тебе вчера вечером. Она сообщила, что поступила в колледж моды и дизайна, и спрашивала как ты.  
Субару снова отстраненно кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, обаа-чан. Что касается работы – я займусь этим.  
Его бабушка вздохнула и вышла из комнаты. Ее внук изменился. Она не привыкла видеть Субару таким серьезным, и в то же время, как будто он был не здесь. И его глаза... казалось, что на самом дне глаз Субару навсегда поселилась грусть.

* * *

Субару стоял, прислонившись к дереву, на детской площадке того самого жилого района, все еще изучая досье и свидетельства очевидцев паранормальных явлений. Оммьеджи сосредоточился, пытаясь почувствовать следы каких-либо сил. Ничего.  
_«Странно. Все инциденты происходили в разное время, однако, если причиной действительно является чья-то духовная сила, то легче всего будет выследить ее источник ночью... хотя сейчас и так уже вечер»._  
Детская площадка постепенно пустела – родители забирали детей домой на ужин. Скоро Субару остался один. Он сел на качели, задумчиво разглядывая окрестности.  
Субару был одет в простые темные штаны, футболку и легкий плащ. С тех пор как он уехал из Токио, он больше не носил нарядов, которые обычно выбирала для него его сестра. Он стал одеваться просто, в нейтральные тона. Субару подумал, что Хокуто, наверное, ужаснулась бы его теперешнему виду. Он криво усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Онии-чан, давай поиграем!  
\- Э? – Субару оглянулся.  
Маленькая девочка стояла рядом с ним, на соседних качелях.  
\- Давай здесь поиграем! – она улыбнулась. – Тебя подтолкнуть?  
\- Нет, мне и так неплохо.  
\- Но это же весело! – девочка засмеялась, раскачиваясь.  
\- Почему ты здесь? – Субару посмотрел на нее.  
Взгляд девочки стал грустным.  
\- Я подумала, что ты сможешь ему помочь. Что ты сможешь его услышать.  
\- Кого? – Субару удивленно моргнул.  
\- Вон там! – девочка указала рукой на здание, на одном из верхних этажей которого вдруг раздался взрыв, и вылетели стекла.  
Субару вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Ты слышишь, онии-чан? – девочка схватила Субару за рукав. – Пожалуйста, помоги ему!  
Субару нахмурился. Он и правда слышал голос – кто-то плакал... но где?  
\- _Шукудоу шоу*****!_ \- оммьеджи вызвал шики, и побежал за ним.

* * *

Когда Субару вернулся на детскую площадку, девочка все еще была там, ожидая его на качелях.  
\- Спасибо, что спас малыша, - сказала она Субару.  
\- Ты знала, да? – оммьеджи сел рядом с ней.  
Девочка опустила голову.  
\- Я слышала его крик. Его душа кричала. Почему эта тетя била маленького?  
\- Ее муж ушел к другой женщине. Она рассказывала, что его просто перевели на новое место работы, но на самом деле он ушел, далеко-далеко.  
\- Но почему она била малыша?  
Субару грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Вероятно потому, что она считала, что ребенок – это она сама. Поэтому она думала, что если накажет младенца, то ее простят, и муж вернется к ней. По крайней мере, так сказал мне врач.  
Девочка встала с качели.  
\- Но ведь ребенок – не тетя! – она смотрела на Субару с каким-то горько-сердитым выражением.  
Оммьеджи прикрыл глаза.  
\- Да...  
\- С малышом все в порядке?  
\- Да, он сейчас в больнице.  
Девочка счастливо улыбнулась.  
\- Как хорошо, что ты его спас! Это сила ребенка являлась причиной всех необычных случаев здесь. Его крик превращался в силу, которая искала спасения во внешнем мире.  
Субару посмотрел на девочку.  
\- Ты услышала голос этого младенца, потому что ты сама умерла, страдая. Не так ли?  
Девочка грустно улыбнулась. Слезы появились в уголках ее глаз, когда она ответила.  
\- Да. Моя мама убила меня. Я не хотела умирать, но она убила меня. Моей маме было одиноко, поэтому она сделала это. Должно быть этой тете тоже было одиноко, - девочка закрыла глаза и вздохнула. – Может быть всем, кто совершает плохие поступки, на самом деле одиноко.  
Глаза Субару расширились.  
\- Я подумала, что ты должен был услышать голос этого ребенка, потому что ты тоже прячешь горечь и боль в своем сердце, - Субару вздрогнул, но девочка не заметила. – Ветер подул. Мне пора. Пока, онии-чан!  
Она исчезла, оставив Субару сидеть на качелях, смотря в ночное небо.  
_«Может быть всем, кто совершает плохие поступки на самом деле одиноко»._  
Субару закусил губу.  
\- Сейширо-сан...  
Взгляд оммьеджи стал решительным. Он поднялся с качелей и побежал к ближайшей остановке. Ему срочно нужно вернуться в поместье Сумераги.

* * *

Придя домой, Субару прямиком отправился к Амано, который тоже был в Киото на данный момент.  
\- Субару-сама! – мужчина удивленно заморгал, когда увидел главу клана на пороге своей комнаты. – Прошу вас, входите.  
\- Спасибо, Амано-сан.  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
Субару замялся.  
\- Амано-сан... мне нужны досье, которые вы можете собрать о недавних случаях, которые дом Сумераги связал с Сакуразукамори.  
\- Субару-сама...?  
Тон Субару стал решительным.  
\- Это приказ главы клана. Мне нужны все досье и информация о таких случаях за последние, скажем, два года.  
Амано склонил голову.  
\- Понимаю, Субару-сама. Завтра с утра я займусь этим. Хотя я не могу обещать вам хороших результатов. Сакуразукамори всегда были мастерами хранить свои дела в тайне.  
_«Кто бы сомневался»._  
\- Благодарю вас, Амано-сан. Ах да, еще одна маленькая деталь.  
\- Да, Субару-сама?  
Оммьеджи посмотрел в глаза мужчине.  
\- Моя бабушка не должна знать об этом. Это мое личное маленькое расследование, не связанное с работой. Поэтому я хотел бы, чтобы вы сохранили все в тайне, Амано-сан.  
Если Амано и удивился, то не подал вида. Он лишь склонился в вежливом поклоне.  
\- Понимаю. Все будет сделано, Субару-сама.  
\- Спасибо.  
Субару учтиво поклонился и вышел.  
_«Ты тоже прячешь горечь и боль в своем сердце»,_ \- слова девочки все еще звучали в ушах оммьеджи.  
_«Я хочу узнать. Мне нужно знать»,_ \- сердце Субару билось быстрее, чем обычно. – _«Она права, та девочка. Я отрицал это все время, что я провел здесь. Но я понимаю теперь, что это бессмысленно. Я не могу забыть его. Что бы я не делал, как бы не старался, я не в силах просто забыть о нем. Поэтому... я хочу узнать о нем больше. О нем, которым он является на самом деле. Я, наверное, сошел с ума. Но даже несмотря на то, кто он... я продолжаю любить его»._  
Субару закрыл глаза и сполз на пол по стене в своей комнате, захлопнув фусума****** за собой.  
\- Я действительно сошел с ума, - прошептал юноша, и закрыл лицо руками. – Сейширо-сан, почему...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Скоростной поезд, соединяющий Токио и Киото. Отсюда: http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2018.html.  
> ** Юката - традиционная японская одежда, представляющая собой летнее повседневное хлопчатобумажное, льняное или пеньковое кимоно без подкладки. Отсюда: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Юката.  
> ***Ханами - японская национальная традиция любования цветами (в том числе и цветущей сакурой). Отсюда: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ханами.  
> ****Здесь будет взят за основу и перевран случай из конца Токио Вавилона, где Субару расследовал подобное дело в Токио.  
> *****Заклинание, которое используется для вызова шикигами.  
> ******Фусума – двери-окна в традиционном японском доме. Отсюда: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fusuma.


	5. I’m holding on to life with you, ’cause life without you just won’t do

* * *

_Август 1992 года, Киото, поместье Сумераги_

* * *

Субару сидел в своей комнате и изучал досье, которые собрал для него Амано. Мужчина был прав – доступной информации о Сакуразукамори было крайне мало. Но, тем не менее, кое-что было. И постепенно, сопоставляя факты и схожести, Субару смог составить для себя примерную картину того, кем являлись Сакуразукамори. Амано принес досье не только за прошедшие два года, но и некоторые датированные из первой половины двадцатого века.  
Политики, лидеры религиозных сект, иногда на первый взгляд простые люди – они чаще всего являлись жертвами Сакуразукамори. Но их объединяло одно, как понял Субару: все они обладали какими-то особыми способностями, которые могли привести их на вершину в будущем. Грубо говоря, они представляли собой угрозу безопасности – и правительству – Японии. Разумеется, что касается политиков, случаи немного отличались – Субару так понял, что иногда их банально «заказывали» клану ассасинов.  
_«Сумераги, веками защищающие Японию у всех на виду, и Сакуразукамори, творившие историю из теней»,_ \- Субару вдруг вспомнил, что Хокуто говорила нечто подобное давным давно.  
Взгляд оммьеджи зацепился за одно досье со знакомой фотографией. Кумико Наги, бывший лидер «Исследовательского института MS». Не сказать, что она была хорошим человеком. Субару вспомнил, как он тогда рассердился на Кумико... Оммьеджи чуть вздрогнул, нахмурившись.  
Тогда, в тот день. Он рассердился на Кумико из-за той девочки. Это он помнил. Но что было потом? Субару потер виски, пытаясь отогнать головную боль. Что же случилось? Он был в своей комнате тогда... но не должен был... он...  
_«Никогда и никому вы помочь не сможете!»_ \- Субару внезапно вспомнил, как он кричал на Кумико-сенсей.  
_«Ты абсолютно прав»._  
Этот голос. Оммьеджи снова нахмурился, глядя на досье.  
\- Так это были вы, Сейширо-сан? И вы опять стерли мне воспоминания об этом?

* * *

Субару встал и начал ходить по комнате из угла в угол, глубоко задумавшись. Ему всегда внушали, что Сакуразукамори – враги, использующие оммьеджитсу для своих темных целей и для убийств людей. Но ему никогда не объясняли, что Сакуразукамори устраняли не просто людей, а настоящих или будущих «помех» для страны. Разумеется, это не означало, что оммьеджитсу следует использовать для убийств. Субару не одобрял подобного, и никогда не стал бы. Но, с другой стороны... если говорить об одном определенном Сакуразукамори...  
\- Сейширо-сан, – прошептал юноша. – Что же вы за человек на самом деле?  
Субару снова сел на пол, среди разбросаных бумаг, и бегло просмотрел некоторые уже знакомые документы. Он вздохнул, и лег на свой футон*, уставившись в потолок и напряженно размышляя.  
_«Если мы встретимся вновь, то в течение одного года я попытаюсь считать тебя особенным»._  
Субару вздохнул и устало потер глаза.  
_«...все оказалось впустую. У меня нет причины ненавидеть тебя... равно как и любить»._  
_«Но даже если вы это говорите... год прошел в сентябре. Почему же тогда я все еще жив?»_  
_«Ты такой забавный, Субару-кун. Ты... интересен»._  
\- Он так толком и не ответил мне тогда, - сказал оммьеджи медленно. – Но... он сказал, что я интересен. Значит ли это, что он все же отличает меня от вещи? Значит ли это, что он... – Субару пытался подобрать нужные слова. – Он вел себя тогда как ребенок. Он... похоже, он очень упрям и горд. Вряд ли он признался бы в том, что проиграл, даже если это так и было.  
Субару повернулся на бок, вспоминая все то время, что он провел с Сейширо. Его забота – он знал это теперь – была всего лишь игрой. Но для Субару она была настоящей. Ему всегда было приятно это – видеться с Сейширо, есть вместе с ним в очередной закусочной, смеяться вместе с ним и Хокуто... они были не только друзьями, и не только парой тогда. Они были _семьей_ , все трое. И, Субару должен был признать себе, что этого ему очень нехватало.  
_«Если мы встретимся вновь, то в течение одного года я попытаюсь считать тебя особенным. В течение одного года я буду говорить тебе о любви, и, если это окажется правдой, я буду продолжать играть свою роль. Всегда буду смотреть только на тебя и защищать только тебя»._  
Субару _хотел_ , чтобы это оказалось правдой. Оммьеджи сел и опустил взгляд на свои перчатки.  
\- Сейширо-сан. А вы ведь так и не сказали мне тогда прямо, что я проиграл. Это сказал я сам. Но не вы. Значит ли это, что я поторопился с заключениями? – Субару неожиданно усмехнулся. – Что ж... в конце концов, есть лишь один способ выяснить правду, - Субару опустил голову и тихо прошептал. – К тому же я и правда хотел бы, чтобы все было как раньше. Мне... плохо без вас.

* * *

_Сентябрь 1992 года, Токио, парк Уэно_

* * *

Розовые лепестки вихрем закружились вокруг Субару, стоило ему вступить в мабороши. Он механически поймал несколько на ладонь, почти не осознавая, что он делает. Он удивлялся сам себе, что добровольно пришел сюда, после стольких месяцев. Но он...  
_«Соберись»,_ \- мысленно скомандовал он себе. – _«Вспомни, зачем ты хотел прийти к нему. Отступать поздно»._  
Сейширо ждал его, в темном костюме и темно-красной рубашке, прислонившись к стволу величественной сакуры позади него, и скрестив руки на груди. Субару невольно сжался внутренне, подойдя к Сакуразукамори.  
_«Я не должен был приходить, это опасно, я знаю, но я... я...»_  
\- Какая честь, - ровный, лишенный любых эмоций и оттенков голос. – Тринадцатый глава Сумераги, собственной персоной. Могу ли я поинтересоваться, что привело вас сюда?  
Субару прикрыл глаза.  
\- Сейширо-сан, не надо переигрывать. Я пришел не как глава клана, а как я сам. Мне хотелось бы поговорить с вами.  
Ассасин разжал ладонь, и скомканное белое офуда спланировало на покрытую розоватыми лепестками землю.  
\- Ты искал меня с помощью своего шикигами, - равнодушно заметил он. – Разве это не запрещено?  
Субару виновато закусил губу. Использование подобного заклинания в личных целях и правда было запрещено. Но ему необходимо было найти Сейширо, а иначе сделать это не представлялось возможным.  
\- Вы слишком хорошо скрываетесь, Сейширо-сан, - мягко ответил он. – А мне нужно было увидеть вас.  
\- Зачем? – Сакуразукамори продолжал смотреть на Субару ничего не выражающим взглядом, но и не пытался напасть или сделать что-либо.  
Он просто ждал. Субару глубоко вдохнул.  
_«Он как ребенок»,_ \- напомнил он себе. – _«И он очень упрямый. Поэтому, что мне следует сделать, это...»_  
\- Я хотел бы извиниться перед вами.  
Легкое удивление проскользнуло в левом видящем глазу Сакуразукамори.  
\- Извиниться? За что?  
\- За то, что тогда, когда я узнал кто вы, я настолько резко среагировал. Я не должен был. Я провел эти месяцы, думая обо всем, что произошло. И я признаю, что был неправ, и что мне тогда стоило поговорить с вами, вместо того чтобы кидаться обвинениями и офуда, – Субару вздохнул. – Мне было слишком обидно, и я не мог ясно думать. Тем самым я показал себя недостойным вашего уровня, и я понимаю, почему не вызвал ваш дальнейший интерес.  
Сакуразукамори приподнял брови.  
\- Ты пришел сюда лишь за этим, Субару-кун?  
_«Субару-кун. Он сказал Субару-кун, как обычно»,_ \- сердце Субару, казалось, пропустило удар.  
Оммьеджи помотал головой.  
\- Я не видел вас столько времени, - он открыто посмотрел Сейширо в глаза. – Я скучал.  
На этот раз удивление Сакуразуки было настоящим.  
\- Скучал? По мне? _Зная_ , кем я являюсь?  
Субару отрывисто кивнул, сжав губы.  
\- Субару-кун. Ты и правда весьма интересен, - едва заметная усмешка.  
_«Что ж, и это лучше, чем никакой реакции вообще»,_ \- Субару обхватил себя руками и продолжил.  
\- Я знал, кто вы, но... это ничего не изменило. Я думал, что изменило. Я думал, что это _должно_ все изменить. Но я... я... несмогразлюбитьвас, - выпалил он на одном дыхании, и, неожиданно для себя, вздрогнул.  
Сейширо моргнул.  
\- Повтори, пожалуйста, что ты сказал? – тихо попросил он.  
\- Я не смог разлюбить вас, - еле слышно прошептал Субару. – Несмотря даже на то, кто вы. Я не смог.

* * *

Сакуразукамори долго, очень долго смотрел на Субару. Он пытался понять, кто из них сошел с ума, но не понимал.  
Сумераги, вопреки тому, что он тогда увидел и узнал, _сам_ пришел к нему. И не просто так, а чтобы... быть вместе с ним? Но, больше всего его поражал тот факт, что он сам не против посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.  
_«Любопытство погубило кошку»,_ \- Сейширо подумал, что в его случае можно сказать тоже самое.  
Но любопытство всегда являлось одной из главных черт его характера, а Сакуразукамори не собирался меняться просто так.  
Если же говорить об этой конкретной ситуации – Сейширо стало интересно, чем подобный расклад может закончиться для них обоих, и какие новые преимущества и какую выгоду он может извлечь для себя из сложившихся обстоятельств. В конце концов, без Сумераги и его шумной сестрицы рядом, жизнь перестала быть настолько _насыщеной_ , и Сейширо это не нравилось.  
Тем не менее, ему было тяжело поверить, что оммьеджи сам, добровольно решился на такое. Прийти к нему без защиты, без какого-либо плана... У его Субару-куна определенно какие-то мазохистические наклонности.  
Сейширо окинул взглядом коротко остриженные волосы юноши и однотонную одежду. Он и правда изменился за эти месяцы. Как интересно.

* * *

\- И что ты теперь хочешь, Субару-кун? – голос Сейширо был ровным, но Субару уловил под этим еще что-то.  
Было ли это любопытство? Уже хорошо. Если Сакуразукамори не имеет эмоций, то любые их проблески можно считать успехом. Субару посмотрел в глаза Сейширо.  
\- Я хочу быть с вами. Как раньше. Разумеется, теперь я буду знать, кто вы. Но для меня это не главное. К тому же, - Субару чуть улыбнулся. – Вы _не_ сказали тогда, что я проиграл Пари. Это сказал я сам, но вы не подтвердили и не опровергли этого. Поэтому я хочу... Сейширо-сан, что вы делаете? – Субару вскрикнул, когда ветви сакуры внезапно обвились вокруг него, не давая сдвинуться с места и пошевелить руками. – Сейширо-сан?  
Лицо Сакуразукамори было серьезно.  
\- Эти месяцы, с весны, ты провел в Киото, насколько мне известно?  
_«Ясно. Он хочет, чтобы я отвечал. Значит, я буду отвечать»._  
\- Да.  
\- Твой клан. Они знают?  
\- Про что конкретно, Сейширо-сан?  
Ветки сакуры грубо царапали кожу на запястьях, и Субару невольно дернулся, но дерево не давало ему вырваться.  
\- С кем ты был те полтора года.  
\- Нет.  
Вновь легкое удивление. Субару облизал пересохшие губы.  
\- Ты не рассказал им, когда узнал, кто я?  
Оммьеджи отмахнул головой, насколько ему позволяли это ветви. Его запястья начинали болеть, и он подумал, что потом, наверное, будут синяки. Впрочем, это было не настолько важно.  
\- Почему? – в голосе Сейширо сквозило неподдельное любопытство.  
\- Вы же не сделали мне ничего плохого тогда, - Субару посмотрел на него. – Зачем мне было подвергать вас опасности?  
\- Ты... беспокоишься за меня? – Сейширо подошел почти вплотную к Субару – он мог ощутить его дыхание на своем лице.  
Золотисто-карий глаз пристально изучал оммьеджи.  
\- Да. Как я и говорил, я люблю вас, Сейширо-сан.  
\- А Хокуто-чан? Ей ты рассказал?  
Субару опять отмахнул головой.  
\- Нет. Она не знает, почему я тогда ушел от вас.  
Сейширо отвел взгляд и небрежно махнул рукой. Ветви сакуры отпустили Субару. Юноша немного сердито потер запястья, опасливо косясь на Сакуразукамори. Тот словно раздумывал над чем-то. Наконец он обернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза Субару.  
\- Ну что ж. В таком случае, запомни одно, если ты хочешь быть со мной. Никому не позволено узнать настоящее лицо Сакуразукамори. Для тебя я сделал исключение, Субару-кун. Еще девять лет тому назад. Но больше никаких исключений с тех пор я не делал, и делать не намерен.  
_«Он говорит о Хокуто»,_ \- понял Субару. – _«Если кто-либо... если **она** узнает, то он...»_ \- ему внезапно стало холодно, и юноша плотнее закутался в плащ.  
\- Я понимаю, Сейширо-сан, - серьезно сказал он вслух. – Но не надо втягивать сюда Хокуто-чан. Я не скажу ей. Поэтому ее это не касается, - тон Субару был твердым и решительным, ясно давая понять, что если ассасин осмелиться сделать что-то с Хокуто...  
\- И ты все равно хочешь быть со мной, - это не было вопросом, скорее утверждением, но Субару все равно кивнул.  
Сейширо было необязательно знать о собственном расследовании Субару и о его мыслях.  
\- Я хочу узнать настоящего Сейширо-сана.  
_«И это правда. Я хочу узнать **вас** , Сейширо-сан, а не вашу иллюзию или образ ветеринара. Я хочу узнать вас такого, какой вы есть на самом деле. Даже если мне понадобятся годы для этого. Даже если вы пока что продолжите просто играть»._  
Сакуразукамори приподнял бровь.  
\- Ты в самом деле этого хочешь?  
\- Да, - взгляд Субару был открытым и решительным.  
В очередной раз ассасин поразился внутренней чистоте оммьеджи. Никогда раньше ему не встречался никто даже отдаленно похожий на Субару-куна. Чистота, подобно которой не существует. Ну что ж... Сейширо усмехнулся.  
\- Хорошо, Субару-кун. Я дам тебе шанс, в таком случае. Однако, запомни, что только ты имеешь право знать, кто я. Поскольку ты и так... – Сейширо взял руку Субару и коснулся губами мягкой ткани перчаток, под которыми были его метки. - ...полностью принадлежишь мне.  
Субару закрыл глаза.  
\- Я знаю это, Сейширо-сан. Даже если вы не имеете эмоций, и пока что ничего не чувствуете ко мне... я все равно хочу быть близким вам и узнать больше о вас.  
\- О «настоящем Сейширо-сане»?  
\- Да.  
_«Если я узнаю вас достаточно хорошо, возможно я смогу заставить вас почувствовать»._  
\- Даже если я, скажем, внезапно решу убить тебя?  
\- Вы могли, и можете сделать это в любой момент, - Субару чуть грустно улыбнулся. – Мне нет смысла убегать от вас. Вы все равно знаете, где я, - он поднял руку в перчатке. – Вы мне сами рассказали, разве нет? Я отмечен, как ваша жертва.  
Сейширо снова усмехнулся.  
\- Да, это так.  
\- Поэтому я не буду бежать.  
\- Ты действительно такой милый, Субару-кун.

* * *

Мабороши внезапно исчез вокруг Субару, и он обнаружил себя стоящим посреди парка Уэно, удивленно моргая в свете заходящего солнца – в иллюзии Сейширо было темно. Чья-то рука опустилась ему на плечо, и он вскрикнул, поворачиваясь, только чтобы услышать мягкий смех Сейширо.  
\- Субару-кун, не надо так нервничать. Это плохо для твоего здоровья.  
Сейширо стоял рядом с ним, беззаботно улыбаясь. Это уже был не смертельно опасный Сакуразукамори, а сравнительно безобидный ветеринар из Шинджуку... _бывший_ ветеринар из Шинджуку, поправил себя Субару. Теперь Сейширо не надо было скрываться перед ним, и Субару знал, что у него есть только одна настоящая работа. Впрочем, как и у него самого.  
\- Ну что, Субару-кун, теперь, когда мы разобрались с неприятными деталями и всем этим, не хочешь ли сходить на ужин в ресторан со мной?  
\- Вы приглашаете меня на свидание, Сейширо-сан?  
Сакуразука улыбнулся.  
_«А ты вырос, Субару-кун. Два года назад ты бы залился краской и начал заикаться, и отрицать что-либо, а сейчас сам говоришь, что это свидание? Хм, мне это нравится»._  
\- Разумеется, - ответил он вслух. – Насколько я помню, так поступают все пары, разве нет?  
Он приобнял Субару за плечи, и ощутил, как оммьеджи постепенно расслабляется.  
_«Он действительно пришел, готовым быть убитым, если бы я захотел этого»,_ \- пронеслась мысль в голове Сейширо.  
Он хмыкнул.  
\- Что-то не так, Сейширо-сан? – Субару настороженно смотрел на него.  
Сакуразукамори покачал головой.  
\- Я просто подумал о том, что ты вырос в очень красивого юношу, Субару-кун. Хотя тебе больше подходила твоя прошлая прическа, - он немного с сожалением дотронулся до волос Субару.  
\- Сейширо-сан! – Субару едва заметно покраснел. – Лучше пойдемте есть, а то все хорошие места окажутся заняты.  
\- Конечно, все для моего любимого Субару-куна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Футон – традиционная японская постельная принадлежность в виде толстого хлопчатобумажного матраца, расстилаемого на ночь для сна и убираемого утром в шкаф. Отсюда: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Футон.


	6. Play the game of love

* * *

_Октябрь 1992 года, Киото, поместье Сумераги_

* * *

Субару вышел из комнаты бабушки и вздохнул с облегчением. Беседа была долгой и тяжелой для него – ему пришлось говорить крайне осторожно, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила, обходить ненужные темы и смягчать острые углы. Но Субару справился, и его бабушка поверила, что он стал духовно сильнее за эти месяцы, и подобные глупости, и что его желание вернуться к обязанностям и работе в Токио – хороший поворот событий.  
Оммьеджи прошел в свою комнату и со стоном упал на футон. Его голова болела от запахов благовоний и чая в бабушкиной комнате. Однако, он был доволен собой. Она не спросила ничего лишнего, и ему не пришлось рассказывать о Сейширо-сане. Это было главное. Его связь с Сакуразукамори должна оставаться в тайне ото всех. Ведь если его клан узнает... Субару устало потер виски. Не надо об этом думать. Они не знают, хотя он уже столько времени знал Сейширо – пусть и ненастоящего, но все же – поэтому не стоит сейчас беспокоиться об этом.  
Теперь надо еще позвонить Хокуто и сказать, что он приезжает. Он подумал, стоит ли звонить Сейширо, но отмел эту мысль. Не из поместья Сумераги, это уж точно. Избегать лишних вопросов, похоже, становилось для него правилом жизни.

* * *

_Октябрь 1992 года, Токио_

* * *

Хокуто ловко пробиралась через толпу к платформе, на которую должен был прибыть Шинкансен из Киото. Она была одета черно-белую комбинацию цветов сегодня, поэтому особо не выделялась на фоне других людей. Девушка вздохнула, обходя группу туристов и их чемоданы. Ей не хватало того, как она выбирала одежду и для Субару тоже. Ей в целом не хватало Субару рядом.  
Было немного странно, что ее брат, только уехав в Киото, возвращается снова. Но она привыкла к его странностям – в конце концов, начиная с того дня, когда он пришел домой в конце февраля, их было предостаточно.  
Хокуто чуть нахмурилась, вспоминая в каком состоянии Субару вернулся домой тогда. С тех пор он жил в Киото, и она очень по нему скучала. Хотя она регулярно звонила ему, спрашивая, собирается ли он приехать назад, но до сих пор Субару обходил эту тему. Теперь, когда он возвращался в Токио, она намеревалась хорошенько расспросить его, что он собирается делать, и почему он вообще решился на такое.  
На станции объявили прибытие поезда, и Хокуто пошла к нужной платформе. На полпути она внезапно замерла и зашла за ближайшую колонну, осторожно выглянув из-за нее. Нет, она не ошиблась. Это действительно был он.  
Сейширо Сакуразука стоял на платформе, в темном плаще и солнечных очках. Он курил, небрежно прислонившись к другой колонне. Хокуто решила понаблюдать за развитием событий.  
Поезд прибыл на станцию и двери раскрылись. Она увидела Субару в легком светлом плаще – он стоял на перроне, немного растерянно осматриваясь, и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Хокуто подавила желание закатить глаза.  
В то же время Сейширо бросил окурок и подошел к Субару, который ничуть не удивился, увидев его. Хокуто нахмурилась. Он должен был быть удивленным. Он же не говорил с Сейширо с... с того дня. Тогда почему...? Субару запретил ей даже упоминать его имя, почему сейчас он выглядел так, словно ждал, что Сакуразука его встретит?  
Сейширо сказал что-то Субару, на что тот кивнул с серьезным лицом. Сейширо поднял руку и коснулся щеки Субару. Хокуто не поверила своим глазам, когда ее брат смущенно улыбнулся в ответ на этот жест, расслабляясь, и снова кивнул. Сакуразука подхватил его сумки, и они пошли прочь с платформы, тихо переговариваясь о чем-то между собой.  
Хокуто медленно вышла из-за колонны, глядя им вслед. Здесь определенно творилось нечто странное. Нечто _крайне_ странное. В тот день, когда Субару пришел домой, и она спросила, что случилось, он так и не объяснил ей ничего толком. Просто запретил говорить о Сейширо, сам замкнулся в себе, а потом и вовсе уехал на всю весну и лето в Киото. А теперь... теперь они вели себя так, как будто ничего не произошло?  
Нет. Хокуто одернула себя. Что-то изменилось, и очень. Она ведь заметила это сейчас: Сейширо больше не играл. На его лице не было той обычной улыбки доброго ветеринара. Она успела это заметить. Он казался... другим. А Субару при этом _совсем не выглядел удивленным_. Ее брат скорее выглядел настороженно в присутствии Сейширо – как будто он ждал чего-то, что мужчина мог бы сделать. Но удивления как такового в его взгляде не было.  
\- Да что же тут такое происходит? – пробормотала девушка. – Ну все, Субару. Пока я не получу ответы на все свои вопросы, я не оставлю тебя в покое.  
Она развернулась и пошла в другую сторону. Вечером она обязательно устроит Субару допрос с пристрастием. Но пока что пусть птенчики развлекаются.

* * *

Субару как раз выходил из душа, когда в дверь постучали.  
\- Иду, иду! – крикнул он торопливо. – Хокуто-чан! – он улыбнулся, увидев сестру. – Извини, я как раз принимал душ. Проходи.  
Хокуто кивнула и прошла в квартиру Субару. Она быстро окинула помещение взглядом – сумки уже были разобраны, все как раньше. Значит...  
\- Ты вернулся в Токио насовсем?  
Субару кивнул.  
\- Думаю, да, - мягко сказал он, вытирая волосы. – Извини, что не зашел раньше, я был...  
\- ...занят с Сейширо.  
Субару вздрогнул.  
\- Откуда...?  
\- Я видела вас на вокзале. Ты же сообщил мне, когда приезжаешь – я решила тебя встретить.  
Субару нахмурился.  
\- Но я не видел тебя там.  
Его сестра фыркнула, наливая себе воды в стакан. Холодильник Субару, как обычно, был пуст. Ладно, этим она займется позже.  
\- Я спряталась за колонну, когда заметила, что там Сейширо, - Хокуто подозрительно посмотрела на брата. – Субару, что происходит? Ты не был удивлен, что он тебя ждал.  
Субару закусил губу. Хокуто слишком многое замечает. Это плохо, потому что если она догадается...  
_«Для тебя я сделал исключение, Субару-кун. Но больше никаких исключений я делать не намерен»,_ \- пронеслись в его голове слова Сейширо.  
\- Это... – он замялся. – Это все я.  
\- Э? – Хокуто непонимающе посмотрела на него.  
Субару отложил полотенце на спинку стула и медленно продолжил.  
\- Я сам решил помириться с Сейширо-саном. Это была моя инициатива.  
_«Я не смог разлюбить вас»,_ \- вспомнил Субару свои слова. – _«Несмотря даже на то, кто вы. Я не смог»._  
\- Сейширо-сан же, со своей стороны, был очень терпелив...  
_Ветви сакуры, больно царапающие запястья._  
\- ...и любезен, предоставив мне второй шанс.  
_«Поскольку ты и так полностью принадлежишь мне»._  
Субару закрыл глаза. Хокуто задумчиво смотрела на него.  
\- Поэтому мы опять вместе, - Субару улыбнулся краешком рта.  
\- Почему он вел себя по-другому сегодня?  
Оммьеджи вздрогнул.  
\- По-другому...? – он непонимающе поднял брови. – Как?  
\- Он не улыбался, как обычно. Он выглядел совсем как другой человек.  
Субару закусил губу.  
_«Больше никаких исключений я делать не намерен»._  
\- Мы... – медленно ответил он. – Оба изменились за прошедшие месяцы. Вот и все, - он посмотрел в глаза Хокуто.  
Она вздохнула.  
\- Субару, ты уверен насчет всего этого? Что ты хочешь с ним быть? Что ты думаешь о нем?  
_«Я знал, кто вы, но... это ничего не изменило»._  
Субару чуть грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Уверен, нее-сан. Пожалуйста, верь мне, я знаю, что делаю.  
Хокуто тяжело вздохнула и сдалась.  
\- Ну хорошо. А бабушка знает? – внезапно спросила она.  
Субару покраснел и замялся.  
\- Я сказал ей, что просто опять хочу работать в Токио, - промямлил он.  
Хокуто посмотрела на него и звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Какой ты молодец, дорогой братец! Водить за нос родственников во имя любви – это же самое интересное!  
\- Хокуто-чан, ты слишком громко говоришь, соседи...  
\- О-хо-хо-хо-хо! Это так романтично, Субару! Вы действительно чудесная пара! – она опять рассмеялась.  
Субару мягко улыбнулся, когда она обняла его, по-прежнему смеясь. Хокуто-чан такая замечательная и понимающая сестра. Он позволил себе расслабиться, купаясь в ощущении полноты и радости от близости Хокуто – ему было тяжело проводить все это время вдали от близнеца, хотя это и было необходимо.  
\- Я скучала, Субару, - прошептала девушка ему в ухо.  
\- Извини меня, нее-сан, - мягко шепнул от в ответ, обнимая ее. – Я больше не уеду далеко от тебя, не волнуйся.  
\- Обещаешь? – зеленые глаза, отражение его собственных, пристально смотрели на него.  
Субару кивнул. Хокуто счастливо засмеялась.  
\- Тогда одевайся, и идем ко мне! У тебя тут нет ни крошки еды. Я приготовлю тебе самый роскошный ужин в честь приезда!  
Оммьеджи послушно побежал за рубашкой, слушая веселое щебетание сестры краем уха. Впервые за долгое время Субару ощутил себя спокойным. Он был дома.

* * *

\- Так значит это все был Субару? Однако, какой у меня братец! О-хо-хо-хо! – Хокуто привычно громко засмеялась.  
Посетители соседних столиков в МакДональдсе бросили за их стол неодобрительные взгляды.  
\- Хокуто-чан, пожалуйста, тише... – Субару поспешно извинился перед соседями.  
\- Субару, тебе пора уже научиться расслабляться!  
\- Хокуто-чан...  
Субару, Сейширо и Хокуто сидели за столиком у окна, и беседовали, как в старые добрые времена. Только на этот раз Субару не был больше экстравагантно одет, а Сейширо носил темные очки даже в помещении, скрывая правый слепой глаз.  
\- А ты! – Хокуто внезапно обвиняюще наставила палец на Сейширо, который пил свой молочный коктейль. – Почему ты сразу не помирился с Субару! Если и сам понимал, что это всего лишь его переходный возраст бунтует! И вообще, куда ты тогда запропастился? Ты даже продал квартиру!  
Сейширо чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Я не хотел ничего делать против воли Субару-куна, - обманчиво мягким тоном сказал он. – Поэтому предоставил право решения ему. И да, я переселился в более, скажем, тихий район. Однако я удивлен, что ты знаешь об этом, Хокуто-чан.  
Девушка фыркнула.  
\- Я приходила к тебе с намерением разобраться, что у вас происходит, но мне сказали, что ты переехал.  
\- Хмм... – ассасин улыбнулся.  
Субару едва заметно вздрогнул, вспомнив хищный взгляд Сейширо тогда, когда он пришел к нему с обвинением, что тот лгал ему. Он чуть не подскочил, ощутив прикосновение к руке.  
\- Субару-кун, ты плохо себя чувствуешь? – Сейширо взял его руку в перчатке в свою, поглаживая пальцы.  
\- Ооо, так держать, Сей-чан!  
Субару покраснел, заметив взгляды, которые другие продолжали бросать за их стол.  
\- Хокуто-чан, прекрати, – он бросил смущенный взгляд на Сейширо. – Не волнуйтесь, я в порядке.  
Сейширо кивнул и вернулся к поеданию своего бургера. Хокуто сощурилась.  
\- Однако, Сей-чан. Ты ведешь себя с Субару по-другому.  
Субару еле сдержался, чтобы не закрыть ей рот рукой. Чудовищным усилием воли он заставил себя спокойно сидеть на месте, игнорируя опасность. Сейширо улыбнулся, и у Субару засосало под ложечкой.  
\- Мы... – медленно ответил ассасин. – Оба изменились за прошедшие месяцы. Субару-кун очень вырос. Я что-то не так сказал? – Сакуразука удивленно посмотрел на близнецов, которые оба смотрели на него, не отрываясь.  
\- Вы сговорились, что ли? – спросила Хокуто у Субару, нахмурившись.  
Тот поспешно замотал головой, и неловко улыбнулся Сейширо, который смотрел на него с вежливым вопросом.  
\- Просто я сказал тоже самое Хокуто-чан недавно. Она интересовалась, почему я вернулся в Токио, и я рассказал, что мы с вами... помирились, - Субару осторожно бросил взгляд на лицо Сейширо.  
\- О, понятно, - выражение лица ассасина не поменялось, но Субару ощутил, что можно расслабиться.  
_«Опасность миновала»,_ \- подумал Субару. – _«На этот раз»,_ \- добавил он мысленно, и вздохнул.

* * *

Субару должен был уйти выполнить очередное задание по работе, и Сейширо остался с Хокуто. Они вышли из МакДональдса немного погодя.  
\- Тебя проводить домой, Хокуто-чан? – вежливо поинтересовался Сейширо.  
Девушка внимательно посмотрела на него.  
\- Вообще-то это хорошая идея. Потому что я хотела поговорить с тобой, Сей-чан.  
Ассасин изобразил удивление.  
\- О чем, Хокуто-чан?  
Она хмыкнула.  
\- Разумеется о Субару.

* * *

\- Он так и не рассказал мне, что у вас произошло тогда в феврале. И я не собираюсь больше спрашивать, - Хокуто подняла руку. – Потому что для меня важно только то, чтобы Субару было хорошо. Однако, если ты помнишь, я говорила тебе...  
\- ...что если я заставлю его плакать, Хокуто-чан убьет меня, - Сакуразука склонился в шуточном поклоне. – Как я могу забыть такое.  
Девушка соскочила с бортика, по которому шла, и слегка нахмурилась.  
\- Именно. Но... – Хокуто замялась. – Субару... ты правильно заметил, он действительно повзрослел за это время. Но в то же время он остался таким же. Как ты сказал тогда – воплощением нравственности и благоразумия. Поэтому я хочу спросить тебя, Сакуразука Сейширо: что ты собираешься делать с ним?  
\- Что я собираюсь делать с Субару-куном? – Сейширо остановился, удивленно глядя на девушку.  
Хокуто кивнула, ее лицо было серьезно.  
\- Я не собираюсь обижать его, Хокуто-чан, если ты беспокоишься об этом, - уклончиво ответил Сакуразукамори.  
\- Ты больше не ведешь себя как тот ветеринар два года назад.  
\- Потому что я уже год как не ветеринар, - Сейширо указал на свой правый глаз, и пожал плечами. – Это ты и сама знаешь – что я закрыл и продал клинику, после того как выписался из больницы. О, мы пришли.  
Они остановились у подъезда дома Субару и Хокуто. Она серьезно посмотрела в лицо Сакуразуке.  
\- Пожалуйста, не обижай Субару. Я... доверяю тебе.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Хокуто ушла. Сейширо достал сигарету и задумчиво прикурил.  
\- Хокуто-чан, я не тот, кому ты можешь доверять, - ассасин усмехнулся. – Однако, если бы я имел намерение обидеть Субару-куна... у меня было много, очень много возможностей.


	7. It’s a hard life

* * *

_Декабрь 1992 года, Токио_

* * *

\- В Киото? И на сколько ты едешь? – Сейширо наклонил голову на сторону, разглядывая разноцветные огоньки в голых ветвях деревьев.  
Зажженая сигарета тлела между его пальцами.  
Был конец декабря, и Токио украшали новогодние фонарики и мишура. Сейширо и Субару сидели на скамейке в парке под раскидистым деревом. Был вечер, но холодно не было, поэтому они решили посидеть на улице для разнообразия. Судя по прогнозу, похолодать должно было завтра, а также обещали возможный снегопад. Но пока что было вполне тепло.  
Субару был одет в темно-синее пальто, подаренное ему Сейширо на прошлый день рождения. Его волосы опять отросли за это время, чему ассасин был весьма рад. Сам Сейширо был в светлом пальто и неизменном деловом костюме. Субару подумал, что он всегда смотрится очень элегантно. Оммьеджи вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Обаа-чан обычно всегда зовет нас с Хокуто-чан в Киото на Новый год. Поэтому, скорее всего мне придется задержаться там по меньшей мере неделю, а то и две – я должен провести освящения храмов.  
Сакуразукамори затянулся и выпустил дым.  
\- Ммм... ты не против, если я тоже поеду в Киото? Как-то не хочется оставаться здесь одному в Новый год, - Сейширо усмехнулся.  
\- Если вас заметят... – Субару нахмурился.  
\- Во-первых, я поеду другим поездом. Во-вторых, я остановлюсь в гостинице. В-третьих, разве ты обязан отчитываться, когда куда-либо идешь в свое свободное время? Может ты идешь просто прогуляться, или по магазинам. И еще – они же понятия не имеют, кто я. Если я буду замечен с тобой, и это вызовет вопросы, я могу просто представиться твоим давним другом, у которого совпала командировка со временем твоего пребывания в Киото, - Сейширо иронично приподнял бровь и снова затянулся. – Ты же не обязан быть со мной каждый день по двадцать четыре часа. Я еду просто, чтобы посмотреть Киото, и развеяться в праздник.  
Субару не выглядел убежденным.  
\- Все равно вам опасно появляться вблизи меня там.  
\- Ты говоришь так, потому что знаешь, кто я. Но они-то не знают, - ассасин беспечно отмахнул рукой. – Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке.  
Он опять поднес сигарету к губам, но Субару внезапно перехватил его руку и притянул к себе, вдыхая горьковатый дым. Выражение абсолютного шока, пусть и мимолетного, на лице Сейширо того стоило, подумал юноша. Он выпустил дым и улыбнулся.  
\- Просто было интересно, какого это на вкус.  
Сейширо моргнул.  
\- И как впечатления? – его голос был ровным, но оммьеджи знал, что тот крайне удивлен.  
Субару снова пожал плечами.  
\- Вкус горьковат. Но интересно. Хотя это все равно вредно для здоровья, - он осуждающе посмотрел на Сейширо.  
Ассасин хмыкнул, затянулся в последний раз, и бросил окурок в урну у скамейки.  
\- Не беспокойся обо мне, Субару-кун.  
\- Вы всегда это говорите, но я все равно беспокоюсь.  
\- Потому что ты любишь меня?  
\- Да.  
Сейширо посмотрел на Субару, внимательно разглядывая его.  
\- Ты такой красивый, Субару-кун.  
Он притянул юношу к себе за подбородок, и поцеловал. Субару закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй. Горький вкус сигареты еще оставался у него во рту, но Субару подумал, что в данной ситуации ему это даже нравится. Это был привычный вкус и запах Сейширо – сигареты и еле заметный аромат сакуры.  
В парке не было никого кроме них, поэтому он расслабился и позволил Сейширо обвить его руками и пододвинуть ближе к себе. Оммьеджи обнял мужчину и уткнулся ему в плечо, часто дыша.  
\- Субару-кун?  
\- Не хочу я никуда ехать, - неожиданно признался Субару. – Обаа-чан постоянно говорит лишь о долге перед кланом и о моих обязанностях. К тому же я боюсь, что на этот раз она заведет речь и о другом тоже.  
\- О другом? – Сейширо непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
Субару неопределенно махнул рукой в перчатке и поморщился.  
\- Еще летом мне намекали, что у меня подходящий для женитьбы возраст, - объяснил он. – Тогда я смог избежать продолжения этой темы. Однако, сейчас... Сейширо-сан?  
Субару нахмурился, ощутив, как Сакуразука напрягся. Казалось, даже воздух вокруг него изменился. Ассасин серьезно посмотрел на юношу.  
\- Не позволяй им манипулировать собой, Субару-кун, - он говорил спокойным тоном, но Субару подумал, что Сейширо сейчас выглядел крайне опасно. – Запомни, что у тебя есть полное право на собственную жизнь и желания. Свой долг ты и так выполняешь. Остальное не их дело. Твоя личная жизнь – это твоя личная жизнь. Продолжение рода не должно быть именно твоей обязанностью – ваш клан достаточно большой, и сильные оммьеджи в нем есть, помимо тебя. Поэтому покажи им, что глава – ты, и слушать они обязаны _тебя_. _Они_ обязаны. Не ты.  
Субару смотрел на Сейширо, широко раскрыв глаза.  
_«Сейширо-сан ревнует? Может ли такое вообще быть?»_ \- пронеслась мысль в голове юноши.  
Он облизал пересохшие губы и неуверенно посмотрел на Сакуразуку.  
\- Но я...  
\- Ты – глава клана. Никаких «но», - твердо сказал ассасин. – Запомни это, и примени на практике, - его глаз вдруг принял насмешливое выражение. – Или ты думаешь, я просто так позволю кому-либо взять то, что принадлежит мне? – Сейширо чуть сжал руку Субару, поглаживая тыльную сторону его ладони через перчатку.  
Оммьеджи посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Только не надо делать глупостей, Сейширо-сан.  
\- Это каких например?  
Субару вздохнул.  
\- Я разберусь с этим сам. Разумеется я не собираюсь ни на ком жениться. Поэтому не надо ничего... делать с ними, ладно?  
Сейширо поднес руку Субару к губам и поцеловал кожу на запястье, где не мешали перчатки.  
\- Твое слово для меня закон, Субару-кун, - его глаз хищно вспыхнул золотом, но оммьеджи не увидел этого.

* * *

Субару и Хокуто сидели в поезде, глядя в окно. Еще час, и они окажутся в Киото, где их встретят и отвезут в поместье Сумераги. Хокуто беспокойно ерзала на своем сидении.  
\- Субару, когда Сей-чан сказал, что приедет?  
Оммьеджи задумался.  
\- По-моему дня через три или четыре. Он будет в гостинице. Он сказал мне номер, так что я свяжусь с ним.  
Хокуто прищурилась.  
\- А почему не у нас дома?  
Субару испуганно посмотрел на нее.  
\- Нее-сан, а то ты не знаешь, что обаа-чан всегда говорит мне насчет того, что я должен оставаться чист и подобного, - Субару покраснел. – Если я приведу Сейширо-сана...  
Девушка фыркнула.  
\- Мы же не обязаны говорить, что он – твой парень.  
Субару замотал головой.  
\- Нет, так будет лучше, - Субару виновато улыбнулся. – Я не хочу лишних скандалов.  
_«А привести Сакуразукамори в наш дом будет **очень** веским поводом для скандалов»,_ \- мысленно добавил он.  
Хокуто пожала плечами.  
\- Ну как хочешь. Только не забывай о Сей-чане, а то ему будет одиноко холодными вечерами. Ты обязан согреть его своей любовью, Субару! О-хо-хо-хо!  
\- Х-Хокуто-чан...  
Она обняла его.  
\- Я правда так рада за вас, Субару. Вы чудесно смотритесь вместе, и ты выглядишь куда более спокойным и довольным с тех пор как вы помирились.  
Субару удивленно заморгал.  
\- Разве?  
Хокуто кивнула и мягко улыбнулась.  
\- Я правда рада, если ты счастлив, Субару.  
Оммьеджи положил голову на ее плечо, закрыв глаза.  
\- Спасибо тебе, нее-сан.

* * *

_Декабрь 1992 года, Киото, поместье Сумераги_

* * *

Фамильное поместье Сумераги, как всегда, встретило Субару безупречной чистотой и дисциплиной. Здесь поклониться, тут пожелать доброго дня, там совершить обряд очищения, подготовиться к чайной церемонии с бабушкой...  
Субару должен был признать себе, с некоторым внутренним недоумением, что эта ситуация начинала его напрягать и удручать. Он не хотел быть здесь. Оммьеджи поймал себя на мысли о том, что сейчас ему гораздо больше хотелось быть в каком-нибудь очередном ресторане или парке с Сейширо-саном, и беседовать, как они обычно беседовали, по крупицам узнавая настоящего Сейширо-сана. Шаг за шагом проникать за барьеры, которые Сакуразукамори до сих пор не позволял разрушить никому.  
_«Никому не позволено узнать настоящее лицо Сакуразукамори»._  
Но Субару знал. И не только лицо – он знал Сейширо ближе кого бы то ни было, и, хотя многое о нем было и оставалось загадкой, Субару не мог не ощущать некоторую гордость собой, что Сейширо все же начинал доверять ему, пусть далеко не полностью. Но все же.  
_«Для тебя я сделал исключение, Субару-кун»._  
Да. И Субару был благодарен за это. Как бы абсурдно это ни было, но он был рад. Уже почти год он знал, кем является Сейширо. И это больше не тяготило его, как когда он только что узнал. Теперь Субару мог сказать, что его даже влекла постоянная опасность находиться рядом с Сакуразукамори. Кроме того... он все равно не выдержал бы не быть рядом с ним. Он любил его.  
Он ощущал себя виноватым, что позволяет себе подобные мысли, но не мог не думать о Сейширо. Субару старался, и делал все, что от него требовалось в поместье, но он признавал себе тот факт, что работать в Токио, где он был один, ему было гораздо легче.  
Здесь ему постоянно приходилось быть осторожным, не заметит ли кто-нибудь из его клана, как он шлет шикигами с очередным посланием для Сакуразукамори из своей комнаты. Здесь он не мог пойти на работу вместе с Сейширо, или договориться, чтобы тот ждал его после очередного освящения храма. Здесь он должен был следить за своим поведением, и даже за выражением лица, чтобы его бабушка не заметила и не поняла, что ее внук давно уже состоит в любовной связи, да еще и с другим мужчиной.  
Субару знал, что никто никогда не одобрит подобное в его клане – по крайней мере открыто. Не говоря о том, что мужчина, о котором идет речь – Сакуразукамори. После _такого_ всех в клане поголовно просто бы хватил удар. Клан Сумераги всегда ставил долг перед личным счастьем, но на этот раз по данному вопросу у Субару было немного иное мнение. Несмотря ни на что, он не собирался расставаться с Сейширо – это он для себя четко решил.

* * *

_Январь 1993 года, Киото, поместье Сумераги_

* * *

Уже где-то к середине бабушкиной тирады Субару с удивлением поймал себя на том, что ее слова его раздражают.  
\- Субару-сан, как тринадцатый глава клана, ты обязан...  
_«Вот именно. Обязан. Должен. Все время. Долг и честь. Чистота. Постоянно. Как же это все... надоело»._  
\- ...и тебе уже почти девятнадцать. В таком возрасте тебе давно пора задуматься о продолжении рода, Субару-сан.  
_«Продолжение рода? Я и Сейширо-сан пока что не...»_ \- Субару внезапно покраснел и поспешно уткнулся взглядом в колени, заработав замечание о своем поведении от бабушки, и машинально извинившись. – _«Но она опять подняла эту тему. Значит...?»_  
\- Субару-сан, тебе следует подготовиться к тому, что завтра состоится знакомство с твоей невестой, которую избрал клан. И поэтому сегодня ты будешь должен...  
Сердце Субару упало. Неужели он... Внезапно он вспомнил голос Сейширо – решительный, уверенный в себе баритон: _«Не позволяй им манипулировать собой. Запомни, что у тебя есть полное право на собственную жизнь и желания. Поэтому покажи им, что глава – ты, и слушать они обязаны **тебя**. **Они** обязаны. Не ты»._  
_«Сейширо-сан...»_  
\- Нет.  
Леди Сумераги запнулась, и посмотрела на внука. Она, стало быть, ослышалась?  
\- Субару-сан? Ты...  
Она встретилась с его взглядом и осеклась.  
\- Субару-сан?  
\- Обаа-чан, я не стану знакомиться ни с кем. Я не собираюсь жениться, - голос Субару был тверд и решителен, как никогда. – Мне кажется, я уже говорил тебе об этом раньше.  
Леди Сумераги прищурилась. Внезапная догадка заставила ее сжать пальцы вокруг чашки с чаем.  
\- Субару-сан, у тебя кто-то есть? Кто-то в Токио? – в ее голосе зазвучали стальные нотки. – Ты же понимаешь, что, как тринадцатой главе клана, тебе важно оставаться чистым. Тебе нельзя связывать свою судьбу с... теми, кто не подходит к тому чтобы продолжить наш...  
\- Мне нет дела до продолжения рода, обаа-чан. Я уже ясно дал это понять, - Субару смотрел на нее открыто. – Мне надоело то, что вы даже не спрашиваете меня, хочу ли я делать что-либо подобное. Мне пришлось бросить школу из-за работы и отречься своей мечты, а теперь вы желаете, чтобы я женился на ком-то, кого увижу в первый раз в жизни?  
Леди Сумераги сверкнула глазами.  
\- Субару-сан! Такое поведение непозволительно! Как ты смеешь? Конечно, ты сейчас находишься в бунтовническом возрасте, но у тебя есть долг перед кланом, который обязывает...  
\- Нет, обаа-чан. Никому и ничего я не обязан. Работу я выполняю, и выполняю хорошо, - Субару спокойно смотрел ей в глаза, в глубине души удивляясь тому, что он сейчас делает. – Мне кажется, этого с меня более чем достаточно. Для продолжения рода есть много других кандидатов в нашем клане. Да, на данный момент я самый сильный оммьеджи среди вас. Но это не значит, что не будет никого сильнее меня потом. А сам я не хочу связывать свою жизнь с кем-либо.  
_«...кроме Сейширо-сана»,_ \- добавил он про себя.  
_«Поскольку ты и так полностью принадлежишь мне»,_ \- вкрадчивый голос Сейширо в его памяти.  
Субару сглотнул, бросив взгляд на свои перчатки.  
_«К тому же он попросту убьет всех, кто попробует приблизиться ко мне, обаа-чан. Я не могу допустить этого. Поэтому, прости меня, но я должен сделать то, что должен»._  
\- Ты...  
Субару встал и выпрямился во весь рост.  
\- Завтра я уезжаю назад в Токио. И буду заниматься работой и заданиями как обычно. Тринадцатый глава клана – я, и поэтому отныне я требую того, чтобы с моим мнением считались.  
Его сила заструилась в комнате, заставляя свет ламп и светильников трепетать. Леди Сумераги, оцепенев, смотрела на своего внука, не узнавая его.  
\- Субару-сан...  
\- Отныне я требую того, чтобы ко мне обращались на «вы» и считали главой клана не только на словах, но и на деле тоже. С меня хватит. Я больше не тот наивный ребенок, обаа-чан.  
Субару, повинуясь внезапному порыву, сорвал с рук перчатки, и бросил их на пол перед бабушкой. Леди Сумераги вскрикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Чашка с чаем выпала из ее рук, но она не заметила.  
\- Субару-сан! Немедленно одень...!  
Субару горько усмехнулся.  
\- Обаа-чан. Неужели ты думаешь, что это смогло бы защитить меня от Сакуразукамори?  
Леди Сумераги смотрела на него, не веря тому, что происходит.  
\- Ты... ты знаешь?  
\- Давно. Как я и сказал, я больше не тот наивный ребенок. И прятаться я больше не намерен.  
_«К тому же это все равно было бесполезно»,_ \- оммьеджи мысленно вздохнул.  
\- Субару-сан, надень их! Он... Сакуразукамори найдет тебя...! – бабушка отчаянно протягивала ему перчатки, но Субару был непоколебим.  
\- Перестань, обаа-чан. Пожалуйста, верь мне, - он немного смягчил тон. – Против Сакуразукамори эта защита все равно не действует. Я ухожу. Завтра я еду в Токио. Извини, обаа-чан.  
Субару поклонился, развернулся, и вышел из комнаты, не оглянувшись.

* * *

 _«Против Сакуразукамори эта защита все равно не действует»,_ \- бабушка Субару вновь и вновь слышала эти слова, не в силах поверить.  
_«Неужели... неужели это значит, что Субару-сан уже...»_  
Заклинание плавно потекло с ее рук, формируясь в шикигами. Белая птица выжидательно смотрела на хозяйку.  
\- Следи. _Покажи_.

* * *

Шикигами нагнал Субару почти у ворот в поместье Сумераги. У юноши за плечами был рюкзак с вещами. Птица зависла в воздухе, невидима и незаметна, скрыта магией Сумераги. Кто-то ждал Субару у ворот. Мужчина в длинном черном пальто. Его лицо невозможно было разглядеть, сколько бы Леди Сумераги не пыталась. Мужчина что-то сказал Субару, на что тот отмахнул головой и ответил что-то.  
Мужчина схватил юношу за руку и коснулся голой кожи губами. Субару закрыл глаза, его лицо приняло спокойное и умиротворенное выражение.  
Метки Субару вспыхнули.  
Леди Сумераги отчаянно вскрикнула.  
_«Сакура... Субару-сан плененный сакурой»,_ \- вспомнила она результат своего давнего гадания.  
Мужчина повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на шикигами. Лицо незнакомца по-прежнему было невозможно распознать. Чужая магия внезапно врезалась в шики, раня его, рассеивая заклинание.


	8. Leaving home ain’t easy

* * *

_Январь 1993 года, Киото_

* * *

Сейширо открыл дверь своего гостиничного номера, пропуская Субару вперед. Оммьеджи поставил рюкзак с вещами в небольшой прихожей и прошел в комнату.  
\- Ты не голоден? – ассасин снял пальто, аккуратно повесив его на вешалку в прихожей.  
Он взял пальто Субару и повесил его рядом. Оммьеджи молча наблюдал за действиями Сакуразукамори.  
\- Субару-кун? – Сейширо посмотрел на него, чуть нахмурившись.  
\- Я в порядке, Сейширо-сан, - голос Субару был мягок, но Сейширо уловил в нем нотки напряжения.  
Сакуразука сел на кровать и кивнул Субару, чтобы тот сел рядом. Оммьеджи устроился с края, молча глядя на свои колени.  
\- Субару-кун, ты беспокоишься насчет того, что ты сказал своей бабушке? Или насчет того, что ты снял перчатки? – Сакуразука дотронулся до руки Субару.  
Юноша вздохнул.  
\- Насчет всего. Я был слишком резок с ней, - Субару устало потер глаза. – Но, с другой стороны, мне правда надоело постоянно жить так, как мне приказывают.  
Сейширо пододвинулся ближе к Субару и взял его руки в свои, поглаживая голую кожу, чертя линии меток кончиками пальцев. Субару подумал, что после стольких лет ношения перчаток, прикосновения Сейширо ощущаются намного интенсивнее, чем это было бы в обычной ситуации – кожа Субару была нежной и гладкой, и очень чувствительной. Субару порывисто выдохнул.  
\- Надо бы... надо бы ложиться спать, - промямлил он неуверенно. – Уже поздно.  
Сейширо нагнулся и поцеловал оммьеджи в щеку. Этот жест можно было бы назвать нежным, если бы не игриво-насмешливое выражение в его видящем глазу. Субару, не смотрящий на лицо Сейширо, однако, не заметил этого.  
\- Ты устал? Хорошо, давай спать. В ванной есть вторая зубная щетка и полотенца, - Сейширо улыбнулся уголками рта. – Поскольку это номер для двоих.  
Субару еле заметно покраснел и кивнул, не поднимая взгляда со своих рук.  
\- Хорошо, Сейширо-сан. Спасибо.  
Он ушел в ванную, а Сейширо хмыкнул.  
\- Ты так мило стесняешься, Субару-кун.

* * *

Субару вернулся в комнату как раз когда Сейширо расправлял постель. Ассасин уже успел переодеться в пижаму.  
\- С какой ты стороны предпочитаешь спать? – это было сказано настолько обыденным тоном, что Субару сначала даже не понял, о чем речь.  
Когда до него дошло, он залился краской. Сейширо посмотрел на него с иронией во взгляде.  
\- Кровать в номере одна, Субару-кун. Или мне спать на полу?  
Оммьеджи поспешно замотал головой.  
\- Не надо, Сейширо-сан.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я стану приставать к тебе? – мужчина ухмыльнулся.  
\- Сейширо-сан! – сердитый румянец Субару был таким очаровательным.  
Сейширо пожал плечами с невозмутимым видом.  
\- Ну, раз тебе все равно... - он лег с правой стороны, повернувшись на бок, к окну. – Пожалуйста, выключи свет, когда будешь ложиться. Доброй ночи, Субару-кун.  
Субару послушно погасил лампу и постарался как можно более незаметно лечь на свой краешек кровати. Оммьеджи повернул голову, глядя на силуэт Сейширо в темноте.  
\- Сейширо-сан, что вы думаете обо мне? – неожиданно спросил он.  
\- Что? – удивленный голос.  
\- Я хотел бы знать, - Субару неуверенно пошевелился, устраиваясь удобнее под одеялом. – Что вы думаете обо мне после всего времени, что мы провели вместе. Вы все еще ничего не чувствуете ко мне?  
Тон ассасина был лишен любых эмоций, когда он ответил.  
\- Я привык к твоему обществу за это время. Мне нравится разговаривать с тобой и быть рядом, наблюдать за тобой. Ты и правда очень интересен мне.  
\- Но вы не любите меня, - шепнул Субару горько, закрыв глаза.  
Сейширо не ответил. Спустя некоторое время Субару услышал его размеренное дыхание, означавшее, что Сакуразука заснул. Субару повернулся на левый бок, внезапно ощутив себя очень уставшим ото всего, и очень одиноким.  
_«Зачем я вообще продолжил это, если ему все равно? Зачем вообще стараться и делать что-либо, если это бесполезно, и если он видит меня всего лишь как любимую игрушку? Я, сам по себе... все еще ничего не значу для него»._  
Оммьеджи почувствовал как его слезы капают на подушку. Он уткнулся в мягкую ткань, в кои-то веки позволяя себе минуту слабости.  
_«Как же я устал»._

* * *

Утро выдалось холодным. Субару закутался в одеяла, не желая пока еще вставать.  
_«Странно, что меня до сих пор не позвали к завтраку»._  
Еле слышный щелчок зажигалки вернул его к реальности. Он вздрогнул, и открыл глаза.  
_«Ах да. Я же не там»._  
Субару приподнялся на локтях и потряс головой, стараясь проснуться.  
\- Доброе утро, Субару-кун.  
Оммьеджи повернулся к окну. Сейширо сидел в кресле, зажженая сигарета между его пальцами и чашка кофе на столике. Он уже был собран и одет, а его половина кровати аккуратно заправлена. Субару поежился, заметив, что Сейширо держит и ведет себя так, как он обычно делал это в облике Сакуразукамори.  
\- Доброе утро, - неуверенно пробормотал юноша, почему-то ощущая себя глупо.  
\- Ты собираешься уезжать в Токио сегодня?  
\- Да, наверное, - голос Субару по-прежнему звучал очень неуверенно.  
\- Тогда мне следует забронировать нам билеты на Шинкансен, - Сейширо потянулся к телефону. – Хокуто-чан едет с нами?  
\- Я не зна...  
Субару замолк, услышав стук в дверь. Ассасин приподнял брови, отставив телефон в сторону. Он подошел к двери и открыл ее.  
\- Доброе утро, Хокуто-чан, - Сакуразука пропустил девушку в комнату.  
Она кивнула Сейширо и нахмурилась при виде Субару в постели.  
\- Ты мог бы сказать, что не собираешься ночевать дома. Я, знаешь ли, беспокоилась, - она недовольно посмотрела на него, снимая пушистую белую шапочку и стряхивая с нее мокрый снег.  
Субару виновато отвел взгляд.  
\- Не будь слишком строга с Субару-куном, - Сейширо приветливо улыбнулся ей, возвращаясь к своей излюбленной роли. – Он поссорился с бабушкой, поэтому не захотел ночевать там.  
Хокуто поджала губы.  
\- Так вот в чем дело.  
Субару потер глаза и Хокуто заметила, что он без перчаток. Девушка непонимающе нахмурилась и открыла было рот, чтобы спросить, но осеклась, когда Сакуразука отрицательно замотал головой – он возвратился в кресло у окна за спиной Субару. Она кивнула ему, и вновь перевела взгляд на брата.  
\- Бабушка послала меня найти тебя. Она сказала, что очень хотела бы поговорить с тобой. И она извиняется за вчерашнее, хотя я не знаю, о чем речь, и говорит, что отныне твоя воля будет учитываться, - Хокуто непонимающе уставилась на брата. – Субару, что здесь вообще происходит?  
Оммьеджи теребил рукав своей пижамы, не решаясь посмотреть в лицо сестры.  
\- Она... хочет поговорить со мной? – он бросил взгляд на Сейширо, словно ища поддержку.  
Ассасин выпустил дым и пожал плечами.  
\- Если ты сам считаешь, что это нужно.  
\- Мне надо умыться, - пробормотал Субару, поспешно выбрался из-под одеяла и скрылся в ванной.  
Сейширо вздохнул, доставая еще одну сигарету. Хокуто сняла куртку, и устроилась во втором кресле, внимательно разглядывая мужчину.  
\- Что стряслось с его перчатками, Сей?  
Сакуразука взглянул на нее и отпил глоток чуть теплого кофе.  
\- Он пришел ко мне без них вчера, - уклончиво ответил ассасин. – Я не стал спрашивать, потому как он казался очень расстроенным. Просто уложил его спать и все.  
\- Ясно, - Хокуто вздохнула. – Иногда мне кажется, что я единственная, кто здесь вообще ничего не понимает, - заметила она недовольным тоном, сверля ассасина взглядом.  
Сейширо улыбнулся своей привычной улыбкой доброго ветеринара. Хокуто раздосадованно цокнула языком, поняв, что бесполезно пытаться извлечь информацию из Сейширо, если сам он этого не хочет. Субару вышел из ванной одетым во вчерашнюю одежду.  
\- Сейширо-сан, если вы не против, я пойду поговорю с бабушкой, - сказал он.  
Сакуразука снова пожал плечами.  
\- С чего мне быть против?  
\- Вы будете здесь?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда, если вы не возражаете, я оставлю тут свои вещи и вернусь позже, - Субару кивнул на рюкзак.  
Сейширо опустил ресницы в знак согласия, наблюдая за близнецами исподтишка.  
\- Идем, Хокуто-чан? – Субару робко улыбнулся сестре.  
Девушка вздохнула, встала с кресла, и потянулась за курткой.  
\- Сей-чан, увидимся позже, ладно?  
\- Конечно, Хокуто-чан, - ассасин склонил голову. – Субару-кун, - позвал он юношу.  
Оммьеджи обернулся, стоя в дверях с вопросительным взглядом.  
\- Будь осторожен, хорошо? Я буду ждать тебя, - ассасин неожиданно мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Да, Сейширо-сан, - Субару еле заметно улыбнулся в ответ и ушел.

* * *

Ассасин допил остывший кофе, все также сидя в кресле и задумчиво глядя в окно.  
_«Вы все еще ничего не чувствуете ко мне?»_ \- голос Субару был таким грустным, когда он спросил это.  
Сейширо хмыкнул и погасил окурок.  
\- Сакуразукамори не имеют эмоций, Субару-кун, - сказал мужчина тихо, рассматривая зимний пейзаж за окном. – Но, должен сказать, что без тебя мне было бы очень скучно, - глаз ассасина неожиданно потемнел. – Похоже я все же отличаю тебя от... других вещей, Субару-кун.  
Ассасин усмехнулся. Действительно, Субару-кун всегда был таким милым. Сакуразукамори довольно потянулся в кресле. Ему нравилось общество оммьеджи. И ему нравилось то, что Субару принадлежал только ему.

* * *

Хокуто и Субару вошли в дом и сразу же проследовали в комнату Леди Сумераги.  
\- Обаа-чан, я привела его!  
Леди Сумераги встала и подошла к близнецам, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Субару.  
\- Благодарю, Хокуто-сан, - сказала она.  
\- Обаа-чан... – начал было Субару, но внезапно упал на пол без чувств, скованный сонными чарами предыдущей главы клана.  
Хокуто бросилась к брату, вскрикнув.  
\- Он просто усыплен, - сказала Леди Сумераги спокойно.  
Девушка в шоке уставилась на бабушку. Леди Сумераги опустила руку, поджав губы.  
\- Обаа-чан, что...?  
\- Скорее всего, Субару-сан не осознает полностью, что он делает или говорит, - сказала бывшая глава Сумераги. – Вчера я видела его уходящим отсюда вместе с Сакуразукамори, Хокуто-сан.  
\- _Что..._? – девушка застыла.  
\- Это, в свою очередь, может значить то, что Субару-сан уже долгое время находится под его чарами. Я сделала огромную ошибку, позволив ему жить одному в Токио, хотя и знала, что Сакуразукамори возможно разыскивал его. Но теперь я все исправлю. Мы проведем ритуал очищения над ним, чтобы убрать колдовство, и будем защищать его здесь, в Киото.  
Хокуто неверяще смотрела на бабушку.  
\- Обаа-чан, о чем ты говоришь? Субару не заколдован никем, он...  
\- Пока готовится ритуал, лучше держать его спящим, потому что иначе он может сбежать – мы не знаем пока что, насколько сильно заклинание над Субару-саном, - Леди Сумераги даже не слушала девушку. – Он будет находится под присмотром, - она была настроена решительно как никогда. – Мы обязательно вернем Субару-сана к свету.  
Хокуто побледнела.  
_«Сей-чан. Мне срочно нужно связаться с Сей-чаном и вытащить Субару отсюда – они все с ума посходили!»_ \- внезапно девушка ахнула, пораженная догадкой.  
_«Вчера я видела его уходящим отсюда вместе с Сакуразукамори»._  
_«Он пришел ко мне без них вчера»._  
_«Субару-сан уже долгое время находится под его чарами»._  
_«Я не стал спрашивать, потому как он казался очень расстроенным. Просто уложил его спать и все»._  
Правда и ложь. Сумераги и Сакуразукамори. Девушка прижала руки ко рту, глядя в лицо брата.  
_«Субару, неужели он и есть...?»_ \- новая догадка, еще более невероятная, потрясла ее до глубины души. – _«И неужели все это время **ты это знал**?»_  
Хокуто подумала, что мир определенно сошел с ума.


	9. The night comes down

* * *

_Январь 1993 года, Киото_

* * *

Ближе к вечеру Сейширо начал ощущать смутное беспокойство. В конце концов, Субару-кун вряд ли задержался бы в доме Сумераги надолго, иначе он не оставил бы свои вещи здесь. Ассасин нахмурился, стоя у окна и выжидательно барабаня пальцами по стеклу.  
Конечно, Субару просто мог помириться с бабушкой, и остаться в поместье Сумераги, но почему-то Сакуразука был уверен, что оммьеджи не стал бы этого делать в любом случае. К тому же, то заклинание слежки, которое он рассеял вчера, уходя оттуда вместе с Субару...  
После короткого раздумья ассасин зажег сигарету и выпустил дым, призывая своего шикигами. Орел вопросительно уставился на своего хозяина.  
\- Пожалуйста, постарайся проследить, где Субару-кун, - лицо Сакуразукамори было необычно серьезным.  
Нандаро царапнул когтями по руке Сейширо в знак подтверждения, и вылетел в приоткрытое окно, исчезая в сумерках.  
Сакуразука подумал, что Субару-кун спросил бы его наверное, зачем он делает это, если ему все равно.  
_«Потому что я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо другой предъявлял свои права на тебя»,_ \- мысленно ответил Сейширо сам себе. – _«Родственники или нет, но только **я** имею право на твою жизнь и смерть, мой любимый Субару-кун. Ты принадлежишь только **мне** »._  
Сейширо смотрел глазами шикигами, как тот достиг поместья Сумераги и подлетел к окну комнаты Субару – они уже раньше использовали этот способ связи, пока Субару был здесь, в Киото, поэтому Сейширо точно знал расположение комнат в поместье. Обычно Нандаро пролетал прямиком к оммьеджи, но на этот раз...  
Сакуразукамори ахнул и отшатнулся от окна, теряя равновесие и падая на кровать, в то время как его рубашка окрасилась красным на боку и рукавах – в тех местах, куда попало заклинание, сбившее его шикигами. Сейширо резко выдохнул, неверяще глядя перед собой, стирая кровь с пореза на лице.  
Нандаро был атакован очень внезапно. Сакуразука не заметил этого в первый момент, но теперь он понял – вокруг дома Сумераги был возведен мощный барьер. Который явно был настроен против темного оммьеджитсу. Другими словами, они ждали Сакуразукамори.  
Взгляд Сейширо потемнел. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, что Сумераги догадались о том, кто был с их нынешней главой вчера вечером. Значит, двенадцатая глава решила принять меры. И значит, Хокуто-чан, сама того не зная, отвела Субару утром прямо к ним в ловушку.  
Сейширо поморщился, поднимаясь с кровати. Раны не были глубокими, но это все было весьма некстати. Сейширо не нравилось то, что они _знали_ , что он появится.  
\- Субару-кун, похоже у нас крупные неприятности, - ассасин нахмурился.

* * *

К поместью было не подобраться с помощью магии без привлечения внимания. Значит придется осмотреться на месте, удастся ли получить хоть какую-то информацию о том, что произошло. Сакуразуке совсем не нравилась эта ситуация. К тому же его раздражало то, что он не знал, где и в каком состоянии находится Субару-кун – был ли он вообще в своей комнате, или в другом месте в доме? Зная Сумераги, они могли подумать, что оммьеджи был заколдован, и сделать с ним что-нибудь.  
Прячась в мабороши, ассасин подобрался к поместью так близко, как только мог, без риска быть замеченным. Нандаро сидел на его плече, недовольно нахохлившись, то и дело стряхивая снег с перьев, готовый к борьбе если это понадобится. Однако, со стороны дома Сумераги все казалось спокойным как и обычно.  
\- Не нравится мне это, - пробормотал мужчина шики, устраиваясь под каким-то деревом, откуда было видно ворота поместья. – Тем более мне не нравится, что я не могу пробиться за этот барьер незамеченным, а привлекать к себе их внимание мне бы не хотелось. Похоже они использовали все свои силы и ресурсы вместе, чтобы держать меня подальше.  
Сейширо поднял воротник пальто и прищурился, оглядывая ворота в поместье. Эта ночь обещала быть долгой.  
\- Хоть бы снег перестал падать, - снова пробормотал он.  
Звук, который издал Нандаро, отряхиваясь в очередной раз, можно было посчитать согласием.

* * *

Сакуразукамори провел ночь в засаде, наблюдая за домом Сумераги, но так ничего и не заметил. Лишь изредка он видел белые сполохи в небе – шикигами Сумераги, похоже, патрулировали периметр. Но, поскольку ассасин был надежно скрыт мабороши, они не могли заметить его.  
Ближе к полудню Сейширо уже подумал о том, чтобы наплевать на осторожность, и просто войти в поместье с намерением забрать то, что принадлежало ему, когда ворота внезапно распахнулись. Мужчина насторожился, скрываясь в тенях иллюзии.  
Хокуто показалась из ворот, оглядываясь по сторонам. Рядом с ней шел какой-то мужчина – Сейширо поначалу принял его за Субару, но тут же отмел эту мысль – он был выше и старше, хотя внешне очень напоминал Субару-куна.  
_«Это что, их третий брат-близнец?»_ \- саркастично подумал Сейширо и хмыкнул.  
Хокуто, заметил ассасин, держала себя крайне неуверенно – это было очень необычно для нее. Она бросала взгляды на своего спутника, украдкой оглядываясь, когда тот не смотрел.  
_«Она ищет меня»,_ \- понял Сакуразукамори.  
Девушка присела на скамейку у ворот и достала косметичку. Она долго копалась в ней, поправляя макияж, и не заметила, как выронила тюбик помады в снег, в то время как ее спутник зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. Сейширо сощурился.  
_«Умница, Хокуто-чан»._  
Ее спутник сказал что-то, на что девушка кивнула и поднялась со скамейки, и они ушли по направлению к центру города.  
По-прежнему скрытый мабороши, ассасин подошел к скамейке и поднял тюбик помады, оставленный Хокуто. Он возвратился в свое укрытие, открыл крышку и вынул маленький листок бумаги, исписанный торопливым почерком девушки:  
_«Сей-чан, я знаю, ты где-то поблизости. Нужно вытащить Субару оттуда. Это все моя вина, я привела его туда, ничего не подозревая. Они уверены, что он заколдован Сакуразукамори. Они держат его спящим и окружили дом заклинаниями. Я помогу тебе изнутри. Сегодня вечером. Пожалуйста. Субару нужно время, чтобы объяснить им все самому, но не таким способом, не сейчас»._  
Сакуразука смял листок в руке, в то время как его взгляд стал хищным взглядом убийцы.  
\- Сегодня вечером, - ассасин усмехнулся. – Отлично. Есть время подготовиться.  
Больше не глядя на поместье, он развернулся и поторопился обратно в номер. Нужно было привести себя в порядок и подготовить заклинания для того, чтобы обойти барьеры Сумераги.

* * *

Хокуто знала, что она, возможно, делает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, добровольно отдавая собственного брата в руки Сакуразукамори. В руки убийце и врагу их клана. Но Сакуразукамори был Сей-чаном. И, как это парадоксально не было, она доверяла ему больше, чем клану, когда дело касалось Субару. Особенно в этой ситуации.  
Она знала, что бабушка не имеет никаких злых намерений насчет Субару, но она также видела, что двенадцатая глава на данный момент не захотела бы слушать никакие объяснения. Поэтому Субару было лучше уйти оттуда, пока он сам не будет в состоянии объяснить все как подобает, и заставить бабушку выслушать себя и поверить.  
\- Ты купила, что хотела? – поторопил ее спутник.  
Хокуто отрывисто кивнула, держа пакет с едой в руках. Не то что бы это было ей нужно. Она вышла лишь затем, чтобы оставить сообщение Сей-чану. Но ее кузену, которого снарядили ей в сопровождение, знать это было необязательно.  
\- Тогда идем домой, - мужчина бросил на девушку нетерпеливый взгляд.  
\- Ты как всегда такой добрый, Тачибана, - Хокуто фыркнула.  
Мужчина отвел взгляд, недовольно хмурясь.  
\- Просто опасаюсь того, что они поймут, что ты сделала и зачем.  
Хокуто дернулась.  
\- Я ничего не делала. Просто пошла за продуктами, поскольку у вас все сошли с ума с этими заклинаниями, а я проголодалась.  
Тачибана хмыкнул.  
\- Я видел, что ты «выронила» помаду. Также как я видел того, кто ее подобрал. Ты забываешь о моей способности, Хокуто – меня не случайно послали с тобой. Когда вы собираетесь бежать и кто вам поможет?  
Девушка напряглась, беспомощно оглядываясь. Она поймала себя на мысли о том, что хотела бы, чтобы Сей-чан оказался здесь и сейчас, и закончил этот кошмар. Тачибана вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
\- Знаешь, если бы я хотел тебя схватить и уволочь к двенадцатой главе, я бы так и сделал. Но вместо этого я спрашиваю. Неужели жизнь в Токио сделала тебя такой глупой, моя дорогая кузина?  
Хокуто замерла, неверяще глядя в синеватые глаза мужчины.  
\- Ты хочешь помочь нам?  
Тачибана скрестил руки на груди и высокомерно фыркнул.  
\- Я не стану помогать Сакуразукамори. Однако, - продолжил он после паузы. – Я верю, что ты не стала бы делать ничего, что навредило бы твоему брату. Субару, конечно, идиот, выбрав Сакуразукамори в личной жизни, но я все равно его люблю.  
Хокуто закрыла глаза.  
\- Вечером.  
Тачибана кивнул.  
\- Я проведу вас через заклинания. Я полагаю, Сакуразукамори достаточно силен, чтобы и самому пройти, но он не хочет поднимать лишний шум, - он бросил косой взгляд на девушку. – Поосторожнее бы ты с Сакуразукамори. Впрочем, зачем я это говорю. Вы с Субару никогда не слушаете ничьих советов.

* * *

Хокуто ждала Сейширо у ворот. Она без слов впустила мужчину, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Скорее, - поторопила она его.  
Они тенью пробежали по тропинке в сад. Там, у маленького водоема стоял Тачибана, ожидая их. Сейширо впервые увидел «третьего брата-близнеца», как он окрестил его про себя, вблизи. Тачибана был выше Субару, и его глаза были серо-синие. Но схожесть была на лицо. Такая же утонченность и некоторая хрупкость в фигуре, такие же черные волосы, только прическа другая – длинная челка на одной стороне, и коротко на другой, и родинка под левым глазом.  
_«А еще, судя по его держанию, он очень высокомерен и горд»,_ \- подумал Сейширо, рассматривая Сумераги с любопытством. – _«К тому же, хотя я и нахожусь в иллюзии, меня преследует навязчивое ощущение, что он **видит** мой настоящий облик»._  
\- И что мог Сакуразукамори забыть в главном доме Сумераги? – Тачибана приподнял бровь, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Я пришел лишь за тем, чтобы вернуть то, что и так давно принадлежит мне, - вкрадчивым тоном ответил ассасин.  
Тачибана окинул мужчину скептическим взглядом.  
\- Ясно. Обсессивный социопат со сталкерским уклоном, - Сумераги притворно вздохнул, откинув челку со лба. – У моего идиота-кузена _абсолютно_ отсутствует вкус в выборе партнеров для личной жизни.  
Несколько секунд Сейширо просто смотрел на Тачибану, а потом неожиданно расхохотался.  
\- А ты мне нравишься, - сообщил он. – К тому же ты сам довольно-таки симпатичен.  
\- Субару узнает об этом, Сей-чан! – возмутилась Хокуто на реплику Сакуразуки.  
Ассасин приложил руку к груди, склонив голову.  
\- Не волнуйся, Хокуто-чан. Я никогда не стал бы изменять моему любимому Субару-куну. Но они и правда очень похожи внешне, ты не находишь?  
Тачибана хмыкнул и кивнул на дом.  
\- Значит так. Субару находится в своей комнате. Там четыре человека. Остальные пока что в других местах, а обаа-сама в храме. Тебе, - Тачибана взглянул на Хокуто. – Нужно по-быстрому собрать вещи. А ты, - он ткнул пальцем в Сакуразуку. – Заберешь моего глупого кузена в это время. Думаю, люди в комнате для тебя не помеха. Потом уезжайте из Киото. Надеюсь, у вас есть куда.  
Сейширо кивнул.  
\- Нас ждет такси неподалеку отсюда.  
Хокуто тоже кивнула.  
\- Идем, Сей-чан.  
Тачибана деликатно кашлянул. Сейширо вопросительно обернулся.  
\- Усыпи меня, что ли. Или сделай что-нибудь, - буркнул Сумераги. – Я не собираюсь объяснять двенадцатой главе, как вы обошли меня, а со мной при этом ничего не случилось.  
Хокуто посмотрела на кузена и порывисто обняла его.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Тачибана-нии-сан, - шепнула она.  
Сумераги неожиданно тепло улыбнулся девушке.  
\- Иди, и пусть мой идиот-кузен будет счастлив, - он бросил мрачный взгляд на Сакуразуку. – А ты не смей обижать его.  
Сейширо улыбнулся краешком рта.  
\- Я не собираюсь делать ничего плохого Субару-куну.  
Он поднял руку, и подхватил усыпленного Тачибану, прежде чем тот упал на деревянный пол веранды.  
\- Похоже он вас очень любит, - заметил ассасин, осторожно опуская мужчину на пол.  
\- Тачибана-нии-сан очень добрый, - Хокуто улыбнулась слегка грустно. – Идем.

* * *

Девушка влетела в свою комнату, и кинулась собирать вещи. Она не могла заняться этим раньше, потому что посыпались бы ненужные вопросы и подозрения.  
В то же время Сакуразукамори вошел в комнату Субару. Четыре человека, сидящие рядом с футоном, на котором был силуэт оммьеджи, подняли головы. На их лицах отразилось недоумение.  
\- Хокуто-сан, что вы здесь...? – начал было один из них, но в следующее мгновение обмяк на пол, скованный сонными чарами  
Троих оставшихся постигла та же участь. Сейширо усмехнулся, и рассеял иллюзию. Прикинуться сестрой Субару было хорошей идеей.  
Мужчина подошел к футону, на котором лежал юноша. Оммьеджи был без сознания, или просто спал – тяжело было определить с ходу. Он был очень бледен. Левый глаз Сейширо блеснул золотом.  
_«Никто кроме меня не имеет права делать с тобой что-либо подобное, Субару-кун»._  
\- Быстрее, Сей-чан! – Хокуто влетела в двери уже с сумкой. – Бежим!  
Сейширо подхватил Субару на руки и последовал за Хокуто прочь из дома Сумераги, незаметно и бесшумно, словно тень.

* * *

\- Сюда, - ассасин кивнул на такси, припаркованное у ближайшего здания.  
Он открыл дверь со стороны водителя и усыпил его, не дав тому опомниться.  
\- Садись назад, - скомандовал он Хокуто. – Пожалуйста, следи за ним.  
Он осторожно устроил Субару, который все еще был без сознания, рядом с ней, положив его голову к ней на колени. Хокуто кивнула, сжав губы. Сейширо закинул ее сумку в багажник, где уже лежал рюкзак Субару и его собственная сумка с вещами из гостиницы. Потом ассасин перетащил водителя на пассажирское сидение, пристегнув его, а сам сел за руль.  
\- До Токио ехать где-то пять часов*. Он выдержит?  
Хокуто погладила Субару по волосам.  
\- Должен. Не думаю, что они сделали ему что-то. Скорее всего это просто сонные чары.  
Сейширо кивнул.  
\- Тогда едем. Бензина должно хватить.  
Такси сорвалось с места, и вскоре поместье Сумераги осталось позади.

* * *

Хокуто не отрываясь смотрела на большую птицу на плече Сейширо.  
\- Так это и есть твой шикигами? – наконец спросила она тихо.  
Ее голос был необычно серьезен, и в нем улавливалось напряжение. Она встретилась с хищным птичьим взглядом в зеркальце заднего вида, и вздрогнула.  
\- Нандаро, смотри на дорогу, - велел ему Сейширо.  
Ассасин ехал, пользуясь зрением шикигами, как дополнительным. Он не мог ехать по скоростной магистрали, не видя правую сторону.  
\- Днем я бы может и рискнул вести машину собственными силами, - пояснил он Хокуто. – Но сейчас ночь, я не один, и это – скоростная трасса. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы что-то случилось с Субару-куном по моей вине. Поэтому я пользуюсь глазами шикигами, чтобы видеть обе стороны дороги.  
Хокуто продолжала сверлить взглядом птицу и затылок Сейширо.  
\- Так значит все же ты и есть он.  
\- «Он»?  
Девушка выдохнула.  
\- Сакуразукамори.  
Сейширо продолжал вести машину по трассе. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, когда он спокойно ответил.  
\- Да.

* * *

Хокуто побледнела, и крепче прижала Субару к себе. Она давно догадывалась. Да что там, еще с шестнадцати лет она чуяла, что Сейширо не так прост, как кажется. И тем не менее, слышать это прямо от него... девушка ощутила себя внезапно открытой и незащищеной.  
\- Субару...  
\- Он знает.  
\- Как давно?  
\- С конца прошлого февраля.  
Хокуто прищурилась.  
\- Это поэтому он тогда весной ушел от тебя?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда почему...?  
Едва заметная улыбка заиграла на губах ассасина.  
\- Он сам потом пришел ко мне. И сказал, что хочет быть со мной, несмотря на то, кто я. Должен сказать, я был весьма удивлен тогда. Субару-кун такой... добрый.  
\- Субару... пришел сам... – Хокуто неверяще смотрела в лицо своего спящего брата. – Субару...  
Девушка подняла голову и посмотрела в глаза птицы, отражающиеся в зеркале заднего вида.  
\- Что... – она попыталась взять себя в руки. – Что ты собираешься сделать со мной теперь, когда я знаю?  
\- Сделать? – ровный, ничего не выражающий тон.  
Хокуто поежилась. Сейширо повернул машину, следуя дорожным указателям, и тело водителя на пассажирском сидении, пристегнутое ремнем, съехало на сторону. Девушка подумала, что потом у него будут большие проблемы на работе.  
\- Тот, кто видел лицо Сакуразукамори, должен умереть, разве нет?  
Сейширо усмехнулся.  
\- Да.  
Хокуто закусила губу, но прежде чем она успела ответить, Сейширо продолжил.  
\- Однако, - он осторожно выбирал слова. – Похоже, что когда дело касается Сумераги, мне постоянно приходится поступаться собственным правилами и принципами.  
Глаза девушки широко распахнулись.  
\- Ты...  
\- Я не думаю, что Субару-кун был бы в восторге, убей я тебя, - спокойно сказал ассасин. – А в мои планы не входит то, чтобы он на меня сердился. Меня гораздо больше устраивает нынешнее положение дел, - он бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. – Думаю, будет излишне напоминать тебе, что мою личность следует держать в тайне?  
Хокуто спокойно встретила его взгляд.  
_«Они и правда похожи с Субару-куном. Такие же чистые и честные глаза»,_ \- подумал Сакуразука.  
\- Ты обещаешь, что не сделаешь Субару ничего плохого?  
\- Я мог сделать с ним все, что хотел, еще когда ему было шестнадцать. Но не сделал.  
\- Это не ответ.  
Сейширо приподнял бровь.  
\- С каких это пор я обязан отвечать на какие-либо вопросы вообще?  
Хокуто фыркнула.  
\- Как по-взрослому.  
Ассасин рассмеялся.  
\- В клане считают, что ты держишь его под заклинанием.  
\- Нет, - Сейширо покачал головой, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. – Субару-кун сам решил остаться со мной. Я ничего не делал.  
Хокуто нахмурилась, задумавшись.  
\- Я так и думала, - она подняла взгляд на Сакуразуку. – Ты любишь его?  
Сейширо изогнул бровь.  
\- Скажем так – мне приятно его общество, - нейтрально ответил он.  
\- Ладно, - сдалась девушка. – Может быть я сумасшедшая, но я доверяю тебе. Каким бы ты ни был, скольких бы ты ни убил... все равно ты мне нравишься. Раз Субару думает, что ты особенный, и я хочу поверить, - Хокуто серьезно посмотрела на Сакуразукамори. – Не забывай... конечно, есть грехи, которые нельзя искупить. Но нет людей, которые не могут любить, Сей.  
Глаза ассасина расширились в удивлении. Он ничего не ответил. Остатак пути до Токио они проехали в тишине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Driving between Tokyo and Kyoto via the Tomei and Meishin Expressways takes about five to six hours without breaks and traffic jams. The expressway toll is around 10,000 yen one way.» Отсюда: http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2363.html.


	10. Now I’m here

* * *

_Январь 1993 года, Токио_

* * *

Сейширо припарковал такси у невысокого жилого дома в тихом районе. К тому времени как они добрались до Токио, уже начался рассвет. Сакуразукамори снова подхватил Субару на руки. Хокуто выбралась из машины с другой стороны, и в тот же миг такси исчезло, скрыто мабороши.  
\- Зачем...?  
\- Оно мне еще понадобится, - ответил ассасин, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Следов заклинаний Сумераги или их шикигами не было поблизости. Это хорошо, значит они успели до того, как они прибудут в Токио. Тем не менее, следовало поторопиться.  
\- Хокуто-чан, достань ключи у меня из кармана пальто, - Сейширо повернулся к девушке боком, осторожно держа Субару, прижимая оммьеджи к себе, чтобы тот не замерз.  
\- Так ты теперь живешь здесь? – Хокуто пропустила ассасина в подъезд, придержав дверь.  
\- Да.  
Они молча поднимались по ступеням. Сейширо кивнул на одну из дверей.  
\- Сюда.  
Хокуто открыла дверь и Сейширо вошел в свою новую квартиру. Хокуто вошла за ним, включая свет в прихожей и оглядываясь.  
\- У тебя здесь уютно, - заметила она.  
Сакуразука молча прошел дальше, неся Субару в спальню. Он осторожно опустил юношу на левую сторону кровати и склонился над ним, проверяя его дыхание и пульс. Ассасин повернулся к девушке.  
\- С ним все будет хорошо. Просто надо подождать, пока действие заклинаний не сойдет. Скорее всего он долго проспит, но в остальном Субару-кун в порядке. Знаков отравления нет, на случай если ему давали снотворное, и его состояние в целом нормальное. Похоже ничего более серьезного они с ним не сделали.  
Хокуто облегченно выдохнула и подошла к кровати. Она склонилась над братом, нежно убирая прядь волос с его лица.  
\- Сей-чан.  
\- Да?  
Она серьезно посмотрела на Сакуразуку.  
\- Спасибо, что увез его оттуда.  
Сейширо неожиданно хищно усмехнулся.  
\- Только я имею право владеть Субару-куном, - он взял руку оммьеджи и показал тыльную сторону Хокуто.  
Метки Сакуразукамори ярко высветились в полутьме спальни. Хокуто вздрогнула, отшатнувшись, и чуть не врезавшись в тумбочку.  
\- Поэтому я не позволю никому другому делать с ним что-либо против моей или его воли, - закончил ассасин спокойно.  
\- Ты... – Хокуто старалась унять дрожь в руках. – Так он поэтому носил перчатки все эти годы? – девушка внезапно застыла. – Эй, погоди-ка... с его _девяти лет_? Сей-чан, ну ты и извращенец!  
Перемена, с которой Сейширо возвратился в обличье «доброго ветеринара» была устрашающей. Он привычно рассмеялся, и Хокуто подумала, что ей никогда еще не было настолько страшно слышать чей-то смех. Теперь когда Сейширо не нужно было держать маску перед ней, она поняла, что его настоящий облик может быть крайне пугающим.  
\- Хокуто-чан, не смотри на меня так, как будто я собираюсь съесть твоего брата.  
Девушка закрыла глаза на секунду.  
\- Я сказала, что я доверяю тебе. И доверяю тому, что ты не уведешь Субару далеко от меня. Ты обещал.  
_«Но это не значит, что я не боюсь того, что ты можешь сделать с Субару»._  
Сейширо усмехнулся, но почти сразу снова стал серьезным.  
\- Дай мне ключи от ваших квартир. Пока есть время, я съезжу за вещами. Полагаю, что скоро Сумераги прибудут сюда, и тогда к вашим квартирам будет невозможно пройти незаметно.  
Хокуто нахмурилась.  
\- Но...  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что вы просто возвратитесь по домам, и все будет как раньше? – Сейширо хмыкнул. – Сумераги будут пытаться добраться до него, - он кивнул на Субару. – Также как и до меня. Пока Субару-кун не придет в себя и не наберется сил для того, чтобы объяснить все вашей бабушке, вам придется остаться здесь. Если же она ему не поверит – тем более вам лучше пока что оставаться тут. Я не собираюсь рисковать то, что они могут его снова забрать и силой держать в Киото.  
Хокуто кивнула и поджала губы, доставая ключи из сумочки. Она нерешительно посмотрела на Сакуразукамори.  
\- А Субару?  
Ассасин устроил оммьеджи удобнее на подушке, накрыв его одеялом.  
\- Последи за ним, пожалуйста, пока меня нет. Что касается остального, - он махнул Хокуто рукой, чтобы та вышла в коридор за ним. – Здесь находится кухня, - ассасин указал вправо от спальни. – А там ванная, - он кивнул на дверь напротив спальни. – Остальное потом. Лапша быстрого приготовления на кухне должна быть. Когда вернусь, съезжу за свежими продуктами.  
Сакуразука вышел, оставив девушку стоять посреди коридора с крайне нерешительным выражением на лице.

* * *

Его не было несколько часов, и Хокуто ходила из угла в угол по комнате, нервно теребя рукава свитера и бросая взгляды на Субару, который по-прежнему спал. Несколько раз она подавляла в себе желание схватить брата, и сбежать подальше и от клана, и от Сакуразукамори – она вспомнила, насколько собственнический и хищный вгляд был у мужчины, когда тот показывал ей метки Субару, и вздрогнула.  
Наконец раздался щелчок замка, означающий, что Сейширо вернулся. Хокуто выглянула в коридор. Ассасин как раз ставил чемоданы на пол. Он улыбнулся девушке.  
\- Успел. Пока еще там никого не было. Я забрал все ваши вещи и некоторые книги и инструменты, которые могут понадобиться Субару-куну по работе. Сейчас принесу остальное. Как он?  
\- Все еще спит, - Хокуто напряженно следила за движениями Сакуразуки.  
Сейширо вздохнул.  
\- Послушай, - устало сказал он. – Я _не_ собираюсь убивать никого из вас или делать что-либо подобное. В самом деле. Поэтому перестань так дергаться при виде меня.  
Хокуто опустила взгляд, чуть покраснев.  
\- Ты прав, Сей-чан. Извини. Тебе помочь с чемоданами?  
\- Нет, не беспокойся. Я все принесу. Пока что вот, - он отнес один чемодан в дальнюю комнату. – Это будет твоя комната, так что устраивайся.  
Сейширо открыл двери справа от комнаты.  
\- Здесь твоя персональная душевая, можно сказать. Поскольку ты – девушка, наверное тебе так будет удобнее.  
Хокуто моргнула.  
\- Ух ты, у тебя тут столько места везде... как удобно, Сей-чан!  
Ассасин пожал плечами.  
\- Мне нравится комфорт. Так, а в этом чемодане вещи Субару-куна, - он тихо пронес второй чемодан в спальню. – Его одежду можешь положить на полки в шкафу, половина у меня свободна.

* * *

Принеся остальные сумки, Сейширо проверил состояние оммьеджи, и ушел за продуктами. Хокуто использовала это время чтобы расставить все вещи на новом месте. Она чувствовала себя немного странно, кладя одежду Субару на полки рядом с одеждой Сакуразукамори.  
_«Ну, в этом нет ничего такого. В конце концов, они же пара»,_ \- сказала она самой себе, но чувство какого-то сюрреализма происходящего не покидало ее.  
Сейширо вернулся с большими пакетами с едой спустя несколько часов, ближе к вечеру.  
\- Где ты пропадал так долго? – Хокуто уперла руки в бока, недовольно глядя на ассасина. – Я, между прочим, беспокоилась!  
Сейширо улыбнулся своей любимой непроницаемой улыбкой ветеринара.  
\- Мне нужно было позаботиться о такси.  
Девушка вздрогнула, глядя на Сакуразуку широко раскрытыми глазами.  
\- Я просто отвез такси на другой конец города, поскольку у него киотские номера, - пояснил ассасин. – Что касается водителя, ему слегка подправлена память. Когда он проснется, полагаю, он очень удивится.  
Хокуто заметно расслабилась. Сейширо сдержал порыв закрыть лицо рукой и застонать.  
\- В самом деле, - слегка раздраженно сказал он. – Сакуразукамори, знаешь ли, не ходит по городу и не убивает всех, кто просто так под руку подвернется.  
Прежде чем Хокуто могла извиниться или сказать что-либо, Сейширо прошел в ванную, захлопнув двери за собой. Вскоре оттуда послышался шум воды в душе. Девушка виновато закусила губу, и решила заняться разборкой продуктов.

* * *

Когда ассасин вошел в кухню, переодетый в свою темно-красную пижаму, Хокуто уже бойко орудовала у плиты, и аппетитный запах распространялся по комнате.  
\- Я сделала ужин, - сообщила она, ставя еду на стол перед Сейширо. – И сварила легкий суп для Субару – когда он проснется, ему обязательно нужно будет поесть.  
Сакуразука кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, Хокуто-чан. Твои кулинарные способности, как всегда, бесподобны.  
Обычно девушка бы засмеялась в ответ на комплимент Сейширо, но сейчас она была настолько усталой, что лишь слабо улыбнулась. Ассасин наклонил голову на сторону, рассматривая Хокуто.  
\- Тебе следует пойти спать. Ты выглядишь крайне уставшей.  
\- Но Субару...  
\- Я буду с ним, так что не волнуйся.  
Хокуто вздохнула.  
\- Знаешь, наверное я и правда пойду в постель, - она потерла глаза. – Только не забудь помыть посуду!  
Сейширо улыбнулся.  
\- Нет проблем, я все уберу. И, Хокуто-чан, - он серьезно посмотрел ей в глаза. – Спасибо за помощь в Киото.  
Она махнула рукой.  
\- Это Тачибану надо благодарить. Я бесполезна по части заклинаний, а вот его сила... Он единственный в клане, кто может сравниться с Субару, хотя его настоящие способности лежат немного в ином направлении. Спокойной ночи, Сей-чан.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Хокуто вышла, а Сейширо остался на кухне доедать свой ужин.

* * *

Убрав со стола и вымыв посуду, Сейширо возвратился в спальню. Он проверил Субару, который все еще спал, но сам ложиться не стал. Вместо этого он прошел в гостиную и включил настольную лампу, садясь в кресло у стены и доставая сигарету. Сейширо вызвал шикигами.  
\- Понаблюдаем, что происходит в ночном Токио? – ассасин усмехнулся Нандаро.  
Орел послушно вылетел в раскрытую балконную дверь.

* * *

Почти до утра Сейширо наблюдал издали за квартирами Субару и Хокуто в Шинджуку. Он оказался прав – Сумераги уже были там, исследуя буквально каждый сантиметр квартир. Их лица, когда они заметили, что вещей близнецов нет – Сакуразукамори давно не было настолько забавно наблюдать за кем-либо. Удостоверившись в том, что дальше квартир Сумераги продвинуться в своем «расследовании» не смогли, он призвал шикигами назад, и вернулся в спальню.  
Сакуразука хотел было и сам лечь спать, но тут Субару пошевелился и открыл глаза, слегка растерянно глядя на ассасина.  
\- Сейширо-сан? – неуверенно позвал он.  
Мужчина сел рядом с Субару, улыбнувшись.  
\- Доброе утро, Субару-кун.  
Оммьеджи непонимающе огляделся.  
\- Я... что случилось? Я не очень помню, - он виновато посмотрел на Сакуразуку. – Я ушел из отеля с Хокуто-чан, а потом...  
\- А потом тебя усыпили и держали в поместье, решив, что я, великий и ужасный Сакуразукамори, заколдовал тебя, и что ты мне подчиняешься, - Сейширо усмехнулся. – Поскольку подобное положение дел меня не устраивало никоим образом, я забрал тебя оттуда, вместе с Хокуто-чан. Теперь мы снова в Токио, у меня дома.  
Субару растерянно заморгал.  
\- Обаа-чан усыпила меня? А вы забрали?  
Ассасин кивнул.  
\- Нам помог твой очаровательно-колкий кузен, который так похож на тебя.  
\- Тачибана-нии-сан? Он помог? – Субару выглядел крайне удивленным.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Сейширо изучал лицо оммьеджи.  
Субару робко улыбнулся.  
\- Я в порядке, Сейширо-сан. Только все еще очень сонный.  
В это время Хокуто, постучав, заглянула в спальню.  
\- О, доброе утро, Хокуто-чан, - поприветствовал ее ассасин. – Ты отдохнула?  
Девушка кивнула.  
\- Доброе утро, Сей-чан. Я просто услышала голоса... Субару, ну наконец-то! – она кинулась к брату, обнимая его. – Я так беспокоилась за тебя! Они там все с ума посходили!  
\- Нее-сан...  
\- Кстати, я вовремя забрал ваши вещи, - заметил Сейширо. – Я наблюдал этой ночью за квартирами – помощники и представители вашего клана уже там.  
Хокуто нахмурилась.  
\- Но они же не знают, где мы, правда?  
\- Разумеется нет.  
\- Ты защитил квартиру, Сей-чан?  
Сакуразукамори кивнул.  
\- Я укрепил свои ранние барьеры, и поставил новые тоже. Здесь вы в безопасности.  
Хокуто беззаботно рассмеялась.  
\- Да уж, кто бы мог подумать, что настанет момент, когда «быть в безопасности» будет означать жить с Сакуразукамори.  
Сейширо и она рассмеялись, в то время как Субару замер, с ужасом глядя на мужчину. Ассасин непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Субару-кун? Что-то не так?  
Оммьеджи неожиданно дернул Хокуто к себе, пытаясь прикрыть ее собой, и сложил руки, готовя заклинание.  
\- Не смейте! Не трогайте Хокуто-чан! Нее-сан, тебе надо бежать, он...  
\- Субару, да что с тобой такое? – Хокуто ошарашенно смотрела на брата.  
Сейширо несколько мгновений непонимающе смотрел на оммьеджи, а потом вдруг фыркнул и скривился, поняв в чем дело.  
\- Все ясно. Хокуто-чан, будь добра, объясни ему, что я не собираюсь убивать тебя, вопреки тому, что ты знаешь, кто я? Вряд ли он станет слушать меня сейчас. Пойду разогрею суп.  
Ассасин вышел из комнаты, слегка задев дверной косяк плечом. Субару все также настороженно смотрел ему вслед, не опуская рук, готовый применить заклинание в любой момент. Хокуто встряхнула его за плечи.  
\- Субару! Да что с тобой такое, в самом деле!  
\- Он сказал, – Субару выглядел крайне напряженным. – Что не станет больше делать исключений. И что если кто-либо... если _ты_ узнаешь его настоящее лицо – он убьет тебя.  
Хокуто серьезно посмотрела в глаза брата.  
\- Субару, успокойся. Он не собирается этого делать. Мы обо всем поговорили по пути в Токио. Поэтому, прошу тебя, успокойся.  
\- Нее-сан...  
\- Я серьезно, - Хокуто недовольно цокнула языком. – Я и так уже была очень резка с ним, а теперь еще и ты. Не удивлюсь, если Сей-чан обиделся. Он вытащил тебя оттуда и волновался за тебя, между прочим. Он ездил и за вещами, и за продуктами для нас. К тому же, если он действительно всю ночь шпионил за квартирами... Так, - девушка сползла с кровати, и ткнула пальцем в Субару. – С тобой я еще поговорю. А сейчас мне нужно заставить Сей-чана пойти лечь спать.

* * *

\- Сей-чан, - Хокуто вошла на кухню как раз когда ассасин вынимал миску с супом для Субару из микроволновки.  
\- Да? – его тон был равнодушным, что являлось плохим знаком.  
Хокуто замялась.  
\- Не сердись на Субару. Он просто немного растерян после всего.  
\- Я не сержусь, - голос Сейширо оставался абсолютно бесстрастным. – Вот суп для него. Ты сказала, что ему следует поесть.  
\- Спасибо, - Хокуто взяла миску из рук ассасина. – Сей, иди спать, - она заглянула в лицо ассасина. – Ты не спишь уже третьи сутки. Я заметила, что ты чуть не врезался в косяк, уходя из комнаты.  
Сакуразука моргнул.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Ну конечно, - Хокуто сердито надула губы. – Ты можешь скрываться в иллюзии сколько хочешь, но мы с Субару все равно будем знать, если с тобой что-то не так.  
Ассасин уставился на девушку.  
\- Ты заметила?  
\- Ками-сама, какой же ты идиот. Не спать третьи сутки и не иметь даже намеков на круги под глазами, и не быть бледным? Сей-чан, в самом деле.  
\- Я всегда говорил, что ты слишком проницательная юная леди, Хокуто-чан.  
На первый взгляд, казалось, ничего не изменилось, но Сейширо вдруг действительно стал бледнее, а его взгляд стал крайне уставшим. Хокуто нахмурилась.  
\- Вот так-то лучше, но откуда у тебя это? – поставив миску на стол, она коснулась пореза на лице Сейширо.  
\- Безуспешная попытка проникнуть за барьер Сумераги, когда я пытался понять, куда пропал Субару-кун, - Сакуразука даже не пытался бежать от ответа на этот раз.  
Хокуто вздохнула.  
\- Только это?  
\- Нет, но остальные раны тоже не серьезны. Поэтому не волнуйся обо мне, - мужчина пожал плечами и улыбнулся. – Ты права, мне стоит поспать. Я пойду в гостиную, чтобы не мешать вам с Субару-куном. Объясни ему, что произошло, хорошо? Я все равно не знаю подробностей, поскольку не смог пробиться за барьер, не рискуя при этом привлечь к себе внимание.  
Хокуто кивнула.  
\- Сей-чан, серьезно, не сердись на него за его реакцию, - мягко сказала она. – Он потом сам будет долго извиняться, я его знаю.  
Сейширо опустил ресницы.  
\- Я же сказал, что не сержусь. Оставляю его на тебя, Хокуто-чан. Поторопись, а то суп остынет.

* * *

Сакуразука прошел в гостиную и разложил диван. Он задернул шторы и устроился на подушке, завернувшись в плед.  
\- Субару-кун считает меня главным злодеем Японии, а Хокуто-чан замечает слишком многое, на что не следовало бы обращать внимание.  
Он недовольно поморщился, коснувшись пореза на лице. Его бок и руки также были забинтованы, но Хокуто не увидела этого под пижамой.  
\- Потрясающее начало совместной жизни, - прокомментировал ассасин и повернулся на бок, засыпая.

* * *

\- ...и потом принес тебя сюда. Так что мы остаемся в его квартире, - закончила Хокуто рассказ. – Ешь давай.  
Субару послушно проглотил еще несколько ложек супа. За окном утро было в полном разгаре, и солнце освещало улицу. Слышались детские голоса и далекий гул машин. Оммьеджи доел суп и отставил миску на тумбочку.  
\- Мне нужно извиниться перед Сейширо-саном, - сказал он тихо, потупив взгляд. – Хотя... ему, наверное, все равно. Он по-прежнему ничего не чувствует ко мне, так что какая разница.  
Хокуто взяла лицо Субару в руки и заставила его смотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Субару. Если бы ему было все равно, он не пришел бы за тобой. И тем более не пытался бы разузнать, куда ты делся, - она вспомнила порез на лице Сейширо, и нахмурилась. – Послушай меня, - серьезно сказала она. – Есть люди, которые выражают словами, насколько кто-то для них важен. Они говорят об этом прямо, и признаются в этом. Но есть люди, которые показывают это своими поступками. Сей-чан из таких людей. Он, возможно, никогда не скажет ничего прямо, но поверь мне, Субару, он не пошел бы на все это, если бы ему было наплевать на тебя. Просто он не из тех, кто говорит об этом. Он делает. Вот и все.  
Субару не отрываясь смотрел на девушку. Его глаза были как два изумрудных бездонных колодца, на дне которых плескалась надежда.  
\- Нее-сан...  
\- Поэтому не стоит быть резким с ним, - Хокуто положила руку на щеку брата. – Скажи мне, Субару, ты ведь хочешь быть с Сей-чаном? Даже несмотря на то, кто он?  
Оммьеджи отрывисто кивнул.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он улыбался тебе и заботился о тебе?  
Юноша снова кивнул.  
\- Тогда, когда он проснется, что ты сделаешь?  
\- Я, - Субару задумался. – Сначала извинюсь перед ним.  
\- А потом?  
\- Поблагодарю его. И улыбнусь ему.  
Хокуто обняла Субару.  
\- Вот так ты и сделаешь. И тогда он улыбнется тебе в ответ. Хорошо, Субару?  
Он снова кивнул.  
\- Спасибо тебе, нее-сан.  
Хокуто рассмеялась.  
\- Вы, мужчины, действительно такие глупые! О-хо-хо-хо-хо! – она махнула рукой. – Ладно. Ты отдыхай, а мне нужно убраться на кухне, и сделать что-то со своей комнатой – я хочу украсить ее в своем стиле, а то у Сей-чана все слишком строго и аккуратно.  
Субару улыбнулся сестре и обнял ее.  
\- Спасибо тебе огромное, что помогаешь мне, Хокуто-чан.  
\- Глупый. Я твоя единственная сестра. Конечно же я буду тебе помогать. Я очень люблю тебя, Субару.  
\- И я тебя, нее-сан, - оммьеджи робко улыбнулся.

* * *

Субару выбрался из кровати и прошел в ванную. Умывшись и освежившись, он вернулся в спальню, с любопытством разглядывая мебель и само помещение, а потом проследовал на кухню, изучая квартиру. У Сейширо и правда было очень просторно и уютно. Оммьеджи не решился копаться в вещах Сакуразуки, или делать что-либо самому – он подумал, что спросит мужчину обо всем потом.  
Напоследок Субару заглянул в гостиную. Юноша закрыл за собой дверь и тихо подошел к дивану, глядя в лицо спящего Сейширо. Тот настолько устал, что не услышал и не почувствовал присутствия оммьеджи. Субару опустился на пол у дивана, всматриваясь в лицо Сакуразукамори.  
Во сне Сейширо выглядел поразительно юным и беззащитным. Субару подавил в себе желание коснуться его волос и провести по ним рукой – это наверняка разбудило бы мужчину. Субару осторожно залез на диван, ближе к стене, и забрался под плед рядом с Сейширо, робко прильнув к ассасину. Тот повернулся, не просыпаясь, и машинально обнял Субару одной рукой. Оммьеджи удивленно выдохнул, но потом прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Рядом с Сейширо было так тепло и уютно.

* * *

Сейширо проснулся от того, что что-то лежало на нем. Зевнув, и кое-как сфокусировав взгляд, он понял, что Субару использует его вместо подушки. Ассасин удивленно приподнял брови, глядя на растрепанную макушку оммьеджи, который устроился на животе Сакуразуки.  
Словно почувствовав, что Сейширо проснулся, Субару приподнялся, открывая глаза. Поняв, в какой позе он спал, юноша охнул и покраснел, поспешно отодвигаясь к стене.  
\- Я разбудил вас, Сейширо-сан?  
Ассасин помотал головой.  
\- Не беспокойся, Субару-кун, - он иронично посмотрел на юношу. – Что, ты не собираешься кидаться в меня офуда?  
Субару отвел взгляд.  
\- Простите меня, пожалуйста, - виновато сказал он. – Я не хотел вас задеть. Я просто...  
\- Все в порядке, Субару-кун, - перебил его ассасин. – Я не сержусь на тебя. Как ты сам?  
\- Нормально, только живот немного болит, - Субару поморщился. – Я отвык от еды за эти дни, и... С-Сейширо-сан?  
Оммьеджи удивленно выдохнул, когда Сакуразукамори задрал его пижамную рубашку и осторожно начал гладить по животу.  
\- Так лучше? – бесстрастно осведомился ассасин.  
Субару закрыл глаза, несмело прижимаясь к Сейширо.  
_«Есть люди, которые выражают словами, насколько кто-то для них важен. Но есть люди, которые показывают это своими поступками»,_ \- вспомнил он слова Хокуто. – _«Просто он не из тех, кто говорит об этом. Он делает»._  
\- Да, - оммьеджи мягко улыбнулся. – Сейширо-сан?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Спасибо вам.  
Ассасин улыбнулся в ответ и поцеловал Субару.  
\- Отдыхай, - шепнул он юноше. – И не думай больше ни о чем.  
Субару расслабился, позволив Сакуразуке притянуть его ближе к себе, и обнял мужчину.  
\- Да, Сейширо-сан.


	11. Интермедия 1: Тачибана и Сакура

* * *

_Январь 1993 года, Киото, поместье Сумераги_

* * *

Просыпаться было сложно. Словно продираться сквозь мутную воду, которая не отпускала, утягивала назад в вязкую глубину. Тачибана с трудом открыл глаза, заставляя себя вернуться к реальности.  
_«Похоже заклинание действительно было сильным»,_ \- он недовольно поморщился, проведя по лицу рукой.  
Голова болела, и он ощущал слабость.  
_«Хотя если бы он не сделал этого, никто бы не поверил»._  
\- Ну наконец-то.  
Тачибана повернул голову, хмуро глядя на светловолосого мужчину, который сидел у его футона.  
\- И тебе тоже доброе утро, Сакура, - буркнул он раздраженно, садясь.  
\- Сейчас все еще ночь вообще-то, - мужчина не обратил внимания на тон Тачибаны. – Субару и Хокуто исчезли, - добавил он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Сумераги.  
Тачибана моргнул.  
_«Значит маньяк-сталкер сделал все правильно. Ну и хорошо»._  
\- Их забрал Сакуразукамори, - продолжил Сакура.  
\- Мгм.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, ты это знаешь?  
Тачибана саркастично изогнул бровь.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Помогать Сакуразукамори – ты вообще подумал...  
\- Я никому не помогал, - Сумераги высокомерно хмыкнул и откинул челку со лба. – Или ты не заметил, что я вообще-то был усыплен?  
Сакура скептически посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты бы не дался без борьбы.  
\- Я не боец, и тебе это прекрасно известно.  
Мужчина цокнул языком, сдаваясь.  
\- Я не собираюсь ничего тебе доказывать или говорить. Тебя ждет двенадцатая глава, - продолжил он сухим официальным тоном. – Надеюсь ты понимаешь, что делаешь.  
Тачибана встал, чуть пошатываясь, бросая мрачные взгляды на своего напарника. Сакура слишком хорошо его знал – он был помощником семьи Сумераги уже много лет, и достаточно изучил своего партнера. Но Тачибана также знал, что Сакура его не выдаст, даже если сам знает наверняка, что Тачибана сделал. Он вздохнул и поморщился.  
\- Ненавижу этот твой тон.  
Сакура усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил.

* * *

Тачибана вошел в комнату Леди Сумераги, держась слегка высокомерно и независимо, как и всегда. Он учтиво поклонился бывшей главе, сам думая о том, когда же наконец можно будет нормально лечь и поспать.  
\- Вы хотели меня видеть?  
Леди Сумераги повернулась к нему от окна, внимательно всматриваясь в глаза мужчины. Тачибана сохранил бесстрастное выражение лица.  
\- Тачибана-сан, - она кивнула ему и сразу перешла к делу. – Полагаю, Сакура-сан сказал тебе, что мой внук пропал?  
Тачибана кивнул.  
\- Что произошло сегодня в саду? Тебя нашли на веранде без сознания. Также как и других, которые были в комнате Субару-сана.  
Двое помощников дома Сумераги, которые стояли рядом с бывшей главой, кивнули в подтверждение ее слов.  
_«Дебилы»,_ \- презрительно подумал Тачибана, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не скривиться.  
\- Это был Сакуразукамори, - не моргнув глазом спокойно отозвался он. – Похоже он что-то сделал со мной, я не помню. Наверное усыпил.  
Леди Сумераги подошла к мужчине и внимательно посмотрела в его глаза.  
\- Тачибана-сан, - медленно произнесла она. – Ты помог Сакуразукамори?  
Тачибана спокойно встретил ее взгляд.  
\- Нет.  
Несколько секунд бывшая глава продолжала смотреть в глаза Тачибаны, а потом вздохнула и кивнула.  
\- Хорошо. Скажи мне, - она бросила задумчивый взгляд на лицо мужчины. – Ты видел его настоящий облик?  
_«Темноволосый мужчина, лет около двадцати-пяти или тридцати. Примерно моего роста. Единственная выделяющаяся деталь – он слеп на правый глаз. В остальном довольно-таки обычно выглядит, достаточно элегантен и следит за собой»,_ \- молниеносно пронеслось описание в голове Тачибаны.  
\- Я не успел, - сказал он вслух. – На меня напали внезапно, и я не увидел.  
Бывшая глава вздохнула.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Если вы не возражаете, обаа-сама, я хотел бы пойти к своим сестрам. Здесь такой шум и суматоха, что я сомневаюсь, что Хана и Суги спят. Скорее всего они очень напуганы происходящим.  
Леди Сумераги отрывисто кивнула, погруженная в свои собственные мысли.  
\- Да, конечно. Иди.  
Тачибана снова поклонился и вышел, гордо держа осанку.

* * *

\- Вы думаете, он сказал правду? – обратился один из помощников Сумераги к двенадцатой главе, как только Тачибана вышел из комнаты.  
Леди Сумераги вздохнула.  
\- Тачибана-сан очень любит Субару-сана. Я не думаю, что он стал бы лгать в такой ситуации.  
\- Он такой высокомерный, - пробормотал второй помощник.  
\- Но он единственный в клане, чья сила почти также велика, как сила Субару-сама, - заметила третья помощница, которая как раз вошла в комнату, неся свитки бумаг для Леди Сумераги. – Вот то, что вы искали, Сумераги-сама. Остальное будет доставлено к вам утром. Хаято и я занимаемся этим.  
\- Благодарю вас, Сузуме-сан, - бывшая глава кивнула, поджав губы.  
Похоже другого способа убрать Сакуразукамори от ее внука нет. А этот может дать нужный результат, хотя подготовка и займет много времени – Сакуразукамори далеко не глуп, и нужно быть предельно осторожными, чтобы в нужный момент он ничего не заметил и не заподозрил. Леди Сумераги закрыла глаза. Главное, чтобы ее внук был в порядке. Любой ценой. Она не могла допустить, чтобы то пророчество сбылось.  
_«Но он не убил его»,_ \- вдруг подумала она. – _«За все это время – он не убил его. Почему?»_  
Однако, она поспешно отмела эту мысль. Надеяться на то, что Сакуразукамори оставит Субару-сана в живых было роскошью, которую она не могла себе позволить.  
Она знала, что, возможно, делает неправильный выбор, но рисковать жизнью своего внука она больше не собиралась – теперь, когда она знала, что опасность подобралась к нему настолько близко.  
Но пока что она, так и быть, подыграет ему, чтобы усыпить бдительность Сакуразукамори.

* * *

Когда Тачибана вернулся в комнату, Сакура все еще был там. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Как Хана и Суги?  
Тачибана кивнул.  
\- Я успокоил их, и уложил дальше спать. Хана вообще-то и не просыпалась. Только Суги была напугана.  
\- Она почувствовала темное оммьеджитсу?  
\- Мгм.  
Сакура чуть насмешливо посмотрел на Тачибану.  
\- Ты «не успел» увидеть его лицо?  
Тачибана скопировал выражение лица Сакуры.  
\- Ты подслушивал мой разговор с бывшей главой?  
\- Твои способности позволяют тебе видеть сквозь любые иллюзии, проникая в настоящую суть вещей. Я никогда не поверю, что ты – _ты_ – не смог увидеть.  
Тачибана фыркнул.  
\- Ну и не верь.  
\- Ты сказал, что не помогал Сакуразукамори, - Сакура улыбнулся уголками рта. – Лгать двенадцатой главе... – он неодобрительно покачал головой. – Ты не думаешь, что это опасно?  
Сумераги внезапно усмехнулся.  
\- А я не лгал. Я помогал _Хокуто_ и своему идиоту-кузену. Сакуразукамори я не стал бы помогать в любом случае.  
Сакура удивленно посмотрел на темноволосого мужчину.  
\- Ты ужасен, - сказал он с некоторым восхищением.  
\- Я хочу спать, - бесцеремонно заявил Тачибана, опускаясь на свой футон и закутываясь в одеяло. – Можешь оставаться здесь, если тебе так нравится пялиться на меня, пока я сплю, - он саркастично хмыкнул. – Только будь тихим. Если разбудишь меня, я попрошу у Субару, чтобы он узнал пару трюков Сакуразукамори, и применю их на тебе.  
\- Какая жестокость, - Сакура вздохнул с напускным трагизмом.  
Тачибана молча отвернулся к стене, скрывая улыбку.


	12. Doing alright

* * *

_Январь 1993 года, Токио_

* * *

Субару вошел на кухню, выглядя абсолютно вымотанным. Хокуто и Сейширо подняли головы от подноса с пирожными, которые они как раз украшали кремом. При виде оммьеджи Сейширо нахмурился.  
\- Субару-кун, что такое?  
Субару вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Извините, - промямлил юноша. – Просто разговор с бабушкой меня крайне вымотал.  
\- Ты позвонил ей?  
Субару кивнул.  
\- Да. Я разобрался с ситуацией. И, как вы и сказали, я дал ей номер вашего факса, так что задания по работе мне теперь будут присылать сюда, - он снова вздохнул.  
\- Тогда почему ты такой грустный?  
Субару замотал головой.  
\- Я не грустный, - он поморщился. – Просто не очень приятно было выслушивать все, что она мне говорила. Думаю, она по-прежнему уверена, что я заколдован вами, хотя я и сказал, что ничего подобного. Впрочем, это не имеет значения.  
\- Хорошо, что ты расставил все точки над «i» так быстро, - Хокуто улыбнулась брату. – А то мне нужно на лекции, а я как-то боялась ходить по городу одна после Киото.  
\- Почему?  
Девушка хмыкнула и поставила противень в духовку.  
\- Ну мало ли. Вдруг бы меня подкараулил кто-то из клана. К тому же я сомневаюсь, что обаа-чан довольна мной. Она не глупа, и я уверена, она поняла, что я помогала Сей-чану.  
Субару виновато опустил взгляд.  
\- Извини. Из-за меня всегда столько проблем...  
Сейширо неожиданно подхватил оммьеджи и опустился на стул, усаживая Субару к себе на колени.  
\- Сейширо-сан!  
Юноша тут же залился краской и попытался встать, но Сакуразука не отпускал его, широко ухмыляясь.  
\- Ну же, Субару-кун, - сказал он с напускной обидой. – Мы уже столько вместе, а ты все еще так стесняешься простых вещей.  
Хокуто фыркнула и рассмеялась, глядя на абсолютно смутившегося и растерявшегося брата.  
\- Субару, я тебе еще два года назад говорила, чтобы ты вел себя более натурально с Сей-чаном!  
\- А я тем более за то, чтобы Субару-кун вел себя более натурально, - Сейширо довольно усмехнулся, прижимая оммьеджи к себе и кладя вторую руку ему на бедро.  
Девушка звонко расхохоталась.  
\- Наконец-то у вас прогресс налицо! А то как вспомню, какими балбесами вы оба были два года назад... о-хо-хо-хо-хо!  
\- Хокуто-чан... Сейширо-сан... – Субару не знал, куда деваться.  
Сакуразука тоже засмеялся, взъерошивая Субару волосы, в то время как Хокуто вынимала другой противень из духовки.  
\- Субару-кун, не нужно так стесняться, все хорошо.  
Оммьеджи неуверенно кивнул и робко поерзал на коленях ассасина, устраиваясь удобнее.  
\- Бисквиты готовы! – объявила девушка. - Кстати, Сей-чан, - Хокуто аккуратно сложила готовые пирожные на блюдце и поставила на стол.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Пока я раскладывала вещи Субару в шкафу, я пришла в ужас, насколько их у него мало, и какие они все... никакие! – девушка возмущенно взмахнула руками. – Субару, твой гардероб стал ужасен!  
Оммьеджи приподнял брови, удивленно моргая.  
\- Э? Но, Хокуто-чан...  
\- Тебе, конечно, больше не пойдут те наряды, которые я раньше дизайнировала, ты слишком вырос и вообще, - Хокуто даже не слушала его. – Но у тебя всего по паре простых футболок и рубашек! Из стоящего у тебя только пальто, подаренное Сей-чаном!  
Ассасин улыбнулся.  
\- Ты предлагаешь, что нам срочно нужно пойти в шоппинг, Хокуто-чан?  
Девушка решительно кивнула.  
\- Я положусь на твой вкус, что касается Субару, Сей-чан. Да и мне самой не помешало бы несколько новых вещей.  
Сейширо кивнул.  
\- Хорошая идея.  
\- Но мой гардероб меня вполне устраивает! – возразил Субару.  
Хокуто отмахнулась.  
\- Субару, поверь своей сестре. Тебе просто _необходимо_ что-то новое.  
Поняв, что сопротивляться бесполезно, оммьеджи вздохнул и молча уткнулся в рубашку Сейширо, сдаваясь воле судьбы.

* * *

\- А нас так точно не заметят люди из клана, если они будут в городе? – Субару немного нервно осматривался вокруг. – К тому же, я даже не знаю, как выгляжу. Это как-то странно.  
Хотя Субару и уладил дела с домом Сумераги, они решили перестраховаться на этот раз, и пойти замаскированными с помощью иллюзий Сакуразукамори. Им не хотелось случайно налететь на кого-либо из клана и испортить себе этим день. Поэтому Сейширо изменил их облик для других своим мастерством.  
\- Не беспокойся, Субару-кун. Мои иллюзии достаточно сильны, - ассасин беспечно отмахнулся. – А ты выглядишь довольно-таки симпатично, хотя, может быть, мне стоило сделать твои волосы какого-нибудь необычного цвета... – Сейширо задумчиво осматривал результат своих стараний.  
Рядом с ним, Хокуто фыркнула.  
\- Сей-чан, это камуфляж, а не аниме фестиваль! Поэтому нас надо делать незаметными, а не стараться чтобы Субару выглядел как готик-лолита!  
Субару в ужасе уставился в стекло витрины, рядом с которой они проходили.  
\- Сейширо-сан, скажите мне, что я не выгляжу, как готик-лолита со стороны! – взмолился он.  
Ассасин беззаботно рассмеялся.  
\- Тебе очень идет подобный наряд, Субару-кун.  
\- _Сейширо-сан..._!  
Видя выражение лица брата, Хокуто прыснула от смеха, присоединяясь к Сейширо.

* * *

В шоппинг центре оммьеджи сдался на милость и немилость Хокуто и Сейширо, поняв, что бесполезно даже пытаться умерить их пыл. Его сестра и ассасин, казалось, оба сговорились найти ему такую одежду, что Субару краснел, и чуть не падал в обморок при виде некоторых экземпляров.  
В конце концов он собрался, и категорически заявил, что не собирается выглядеть как... тут он запнулся и залился краской, но они его и так поняли. Субару устало вздохнул и сказал, что хочет нормальной человеческой одежды, на что Хокуто обиженно надулась, в то время как Сейширо снова лишь рассмеялся.

* * *

После того, как они купили все, что нужно, они пошли в небольшой ресторан на одном из этажей шоппинг центра. Они устроились за одним из столиков, сложив многочисленные пакеты с одеждой Субару и Хокуто на свободный стул и на пол. Оммьеджи был вымотан бесконечными примерками, в то время как Хокуто была полна энергии и энтузиазма. Сейширо держался отстраненно и непроницаемо – по нему не было понятно, устал ли он, или ему надоело ходить по магазинам. Он спокойно ел свои роллы с лососем и вежливо улыбался, слушая разговор близнецов об одежде и прочем, время от времени вставляя реплики или просто кивая.  
\- Ах да, Сей-чан, - Хокуто повернулась к ассасину, оставив Субару в покое, чтобы тот мог доесть свой рамен. – Раз уж мы теперь живем с тобой, мне нужна будет новая швейная машинка. Моя старая все равно уже еле работала, так что у меня появился отличный повод приобрести новую! О-хо-хо-хо!  
Сакуразука кивнул, отпив глоток чая.  
\- Нет проблем, Хокуто-чан.  
\- Но, Хокуто-чан, - встрепенулся Субару. – Ведь теперь, когда я расчистил дела с бабушкой, нам не стоит больше мешать Сейширо-сану в его квартире? – он бросил неуверенный взгляд на ассасина.  
Сейширо вздохнул, принимая обиженный вид.  
\- Тебе настолько не нравится спать вместе со мной, Субару-кун?  
Оммьеджи мгновенно принял цвет ярко-красной скатерти.  
\- Я просто...  
\- Субару, в самом деле! – Хокуто закатила глаза. – Ты же видишь, что Сей-чан совсем не против, чтобы мы остались у него! Разве не так? – она обратилась к Сакуразуке, вопросительно изогнув брови.  
Сейширо улыбнулся уголками рта.  
\- Я совсем не против. И даже за. Субару-кун, вы совсем мне не мешаете. Тем более, - продолжил он, пресекая возможные возражения со стороны оммьеджи. – Мне спокойнее, когда я знаю где ты, и что с тобой. Да и Хокуто-чан ближе и удобнее добираться до колледжа от моей станции метро.  
Хокуто кивнула.  
\- Вот именно! Поэтому хватит мямлить и сомневаться, Субару! Мы остаемся с Сей-чаном! – девушка широко ухмыльнулась. – К тому же теперь у меня меньше времени заниматься домашними делами, поскольку я на лекциях. А без меня ты бы вообще ничего не ел и никогда не убирался! – она обвиняюще наставила палочки для еды на брата.  
Субару виновато уткнулся взглядом в свою тарелку, все еще краснея.  
\- Хокуто-чан, не надо быть настолько строгой с Субару-куном. Он всегда очень старается и много работает, - серьезно сказал Сейширо. – Заниматься домашними делами и готовить Субару-куну для меня удовольствие, а не обязанность.  
\- А мое собственное мнение по этому вопросу здесь никого не интересует? – промямлил оммьеджи без надежды в голосе.  
\- А разве ты сам не хочешь остаться с Сей-чаном? – Хокуто подозрительно посмотрела на близнеца.  
Субару бросил робкий взгляд на Сейширо, и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Хочу, - тихо признался он. – Мне нравится жить вместе с вами.  
Хокуто довольно ухмыльнулась.  
\- Тогда проблема решена! Поэтому, возвращаясь к теме швейной машинки... – она опять повернулась к Сейширо.  
Субару продолжил есть свой рамен, краем уха слушая свою сестру и Сакуразукамори.

* * *

Он действительно уже привык жить в квартире Сейширо. Ему нравилось, что он приходил домой не в пустое пространство, а туда, где его ждали и где ему улыбались при встрече. Ему нравилось то, как на столе его всегда ждала вкусная домашняя еда, а потом обычно были чай и сладости, и смех.  
Ему нравились вечера, проведенные вместе с Сейширо и Хокуто за беседами или просто за просмотром телевизора в гостиной. И ему нравилось спать в одной постели с Сейширо.  
Сначала, когда Субару понял, что ему отведено место прямо в спальне Сейширо, он долго возражал и хотел было переселиться на диван. Хокуто тогда была очень недовольна им, и они чуть не поссорились. Но Субару и сам заметил, что ему стало неуютно спать без Сейширо рядом. С ним он ощущал себя спокойнее, и ему было приятно и тепло, когда ассасин обнимал его во сне, или когда оммьеджи сам прижимался к нему, засыпая.  
Хотя прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор как они сбежали из Киото, Субару подумал, что он уже привык считать квартиру Сейширо домом. Там было тепло, там ему были рады, и там о нем заботились. Этого ему было достаточно, чтобы ощущать себя счастливым.


	13. These are the days of our lives

* * *

_Февраль 1993 года, Токио_

* * *

\- Доброе утро, – Субару улыбнулся Хокуто, которая вошла на кухню, потягиваясь.  
\- Доброе утро! - девушка улыбнулась в ответ. – А чего это ты так рано проснулся?  
Субару немного покраснел и налил себе воды в стакан.  
\- Просто подумал, что мне хочется приготовить завтрак Сейширо-сану, вот я и...  
Хокуто засмеялась.  
\- Субару, да ты прямо как настоящая жена!  
\- Нее-сан! - оммьеджи закашлялся, подавившись водой.  
\- Хммм... – Хокуто озадаченно посмотрела на близнеца. – А что Сей-чан вообще ест на завтрак? А то он просыпается так поздно, что я уже ухожу на лекции, а ты обычно на работе.  
Субару улыбнулся.  
\- Сейширо-сан любит долго спать по утрам, поэтому. Но я тоже не знаю, что ему нравится есть на завтрак.  
_«Мы всего несколько недель живем вместе»,_ \- добавил он мысленно.  
\- Тогда мы сделаем несколько блюд! – решила Хокуто. – Раз уж мы все сегодня дома, еда не пропадет!

* * *

\- Субару, ты бы лучше помог мне с рисом, чем стоять и пялиться на себя, – Хокуто прищурилась, глядя на брата, который выглядел как в трансе, разглядывая свои руки.  
На кухне стоял приятный запах уже готовой, и еще готовящейся еды. Оммьеджи моргнул и неловко улыбнулся.  
\- Извини, нее-сан. Просто я не привык быть без перчаток, поэтому мне немного странно осознавать, что я их снял, - он посмотрел на Хокуто немного потерянно.  
Девушка вздохнула и подошла к Субару, обнимая его.  
\- Ками-сама, ты такой глупый, - она чмокнула его в щеку и улыбнулась. – Зато теперь тебе не приходится носить эти ужасные, совершенно немодные перчатки! О-хо-хо-хо-хо! – девушка звонко рассмеялась и вернулась к плите, помешивая в кастрюле.  
Субару смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Да, нее-сан, - оммьеджи неуверенно посмотрел на сестру. – Хокуто-чан?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Мы живем вместе с Сакуразукамори.  
\- Ммм.  
\- И мы делаем это добровольно.  
\- Мгм.  
\- И мы готовим ему завтрак.  
\- Ага.  
\- Мы сошли с ума? – юноша потерянно смотрел на Хокуто.  
Она лишь рассмеялась в ответ. Щелчок двери в коридоре и шум воды в ванной возвестили близнецов о том, что Сейширо наконец-то встал. Хокуто покачала головой.  
\- Интересно, чем это вы занимаетесь ночью, что он так долго валяется по утрам?  
Субару с ужасом уставился на сестру.  
\- Хокуто-чан! М-мы н-не...  
Девушка вновь расхохоталась, увидев выражение лица брата.  
\- Субару, ты в самом деле такой глупый, - сказала она.  
Оммьеджи покраснел и отвел взгляд.

* * *

_Апрель 1993 года, Токио_

* * *

Ханами в Токио всегда было радостным событием для жителей города. Парки были переполнены, палатки с разными сладостями и сувенирами поставлены вдоль живописных улиц, под тенью цветущих деревьев. Вечерами повсюду висели бумажные фонарики и украшения.  
Сейширо и Субару неторопливо шли по улице, освещенной фонариками, и любовались цветущими сакурами. Хокуто сказала, что идет куда-то с подругами из колледжа, и поэтому в этот вечер они были одни. Субару ощущал себя словно во сне, отрешенным от реальности, глядя на сакуры вокруг.  
_«Иногда мне кажется, что вся моя жизнь – это иллюзорные лепестки сакуры»,_ \- подумал он.  
\- У тебя такое выражение лица, словно я привел тебя сюда не для того, чтобы любоваться цветущими сакурами, а наблюдать как я исполняю свою работу, Субару-кун, - ассасин немного насмешливо смотрел на юношу.  
Субару вздрогнул и испуганно уставился на Сакуразукамори.  
\- Н-но вы ведь не собираетесь сегодня...?  
Сейширо застонал, закрыв лицо рукой.  
\- Честное слово, ты всегда все так прямо воспринимаешь.  
Субару покраснел и отвернулся, нахмурившись.  
_«Это потому, что я никогда не могу быть уверенным в том, что вы захотите сделать в следующий момент, Сейширо-сан»,_ \- оммьеджи мысленно вздохнул.  
Он снова вздрогнул, когда Сейширо обнял его за талию, слегка притянув к себе.  
\- Сейширо-сан, здесь же людная улица, - Субару настороженно замер, не решаясь выбраться из хватки Сакуразуки.  
Сейширо беззаботно махнул правой рукой, продолжая левой обнимать юношу.  
\- А иллюзии мне на что? Не беспокойся, Субару-кун, - он подтолкнул его вперед.  
Субару закрыл глаза на мгновенье, отдаваясь воле Сакуразукамори.  
Живя рядом с Сейширо уже столько времени, он не переставал ощущать опасность, временами очень явственно исходившую от мужчины.  
Он осознавал то, что Сейширо не перестал быть Сакуразукамори лишь от того, что они живут вместе. Но для Субару это перестало быть решающим фактором, хотя все равно маячило на границах сознания, иногда вызывая скорее легкую грусть, чем гнев у юноши. И тем не менее, вопреки всему, оммьеджи продолжал любить Сакуразуку.

* * *

Субару все еще было сложно поверить в то, что его жизнь настолько изменилась за прошедшие несколько месяцев. Он постепенно привыкал к новому ритму и распорядку дней, и к тому, что он больше не живет один. Он много раз ловил себя на том, что происходящее кажется ему нереальным – иллюзией, способной разбиться на тысячу осколков в любой момент. И в то же время он был уверен в том, что это действительно происходит с ним. Стоило ему увидеть улыбку Хокуто вечером, когда он возвращался с работы домой, или почувствовать тепло Сейширо рядом, когда он ложился спать, и Субару ощущал уверенность и спокойствие.  
Он любил валяться вместе с Сейширо по утрам, когда у них не было никаких дел на день. Он любил то, как ассасин поправлял галстук, стоя у зеркала на дверце шкафа. Он любил то, как Сейширо слегка загадочно улыбался за завтраком, отпивая глоток из своей чашки кофе. Он любил то, как Сакуразука держал сигареты и затягивался, хотя и не одобрял саму привычку. Он любил то, как Сейширо целовал его, встречая с работы, или перед тем как Субару уходил. Он любил, когда мужчина взъерошивал ему волосы и мягко улыбался. Он любил, когда они выходили на прогулки, или в рестораны, или просто оставались дома и беседовали о чем-нибудь, устроившись на диване в гостиной.  
Субару мог вспомнить еще тысячу подобных мелочей, которые составляли его быт, и из-за которых ему было настолько уютно с Сейширо. Он просто любил его, несмотря ни на что.

* * *

_Август 1993 года, Токио_

* * *

Сейширо стоял, небрежно прислонившись к невысокой каменной ограде рядом со ступеньками. Он наблюдал за зданием на другой стороне улицы. Нандаро сидел на его плече, невидимый обычным людям. Ассасин курил, время от времени поглядывая на часы. Его цель скоро должна была появиться – новая секретарша одного из министров, известная тем, что умеет убедить в любых договорах и спорах кого бы то ни было. Мужчина лениво затянулся.  
\- Как думаешь, Нандаро, успеем справиться до встречи с Субару-куном? А то мне нужно в шесть быть в Икебукуро.  
Орел издал подтверждающий звук, чуть стиснув плечо Сейширо когтями.  
\- Хотелось бы, - кивнул Сакуразука, свободной рукой мягко взъерошивая перья птицы. – О, а вот и наша сегодняшняя гостья, - он небрежно махнул рукой в сторону главного входа в здание, из которого показалась стройная женщина в деловом костюме.  
Ассасин стряхнул пепел и незаметно двинулся вслед за ней. Он изучил ее досье и наблюдал некоторое время, поэтому он знал, каким маршрутом девушка обычно идет к метро.  
\- Как странно, не правда ли, Нандаро? – тихо заметил Сакуразукамори. – Быть одетой в дорогой костюм и занимать такой важный пост, и выглядеть настолько высокомерно – но при этом ездить домой в переполненном метро, вместо своей машины или хотя бы на такси. Или я переоцениваю доход новой секретарши министра?  
Орел издал звук будто тихое хихиканье. Сейширо тоже ухмыльнулся и продолжил идти за девушкой по направлению к безлюдной аллее, переходящей в столь же безлюдный переулок. Подходящее место для охоты.

* * *

\- Мичико Каеде?  
Девушка вздрогнула, обернулась... и бросилась бежать. На секунду Сейширо оцепенел от внезапности, но тут же пустился в погоню, скрывшись в мабороши.  
\- Похоже кто-то предупредил ее о нас, Нандаро, - обратился он к летящему рядом шикигами.  
Он успел заметить слово, которое секретарша неслышно произнесла, прежде чем пуститься бежать: _«Сакуразукамори»._

* * *

Женщина выбежала на людную улицу и остановилась посреди толпы, оглядываясь по сторонам. Она искала что-то, роясь в сумочке, но похоже никак не могла найти. Мабороши накрыло пространство вокруг нее и девушка вскрикнула, озираясь по сторонам, но бежать больше было некуда.  
\- Ну вот, - Сейширо притворно вздохнул, бросая взгляд на часы. – Теперь я могу опоздать, и Субару-кун будет мной недоволен.  
\- Так ты действительно пришел за мной, - голос женщины слегка дрожал.  
\- Так вас действительно обо мне предупредили, - скопировал ее Сейширо. – Как интересно. Кто бы это мог быть?  
Вместо ответа секретарша подняла руку, читая заклинание.  
\- Нандаро! – скомандовал Сейширо, мгновенно отреагировав.  
Шикигами легко отбил атаку женщины.  
\- Нет! – она вскрикнула, отступив, по-прежнему озираясь по сторонам, пытаясь найти выход из иллюзии. – Если... если вы меня убьете, вы не узнаете, кто предупредил меня о вас!  
Сейширо лишь усмехнулся, призывая смертоносный вихрь лепестков сакуры.  
\- Знаете, Мичико-сан, на самом деле мне это совершенно безразлично, - сказал он спокойно, глядя в уже ничего не видящие глаза жертвы. – Единственное, что меня беспокоит сейчас, это то, что я опаздываю на встречу к Субару-куну.

* * *

Труп Мичико обнаружили в переулке на следующий день. На теле не было следов ран или отпечатков пальцев. Полиция не смогла найти ничего. Только одно странное послание в ее сумочке, написанное на маленьком клочке обычной бумаги из блокнота:  
_«Он придет за тобой, заказ уже кем-то сделан. Собирай информацию поскорее и срочно сообщи о результатах. 759467478»_  
Номер был неактивен, когда по нему позвонили. Выяснить больше ничего не удалось, кроме того, что телефонный номер был из Киото.


	14. More of that jazz

* * *

_Ноябрь 1993 года, Токио_

* * *

\- Так значит, тебе нужна определенная книга для работы? – Сейширо взял чашку со стола, и отпил глоток кофе.  
Субару кивнул, намазывая себе тост джемом.  
\- Она в моей старой квартире. Мне нужно за ней сходить, или я не разберусь в этом заклинании.  
\- Думаешь, твой клан там будет? Прошло уже довольно много времени.  
Оммьеджи пожал плечами.  
\- Я не знаю. Они могли поставить кого-то там дежурить, на всякий случай.  
Сейширо задумчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Тогда я схожу с тобой, если ты не против.  
\- Сейширо-сан...  
\- Мне так будет спокойнее.  
Субару нахмурился.  
\- Вас могут увидеть.  
Сакуразукамори ухмыльнулся.  
\- Меня или мою иллюзию? – он неожиданно подмигнул Субару. – Давай, ешь свой завтрак и пойдем. Утренняя прогулка – хорошее дело.

* * *

Подойдя к зданию, где располагалась его бывшая квартира, Субару с удивлением заметил, что Сейширо оказался прав. Трое знакомых лиц из его клана были там – мужчина, женщина, и мальчик, лет двенадцати. Увидев Субару, они учтиво поклонились ему. Но, увидев, кто шел за Субару, они вздрогнули и приняли готовые к борьбе позиции. Субару устало вздохнул.  
\- Сузуме-сан, Акира-сан, Хаято-кун, - он кивнул всем троим. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Мы пришли не за тем, чтобы бороться.  
\- Это Сакуразукамори! – женщина – Сузуме, как обратился к ней Субару – впилась в Сейширо яростным взглядом.  
Сейширо достал сигарету и спокойно закурил.  
\- ...или просто его иллюзия, - небрежно бросил он, чуть усмехаясь. – Неужели вы думаете, что я настолько глуп, чтобы позволить вам увидеть свой настоящий облик?  
Сузуме и мальчик хмуро посмотрели на него, одновременно потянувшись за офуда.  
\- Прекратите это! В самом деле! – Субару сердито смотрел на них. – Я приказываю вам, как глава клана прекратить это!  
Сумераги дернулись, и потупились, опустив руки.  
\- Да, Субару-сама, - ответили они нестройным хором.  
Мужчина выступил вперед.  
\- Субару-сама, ваша бабушка беспокоится о вас...  
\- Достаточно, Акира-сан, - мягко перебил его Субару. – Я пришел сюда по работе. Мне нужно в свою квартиру. Надеюсь вы не перекрыли там все ловушками?  
Акира помотал головой.  
\- Субару-сама, если можно, я хотел бы сопроводить вас, - он смотрел на тринадцатую главу с мольбой в глазах. – Пожалуйста.  
Субару взглянул на Сейширо. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Если ты уверен, что они не выкинут ничего такого, Субару-кун, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Да как ты смеешь... – начала было женщина, но осеклась под острым взглядом Субару.  
\- Хорошо, тогда подождите меня здесь, пожалуйста, Сейширо-сан.  
Сейширо кивнул и расслабленно прислонился к стене дома.  
\- Нет проблем, Субару-кун.  
Субару замялся на ступеньках.  
\- Пожалуйста, не делайте ничего... глупого.

* * *

Субару вошел в свою квартиру, удивленно моргая – он настолько отвык от этого места. Его дом теперь был в другой квартире, с Сейширо и Хокуто, и было странно находиться здесь.  
Пол и мебель были покрыты слоем пыли, которая поднялась, когда он и Акира вошли. Субару чихнул. Акира закашлялся.  
\- Субару-сама, что вы ищете? – учтиво спросил он, когда Субару углубился в книжную полку у себя в комнате, пальцами пробегая по переплетам.  
\- Мне нужна одна моя книга, для задания.  
\- Субару-сама, ваша бабушка правда очень беспокоится за вас.  
Субару не ответил, продолжая копаться в книгах. Акира осторожно продолжил.  
\- Она боится, не заколдованы ли вы.  
Оммьеджи фыркнул и обернулся, чуть раздраженно глядя на Акиру.  
\- Я думаю, у вас был шанс это проверить, пока мы шли сюда, и когда я начал искать книги, и ваши заклинания ничего не нашли.  
Акира побледнел.  
\- Вы заметили? – пробормотал он.  
\- Я лучший оммьеджи Японии, как говорит моя сестра, Акира-сан, - тон Субару был ледяным. – Мне кажется я не настолько глуп, чтобы не заметить когда по мне шарятся в поисках заклятий подчинения и подобных им. Но, как вы и сами убедились, ничего подобного нет. Я живу с Сакуразукамори по собственной воле.  
Акира сглотнул.  
\- Живете? С ним? Вы... вы... – он нервно потер руки. – Вы с ним... _вместе_?  
Субару посмотрел на Акиру, и неожиданно рассмеялся.  
\- Акира-сан, может вы сразу зададите мне все вопросы, которые вам приказала задать моя бабушка?  
\- Субару-сама... – Акира торопливо принялся извиняться.  
Субару махнул рукой.  
\- Мне все равно, что обо мне думает она. Да и весь клан. После прошлой зимы мне стало все равно. Они – вы все – показали себя тогда не с лучшей стороны. Отлично, я нашел ее, - Субару победно помахал книгой перед лицом Акиры. – Мне нужно идти.  
\- Субару-сама, подождите.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Нам... нам нужна ваша помощь в одном деле здесь неподалеку.

* * *

Сейширо стоял, курил, и наслаждался зрелищем двух Сумераги, которые чуть не подскакивали от напряжения, из-за того, что им приходилось находиться рядом с ним. Это его забавляло. Однако, всему есть предел. Сейширо небрежно махнул сигаретой, и мальчишка вскрикнул, схватившись за предплечье, на котором сквозь ткань проступили красные пятна.  
\- Хаято! – женщина подбежала к нему. – Что...?  
\- Можешь ему сказать, что если он еще раз попробует разрушить мою иллюзию, чтобы увидеть мое лицо, я даже предупреждать не буду. Убью на месте, и мне будет все равно, если Субару-кун рассердится на меня за это.  
\- Ах ты...  
\- Сузуме-сан, что происходит? – Субару вышел из подъезда, с серьезным выражением на лице.  
\- Он ранил Хаято! – она обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в сторону Сейширо.  
Сакуразукамори затянулся и выпустил дым.  
\- Я всего лишь показал ему, что бывает, когда лезешь не в свое дело. Он пытался разрушить мою иллюзию, - пояснил он, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Субару.  
Оммьеджи вздохнул.  
\- Ясно. Извините, Сейширо-сан. Я разберусь с ними потом. У меня возникла одна проблема, и, похоже, мне придется задержаться тут дольше, чем я думал. Вам не стоит меня ждать.  
Ассасин внимательно посмотрел на лицо Субару.  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Да, - Субару поспешно кивнул. – Просто нужно помочь Акире-сану с еще одной работой, но это не займет много времени.  
Сейширо медленно кивнул в ответ.  
\- В таком случае, Субару-кун, я пойду домой.  
Сейширо взял руку Субару в свою, пальцами чертя линии на его метках, наслаждаясь тем, как Сузуме поджала губы. Он наклонился и легко коснулся губ Субару своими, в почти невесомом поцелуе.  
\- Увидимся вечером, Субару-кун.  
Субару улыбнулся, заливаясь едва заметным румянцем.  
\- Да, Сейширо-сан.  
Сакуразукамори махнул рукой и ушел.  
\- Вам тоже следует идти, Сузуме-сан, Хаято-кун, - Субару пристально смотрел на них. – Не думаю, что я появлюсь здесь в ближайшее время, поэтому сторожить квартиру не к чему.  
\- Вы доверяете ему больше, чем собственному клану, - голос Сузуме был полон обвинения.  
Неожиданно для себя, Субару усмехнулся и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
\- Скажем, что у меня есть на то причины.

* * *

Еще когда до дома оставался небольшой отрезок пути, Сейширо понял, что где-то допустил огромную ошибку. Перед глазами все плыло и двоилось, и он ощущал себя слабее с каждым шагом. Проклятье. Но чье? Хотя это и так было ясно. Сейширо выругался, кляня себя за идиотизм. Так глупо попасться на трюк мальчишки, который был всего лишь для отвода глаз, просто потому, что он был слишком уверен в себе. В то время как та женщина вполне себе могла... Сакуразука закашлялся, закрыв рот рукой. Он не удивился, увидев, что его пальцы остались запачканы кровью.  
Сейширо буквально ввалился в квартиру. Сил почти не оставалось, и ему становилось хуже с каждой минутой. Похоже он просчитался еще раз. Проклятье не было обычным. Субару... ему нужен был Субару. Есть ли вообще кто-либо дома?  
\- Сей-чан, ты рано! А где Су... Сей-чан! – Хокуто застыла в дверях кухни. – Что с тобой?  
Сейширо постарался сфокусировать взгляд на ней, отчаянно цепляясь за стену.  
\- Субару... – еле выдавил он. – Скорее, зови Субару...  
Мужчина упал на пол прихожей, его вырвало кровью. Хокуто в ужасе прижала ладони ко рту.  
\- Сей-чан...  
\- Хокуто-чан... – Сакуразука, опираясь на руки, приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на нее. – Пожалуйста, поторопись. Я... только Субару сможет... – его снова стошнило кровью. – Субару-кун... – выдохнул он, падая на пол.

* * *

Хокуто с чудовищным трудом стряхнула с себя оцепенение и бросилась в комнату. Схватив тюбик помады, она отвернула ковер и начертила несколько знаков на паркете. Она села на пол, среди символов, и начала шептать мантру.  
_«Субару... Субару, услышь, пожалуйста, Субару!»_ \- она всеми силами тянулась к нему, через время и пространство.  
Хокуто знала, что ее возможностей с оммьеджитсу может не хватить даже на такое... нет. Нельзя так думать. Сейширо – его жизнь – зависит от этого. Нельзя. Она _сможет_. Девушка вдохнула несколько раз, и постаралась сосредоточиться еще сильнее.  
_«Субару! Субару, ты там? Пожалуйста, поторопись! Иначе Сей... Сей может...»_

* * *

Субару и Акира стояли у ограды одного из городских кладбищ. Деревья вокруг шумели на ветру, их листва все еще местами зеленая, хотя и было начало ноября.  
\- Так чем я могу вам здесь помочь? – Субару недоуменно оглядывался. – Здесь, разумеется, есть духи, но ни один из них не должен представлять опасности для...  
Он осекся. Голос... голос в ветре? Или в его голове?  
_«...уйста, Субару!»_  
\- Хокуто-чан? – Субару обернулся. – Что...?  
\- Что-то не так, Субару-сама? – Акира посмотрел на него.  
\- Н-нет, наверное мне показалось...  
_«...ару! Субару!»_  
Оммьеджи вздрогнул.  
_«Хокуто-чан?»_  
_«Быстрее, Субару! Сей-чан... ему очень плохо! Что-то случилось, я не знаю, что делать! Субару, если ты не поторопишься, он...»_  
Голос Хокуто пропал, но Субару и так все понял. Цвет мгновенно исчез с его лица. Он медленно повернулся к Акире. Тот вздрогнул под его взглядом. Зеленые глаза, казалось, прожигали его насквозь.  
\- Субару-сама? – Акира подумал, что еще никогда ему не было настолько страшно.  
\- Если я узнаю, что это ваших рук дело – я сам вас всех убью.  
В следующее мгновение Субару исчез, оставив Акиру стоять посреди могил, с открытым ртом.

* * *

Когда он влетел в прихожую, Хокуто была в слезах. Она сидела рядом с Сейширо, который лежал на полу, без сознания, бледен как мел. Вокруг него была кровь. Много крови. Субару ощутил, как его желудок скручивается в спазме. Он... опоздал?  
\- Субару, он... он... – всхлипнула она.  
\- Кинжал! – скомандовал оммьеджи с порога.  
\- Что?  
\- Принеси мой кинжал, быстро! – Субару бросился к телу Сейширо, на ходу раскидывая офуда в форму барьера. – И оставайся вне кеккая! _Ом хайа баиширамантая совака_ *, - Субару упал на колени и мгновенно начал читать мантру. - _Ом хайа баиширамантая совака..._  
Хокуто прибежала из его комнаты, неся фамильный кинжал. Субару выхватил его из ее рук.  
\- Теперь отойди, здесь опасно!  
Он продолжил читать мантру, держа голос ровно, слова плавно стекали и заполняли магическое пространство кеккая силой.  
Хокуто смотрела, стоя в стороне, и молилась, чтобы Субару смог сделать... то, что нужно было сделать, чтобы спасти Сейширо. Она не знала, что произошло, но и без особых способностей было ясно, что проклятье на Сакуразукамори было сильнее любого обычного. У нее у самой раскалывалась голова после того как она пыталась докричаться до Субару, но девушка отмела это в сторону – не время думать о себе.  
Субару выкрикнул что-то и вонзил кинжал в пол. Над телом Сейширо вырисовалась темная нечеловеческая фигура. В кеккае поднялся ветер, и Субару дернулся, когда воздушные лезвия поцарапали его лицо и руки. Он продолжил читать заклинания, описывая символы руками.  
Субару встал, выпрямившись во весь рост, завершая заклинание. Фигура издала звериный рык и потянулась к оммьеджи. Хокуто закричала в ужасе.  
\- Субару!  
\- _Исчезни!_ – голос Субару поднялся над вихрем и воем, чистый и сильный.  
Он выдернул кинжал из пола и полоснул перед собой, прямо по темной фигуре. Сейширо скорчился и закричал на полу; в то время как фигура издала еще один рык, и распалась на куски дыма. В следующее мгновение все стихло.  
Субару устало упал на колени, тяжело дыша и опираясь на кинжал. Он подполз к Сейширо, который вновь потерял сознание, проверяя пульс. На его лице отразилось облегчение, когда он повернулся к Хокуто и кивнул.  
\- Успел, - выдохнул он. – Он... он будет жить.  
Хокуто бросилась к Субару и обняла его, разрыдавшись.  
\- Субару... я так волновалась! Что это было? – ее глаза все еще были полны ужаса.  
Оммьеджи склонился над Сакуразукамори, проверяя его состояние.  
\- Помоги мне отнести его в постель. Надо позаботиться о Сейширо-сане сначала, потом я все объясню.

* * *

\- _Они_? – Хокуто побледнела.  
Она осторожно поменяла компресс на лбу Сейширо – у него был сильный жар, и он все еще не пришел в себя.  
Субару сидел на краю постели рядом с ассасином, не отпуская его руку. Он все еще был одет в свой светлый плащ, теперь запачканый кровью Сейширо, и его собственной – кровь засохла на щеке и руках Субару, но он даже не замечал этого.  
Он очень устал – заклинание потребовало больше силы, чем нужно, но он боялся оставить Сейширо даже на секунду. Они переодели Сейширо в его пижаму и стерли кровь с его лица, но о себе Субару не подумал. Оммьеджи посмотрел на сестру и мрачно кивнул.  
\- Не простой _они_. Контролируемый.  
Глаза Хокуто широко распахнулись.  
\- Но... это под силу только...  
Субару криво усмехнулся.  
\- Уж точно не Сузуме-сан, - полупрезрительно бросил он.  
\- Я понятия не имела, что она пойдет настолько далеко, чтобы... – Хокуто закрыла лицо руками. – Я не могу поверить в это.  
\- Поверить придется, - спокойно сказал Субару. – Потому что проклятие не сработало. А это значит, - в его голосе сквозило мрачное удовлетворение. – Что обратный эффект будет сильнее обычного. Учитывая силу самого проклятия...  
Хокуто неверяще смотрела на него.  
\- Ты думаешь, что тот, кто это сделал...?  
Субару пожал плечами.  
\- Знаешь, - неожиданно сказал он. – Конкретно сейчас я настолько зол, что мне как-то все равно.

* * *

Хокуто наконец убедила Субару принять душ и пойти отдыхать. Она оставила его с Сейширо, а сама пошла чистить коридор. Ее руки немного тряслись, когда она стирала тряпкой кровь Сейширо с пола. Никогда, за все это время, она не видела Сакуразуку в таком состоянии. Он всегда был собран, опрятен, и спокоен. Всегда. И теперь, когда она вспоминала его бледное лицо, непонимание в его единственном видящем глазе, и отчаянье, когда он звал Субару... ей становилось страшно.  
Она привыкла считать, что Сейширо – это Сейширо. Всегда такой, какой есть. Теперь же она поняла еще одну простую вещь о нем – Сакуразукамори тоже был всего лишь человеком. А человеческие существа, как известно, на самом деле очень слабые и хрупкие создания.  
Хокуто бросила взгляд на дверь спальни ее брата и Сакуразукамори. Когда-то давно она пообещала Сакуразукамори, что сама убьет его, если он заставит Субару плакать. Тогда она беспокоилась только за своего брата. Она всегда хотела, чтобы Субару был счастлив. Сейчас она поняла, что беспокоится за Сейширо тоже. Она сама не могла сказать, когда точно, но Сейширо стал ей как семья. Да что там, намного ближе, чем семья.  
Сейширо, Субару и она были куда ближе, чем их остальные родственники вместе взятые. Хокуто закусила губу. Больше всего на свете она боялась это потерять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Взято отсюда: http://www.angelfire.com/ny3/k/kuji/9.html и отсюда: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kuji-in. Поскольку Кламп не от балды писали заклинания Субару, я постаралась тоже. Мантра, которую он читает, насколько я поняла, для Sha – эффект которой, исцеление. Подумалось, что к данной ситуации подойдет.


	15. Staying power

* * *

_Ноябрь 1993 года, Токио_

* * *

Субару проснулся среди ночи от кашля Сейширо. Его опять рвало кровью. Субару осторожно поддерживал его над тазом, который был у кровати, и шептал всякие успокаивающие глупости, гладя мужчину по спине.  
Скрипнула приоткрытая дверь. Субару оглянулся и покачал головой в ответ на незаданный вопрос Хокуто. Ее лицо было грустным. Она кивнула, и взглядом спросила, нужна ли помощь. Субару отмахнул головой.  
\- Иди спать, - сказал он одними губами. – Ты тоже устала сегодня.  
Хокуто улыбнулась тенью ее былой улыбки, и тихонько прикрыла дверь.  
Сейширо закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушки, тяжело дыша. Оммьеджи знал, что так будет еще пару дней – последствия проклятия тяжело сходили, поскольку оно было сильным. Он осторожно коснулся лба Сейширо. Жар все еще не спадал. Плохо.  
\- Ненавижу твоих родственников, - выдохнул Сакуразукамори хрипло. – Убью их всех и плевал я на то, что они защищали Японию тысячи лет.  
Субару осторожно обнял мужчину, успокаивающе гладя его по плечам.  
\- Сейширо-сан, успокойтесь, пожалуйста, - тихо попросил он. – Вам нужно поспать.  
Сейширо не упирался, когда Субару заставил его устроиться удобнее в постели и накрыл одеялом. У него не было сил ни на что.  
\- Я их правда ненавижу, - сказал он, уже проваливаясь в беспокойный сон.  
Субару грустно улыбнулся и убрал прядь с лица Сейширо. Он не ответил ничего. Порой слова оказываются лишними.

* * *

Утром Субару проснулся первым. Осторожно выбравшись из кровати, чтобы не разбудить Сейширо, он принял душ, оделся и прошел на кухню, где застал Хокуто. Она разложила свои конспекты на столе и что-то чертила в тетради.  
\- Домашние задания? Сейчас? – Субару удивленно посмотрел на учебники.  
Хокуто чуть улыбнулась.  
\- Мне нужно было чем-то занять мысли. Как ты? – она успела заметить темные круги под глазами Субару.  
Порез на его щеке выделялся на бледном лице, а на руках на месте царапин был пластырь. Субару сел за краешек стола и налил себе кофе.  
\- Сейширо-сан заснул более-менее крепко только под утро. Поэтому я не очень выспался, - ответил Субару. – Но его жар немного спал. Я боялся, что он продержится дольше, а Сейширо-сан и так очень ослаб.  
\- Ясно, - Хокуто тоже была бледной и невыспавшейся. – Я сделала куриный бульон для него, когда он сможет поесть.  
Субару механически кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, нее-сан.  
\- Субару...  
Зазвонил телефон. Субару подскочил и схватил трубку – не потому, что рвался отвечать, а потому, что не хотел, чтобы звон разбудил Сейширо.  
\- Да?  
Его лицо резко помрачнело, а тон стал ледяным.  
\- Как ты узнала этот номер, обаа-чан?  
Хокуто дернулась за столом.  
\- Что? Нет, с нами все в порядке. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Субару горько усмехнулся. – Уж не потому ли, что ты предоставила мне прекрасного _они_ для тренировки?  
Хокуто нервно теребила подол своей юбки. Внезапно Субару вздрогнул.  
\- Сузуме-сан? Мертва? – Хокуто прижала ладонь ко рту, в ужасе глядя на Субару. – Я предполагал, что подобное может случиться, - он сухо рассмеялся в ответ на что-то. – «Все равно»? Нет, обаа-чан. Мне _не_ все равно. Но это вы, а не я пошли на такое. Использовать _они_ , чтобы... – он запнулся. – ...устранить Сакуразукамори... вы забыли, что с ним живет лучший оммьеджи Японии.  
Хокуто слабо улыбнулась. Она всегда называла так Субару.  
\- Как я смею? Обаа-чан, мне кажется, это я должен спрашивать _вас_ – как _вы_ посмели, без каких-либо приказаний со стороны главы клана, действовать подобным образом? – Субару выпрямился, в его голосе послышались стальные нотки. – Мне показалось, что я уже сказал тебе раньше, что требую к себе послушания, поскольку являюсь тринадцатой главой клана. Вы его не проявили и напали на моего... друга, безо всяких причин.  
Даже воздух на кухне изменился. Хокуто отпила глоток своего сока, не отрывая взгляда от Субару. Ее брат и правда вырос. И стал очень сильным. Она гордилась им.  
\- Мне все равно, что ты думаешь обо мне, обаа-чан. Что? – Субару приподнял брови. – _Спал_ ли я с ним?  
Хокуто поперхнулась соком и закашлялась, пытаясь не начать хихикать в голос.  
\- Значит, Акира-сан, сообщил тебе детали нашего разговора, как я и думал? – тон Субару стал чуть насмешливым. – А что если и так? – он горько усмехнулся. – Достаточно, обаа-чан. Ты уже сделала больше, чем достаточно. Не звони мне больше. На данный момент я не имею никакого желания общаться с кем-либо из вас.  
Субару повесил трубку и выдернул телефонный шнур. Потом он прошел в гостиную и сделал то же самое с телефоном там. Он вернулся на кухню и сел на свое место, допивая остывший кофе. Хокуто пытливо заглянула ему в глаза.  
\- _Спал_ с ним? – она знала, что это было не главное в разговоре, но...  
Субару бросил на нее скептический взгляд, чуть приподняв бровь.  
\- Нее-сан, я сплю с ним каждую ночь – в одной постели – уже месяцами.  
\- Субару... – разочарованно протянула она. – Это же неинтересно!  
Он фыркнул.  
\- Да ну? – его лицо опять приняло серьезное выражение. – Я пойду проверю, как Сейширо-сан.  
Хокуто кивнула.  
\- Мне скоро нужно будет пойти на лекции. Оставляю Сей-чана на тебя.  
\- Хорошо. Удачного дня, нее-сан.  
\- Вам тоже, Субару. Надеюсь ему станет лучше.  
\- Да...  
Она чуть грустно улыбнулась вслед уходящему Субару.

* * *

Сейширо все еще спал, но когда Субару зашел в комнату, он пошевелился и открыл глаза. Субару сел рядом с ним и коснулся лба. Жар был, но гораздо слабее, чем ночью.  
\- Сейширо-сан, как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Жить буду, - буркнул Сейширо, пытаясь сесть в постели.  
Субару помог ему навалиться на подушки. Сейширо прижал руку к груди и поморщился.  
\- Вам больно?  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Сейширо-сан, - Субару укоризненно посмотрел на него.  
Его голос был мягким и терпеливым. Сейширо отвел взгляд.  
\- Может быть. Немного. Да, - он скривился. – Но не больше, чем я того заслуживаю.  
\- Заслуживаете...?  
\- Мне стоило заметить. Я попался, как последний кретин.  
Сейширо закашлялся, зажав рот салфеткой – Субару поставил пачку на ночной столик. Сакуразукамори бросил окровавленную салфетку в мусорное ведро (также принесенное Субару) и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Субару-кун, ты не мог бы принести мне воды?  
\- Конечно, Сейширо-сан.  
Субару поспешно убежал на кухню и принес стакан воды. Он помог Сейширо отпить несколько глотков.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Сакуразукамори, отставив стакан на ночной столик.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, Сейширо-сан, это же всего лишь...  
\- Я имел в виду другое.  
Его левый глаз был чуть более золотистого оттенка, чем обычно. Субару подумал, что так он обычно выглядит, когда он в своем обличье Сакуразукамори.  
\- Другое? – оммьеджи непонимающе смотрел на Сейширо.  
\- Ты спас мне жизнь вчера, - Сейширо поднес руки Субару к губам и поцеловал метки. – Спасибо, Субару-кун.  
Субару долго смотрел на Сейширо, а потом не выдержал, и просто обнял его, уткнувшись ему в шею.  
\- Я так беспокоился о вас, - он задрожал. – Я так боялся, что не успею.  
Сейширо обнял юношу в ответ.  
\- Ты успел. Ты все сделал, как нужно, Субару-кун. Ты молодец.  
Субару замотал головой.  
\- Это все моя вина! Это из-за меня они... вас... из-за меня! – слезы закапали из его глаз, он цеплялся за пижамную рубашку Сейширо. – Сейширо-сан, пожалуйста, простите меня!  
Сакуразукамори недоуменно посмотрел на юношу.  
\- Субару-кун, мне кажется, или мы уже проходили через это? – чуть насмешливо спросил он и коснулся века правого глаза в ответ на немой вопрос Субару. – И тогда я сказал тебе то же самое, что скажу и сейчас – твоей вины в случившемся нет. Я сам пошел с тобой, зная, что там могут быть представители твоего клана.  
\- Но вы не знали, что они сделают!  
\- Но ты тоже не знал.  
Субару затряс головой.  
\- Все равно...  
\- Субару-кун, не повторяйся, - Сейширо провел ладонью по щеке оммьеджи. – Я сказал, что все хорошо, и что твоей вины в этом нет. Значит, для меня так и есть, - ассасин осторожно отстранил Субару от себя, рассматривая его лицо и порезы. – Как ты сам? Ты выглядишь усталым.  
\- Я просто плохо спал.  
Сейширо чуть виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Извини, это из-за меня. Я не очень помню, что было ночью.  
\- У вас был сильный жар. Вам и сейчас не следует вставать и напрягаться.  
Сейширо взъерошил волосы Субару и улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, ни о какой работе не может быть и речи, но я хотел бы принять душ.  
\- Вам нельзя вставать.  
\- Не волнуйся, Субару-кун, у меня достаточно сил для этого. Поможешь мне дойти до ванны?  
Субару знал, что когда Сейширо упрямится, это неизлечимо, поэтому он просто помог ему подняться, и отвел в ванную.

* * *

Оставшись один, Сейширо скинул маску полностью. Теперь это снова был Сакуразукамори. А раненый хищник еще опаснее, чем просто хищник. Сейширо забрался в ванну и включил душ. Он сделал воду прохладнее и сосредоточился, позволив струям стекать по его обнаженному телу, очищая и защищая.  
\- _Рин. Хей. То. Ша._ *  
Субару, несомненно, был очень добрым. Именно поэтому он даже не предположил, что его бабушка использовала не только магию Сумераги на это проклятие, но и магию, недозволенную им. Похоже бывшая глава и правда очень долго готовила и вынашивала этот план.  
Сейширо ощутил, как магия струится с его пальцев. Он продолжил читать заклинание, сосредотачивая и собирая энергию в одной точке, чтобы нанести точный удар. Второй шанс для вендетты ему вряд ли предоставится.  
\- _Вон отсюда_ , - прошипел он и открыл глаза, одновременно посылая магию к источнику остатков проклятия.  
Сейширо знал, что ему не спроста было настолько плохо ночью. Субару изгнал _они_ , но это был не только _они_. Смешанное проклятие – тут работали профессионалы. Удар достиг цели – Сейширо как будто услышал далекий крик. Он опустил руки и хищно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну вот и все. Теперь ваш счет оплачен, Сумераги-доно.

* * *

_Ноябрь 1993 года, Киото, поместье Сумераги_

* * *

На крик, раздавшийся из комнаты Леди Сумераги, сбежались все слуги и помощники дома. Они нашли ее на полу, без сознания, с разбитым магическим зеркалом рядом.  
\- Сумераги-сама! Сумераги-сама, очнитесь!  
Леди Сумераги открыла глаза.  
\- Ты... – прошептала она кому-то невидимому и далекому. – Будь ты проклят.  
Она не желала признать даже себе, что ей не стоило употреблять темное оммьеджитсу. Она же делала это для блага Субару. Все было сделано ради блага Субару, поэтому это не могло быть плохим. А он никогда этого не оценит. Ее глупый, заблудший внук.

* * *

_Ноябрь 1993 года, Токио, квартира Сейширо_

* * *

Субару ждал, пока Сейширо закончит мыться, но время шло, а тот не выходил из ванной. Субару забеспокоился. В конце концов в его теперешнем состоянии...  
\- Сейширо-сан? – он постучал в дверь.  
Тишина.  
\- Сейширо-сан? Я вхожу, - Субару приоткрыл дверь в ванную комнату. – Извините, но вы не выходили, и я... Сейширо-сан!  
Он как раз успел поймать Сейширо прежде чем тот упал с края ванны, на котором сидел, прислонившись к кафелю, в одном полотенце на бедрах.  
\- Ну вот! – Субару укоризненно посмотрел на Сейширо. – Я же говорил, что вам не стоит... – тут внезапно Субару понял, в каком сейчас виде Сейширо находится перед ним, и залился краской.  
\- Что мне не стоит? – Сейширо, чуть усмехаясь, смотрел на него. – Увидел что-то интересное, Субару-кун? – шепнул он ему на ухо, прижимаясь.  
Субару вспыхнул.  
\- Сейширо-сан! Даже в таком состоянии, вы...  
Сейширо рассмеялся, закашлявшись.  
\- Субару-кун... ты так мило краснеешь.  
\- А вы так мило себя ведете как осел! – сердито пробурчал оммьеджи, и помог Сейширо подняться. – Идемте, вам надо вернуться в постель.  
\- Надеюсь, для более интересных вещей, чем просто спать?  
Субару закатил глаза.  
\- С вами невозможно иметь дело!  
Сейширо выглядел очень довольным.

* * *

Субару неодобрительно покачал головой, помогая Сейширо надеть пижаму.  
\- В самом деле, Сейширо-сан! Вы могли прямо в душе потерять сознание. Я же говорил вам!  
Сейширо улыбнулся.  
\- Ты такой милый, Субару-кун. Всегда беспокоишься обо мне.  
Субару хмуро посмотрел на мужчину.  
\- Потому что вы даете повод для беспокойств. И вообще... ой!  
Субару вскрикнул, когда Сейширо дернул его к себе на кровать, заставив упасть на простыни рядом.  
\- Сейширо-сан!  
Сакуразукамори подобрался ближе к Субару, прижимаясь к оммьеджи. Голос Субару дрогнул.  
\- Что вы...?  
\- Ты мягкий. И теплый, - сонно пробормотал Сейширо. – И красивый. Я люблю красивые вещи.  
Субару горько усмехнулся.  
\- Значит для вас я – всего лишь красивая вещь? – прошептал он с болью в голосе.  
Его глаза неверяще распахнулись, когда он услышал ответ ассасина.  
\- Не вещь, - Сейширо уже почти спал. – Ты – Субару. Мой Субару.  
В следующее мгновение Субару услышал размеренное дыхание Сакуразуки, означавшее, что тот уснул, уткнувшись ему в бок. Субару задрожал. Он обнял мужчину и прижался к нему.  
\- Вы никогда, - выдохнул он еле слышно. – Не говорите мне тех слов, которые я ожидаю от вас услышать...  
Сейширо улыбнулся во сне, и крепче обнял Субару.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Взято отсюда http://www.angelfire.com/ny3/k/kuji/9.html и отсюда http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kuji-in. А еще это просто тоже самое, что Сейширо говорил в битве с Камуи в Х/1999 манге.


	16. Don’t stop me now

* * *

_Ноябрь 1993 года, Токио_

* * *

На следующее утро Сейширо проснулся от аппетитного запаха выпечки, распространяющегося с кухни. Ассасин лежал, думая, стоит ли пересиливать лень и вставать, или лучше поваляться еще, но потом все же выбрался из-под одеяла и пошел приводить себя в порядок. Уж больно аппетитным был запах с кухни.  
Сейширо чувствовал себя гораздо лучше теперь, хотя Субару вряд ли позволил бы ему делать что-либо по дому или выходить. Умывшись и переодевшись в брюки и рубашку, Сейширо прошел на кухню.  
Субару и Хокуто вместе колдовали у плиты. Увидев Сейширо, они оба улыбнулись.  
\- Доброе утро, Сей-чан! – Хокуто подмигнула ему.  
А Субару... Глаза ассасина расширились в изумлении, когда Субару молча подошел к нему и сам притянул к себе, целуя.  
\- Субару-кун, что это на тебя нашло? – спросил Сакуразукамори, когда оммьеджи наконец отпустил его.  
Хокуто выглядела довольной как никогда, бросая взгляды на Субару, а сам Субару весело рассмеялся, еще больше поразив этим ассасина.  
\- Просто я рад, что с вами все в порядке, Сейширо-сан, - юноша осторожно коснулся его лба и внимательно посмотрел в лицо. – Вы выглядите гораздо лучше теперь, и жара нет.  
Глаза оммьеджи радостно сияли. Сейширо подумал, что еще никогда не видел Субару настолько счастливым.  
_«Что это с ним такое?»_ \- подумал ассасин недоуменно.  
\- Ну наконец-то, настал тот день, когда Субару сам тебя целует, а, Сей-чан? – Хокуто рассмеялась.  
\- Давно пора, - Сакуразукамори ухмыльнулся и сел за стол. – Чем это у вас здесь так пахнет?  
\- Вы голодны, Сейширо-сан? – Субару улыбнулся. – Мы сделали шоколадное печенье и бисквиты.  
Ассасин кивнул.  
\- Звучит потрясающе.  
Хокуто достала поднос из духовки.  
\- Как раз готово! – объявила она. – Сейчас мы устроим отличный завтрак, в честь того, что Сей-чан выздоравливает!  
Субару помог ей накрыть на стол, и разлил всем чай.  
\- Очень вкусно, Хокуто-чан, - похвалил ассасин, пробуя печенье.  
\- О-хо-хо-хо-хо! Конечно вкусно! Это же я готовила!  
\- Эй, я тоже помогал! – Субару смущенно улыбнулся, беря бисквит.  
\- Ты чуть не спалил первую порцию, - Хокуто скептически приподняла бровь.  
\- Ну я же не виноват, что не умею готовить... а хотелось сделать что-то вкусное для Сейширо-сана, - оммьеджи покраснел и уткнулся в свою тарелку.  
\- Спасибо, Субару-кун, - румянец Субару стал еще гуще, когда Сейширо слегка наклонился к нему, улыбаясь. – Я рад, что ты в хорошем настроении сегодня, - Сейширо серьезно посмотрел на близнецов. – Прошу прощения, что доставил вам столько хлопот в эти дни. И спасибо, что вы позаботились обо мне.  
Субару и Хокуто улыбнулись.  
\- Сей-чан, не говори глупостей, - девушка махнула рукой. – Семья для того и существует, чтобы заботиться друг о друге.  
Ассасин уставился на нее.  
\- Семья? – переспросил он.  
Хокуто решительно кивнула. Субару мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Я рад, что мы живем вместе, Сейширо-сан, - просто сказал он.  
\- Еще немного и вы заставите меня покраснеть, - проворчал Сейширо, неожиданно смутившись.  
Близнецы рассмеялись.  
\- Вот уж не думала, что такое возможно! – Хокуто смотрела на ассасина, широко ухмыляясь.  
Сейширо приподнял брови.  
\- Вы кого угодно доведете, когда сговоритесь. И вообще, когда я связываюсь с Сумераги, это всегда кончается чем-то... экстраординарным, - ассасин притворно вздохнул.  
Хокуто и Субару обменялись одинаково довольными улыбками.

* * *

Закончив завтракать, все разошлись по своим делам – Хокуто ушла на лекции, Сейширо сказал, что приляжет на диване в гостиной, а Субару остался мыть посуду и убирать со стола. Он не мог перестать улыбаться. Сейширо, возможно, и сам не помнил, что он сказал. Но его слова навсегда запомнились оммьеджи.  
_«Не вещь. Ты – Субару. Мой Субару»._  
Юноша прикрыл глаза, продолжая улыбаться.  
_«Он правда сказал это. Сейширо-сан...»_

* * *

Субару осторожно заглянул в гостиную.  
\- Сейширо-сан? Вы спите?  
Ассасин приподнялся на диване и улыбнулся.  
\- Заходи, Субару-кун. Я просто прилег немного.  
Субару сел на краешек дивана, чем Сейширо тут же воспользовался, устроив голову на коленях у оммьеджи.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – Субару машинально запустил пальцы в волосы Сейширо, перебирая пряди.  
Сакуразука закрыл глаза, подставляясь под руки и чуть ли не мурлыча от удовольствия.  
\- Ммм... я в порядке, Субару-кун.  
Оммьеджи улыбнулся, продолжая перебирать волосы Сейширо.  
\- Вас удивило, что Хокуто-чан считает вас семьей?  
Глаза Сакуразуки распахнулись, принимая настороженное выражение.  
\- Я просто никогда не задумывался о подобных вещах, - его тон ясно давал понять, что он не хочет развивать эту тему дальше. – Что ты собираешься предпринять насчет клана, Субару-кун?  
Субару понял, что он сменил тему намеренно, но не стал настаивать на своем.  
\- Предпринять? – юноша непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- Они совершенно без твоего ведома осмелились напасть на меня, - пояснил Сейширо. – Их следовало бы приструнить.  
Субару виновато опустил взгляд и закусил губу.  
\- Я знаю, но я не уверен, станут ли они меня слушать, - он вздохнул. – Когда... когда _это_ случилось, обаа-чан звонила сюда.  
Сейширо хмыкнул.  
\- Удостовериться в том, что я мертв?  
Субару вздрогнул. Его руки задрожали.  
\- Не надо, Сейширо-сан, - прошептал он, а в зеленых глазах застыл ужас. – Не произносите этого.  
Ассасин удивленно посмотрел в лицо Субару.  
\- Почему? – спросил он с искренним недоумением.  
Во взгляде оммьеджи было столько эмоций.  
\- Потому что я не смогу без вас, - еле слышно ответил Субару. – Не смогу.  
Сейширо положил руку на щеку Субару  
\- Я здесь, Субару-кун. С тобой. Не волнуйся.  
Юноша кивнул, стараясь улыбнуться.  
\- Вот и оставайтесь здесь, Сейширо-сан. Со мной.  
Ассасин серьезно посмотрел в глаза оммьеджи.  
\- Я вроде никуда не собирался.  
Субару стинул руку Сейширо в своей.  
\- И это хорошо.

* * *

_22 ноября 1993 года, Токио_

* * *

Ноябрьский вечер выдался на удивление холодным и морозным. На небе не было облаков, звезды мерцали в темноте, а трава и асфальт были покрыты тонкой коркой инея. При дыхании изо рта оммьеджи вырывался пар. Субару шагал рядом с Сейширо, погруженный в какую-то сердитую тишину. Было заметно, что он мерз, но старательно не подавал вида. Сейширо вздохнул.  
\- Субару-кун, может тебе стоит надеть...  
\- Нет! – Субару неожиданно резко перебил темного оммьеджи. – Никаких перчаток больше. Не хочу. По крайней мере, некоторое время, - тихо добавил он.  
Сейширо внимательно посмотрел на него, и без слов взял левую руку Субару и засунул в карман своего пальто, переплетая свои пальцы с ледяными пальцами Сумераги, чтобы согреть его.  
\- Правую спрячь себе в карман, - сказал он ровным тоном. – Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты замерз.  
\- Сейширо-сан...  
\- Как думаешь, не зайти ли нам в какое-нибудь кафе на чашку горячего шоколада? – Сейширо усмехнулся с каким-то странным выражением лица. – В конце концов сегодня мой день рождения.  
Глаза Субару удивленно распахнулись.  
\- Ваш день рождения?  
Сейширо сделал гримасу.  
\- Да. Сегодня двадцать второе ноября.  
\- Тогда... три года назад, вы...  
\- ...сказал тебе ложную дату, - Сейширо повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Субару. – Тогда еще Пари было в силе и мне не хотелось открывать тебе все свои карты, - он вздохнул. – Двадцать второе ноября, тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят пятого года. Настоящая дата.  
\- Токио? – голос Сумераги был чуть отстраненным, но он не пытался вырвать руку из кармана пальто Сейширо.  
\- Каназава, - Сейширо достал сигарету и, прикурив, затянулся. – Твоя дата была точная, только место рождения Киото, не Токио, я прав?  
Субару отрывисто кивнул.  
\- Ты сердит, Субару-кун?  
\- Не на вас, - Субару внезапно чуть вздрогнул и виновато посмотрел на Сейширо. – Извините, Сейширо-сан! Ваш день рождения, а я...  
Сейширо беззаботно рассмеялся.  
\- Ну вот, это уже больше похоже на моего Субару-куна, - он притянул Субару ближе к себе, не обращая внимания на взгляды редких прохожих. – Улыбнись. Давай и правда выпьем по чашке горячего шоколада? Вон то кафе на углу выглядит довольно-таки уютным. Тебе надо погреться.  
Субару чуть расслабился, и позволил Сакуразуке обнять его за плечи, притом оставив свою руку в его кармане. Сейширо-сан был здесь и сейчас, и только это было важно. Со своим кланом он разберется позже.

* * *

Когда они вернулись домой, Хокуто не было. На кухонном столе лежала записка, что она ушла на свидание, и вернется поздно. Ужин был готов, но Субару сказал, что не голоден. Сейширо, казалось, даже не услышал его – он задумчиво вертел записку в руках, глядя сквозь нее.  
\- Сейширо-сан, вы в порядке? – заботливый голос Субару вернул его к реальности.  
Сейширо решил, что на этот раз не воспользоваться шансом будет выше его сил. Он улыбнулся.  
\- Субару-кун... – начал он вкрадчиво. – Поскольку сегодня мой день рождения, я бы хотел получить от тебя... особенный подарок.  
_«Хотя тебе уже девятнадцать, твои глаза не изменились, Субару-кун. Ты смотришь на меня все также наивно и доверчиво, как и в свои шестнадцать. Даже зная, кто я. Ты такой... интересный»._  
\- Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал, Сейширо-сан? – взгляд Субару действительно был чистым и невинным, как всегда.  
Сейширо подумал, что ему хочется чтобы эта невинность и чистота принадлежали ему и только ему. Он встал из-за стола, и неожиданно подхватил оммьеджи на руки.  
\- Сейширо-сан...? Что вы делаете?  
Сейширо осторожно положил Субару на кровать в спальне и, наклонившись над ним, поцеловал долгим и глубоким поцелуем. Субару залился краской.  
\- Сейширо-сан... – прошептал он.  
\- Субару-кун, мы уже так долго вместе, - Сейширо запустил руки под водолазку Субару, проводя по его груди пальцами, поглаживая и лаская соски.  
Субару тихо застонал и выгнулся, ощутив, что ему стало очень жарко... Тихий шепот на ухо.  
\- Ты доверяешь мне?  
Субару сглотнул. Доверял ли он ему? Он все еще так мало знал о настоящем Сейширо. Но... тот спас его от собственного клана... и вообще, это же был Сейширо – тот, кто дал ему силы и храбрость выступить за свои интересы перед кланом, впервые за всю свою жизнь... это всегда был Сейширо, кто заботился о нем и защищал. Опасный, но такой близкий и желанный...  
_«Для тебя я сделал исключение, Субару-кун»._  
Почему бы Субару не сделать исключение и для него? Сакуразукамори – ну и что? Он мог убить его бесчисленное количество раз за все эти годы. Особенно когда Субару впервые узнал об этом и ушел. Но не убил. Субару чуть дернул руками. Метки вспыхнули в темноте спальни. Он всегда был рядом, чтобы помочь и защитить. Поэтому...  
\- Да, - выдохнул Субару еле слышно. – Сейширо-сан, я люблю вас.  
\- Тогда расслабься и доверься мне, Субару-кун.  
Субару помог Сейширо снять с него водолазку. Он смутился и покраснел, когда Сейширо тоже разделся, а потом стянул с Субару джинсы и белье и стал откровенно рассматривать.  
\- Сейширо-сан, почему вы так смотрите? – Субару еле слышал собственный голос, настолько тихо он прошептал это.  
\- Ты так красив, Субару-кун.  
Его руки, осторожно касающиеся Субару, его губы, прикусывающие нежную кожу на шее, его кожа – такая горячая, Субару потянулся к нему со стоном, желая чтобы это тепло было ближе, еще ближе...  
\- Субару-кун, – впервые за все время их знакомства, Субару услышал, как голос Сейширо чуть срывается, теряя тот всегда присущий ему железный самоконтроль. – Ты вырос настолько красивым... с тобой очень трудно сдерживать себя.  
Субару облизал внезапно пересохшие губы, ощущая собственное возбуждение, и больше не стыдясь его.  
_«Как тринадцатый глава клана, Сумераги-сан, вы обязаны быть чистым и непорочным, вы же сами знаете, что это важно для силы духа...»_  
_«Вы должны продолжить род, а вашей избранницей должна стать чистая и невинная...»_  
_«Должны...»_  
_«Обязаны...»_  
_«Вам положено...»_  
Субару впился ногтями в плечи Сейширо, заставив того удивленно выдохнуть.  
\- Субару-кун?  
_«Пошли они, все эти ваши 'должен'»._  
\- К черту чистоту, - голос Субару был хриплым. – К черту непорочность. Сейширо-сан, не сдерживайтесь. Я хочу вас.

* * *

Сказать что Сейширо был удивлен, было преувеличено. И тем не менее, некоторая доля неожиданности имела место. Он попросту не ожидал настолько бурной реакции от своего милого Субару-куна. Он был уверен, что его придется долго упрашивать, и зараннее приготовился к тому, что на этот раз ничего не получится, поскольку действовать против воли Субару он не собирался. Но результат превзошел все его ожидания. Его мальчик стонал и выгибался под ним, царапая ему спину и обхватив талию ногами, и Сейширо думал, что ничего более прекрасного он не видел в своей жизни.  
Растрепанные черные волосы, раскрасневшиеся щеки, блестящие желанием зеленые глаза – вид Субару сводил с ума. Он неуверенно остановился, и испуганно посмотрел на Сейширо, когда тот впервые осторожно вошел в него.  
\- С-Сейширо-сан? – его голос чуть дрожал.  
Сейширо погладил бедра Субару, целуя его в шею.  
_«На тебе останутся следы, мой прекрасный Субару-кун. И они, как и ты, будут принадлежать лишь мне»._  
\- Расслабься, - шепнул он Субару. – Тебе не больно?  
Оммьеджи помотал головой.  
\- Н-немного... но не очень. Просто я никогда не ощущал и не делал... – он залился краской и отвел взгляд. - ... _такого_.  
_«Какой же ты милый, Субару-кун. Определенно, мне нравится эта новая сторона наших отношений»._  
Сейширо улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда расслабься и отдайся своим ощущениям.

* * *

Субару ощущал тепло. Тепло, жар, желание... оно заполняло его изнутри, и он не мог сдерживаться, со стоном выгибаясь под Сейширо, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, желая большего... еще... больше, глубже... его голова кружилась от полноты ощущений, он полностью растворился в прикосновениях и ритме толчков Сейширо, и это было потрясающе. В какой-то момент он ощутил, как Сейширо напрягается в его руках, а потом как его заполняет что-то изнутри, стекая по внутренней стороне бедер. Субару закричал и выгнулся, тоже кончая, прижимаясь к Сейширо и глубоко дыша.  
Он упал на простыни, взмокший, совершенно без сил и мыслей, и недовольно застонал, когда Сейширо вышел из него, чтобы лечь рядом. Темный оммьеджи смотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением.  
\- Я что-то не так сделал, Сейширо-сан? – с трудом выговорил Субару.  
Сейширо загадочно улыбнулся.  
\- Напротив, Субару-кун. Ты был таким горячим, что я удивлен, что это твой первый раз.  
Щеки Субару, только начавшие бледнеть, вновь залились румянцем.  
\- Я... просто... мне было так приятно, - начал он торопливо оправдываться.  
Сейширо тихо засмеялся и обнял Субару, поглаживая его по спине.  
\- Субару-кун, я не имел в виду ничего плохого. Просто не ожидал от тебя такого... рвения. Тебе удалось меня удивить.  
Глаза Субару широко распахнулись.  
_«Он признается, что я вызвал эмоции у Сакуразукамори...?»_  
\- Сейширо-сан... – Субару обнял мужчину, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, вдыхая его запах. – Люблю, - выдохнул он.  
Он почувствовал как пальцы Сейширо перебирают его волосы. Субару внезапно ощутил, насколько ему хочется спать. Он не хотел засыпать, он хотел поговорить с Сейширо, полежать рядом с ним... но сонливость волнами накатывала на него, смешанная с чувством глубокого удовлетворения.  
\- Сейширо-сан... – сонно пробормотал он.  
\- Знаешь, Субару-кун, – услышал он, уже засыпая. – Это был мой первый раз тоже. И лично мне он очень понравился.


	17. Tenement funster

* * *

_Ноябрь 1993 года, Токио_

* * *

Обычно Субару всегда вставал раньше Сейширо, который как раз любил долго валяться по утрам, и его никак нельзя было назвать жаворонком. Но в этот день Субару проснулся поздно, почему-то ленясь вставать. Он лежал, обняв ассасина, однако что-то ощущалось по-другому, подумал оммьеджи сквозь дрему.  
Субару потер глаза и потряс головой, пытаясь проснуться. Он посмотрел на Сейширо и понял, что было необычно – они оба были совершенно голыми. Оммьеджи вспомнил вчерашний вечер и его продолжение, и резко выдохнул, прижав руку ко рту.  
\- Ох.  
Он поспешно отодвинулся от Сейширо, прикрываясь одеялом и заливаясь краской, в то время как его мысли находились в полном смятении.  
Сакуразукамори открыл глаза, лениво потягиваясь, и удивленно покосился на Субару, который смотрел на него чуть ли не с ужасом.  
\- Субару-кун? – ассасин слегка нахмурился, садясь в постели. – Что-то не так?  
Оммьеджи плотнее укутался в одеяло, словно старался сжаться и спрятаться под ним навеки.  
\- Вчера м-мы... – еле слышно промямлил он, заикаясь. – То, что м-мы делали...  
Сейширо приподнял бровь.  
\- ...занимались сексом? – тон ассасина был абсолютно бесстрастным, как будто речь шла о том, что нужно купить в магазине на обед.  
Субару жалобно пискнул, краснея еще больше.  
\- А что в этом такого? – Сейширо озадаченно хмурился, искренне не понимая подобной реакции Субару.  
\- Н-но это же... – оммьеджи пытался найти слова, но был слишком смущен и шокирован самим фактом, что это действительно произошло. – Как я вообще на такое решился? – прошептал он одними губами.  
Сакуразукамори придвинулся к нему и приподнял за подбородок.  
\- Субару-кун, мы с тобой вместе уже два года, если не считать год нашего Пари. Поэтому я не вижу в этом ничего такого. Тем более ты же сам хотел этого, разве я не прав? Или тебе было неприятно и не понравилось?  
Субару поспешно замотал головой.  
\- Нет, но... – он серьезно посмотрел в глаза Сейширо. – Что если это скажется на моих способностях, и теперь я не смогу выполнять свою работу?  
\- А почему бы это повлияло на что-либо?  
Субару закусил губу.  
\- Я, конечно, не знаю насчет вас, но мне всегда говорили, что в нашем ремесле очень важно оставаться чистым и непорочным, - медленно пояснил он. – Что это важно для оммьеджитсу, и что есть случаи, когда потеря невинности, - он слегка запнулся на этом слове. – Может означать и потерю силы тоже.  
Ассасин задумался.  
\- Я не думаю, что подобное произойдет с тобой, Субару-кун, - сказал он наконец. – Ведь если бы это было так... – Сейширо замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Понимаешь, если так думать, то можно сказать, что ты перестал быть «чистым» с того момента, как ты решил быть со мной – с Сакуразукамори. Потому что именно тогда ты мог «запятнать» свой дух в глазах своего клана. Но ты уже столько времени живешь со мной, а работу ты выполняешь по-прежнему хорошо, и даже лучше. Ты стал намного сильнее, чем был в свои шестнадцать. Я вижу это во время твоих тренировок, и когда ты делаешь работу дома. Твои заклинания теперь гораздо сильнее.  
\- Если можно назвать «сильнее» то, как я разнес вам гостиную в июле, когда пытался провести ритуал слежки и меня засекли, то да, конечно, - пробормотал Субару.  
Сейширо рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, это было довольно забавно наблюдать. К тому же сам-то ты тогда не пострадал – а это уже огромное достижение. Раньше ты всегда принимал любые удары на себя, - взгляд Сейширо внезапно стал очень серьезным. – Я рад, что ты начал заботиться о себе тоже, Субару-кун.  
Оммьеджи смутился.  
\- Сейширо-сан...  
Ассасин обнял Субару, осторожно прижимая его к себе. Юноша робко обнял его в ответ, уткнувшись Сакуразукамори в грудь, слегка подрагивая.  
\- Не волнуйся, Субару-кун, - мягко сказал Сейширо. – Я считаю, что важно лишь твое собственное восприятие и отношение к этому. Скажи мне, ты считаешь секс со мной чем-то грязным и плохим?  
Субару отмахнул головой, снова слегка покраснев.  
\- Ты считаешь, что быть близким с любимым человеком и получать от этого удовольствие – грязно?  
Оммьеджи снова молча отмахнул головой.  
\- В таком случае тебе не о чем беспокоиться. К тому же я могу добавить от себя, что я не встречал человека чище и незапятнаннее тебя. Твоя душа чище снега – добрая, искренняя и невинная. Она была такой с нашей первой встречи, и осталась такой, несмотря на все то, чего ты навидался на работе, и несмотря на то, что ты со мной. Хокуто-чан как-то раз сказала мне, что ты любишь кого угодно, кроме себя. Она тогда очень беспокоилась о тебе. Ты всегда был очень добрым, Субару-кун, но никогда не умел заботиться о себе и понимать самого себя.  
Субару неуверенно посмотрел на Сейширо.  
\- Вы правда думаете, что все будет хорошо?  
Ассасин кивнул.  
\- Я уверен в этом.  
\- Спасибо вам, Сейширо-сан.  
\- Не беспокойся больше ни о чем, Субару-кун, - Сакуразука притянул его к себе и поцеловал. – Хокуто-чан сегодня дома?  
\- Мне кажется, она уже ушла на лекции.  
\- Тогда я пойду умоюсь, и сделаю нам завтрак, хорошо? – он провел пальцами по щеке юноши.  
Субару кивнул, робко улыбаясь.  
\- Я приму душ и помогу вам, Сейширо-сан.  
_«Конечно, я верю, что Сейширо-сан прав, однако очиститься мне все же не помешает»._

* * *

Субару стоял под холодными струями душа, закрыв глаза и медитируя, механически читая нужную мантру. Вода стекала мягкими струями по его обнаженному телу. Он старался сконцентрироваться и очиститься, усилием воли заставляя себя не думать ни о чем другом.  
Он знал, что Сейширо прав в том, что он сказал ему, но все равно не мог не беспокоиться. Ему с детства внушали, что сохранять чистоту очень важно для него, как главы клана, и что заниматься _подобным_ можно лишь с целью продолжения рода, с выбранным и одобренным кланом партнером. Хотя с другой стороны...  
\- Я идиот, - шепнул Субару сам себе, открывая глаза и подставляя лицо под душ.  
Он выключил воду и замотался в полотенце, слегка дрожа от холода.  
\- Я правда идиот, - сказал он своему отражению в зеркале. – Я же и так уже давно иду против всех моральных норм не только клана, но и общества в целом. Во-первых я с мужчиной, что само по себе уже... – он запнулся и покраснел, но заставил себя продолжить. – Является извращением. Во-вторых этот мужчина – Сакуразукамори. Заклятый враг клана Сумераги. И мой любимый человек, - добавил он тихо, дотронувшись до следов засосов на шее.  
Метки Субару еле заметно вспыхнули. Оммьеджи вздохнул, вытирая волосы.  
_«Нужно будет не забыть надеть шарф»,_ \- отметил он мысленно.  
\- Да и род я продолжать не собирался. Я же никогда не думал об этом, пока обаа-чан сама не подняла эту тему.  
Вспомнив про бабушку, Субару нахмурился.  
_«Мне нужно разобраться с кланом. То, что они сделали – непростительно»,_ \- юноша снова вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. – _«Но сначала мне нужно самому удостовериться в том, что моя сила все еще работает»._

* * *

\- Ты на работу? – Сейширо бросил взгляд на Субару, складывая посуду в раковину.  
Оммьеджи кивнул, надевая пальто. От Сейширо не ускользнуло то, что Субару все еще выглядел очень неуверенно.  
\- Мне поехать с тобой? – серьезно спросил ассасин.  
Юноша закусил губу, обдумывая предложение.  
\- Не нужно, Сейширо-сан, - ответил он. – Сегодняшнее задание не очень сложное. Обычный случай экзорцизма призраков из квартиры, которую компания не может продать.  
\- Понятно, - ассасин подошел к нему и поцеловал, легко касаясь губ Субару. – Пожалуйста, свяжись со мной, если тебе что-либо понадобится. А на всякий случай, вот.  
Сейширо вызвал шики и пересадил орла на плечо Субару. Оммьеджи удивленно покосился на птицу.  
\- Просто для уверенности, - Сейширо взъерошил юноше волосы и улыбнулся. – Хотя я уверен, что у тебя и так все получится. Нандаро поможет, если что.  
Орел чуть сжал когтями плечо Субару в знак согласия.  
\- Увидимся позже, Сейширо-сан, - Субару улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Будь осторожен, Субару-кун.

* * *

Сейширо наблюдал из окна, как Субару ушел вниз по улице к метро. Потом он сощурился, раздумывая, и подошел к телефонному столику на кухне. Найдя нужный номер в своей записной книжке, он прислонился к косяку, ожидая, когда трубку возьмут.  
\- Добрый день, Рука-сан. Да, это я. Мне нужна кое-какая информация.  
Сакуразука знал, что Субару будет тяжело сделать что-либо со своим кланом. В конце концов он правда слишком добрый. Поэтому Сейширо решил разобраться с этим сам.

* * *

Позже ассасин сидел за столом в гостиной, просматривая бумаги, которые он получил по факсу. Воистину, Рука-сан была отличной помощницей для «клана» Сакуразукамори.  
Когда Сейширо вступил в должность, он должен был устранить всех, с кем имела контакт его мать, но в то же время найти и союзников для себя – в конце концов, мало ли, что может понадобиться. Тойошима Рука была одной из секретарей в кабинете министров. Она была помощницей Сетсуки, но Сейширо решил оставить ее при деле, потому что лично они никогда не виделись, а в плане добычи информации Рука была полезна, и оставалась верна «клану».  
Вот и сейчас она не подвела его. Сейширо просматривал полицейское досье смерти Мичико Каеде, и перечитывал копию записки, найденную в ее сумочке. Он закурил и откинулся в кресле, задумчиво глядя перед собой.  
_«Срочно сообщи о результатах»._  
Значит Сумераги действительно очень долго разрабатывали план, чтобы убрать его со сцены. И, похоже, решили привлечь помощь кабинета министров с их стороны, чтобы узнать побольше о том, кем является Сакуразукамори на данный момент, и что из себя представляет.  
Сейширо цокнул языком и досадливо поморщился. С этим кланом сплошные хлопоты. Было бы куда проще, если бы у его Субару-куна вообще не было родственников. Он погасил окурок в пепельнице и снова потянулся к телефону, набирая номер. Придется прибегнуть к крайним мерам.  
\- Добрый день. Соедините меня, пожалуйста, с Тэнно*. Код доступа M-O-R-I-9-8-0-S-S**. Да, конечно, я подожду.

* * *

Сейширо услышал щелчок ключа в замке, и в следующее мгновение веселый голос Хокуто:  
\- Замечательная старшая сестра дома!  
Сейширо бросил взгляд на дверь и снова сосредоточился на телефоне.  
\- Да, конечно. Он будет здесь ближе к вечеру, насколько я знаю. Да, сейчас на работе. Конечно, никаких проблем.  
Хокуто с любопытством заглянула в комнату.  
\- И Вам хорошего дня, Тэнно. Благодарю Вас, - ассасин положил трубку и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
Хокуто замерла в дверях с открытым ртом.  
\- У меня слуховые галлюцинации, или ты сейчас только что говорил...  
Сакуразукамори повернулся к девушке, улыбаясь.  
\- С императором Японии? Да, я действительно звонил ему. Добрый день, Хокуто-чан. Как твои занятия?  
Хокуто ошеломленно хлопала ресницами.  
\- Субару-кун сейчас на работе, - продолжил Сейширо как ни в чем не бывало. – Я жду его, чтобы мы все пообедали вместе.  
\- Сей-чан, что ты опять задумал? – Хокуто прищурилась, ткнув пальцем в грудь Сакуразукамори.  
Ассасин удивлено приподнял брови.  
\- А разве я что-то задумал?  
\- И ты, как обычно, избегаешь ответа!  
Сейширо рассмеялся. В этот момент в раскрытое окно влетел его шикигами и устроился на протянутой руке ассасина.  
\- О, а вот и Субару-кун вернулся, - Сейширо некоторое время смотрел в хищные глаза орла, пока тот показывал ему воспоминания, а потом весело рассмеялся. – Вот и славно. Спасибо, Нандаро.  
Шики издал довольный звук, и исчез. Хокуто вздохнула, сдаваясь.  
\- Пойду разогрею нам обед в таком случае.  
\- Спасибо, Хокуто-чан.  
Через несколько минут Субару вошел в квартиру.  
\- Я дома, - тихо сказал он, разуваясь в коридоре.  
Сейширо вопросительно посмотрел на него, в ответ на что оммьеджи смущенно опустил взгляд.  
\- Вы были правы, Сейширо-сан, - признался он, улыбнувшись. – Все прошло хорошо.  
\- Ну вот, я же говорил, Субару-кун, - Сакуразукамори собственнически притянул юношу к себе и обнял за талию.  
Субару прижался к нему, обнимая в ответ.  
\- Ты устал?  
Субару помотал головой.  
\- Работа правда не была сложной, так что я в порядке.  
\- Тогда мой руки, и идем есть. Хокуто-чан ждет нас.

* * *

Они все сидели в гостиной, когда раздался телефонный звонок.  
\- Это тебя, Субару-кун, - сказал Сейширо, не отрываясь от книги.  
Хокуто с любопытством подняла голову от своих конспектов. Субару обменялся удивленными взглядами с ней, и убежал на кухню, чтобы не мешать им. Когда он вернулся, у него было такое забавное выражения смятения и смущения на лице, что Сейширо фыркнул и беззвучно рассмеялся, прикрывшись книгой. Хокуто бросила на него укоризненный взгляд и кинулась к Субару.  
\- Что случилось?  
Субару ошалело покачал головой.  
\- Я... мне только что звонил сам император, - выдавил он, глядя на Хокуто так, как будто видит ее впервые.  
Девушка раскрыла рот.  
\- И что он сказал тебе?  
Субару облизал пересохшие губы, пытаясь прийти в себя от первоначального потрясения.  
\- Он похвалил меня за мою работу. И еще, - он посмотрел на Сейширо, по-прежнему скрывающегося за своей книгой. – Он сказал, что мой клан больше не посмеет вмешиваться в дела Сакуразукамори и позволять себе непослушание по отношению ко мне. Сейширо-сан, объясните мне, пожалуйста, в чем дело?  
Ассасин опустил книгу и снял очки, улыбаясь своей фирменной непроницаемой улыбкой ветеринара.  
\- Вот и отлично, - сказал он просто.  
\- Сейширо-сан, - Субару сделал пару шагов к дивану и остановился, не спуская глаз с мужчины. – Что вы сделали, и зачем?  
Сейширо скрестил руки на груди и равнодушно посмотрел на оммьеджи.  
\- Я не сделал ничего. Вернее, я сделал так, чтобы ни мне, ни тебе не пришлось ничего делать.  
Субару непонимающе нахмурился. Хокуто стояла позади него – две пары зеленых глаз, настороженно смотрящих на него. Сейширо подумал, что все это на самом деле довольно-таки забавно.  
\- Твой клан нужно было приструнить, - пояснил он Субару. – Поскольку тебя они, в их состоянии и ситуации, вряд ли стали бы слушать, а меня и подавно, я решил прибегнуть к другим средствам. Конечно, я мог поехать в Киото и истребить их всех на месте, - Хокуто и Субару синхронно вздрогнули и ахнули. – Но не думаю, что это благоприятно повлияло бы на защиту Японии, как и на мои отношения с тобой. Поэтому я просто потянул свои связи в кабинете министров. Считается, что императорская лоза ведет начало от самой Аматерасу. Следовательно, уж императорского приказа Сумераги бы не ослушались. Так что теперь все в порядке, разве нет, Субару-кун?  
Оммьеджи потер глаза, и молча опустился на диван рядом с Сейширо, переваривая информацию.  
\- Надеюсь, что в порядке.  
\- Ну вот и хорошо, - ассасин снова надел очки и скрылся за книгой. – Все живы и довольны – чего же еще нужно?  
Субару лишь вздохнул в ответ на это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В Японии царствующего императора не полагается называть по имени, его называют "тэнно хэйка", то есть "Его Величество Император", или короче "хэйка" ("Его Величество"). Отсюда: http://www.vokrugsveta.ru/encyclopedia/index.php?title=Император_Японии.  
> **1980 – год вступления Сейширо в должность Сакуразукамори. Остальное легко понять.


	18. Death on two legs

* * *

_Июнь 1994 года, Токио_

* * *

Субару поставил пакеты с продуктами на кухню и вошел в комнату.  
\- Сейширо-сан?  
Сакуразука сидел на кровати, удобно разместившись среди подушек, и листал какие-то бумаги, похожие на досье. Сигарета тлела в пепельнице, которую он поставил на ночной столик. Субару смерил окурки недовольным взглядом.  
\- Сейширо-сан, я же просил вас не курить в спальне.  
Сакуразукамори рассмеялся, и погасил сигарету.  
\- Субару-кун, - он даже не старался выглядеть виноватым. – Извини, просто задумался. Видишь ли, тут подоспела работа, которую, я так понимаю, можно разделить на нас обоих.  
\- Э? – Субару удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Ты помнишь _Dial Q2_ случай?  
Уголки губ Субару чуть дернулись. Как можно забыть подобное фиаско.  
\- Да. Я провалил это задание.  
Сейширо хмыкнул.  
\- Как обычно, мистер самокритичность года.  
Субару проигнорировал этот комментарий. Сейширо постучал пальцем по досье, которое держал на коленях.  
\- Появился похожий случай. Возможно, имя «Канеяма»* будет значить что-то для тебя, Субару-кун?  
Субару нахмурился. Он забрался на кровать на четвереньках, заглядывая в досье через плечо Сейширо.  
\- Ох. Он, - Субару смотрел на фотографию темноволосого мужчины средних лет. – Он был учеником моего клана когда-то... я помню, бабушка рассказывала мне. Он исчез десять лет тому назад.  
\- Ясно, - Сейширо расслабленно потянулся и зевнул. – Ну вот, похоже он появился снова. Он собрал семерых девушек, сказав им, что они особенные и избранные, и подобную чепуху, чтобы совершить заклинание Семи Звезд.  
Субару резко вдохнул.  
\- Я не вижу смысла в убийстве этих девушек, поэтому их я решил оставить на тебя, Субару-кун. Полагаю, ты сможешь подчистить им память, чтобы они забыли о чепухе, которую им наговорил Канеяма, и о нем самом?  
Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем до Субару дошел смысл слов Сейширо. Он резко отодвинулся от ассасина и хмуро посмотрел на него.  
\- А Канеяма?  
Сейширо бросил взгляд на Субару.  
\- Он – моя добыча, - сказал он, как само собой разумеющееся.  
\- Нет.  
Сейширо устало вздохнул.  
\- Субару-кун...  
\- Вы полагаете, что я вам просто так разрешу убить его?  
Сейширо посмотрел на Субару, сняв очки. Его глаза мгновенно изменились, приняв то хищное выражение Сакуразукамори, присущее ему.  
\- А ты полагаешь, что я могу просто так пренебречь своими обязанностями?  
\- Убивать людей – обязанность?  
Сейширо фыркнул.  
\- Интересно, зачем мне платят, если это _не_ обязанность. У меня работа, какая и у тысячи других. В любой стране есть ассасины, работающие на правительство. Единственная разница – я не просто ассасин, а оммьеджи, как и ты, и использую силу оммьеджи для этого. К тому же я, как и ты, являюсь главой клана, который защищал Японию, как и ваш клан, бесчетное количество лет. Только мы, в отличии от вас, выполняем грязную работу и не стараемся показать себя ангелами для других. О Сумераги знают все. Сумераги уважают все. Но я – Сакуразукамори, Субару-кун. Я тот, кто работает из теней, иллюзий и обмана. Или ты забыл?  
\- Я не забыл этого, - Субару гневно посмотрел на Сейширо. – Но...  
\- У нас даже один работодатель, если ты забыл, Субару-кун, - Сейширо начал терять терпение. – В тот раз с госпожой Саюри**, если ты ее помнишь, я уступил тебе. Она до сих пор жива, насколько я знаю. Однако, здесь мы имеем дело с другим. Канеяма – не обычный человек.  
Субару сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
\- Я не намерен давать вам разрешение на его убийство!  
\- Я его у тебя и не прошу.  
\- Сейширо-сан...!  
Сейширо резко встал с кровати, бросив досье Канеямы на смятое одеяло, и вышел в прихожую.  
\- Теперь я вижу, что это было ошибкой с моей стороны – попытаться мирно договориться с тобой об этой работе, - бросил он холодно, надевая ботинки. – Надо было просто убить всех и вся, и забыть об этом. Но нет же, я постарался быть добрым, и избежать ненужных жертв. Однако, Сумераги, как обычно, показали свое отношение к Сакуразукамори, и оказались полными понимания, - тон Сейширо был полон презрения. – Знаешь... – Сейширо изумленно ахнул и пошатнулся от заклинания Субару, которое ударило его.  
Прежде чем он успел среагировать, очередные офуда уже летели в него. Ассасин еле успел увернуться. Заклинание попало в полку, с которой посыпались хозяйственные принадлежности. Единственный видящий глаз Сакуразукамори неверяще уставился на Субару.  
\- А Сакуразукамори, как обычно, показали свое отношение к мирным путям Сумераги, даже не выслушав до конца, - голос Субару был холоден и тверд.  
Сейширо вытер кровь с уголка губ тыльной стороной ладони, продолжая смотреть на Субару.  
\- Вы ведете себя как ребенок, Сейширо-сан, - взгляд Субару был открытым и ясным.  
Сейширо молча схватил пиджак и солнечные очки, и ушел, хлопнув входной дверью, оставив Субару стоять посреди прихожей. Оммьеджи чуть усмехнулся, обозревая беспорядок.  
\- Вот сами потом и прибирайтесь, - пробормотал он, и взял ветровку, набросив ее на плечи. – А я схожу пройдусь.

* * *

Сейширо сел под сакурой в Уэно и погрузился в мабороши. Он вынул пачку сигарет из кармана и закурил, прикрыв глаза и прислонившись к стволу. Нежно-розовые лепестки кружились вокруг, мягко падая на землю.  
_«А ты сердит»._  
Сейширо открыл глаза. Ветка сакуры коснулась его руки.  
\- А то я сам не знаю, - бросил он.  
_«Фи, какой грубый»._  
Сейширо хмыкнул.  
\- Однако, сегодня все только и рады указать мне, какой я гад.  
Сакура коснулась лица Сейширо, успокаивая.  
_«Ты... обижен?»_ \- чуть удивленно спросила она, немного погодя.  
Сейширо промолчал, продолжая курить.  
\- Какого черта я тогда заключил это дурацкое Пари и связался с Сумераги?  
На этот раз промолчала сакура.

* * *

Вернувшись домой вечером, Сейширо не обнаружил там ни Хокуто, ни Субару. Хокуто, он знал, была на занятиях. А вот ее брат...  
Сейширо скривился, глядя на беспорядок в прихожей. Похоже полку уже не починить. Он собрал вещи и отнес их в другое место. Потом он убрал пыль и щепки с пола. Заклинание, однако, было безупречным.  
_«Субару-кун стал очень сильным»,_ \- подумал Сакуразукамори. – _«Не думаю, что в свои шестнадцать он смог бы напасть на меня столь внезапно, а тем более задеть. Это очень любопытно»._  
Он хмыкнул, и прошел на кухню, решив заняться разборкой пакетов с продуктами, которые Субару принес еще утром.

* * *

Сейширо услышал, как щелкнул ключ в замке входной двери.  
\- Я дома, - тихий голос Субару.  
Он не обратил на это никакого внимания, оставаясь в гостиной, листая свои бумаги. Он слышал, как Субару прошел в ванную помыть руки, и потом на кухню, скорее всего ища его. Шаги Субару неуверенно замерли перед дверью гостиной.  
\- Сейширо-сан? – оммьеджи осторожно приоткрыл дверь.  
Сакуразука сделал вид, что не слышит его. Субару тихо вздохнул. Он прошел в гостиную, закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Сейширо-сан, я был сегодня в полиции, - Субару неуверенно остановился посреди комнаты. – Я нашел дела, связанные с Канеямой. Он... похоже, он убил нескольких людей своими заклинаниями. И оказался связан со многими оккультными сектами, - Субару замолк, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции.  
Сейширо молчал.  
\- Я... я просто... – Субару сделал несколько шагов к нему.  
Ассасин снял очки, аккуратно положил их на стол и обернулся.  
\- Другими словами, это официальное разрешение главы Сумераги для того, чтобы Сакуразукамори приступил к исполнению обязанностей? – его тон был насмешливо-ледяным.  
Субару вздрогнул.  
\- Я просто... ах!  
Субару вскрикнул, когда Сейширо внезапно схватил его за запястья, крепко держа и не давая вырваться.  
\- Похоже мне стоит напомнить тебе кое-какие правила, о которых забыл даже я сам, Субару-кун.  
Сакуразукамори толкнул Субару на диван. Субару непонимающе смотрел на него, даже не сопротивляясь.  
\- Сейширо-сан, не надо, - потерянно прошептал он, когда мужчина грубо сорвал с него рубашку и штаны.  
Убийца не слушал его. Он грубо прижал руки Субару к дивану, держа его за запястья, и одновременно прикусывая кожу на его шее. Субару всхлипнул и отвернулся, стараясь не показывать эмоции, но не смог сдержать крик, когда Сейширо столь же грубо вошел в него.  
\- Не надо! – слезы потекли по щекам оммьеджи. – Сейширо-сан, мне больно!  
\- А может быть я и хочу, чтобы тебе было больно! – Сейширо резко повернул лицо юноши к себе, держа его за подбородок, продолжая двигаться в нем резкими толчками.  
Субару ощутил, как по его бедрам что-то стекает.  
_«Черт, похоже это кровь»._  
\- Сейширо-сан! Перестаньте! – он попытался вырваться.  
Сакуразука взмахнул рукой и Субару ощутил, как ветви иллюзорной сакуры сковывают его руки.  
_«Ну просто **потрясающе**!»_  
\- Да перестаньте же вы! Зачем вы это делаете?  
Сердитый румянец Субару смотрелся просто очаровательно.  
\- Может быть я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил кое-какие вещи, Субару-кун!  
Левый глаз ассасина был почти золотым. Субару подумал, что никогда еще не видел Сакуразукамори настолько разъяренным.  
\- Может быть я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, в чьей ты квартире живешь!  
Резкий толчок. Субару снова вскрикнул, пытаясь отвернуться.  
\- Не надо!  
\- Может быть я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, в чьей постели ты спишь уже черт знает сколько времени!  
Субару дернул руками, пытаясь выпутаться из ветвей мабороши, когда Сакуразукамори снова грубо укусил его в шею.  
\- Может быть я хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, вспомнил, что _ты_ принадлежишь _мне_! И что даже ты не имеешь права указывать мне, что делать!  
Глаза Субару внезапно расширились.  
_«Он... не понимает. Он сердится, и в то же время не понимает, **почему** его настолько это задело. Потому что если он не имеет эмоций, то как он может сердиться? А сейчас... он сердит на меня... он...»_  
\- Ты – мой! – Сейширо резко вошел до конца, заставляя Субару выгнуться и закричать, когда Сейширо кончил в него. – И не смей никогда этого забывать! Ты принадлежишь _мне_!  
Сейширо резко вышел из Субару, и ушел в душ, оставив оммьеджи лежать на диване, предварительно освободив его руки от сакуры.

* * *

Немного погодя он вновь вошел в гостиную, уже вымытый и переодетый в чистое.  
\- Душ свободен, - небрежно бросил убийца, садясь за стол и возобновляя прерванную работу, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Субару молча встал, собрал свою одежду, и проковылял в душ, избегая смотреть на Сейширо.  
Он поморщился и чуть вздрогнул, когда залезал в ванную. Между ногами все болело, а по бедрам помимо семени Сейширо стекала кровь. Субару горько усмехнулся. Он включил душ, позволяя прохладным струям течь по его телу, смывая кровь и притупляя боль от синяков и укусов.  
Сейширо явно был в ярости. Обычно он всегда был осторожен с Субару. Всегда. Субару не помнил ни одного раза, когда Сейширо сделал бы ему больно во время секса. Но в этот раз... Субару подумал о том, что он увидел в глазу Сакуразукамори. Привиделось ли ему, или Сейширо действительно выглядел очень... обиженным? Как ребенок, которого отругали за то, что он взял какую-то недозволенную вещь. Субару поднял голову, подставляя лицо под струи.  
_«Он и правда не понимает»,_ \- подумал юноша, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. – _«Почему ему было настолько неприятно, когда мы поссорились днем. Ведь если бы... если бы ему было все равно, он был бы бесстрастным и равнодушным. Он просто пошел бы, сделал бы свою работу, и наплевал на то, какого мне осознание этого. Но... он не сделал этого. Я не знаю, где он был, но... Канеяма все еще жив. То есть, он не сделал ничего. Он просто ушел, потому что обиделся»._  
Субару задумчиво прикусил губу, механически беря гель для душа. Он намыливался долго и тщательно, намеренно медля. Ему не хотелось выходить из ванной. Субару почти успел забыть за все это время, что Сейширо может быть крайне опасным и жестоким, когда захочет. Оммьеджи охнул, когда задел укусы на шее.  
_«От этого останутся **очень** заметные следы»._  
\- Вы правда сами не понимаете, что испытываете ко мне чувства, Сейширо-сан? –Субару вздохнул.  
Он вздрогнул, услышав стук в дверь ванной.  
\- Я сделал ужин. Когда закончишь, присоединяйся, - голос Сейширо был ровным и бесцветным.  
\- ...Хорошо.  
_«Он беспокоился, почему я не выхожу долго»,_ \- с удивлением понял Субару. – _«Но сказать об этом прямо не мог»._  
\- Сейширо-сан, вы действительно как ребенок, - шепнул Субару еле слышно, и неожиданно усмехнулся. – Вы такой милый.  
Он выключил воду, с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением отметив, что кровотечение прекратилось. Но двигаться завтра по-любому будет очень больно. Субару скривился.  
\- ...и вы такой идиот временами.

* * *

Когда он наконец вышел из душа, оделся, и добрался до кухни, Сейширо уже был там. Он молча поставил перед Субару тарелку с соя-раменом.  
\- Итадакимас, - тихо сказал Субару, беря палочки для еды.  
Он по-прежнему избегал посмотреть на Сейширо.  
\- Итадакимас, - голос ассасина был абсолютно безэмоционален.  
Они ели в тишине.  
\- Хокуто-чан не сказала, когда вернется? – неожиданно спросил Сейширо. – Уже поздно, а ее все еще нет дома.  
Субару отмахнул головой, не поднимая взгляда.  
\- Возможно, она снова на свидании. Похоже она с кем-то познакомилась на курсах.  
Сейширо кивнул, и больше до конца ужина они не проронили ни слова.

* * *

Сейширо уже был на своей половине кровати, когда Субару вошел в спальню. Сакуразука лежал на боку, повернутый к окну. Оммьеджи тихо и незаметно заполз под одеяло и свернулся в клубочек на своей стороне. Он смотрел на спину Сейширо в темноте, думая, спит ли тот, или просто не хочет говорить ни о чем. Он уже начал было засыпать, когда...  
\- Прости.  
Глаза Субару расширились. Он не ослышался?  
\- Сейширо-сан?  
\- Я погорячился, и сделал тебе больно, - объяснил ассасин, не поворачиваясь. – Прости.  
Субару молча пододвинулся ближе к мужчине, и обнял его сзади, уткнувшись в пижаму Сакуразукамори.  
_«Вы и правда как ребенок, Сейширо-сан. Но я все равно люблю вас. Не смотря ни на что»._  
Субару крепче прижался к Сейширо, и, немного погодя, уснул.

* * *

Субару был прав. Когда он проснулся утром, все его тело болело. Особенно поясница и ниже. Запястья были покрыты синяками, а на шее ясно выделялись следы укусов. Субару стоял в ванной комнате, мрачно оглядывая себя в зеркало после душа.  
\- Просто _потрясающе_ , - вынес он заключение.  
Когда он проснулся, Сейширо не было в квартире. Он не знал, куда тот ушел. Хокуто тоже уже ушла на занятия. Субару был даже рад подобному раскладу – ему хотелось побыть одному.  
Он натянул джинсы и водолазку с высоким горлом и длинными рукавами, сделал себе кофе и сел за стол на кухне. Он как раз допивал свой кофе, когда замок на двери щелкнул. Через некоторое время Сейширо вошел на кухню, неся какой-то пакет. Он поставил его на стол перед Субару.  
\- Тебе.  
От внимания юноши не укрылось, что Сейширо заметил неслучайный выбор его одежды. Он настороженно заглянул в пакет. Там была коробка с любимыми пирожными Субару.  
\- Это извинение? – спросил оммьеджи, переводя взгляд с содержимого пакета на Сейширо.  
Сакуразука отвел взгляд.  
\- Я позволил себе лишнего вчера, и сделал тебе больно. Так что да, я хотел бы извиниться перед тобой, Субару-кун.  
Субару встал, слегка морщась, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Сейширо.  
\- Никогда больше такого не делайте, Сейширо-сан.  
Сакуразукамори посмотрел в глаза Субару.  
\- Обещаю.  
Субару вздохнул.  
\- Хотите пирожного? А то я как раз собирался сделать себе еще чашку кофе.  
Сейширо кивнул.  
\- С удовольствием. Позволь мне.  
Он поставил джезву на плиту, а Субару опять сел за стол, доставая пирожные из пакета и раскладывая их по тарелочкам. Хрупкое перемирие было постигнуто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Канеяма и этот случай взяты из live action по Токио Вавилону.  
> **Мурата Саюри. Видела Сакуразукамори в деле, когда он убил ее мужа. Поддавшись уговорам Субару, Сейширо оставил ее в живых, потому что Субару пообещал ему стереть ее память и любое упоминание о нем. Из драмы по Токио Вавилону: http://babylon.illusionarystage.net/drama_sсript.html.


	19. Dance with the devil in beat with the band

* * *

_Декабрь 1994 года, Токио_

* * *

Сейширо расплатился за такси, и буквально влетел в больницу, не обращая внимания на то, что задел кого-то у входа. Он заметил Хокуто у стойки и подбежал к ней.  
\- Где он? Что случилось?  
Хокуто обернулась.  
\- Сей-чан, - она выглядела совершенно подавленной.  
\- Как только я получил твое сообщение, я приехал. Что с Субару-куном?  
\- Он... – девушка закусила губу. – Доктор говорит, что у него сломана рука и несколько ребер. Многочисленные ушибы, порезы, - она перечисляла бесцветным голосом. – А также психологическая травма.  
Сейширо приподнял брови. Хокуто как-то виновато пожала плечами.  
\- Так говорят.  
\- А что говорит Субару-кун?  
Хокуто устало потерла глаза.  
\- А вот в этом и есть вся проблема. Он _не_ говорит. Он не сказал ни слова о том, что произошло. Просто лежит в постели с таким мрачным видом, как будто конец света уже наступил, и ничего никому не говорит. Доктора сказали оставить его в покое, чтобы он отдохнул, и возможно заговорил потом, но... – она запнулась.  
\- Но? – поторопил ее Сейширо, поскольку пауза затянулась.  
\- Я не думаю, что он кому-либо скажет, что произошло, - девушка подняла глаза на Сакуразуку. – Кроме тебя.  
Ассасин просто смотрел в ответ.  
\- Ты ему ближе всех остальных. Даже ближе меня, - Хокуто вздохнула. – Поэтому прошу тебя, иди к нему, и узнай, в чем дело. Получить такие травмы на работе – не в стиле Субару, ты и сам понимаешь. Я не верю, что что-то могло оказаться сильнее него _настолько_.  
Сейширо кивнул.  
\- Веди, - коротко бросил он девушке, и проследовал за ней в нужную палату.

* * *

Показав палату Сейширо, Хокуто ушла вниз, чтобы поговорить с доктором и взять кофе. Ассасин прошел к кровати Субару и сел на стул возле нее.  
Субару не спал. Оммьеджи был бледен, его глаза казались темнее, чем обычно. Правая рука в гипсе, под пижамой, скорее всего, бинты, на лице тоже синяки и порезы. Сейширо нахмурился.  
\- Субару-кун... – тихо начал он, но оммьеджи перебил его.  
\- Что бы вы сделали, если бы я тогда проиграл Пари, Сейширо-сан?

* * *

 _Субару идет по улице и растерянно вертит в руках полученную по факсу карту с объяснением, как добраться до нужного дома. Он слегка улыбается, вспоминая, как Хокуто вечно подшучивает над ним из-за того, что даже после стольких лет он все еще не очень хорошо ориентируется в незнакомых местах._  
Субару думает, что у Сейширо никогда не было проблем с ориентацией по городу – он всегда знал, куда нужно ехать или идти, и часто помогал Субару найти места, где тот должен был выполнить работу. Оммьеджи еле заметно краснеет, вспоминая, каким наивным он сам был тогда.  
«Интересно, сильно ли я изменился с тех пор?»  
Субару внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что ему не хватает того, как Сейширо обычно подвозил его на машине. Он тогда отнекивался от совместных поездок, но внутренне всегда желал их. Сейширо всегда так уверенно вел машину, и Субару было приятно ехать куда-то вместе с ним.  
Стоит прекрасное зимнее утро, воздух чист и свеж, дети со смехом пробегают рядом с Субару – через дорогу находится новая игровая площадка. Юноша останавливается у небольшого частного дома и сверяет его номер с тем, который написан у него на бумаге. Он кивает сам себе, отмечая, что добрался куда нужно, и нажимает на дверной звонок. Ему открывает женщина средних лет усталого вида.  
\- Вы – господин Сумераги? – спрашивает она, неуверенно рассматривая его.  
Субару учтиво кланяется.  
\- Добрый день, госпожа Номура. Я – Сумераги Субару. Мы с вами говорили по телефону.  
Женщина кивает, и жестом приглашает его войти.  
\- Моя дочь... я не знаю, что с ней, - она слегка вздрагивает. – Она заперта в своей комнате, потому что иначе она как вихрь ломает все, и я боюсь, может навредить себе.  
Субару озадаченно хмурится, следуя на второй этаж дома за женщиной. Одержимая каким-нибудь духом? Вполне возможно. Женщина останавливается у двери и мнется, продолжая неуверенно изучать фигуру оммьеджи.  
\- Простите пожалуйста, но... сколько вам лет?  
Субару мысленно стонет.  
«Это прямо дежа вю какое-то. Неужели я и теперь выгляжу настолько глупо, как и в свои шестнадцать?*»  
Эта мысль заставляет его обреченно вздохнуть.

* * *

\- Что? – Сейширо подумал, что он ослышался.  
Взгляд Субару, казалось, весил не меньше тонны.  
\- Если бы я проиграл Пари – как бы вы поступили? И нет, я не имею в виду, что убили бы меня – это я знаю, - равнодушие, с которым Субару говорил это, было пугающим. – Но перед тем, как меня убить – что бы вы сделали со мной?

* * *

 _Субару входит в комнату, а женщина уходит вниз в гостиную, оставляя его наедине с дочерью. Субару кажется, что она боится ее, и того, что он будет делать. Многие люди боятся сверхъествественного в любых его проявлениях._  
В комнате почти пусто, на кровати лежит девочка, привязанная к спинке. Она выглядит... странно. Словно под ее лицом скрывается что-то совсем иное. Субару вздрагивает.  
«Зачем они ее так привязали?»  
Даже вспомнив слова ее матери, что иначе она навредила бы себе, Субару не одобряет подобного.  
Он подходит к ней и сосредотачивается, ловя энергитические волны, пытаясь определить, с чем ему придется иметь дело на этот раз. Чужое присутствие обнаруживается почти сразу – призрак, судя по ощущениям, как Субару и предполагал. Он слегка хмурится, так как не может сходу определить силу призрака – в нем есть что-то необычное, но юноша не может уловить, что именно. Оммьеджи достает офуда и читает защитную мантру, раскидывая их в форме барьера.  
Субару всегда был профессионалом, но теперь его движения и заклинания куда увереннее и грациознее. Сам он, может быть, не замечает разницы, но со стороны она ясно видна. Он больше не тот наивный шестнадцатилетний мальчик. Теперь он выглядит и действует как настоящий тринадцатый глава древнего и мощного клана защитников Японии.  
«Ом важдра дхарма кири шава... ом важдра дхарма кири шава...»** - Субару сосредоточенно читает заклинание для изгнания призрака.  
Офуда, которые он положил на девочку, начинают светиться.

* * *

Сейширо смотрел на Субару, пытаясь понять, что произошло с его мальчиком. Он настолько изменился за один день. За всего лишь одно задание, на котором по видимому что-то пошло не так. Казалось, он повзрослел сразу на несколько лет.  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь такое, Субару-кун? – ассасин ощутил смутную тревогу, глядя на него. – Все это давным давно уже в прошлом, мы живем вместе, и...  
\- Но тем не менее, я хочу услышать ответ, - зеленые глаза гипнотизировали Сакуразукамори. – _Правдивый_ ответ.

* * *

 _Субару понимает, что что-то не так, только когда острый словно лезвия бритвы ветер сметает его барьер, и отбрасывает оммьеджи к стене. Он вскрикивает, заслоняя глаза от яркого света. Ветер режет ему лицо и руки, и Субару снова вскрикивает, пытаясь заслониться. Его пальто порвано, на местах порезов выступает кровь._  
Призрак изгнан, но он почему-то не уходит. Он стоит у кровати девочки, которая теперь без сознания, и рассматривает оммьеджи с любопытством. Субару выставляет руки вперед в заученном жесте, готовясь читать заклинание, но вдруг останавливается, потому что призрак смеется, переливаясь бесформенной эфемерной субстанцией – Субару не может разглядеть его лица.  
\- Ты силен, маг, - говорит он – его голос как будто состоит из нескольких. – Но тебе еще рано тягаться со мной.  
Какая-то сила прижимает Субару к стене, не давая пошевелиться.  
\- Ты... разве ты не дух умершего? – выдыхает оммьеджи.  
Призрак смеется.  
\- Ты еще не встречал таких, как я. Наверное мне придется уйти из этого мира. Похоже люди не подходят для того, чтобы вместить меня. Я не мог выбраться из этой девчонки.  
\- Не мог выбраться? – удивленно повторяет Субару, машинально пытаясь вспомнить, что можно сделать, чтобы освободиться от неведомой силы.  
Словно слыша его мысли, призрак отпускает его, и юноша падает на пол.  
\- Ты помог мне, - говорит призрак. – В благодарность за это, я действительно уйду. Но ты также лишил меня забавы. Поэтому сначала я кое-что покажу тебе.  
Субару поднимает взгляд... и замирает, издав какой-то сдавленный звук. Перед ним стоит Сейширо – его Сейширо-сан. Вот только его лицо... это выражение...  
\- Давай я покажу тебе, что было бы, если бы ты проиграл Пари... мой любимый Субару-кун, - говорит он с нечеловеческой ухмылкой.  
А потом уютный и привычный мир Субару разлетается на кусочки.

* * *

\- Я... не знаю, - медленно сказал ассасин наконец, звуча слегка растерянно. – Я не думал об этом. Ведь все тогда получилось совсем по-другому, да и к тому же, зачем думать о прошлом?  
Субару прикрыл глаза на мгновение.  
\- Но...  
\- Послушай, зачем ты спрашиваешь все это? Что случилось?  
Сейширо осторожно взял здоровую руку Субару в свою. Юноша вздрогнул. Сейширо заметил реакцию на свое прикосновение, и убрал руку.  
_«Да что здесь, черт возьми, происходит? Он никогда не вел себя так»._  
\- Субару-кун, - мягко попросил Сакуразука. – Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что произошло у тебя сегодня на работе?  
Оммьеджи как-то безнадежно посмотрел на него.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, - терпеливо повторил ассасин.  
\- Сегодня на работе, - Субару неожиданно горько рассмеялся. – Я проиграл Пари.

* * *

 _Субару смотрит в лицо мужчины, пытаясь убедить себя, что это всего лишь иллюзия и обман, что Сейширо-сана здесь вообще нет, но «Сейширо» настолько реален, что Субару то и дело теряет нить ощущения и уверенности в своей собственной реальности. Он подозревает, что дело здесь не только в том, как призрак выглядит, но и в том, что, может быть, он как-то заколдовал его. В любом случае, юноша не может отделаться от наваждения и понять, происходит ли это на самом деле, или является плодом его воображения._  
\- Сейширо-сан... – шепчет он отчаянно, то ли зовя, то ли отрицая действительность. – Сейширо-сан...  
«Сейширо» подходит к нему, и леденящее душу шоу начинается.  
\- Ты знаешь, Субару-кун? – насмешливо говорит он. – Если бы ты тогда проиграл Пари, я бы рассказал тебе кое-что интересное. Видишь ли, я ничего не чувствую. Даже убивая людей, я ничего не чувствую.  
\- Прекратите, - Субару дрожит, он забывает о заклинаниях и о работе – ему никогда еще не было так страшно и плохо. – Пожалуйста, прекратите!  
\- Сакуразукамори ничего не чувствуют. Неужели ты думал, что ты будешь для меня особенным? – «Сейширо» холодно смеется. – Для меня нет разницы между человеком и вещью. Неужели ты думал, что сможешь перейти эту границу? Как глупо и наивно!  
«Сейширо» подходит к оммьеджи и неожиданно хватает его, грубо выворачивая ему руку. Субару вскрикивает.  
«Это не Сейширо-сан, нет, не может быть, Сейширо-сан не такой, но почему он обижает меня, почему он выглядит и говорит так, почему это Сейширо-сан, зачем ему обижать меня, он делает мне больно, зачем, Сейширо-сан!» - отчаянные, путанные мысли Субару бьются словно птицы о прутья клетки в его голове.  
\- Таким образом, - тем временем продолжает «Сейширо» свой спектакль. – Разбить стакан или сломать тебе руку, для меня – одно и то же.  
Субару кричит, когда его кость ломается в хватке мужчины. Он падает на пол и пытается отползти, его глаза полны ужаса, но «Сейширо» быстрее и проворнее его.  
\- Запоминай, Субару-кун. Запоминай хорошо, что бы я сделал тогда с тобой. Ведь это – правда.  
Он безжалостно пинает Субару, избивая его, и продолжая говорить ужасные слова.  
\- Даже глядя на твои страдания сейчас... я ничего не чувствую. Мне все равно, насколько тебе больно.  
Сильный пинок – и Субару вновь отлетает к стене, закашлявшись кровью. Рука сломана, ребра, судя по всему тоже.  
\- Сей...ши...ро...сан...  
\- Для меня это, - мужчина кивает на Субару. – Все равно, что пнуть камешек на дороге.  
Субару уже не слушает. Ему становится все равно. Пусть он убьет его, если так. Лучше смерть, чем знать, что он ничего не значит для Сейширо.  
«Это же не Сейширо», - поднимается со дна его сознания мысль, но Субару больше не воспринимает ее.  
Жуткое представление делается его единственной реальностью и воспоминанием о том, как его особенный человек... Субару смотрит перед собой, не видя ничего. Его физическая боль не идет ни в какое сравнение с той, которая поселилась у него в сердце.  
\- Похоже с тебя достаточно, - мужчина подходит к оммьеджи, приподнимая его голову за подбородок.  
Он делает это ботинком, глядя на него сверху вниз с презрением, словно он – никто. Лишь простой камешек на дороге.  
\- Ты ничего не значишь для меня. Но я сдержу слово и уйду. А ты всегда будешь помнить это, - «Сейширо» внезапно хохочет, и столь же внезапно исчезает в спышке света.  
Но Субару до этого уже нет дела.  
Он сидит у стены, в крови и синяках, его глаза пусты. Он сломлен и побежден – и он даже не знает, кем – был ли это его Сейширо-сан? А может быть он сам? Или какой-то демон? А может Сейширо-сан и есть демон? Его разум не выдерживает, и Субару сползает в сторону по стене, теряя сознание. Последнее, что он слышит – крик матери девочки, которая прибежала в спальню, услышав шум. Потом он проваливается в темноту.

* * *

Субару закончил рассказ, безучастно глядя на ассасина. Словно ждал, что сейчас тот в свою очередь усмехнется, и скажет, что все это правда, и добьет его. Субару с удивлением отметил про себя, что не сопротивлялся бы. Он ощущал себя настолько измотанным и уставшим, что ему было все равно.  
Сейширо же смотрел на него в полном шоке. Субару вяло подумал, что наверное стоило бы обратить больше внимания на этот момент, поскольку проявления искренних эмоций Сейширо так редки – но у него не было на это ни сил, ни желания. Субару закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он снова открыл их, когда услышал знакомый щелчок зажигалки.  
\- Здесь больница, Сейширо-сан, - безучастно заметил он.  
Ассасин не ответил, затягиваясь еле заметно подрагивающей рукой.  
\- Субару-кун, - начал он вдруг. – Ты же сам знаешь, что я бы никогда...  
\- Нет, - резко оборвал его Субару. – В этом-то и кроется проблема. Я _не_ знаю. Я понятия не имею ни о чем про вас, по сути дела. Я не знаю, что вы ощущаете ко мне – и ощущаете ли. Я не знаю, считаете ли вы меня человеком, или еще одним, - он запнулся, лицо его исказилось еле заметной гримасой боли. – Камешком на дороге, как вы – то есть он – сказал тогда, - Субару снова закрыл глаза. – Я устал. И у меня ощущение, что я совсем не знаю вас. Я вообще ничего больше не знаю.  
Пепел сигареты Сейширо падал на пол, тлеющий огонек подбирался к его пальцам, но он не замечал этого. Он сидел, потрясенно уставившись на Субару, не веря тому, что слышит.  
\- То есть после стольких лет со мной, ты утверждаешь, что я не сказал тебе ни слова правды за все это время, да еще и, похоже, обвиняешь меня в том, чего я никогда не совершал? Ты хоть понимаешь, что меня там _не было_?  
Субару закусил губу и отвел взгляд, нарочито внимательно разглядывая чистую стену у его койки.  
\- Я не знаю. Я запутался. Я не знаю, кому верить. Кто из вас настоящий. Был ли это вообще призрак или вы. Я не знаю.  
Уголки губ Сейширо дернулись.  
\- Это был всего лишь паршивый призрак – или демон, да какая разница, кто или что. А ты предъявляешь мне подобные обвинения? Только потому, что какой-то _паршивый призрак_ устроил тебе дурацкое шоу, на которое ты купился?  
\- Возможно. Потому что мне слишком легко представить себе, что именно это вы бы и сделали, если бы вдруг решили, что я проиграл.  
Сигарета обожгла пальцы Сейширо, и он выронил ее, выругавшись чуть ли не впервые в присутствии Субару. Оммьеджи дернулся и настороженно посмотрел на него, вжавшись в подушку, словно хотел отодвинуться, что не укрылось от Сакуразуки.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это был не я? Что я никогда бы не навредил тебе?  
Голос Субару был еле слышен, когда он ответил:  
\- Я вам не верю.  
Лицо Сейширо окаменело. Он встал.  
\- В таком случае, пока ты не придешь в себя и не начнешь мыслить ясно, нам не о чем говорить, - бросил мужчина ледяным тоном и ушел из палаты, не оглянувшись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В Токио Вавилоне в самом начале когда Субару шел на очередное задание, какая-то женщина поинтересовалась, сколько ему лет, тем самым выражая сомнение в его компетентности, на что Субару подумал «I wonder, do I look that stupid?»  
> **Субару читал такое заклинание, изгоняя призрак в самом начале Токио Вавилона.


	20. To hell with all of you hand in hand

* * *

_Декабрь 1994 года, Токио_

* * *

Хокуто поднялась навстречу Сейширо, который вышел из палаты Субару. Она держала стаканчик с кофе для него. При виде лица Сейширо девушка вздрогнула и отшатнулась.  
\- Сей, что...? – она осеклась и застыла, словно зверек, вдруг пойманный прожекторами фар на ночной дороге.  
Сейширо ощущался так жутко, как никогда. Его лицо, его аура... это был убийца и хищник. Хокуто отступила на шаг.  
Сам ассасин прошел мимо нее даже не удостоив девушку взглядом. Просто прошел по коридору, и в следующее мгновение его уже не было, как и ощущения этого жуткого присутствия.  
Кофе образовал лужицу вокруг пластикового стаканчика, выпавшего из рук Хокуто на пол. Она кинулась в палату к Субару, распахнув дверь так, словно думала застать там... она не хотела даже представлять себе, _что_ она могла бы застать. Но ее брат по-прежнему лежал в койке, безучастный ко всему. Девушка неуверенно подошла к нему.  
\- Субару? Почему Сей-чан ушел? Ты сказал ему, что случилось?  
Оммьеджи медленно перевел взгляд на Хокуто.  
\- Хокуто-чан, - он как будто не видел ее.  
\- Субару, что случилось? Он сделал что-то?  
Субару вздрогнул. Хокуто насторожилась, заметив и отметив это про себя.  
\- Я бы хотел поспать, Хокуто-чан, - мягко сказал он. – Я правда очень устал сегодня.  
Девушка кивнула, серьезно глядя на Субару. Она наклонилась и поцеловала брата в щеку, гладя его по волосам.  
\- Конечно отдыхай. И ни о чем не волнуйся. Я приду к тебе завтра, хорошо?  
Субару равнодушно кивнул, закрывая глаза. Хокуто не была уверена, что он ее вообще услышал. Она вышла из палаты, неуверенно оглянувшись. Фигура Субару казалась такой маленькой и одинокой. Девушка сморгнула непрошенные слезы, и решительно пошла вперед по коридору, надеясь застать Сейширо дома, чтобы допросить его о состоянии Субару.

* * *

Когда она пришла в их квартиру, Сейширо сидел в гостиной и смотрел телевизор. Вернее, держал его включенным, смотря куда-то сквозь него. Пепельница на кофейном столике была почти полная. Хокуто нахмурилась. Он никогда не курил столько. Картину дополняла бутылка чего-то алкогольного рядом, и полупустой бокал. Это уже совсем смахивало на безумие, и никак не вязалось с образом Сейширо – сидеть дома, курить и напиваться? Он? Да вы шутите.  
_«Но он хотя бы снова выглядит собой»,_ \- мысленно отметила девушка.  
Вторая мысль внезапно выплыла из глубин ее сознания, заставив ее усомниться в правоте первой:  
_«Откуда ты знаешь, что **тот** – не его настоящий облик?»_  
Хокуто тряхнула головой.  
_«Ками-сама, о чем я только думаю»._  
\- Сей-чан, - позвала она ассасина вслух.  
Мужчина моргнул, словно возвращаясь откуда-то, и посмотрел на нее.  
\- Хокуто-чан.  
\- Субару заснул, - объяснила девушка, присаживаясь в кресло у дивана. – Поэтому я вернулась.  
При упоминании Субару, взгляд ассасина помрачнел. Хокуто серьезно посмотрела на него.  
\- Ты был сам не свой, когда вышел из палаты. Сей, что он тебе сказал?  
Ассасин медленно затянулся и выпустил дым. Хокуто поджала губы, но не решилась сделать замечание о курении при них с Субару на этот раз.  
\- Он сказал многое. Очень много нового и интересного.

* * *

Хокуто слушала пересказ Сейширо, широко раскрыв глаза и прижав руку ко рту. Она не могла и предположить, что все оказалось куда серьезнее, чем она думала. Сейширо закончил говорить и снова уставился в телевизор, явно не видя его. Хокуто нахмурилась.  
\- Сейширо, а где ты сам был сегодня?  
Она слишком поздно поняла, что не следовало этого говорить. Взгляд ассасина был таким, что она подумала, он убьет ее на месте.  
\- Я был в доме своей матери, - медленно сказал он.  
Его голос был настолько холоден и остр, что Хокуто невольно поежилась и поджала под себя ноги, стараясь казаться как можно меньше и незаметнее.  
\- Если тебе так интересно знать, мне в наследство остался дом моей матери на окраине Токио, куда я время от времени наведываюсь, поскольку там хранится библиотека нужных мне книг, а также другие вещи. Там я и был весь день, пока не позвонил сюда проверить автоответчик, и не получил твое сообщение.  
Девушка облизнула пересохшие губы. Она боялась, но должна была уточнить.  
\- Так значит ты точно не... не делал ничего Субару? – она зажмурилась, ожидая бури... которой не последовало.  
Хокуто открыла глаза, косясь на ассасина. Он сидел, глядя перед собой в одну точку.  
_«Он пьян что ли?»_ \- как-то невпопад подумала девушка.  
\- Сей... Сейширо?  
Когда он заговорил, Хокуто почти могла видеть льдинки, падающие с его языка.  
\- Я пальцем не трогал Субару-куна. Я никогда не делал с ним ничего подобного. У меня в мыслях не было навредить ему чем-либо. Тем более настолько сильно.  
Мужчина встал и пошел в спальню, выключив телевизор. Хокуто последовала за ним.  
\- Но Субару, он...  
\- Я поражен, - Сейширо остановился посреди комнаты, повернувшись к девушке лицом. – После _всего_ , через что мы вместе прошли, вы _оба_ абсолютно не доверяете мне, и не верите моим словам. Даже не пытаетесь. Я поражен, - повторил он.  
Сейширо открыл шкаф, достал сумку и начал кидать в нее свою одежду.  
\- Я никогда не делал вам ничего плохого, - он словно говорил сам с собой, собирая вещи. – Но вы оба упорно отрицаете тот факт, что я _действительно_ не сделал этого. Словно ищете повод, чтобы доказать и себе, и мне, какой же я гад. Потому что я – Сакуразукамори? Или просто так? Впрочем, мне уже все равно, - Сейширо прошел в коридор, бросив набитую вещами сумку на пол, и начал обуваться. – Это _ваш_ клан ранил меня тогда. И даже им я не сделал ничего, и постарался уладить все мирным путем, думая о чувствах Субару-куна. Но конечно, куда мне до чертового призрака. Ему Субару-кун сразу поверил. Тому, чего никогда не было. В то время как то, что было, вы оба забыли, - ассасин натянул пальто и набросил шарф на шею. – Думайте, что хотите. Я никогда не сделал бы с ним подобного, - в следующее мгновение Сейширо подхватил сумку и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.

* * *

Хокуто стояла в прихожей, неверяще глядя на входную дверь. Внезапный уход Сейширо поразил ее до глубины души. Но его слова потрясли еще больше. Девушка медленно сползла по стене на пол.  
_«После всего, через что мы вместе прошли, вы оба абсолютно не доверяете мне, и не верите моим словам. Даже не пытаетесь»._  
Был ли Сейширо прав в этом? Хокуто задумалась. Она поднялась с пола, прошла в гостиную, и, неожиданно для самой себя, одним глотком допила то, что было в бокале Сакуразуки.  
Жидкость обожгла ей горло, и девушка закашлялась, вытирая слезы, выступившие на глазах. Алкоголь словно вернул ей способность ясно мыслить. Хокуто упала на диван, закрыв лицо руками, и застонала.  
\- Ками-сама... что же я натворила?  
Раздался телефонный звонок, и Хокуто механически подошла к столу взять трубку.  
\- Да? – ее голос был пуст и безжизнен.  
\- _Он не делал этого,_ \- тихий голос с другого конца трубки.  
\- Ох, - девушка старалась сдержать эмоции, рвущиеся наружу. – Так ты...?  
\- _Я проверил, как только ты позвонила из больницы. Он правда не был там, Хокуто. Я даже попросил брата помочь и проверить с его стороны. Это был не он._  
Хокуто упала на колени у стола и разрыдалась.  
\- Я... мы с Субару... наговорили Сею столько... так его обидели, а он никогда... – девушка всхлипывала в трубку, плачась невидимому собеседнику. – Мы такие идиоты! Я не могу поверить, что мы сказали ему все это. Он ведь правда никогда... а мы показали ему, что не доверяем... он ушел... Что я теперь скажу Субару? Где его теперь искать? – девушка продолжала плакать. – Он же не захочет вернуться! Мы так его обидели...  
\- _Успокойся. Я сейчас,_ \- голос пропал, положив трубку.

* * *

Хокуто не заметила тихого щелчка открывающейся двери – Сейширо не запер ее за собой, а девушка забыла об этом. Она по-прежнему сидела и плакала на полу в гостиной, когда силуэт длинноволосого юноши вошел в темную комнату. Юноша остановился у стола и присел рядом с девушкой. Хокуто подняла на него взгляд.  
\- Ты пришел... – она уткнулась ему в рубашку, всхлипывая. – Я так виновата! Я такая лицемерка! Я же сама убеждала Субару начать верить Сею, когда мы только начали жить вместе. И в результате я же оказалась той, кто на самом деле не верил ему. Это так мерзко, так низко с моей стороны! – она затряслась, снова плача, цепляясь за куртку юноши.  
Он молча обнял ее, укачивая в руках и гладя по волосам.  
\- У них все будет хорошо, - пообещал он шепотом. – Вот увидишь. Им предстоит через многое пройти, но в итоге все будет хорошо.  
Хокуто всхлипнула, стараясь взять себя в руки. Она отстранилась и посмотрела в лицо юноши, еле заметно улыбнувшись.  
\- А ты все-таки пришел сюда.  
Силуэт неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Его же здесь нет.  
Хокуто вздохнула.  
\- Вот видишь, и ты его боишься.  
\- Но по другой причине.  
\- По какой?  
\- Я – не вы с Субару. Я чужой. Ты сама должна понимать это.  
\- Ох. Вообще-то да. Ты прав, - Хокуто обняла юношу, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. – Спасибо тебе. Спасибо тебе, что пришел ко мне, Какьо.

* * *

Уходя домой, он оглянулся на окна квартиры Хокуто. Ветер растрепал его волосы, и он провел по ним рукой, убирая пряди с лица. Он солгал о причине своего нежелания приходить сюда. Еще с начала их знакомства с Хокуто он солгал, и продолжал лгать об этом.  
Ведь не мог же он сказать, что не в силах посмотреть в лицо тому, кого он помнит ее убийцей из другого сна, в другой реальности? Не мог же он сказать, что где-то в другом месте им с Субару не так повезло?  
Он пытался убедить себя в том, что это место – другое, что «другой он» - это не он, и что здесь подобное не случится – но ему легче было в это поверить, если он знал, что ему не придется столкнуться с Сакуразукамори. Ведь увидеть лицо убийцы, тем самым признавая существование Сакуразукамори, значит признать то, что _может быть_ и здесь...  
Юноша – Какьо – затряс головой, закрыв глаза на мгновение, чтобы перестать вспоминать ненужное.  
\- Это было не здесь, - шепнул он сам себе. – Здесь она жива, и ее брат тоже. И здесь так и останется. Это был не мой сон. Не мой.

* * *

Ветер шумел и завывал среди голых ветвей и зданий ночного Токио, принося снежные облака и стужу. Машины даже в это позднее время проезжали почти беспрерывным потоком по улицам и шоссе. Витрины и рекламные щиты светились неоном, прохожие торопливо шли по улицам, кутаясь в куртки и пальто – ночь выдалась холодной.  
Токио - город, который никогда не спит.  
В ту ночь никому из них тоже не спалось.  
Хокуто сидела в гостиной, не включая свет, добивая бутылку, оставленную Сейширо на столе. Судя по всему, ассасин отпил лишь немного, поэтому бутылка была почти полная. Взгляд девушки остекленел и расфокусировался. Она механически наливала темную жидкость в бокал, слегка расплескивая ее, и опустошала его. Лицо ее было заплаканым и грустным. Она винила во всем себя.  
Какьо сидел на подоконнике у себя дома, глядя на город, боясь уснуть. Сегодняшняя ночь и события располагали к тому, что он снова мог увидеть сон с «другой стороны», а этого он больше никогда не хотел испытать. Он не хотел видеть кровь на белом шикифуку, и лепестки сакуры, кружащиеся вокруг.  
Сейширо сидел на веранде дома Сакуразукамори, которая выходила в сад. Вечно-цветущая сакура роняла лепестки на ветру. Кроваво-алые камелии качали головками в такт танцу розоватых лепестков. Некоторые срывало ветром, и они падали на заснеженную землю.  
_«Больше всего я люблю камелии, когда они опадают. Она падает на землю... шлеп, как человеческая голова. Мне это нравится. Когда красная камелия лежит на земле в снежный день. Это выглядит, будто белый снег покрыт красной кровью. Мне это нравится».*_  
Сейширо курил, и вспоминал слова его матери. Камелии были ее любимыми цветами, хотя сам он предпочитал сакуру. Сейширо сказал ей тогда, что любит красивые вещи. Интересно, знала ли она, что окажется права в последствии? Когда она умирала, знала ли она...? Сейширо оборвал мысль и снова сосредоточился на созерцании танца лепестков.  
Субару лежал в постели в больнице, находясь в полудреме, на границе сна и реальности. Ему чудились странные видения – силуэты драконов в молниях, и разные места в Токио, где он был, и где не был. С ними что-то было не так, но он не мог понять, что конкретно. Еще он видел Сейширо – два Сейширо. Его Сейширо-сан, привычно улыбающийся ему, который мягко смотрел на него. И второй Сейширо Сакуразукамори, тот, которого он почти не знал, с ледяным взглядом убийцы и столь же ледяным равнодушием в сердце.  
Субару застонал в полудреме, снова просыпаясь, мучаясь от боли в ребрах и руке. Он ощущал себя потерянным и одиноким. Он боялся, что призрак мог _быть_ Сейширо, боялся, что все могло оказаться правдой, и что для Сейширо он не значит совсем ничего. И все равно он хотел, чтобы Сейширо-сан пришел к нему сейчас, и сказал, что все хорошо, и что он с ним. Субару хотел, чтобы Сейширо обнял его и закрыл ото всего, хотел ощутить его тепло рядом, тепло и заботу... но Сейширо не приходил в эту ночь.  
Не пришел он и на следующий день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Из драмы Сейширо. Понятия не имею, откуда я эту самую драму стырила. Слишком много времени прошло, чтобы вспомнить.


	21. Funny how love is

* * *

_Декабрь 1994 года, Токио_

* * *

Хокуто проснулась с трудом. Веки были свинцовыми, а голова... Она охнула и сдавила виски ладонями, зажмурившись, но головная боль нисколько не уменьшилась. Девушка вздохнула и открыла глаза.  
_«Сама виновата, знаю»._  
Она так и заснула на диване в гостиной, предварительно свалив бутылку со стола. Хокуто застонала, увидев состояние комнаты.  
_«Ну просто чудесно! Вот же я идиотка! Теперь прибираться полдня»._  
Тут ее взгляд упал на часы, и она резко выдохнула.  
\- О _нет_.  
Шесть вечера. Она обещала Субару прийти к нему, а часы посещения скоро прекратятся... Не обращая внимания на протесты организма и головную боль, Хокуто кинулась в душ приводить себя в порядок. Нельзя показывать Субару, в каком она состоянии.

* * *

Хокуто еле уговорила доктора пустить ее к брату хотя бы ненадолго. Она виновато закусила губу, увидев Субару – он лежал в постели, почти нетронутый поднос с ужином рядом с ним. Он выглядел бледным и уставшим.  
\- Субару... – девушка несмело подошла к нему и присела на стул у кровати. – Тебе нужно поесть, - она потянулась к подносу, но мягкий голос брата остановил ее.  
\- Я не голоден, Хокуто-чан.  
\- Как ты? – девушка ощущала себя очень виноватой. – Прости пожалуйста, что я проспала.  
\- Все в порядке, Хокуто-чан, не беспокойся об этом.  
\- А... – начала было Хокуто, но осеклась в последний момент.  
Но Субару и так все понял.  
\- Нет, он не приходил, - его голос был настолько тих, что она прочитала это по губам.  
Хокуто опустила взгляд.  
\- Это из-за меня. Субару, я сделала ужасную ошибку.  
Все также разглядывая цветные клетки на своей юбке, Хокуто рассказала ему, что случилось вчера, когда она пришла домой. Ответом ей была лишь тишина.  
\- Субару? – девушка наконец подняла взгляд.  
Оммьеджи лежал, закрыв глаза. Он поднял здоровую руку и провел ладонью по лицу.  
\- Субару...  
\- Ты не виновата, Хокуто-чан, - мягко сказал оммьеджи наконец. – Я сам сказал совсем не те вещи, которые следовало бы. Я думал об этом весь день. Я действительно забыл, что было, а чего не было. Было очень глупо и неправильно с моей стороны обвинять Сейширо-сана в том, «как бы он поступил, если бы», - Субару вздохнул. – Потому что он прав – все было по-другому. И он не делал ничего плохого нам с тобой.  
\- Но Субару, это не твоя вина. Ты просто был в шоке после того, что произошло.  
\- Это не оправдывает моего недоверия к нему, - оммьеджи серьезно посмотрел на сестру. – Понимаешь, это лишь показало и доказало нам обоим, что я ему не доверяю, даже по прошествии всего этого времени вместе. В этом и есть проблема.  
\- Ну, сложно доверять заклятому врагу клана Сумераги, знаешь ли, - девушка хмыкнула. – Сам помнишь, как нас всю жизнь учили и предостерегали насчет Сакуразукамори. Я не говорю это, чтобы сказать, что Сей-чан плохой, - она подняла руку. – Но чтобы сказать, что нет ничего удивительного в том, что подсознательно мы всегда настороже с ним. Нам с детства вбивали, что Сакуразукамори враги и тому подобное. Поэтому... – Хокуто пожала плечами.  
\- Но это нечестно по отношению к нему.  
\- Да, - согласилась Хокуто. – Это кажется нечестным. Но ведь и у него есть свои тайны.  
\- Это так, - Субару замялся. – Но все равно...  
Хокуто решительно поднялась со стула.  
\- Не думай об этом сейчас. Сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть и выздороветь. Сей-чан придет, в этом я уверена. А я приду завтра, и останусь подольше, хорошо? Я не просплю на этот раз!  
Хокуто подумала, что бледная тень улыбки Субару все же лучше, чем совсем ничего.  
_«Ну что ж, а теперь – домой, чистить гостиную, и надеяться, что Сей появится»._

* * *

Однако, Сейширо так и не появлялся. Прошло несколько дней, но он так и не возвращался в квартиру и не заходил к Субару. Сам оммьеджи не мог перестать думать об этом, и волноваться. Он не мог спать и есть, и не реагировал на уговоры Хокуто. Девушка как раз попрощалась с Субару и вышла из палаты после очередного визита, а он продолжал лежать на койке, так и не притронувшись к своему ужину.  
\- Так дело не пойдет, Субару-кун. Тебе нужно есть, чтобы выздороветь.  
Сначала Субару подумал, что ослышался. Он рывком сел в постели, вскрикнув от боли в ребрах от столь резкого движения.  
\- Перенапрягаться тоже не стоит, - тон Сейширо был спокойным и уверенным, как обычно. – Также как и резко двигаться.  
Мужчина закрыл за собой дверь и подошел к койке Субару, поправляя подушку оммьеджи, чтобы помочь ему сесть.  
Субару смотрел на него шикоро раскрытыми глазами, не веря в реальность происходящего.  
\- С-Сейширо-сан?  
Ассасин хмыкнул, усаживаясь на стул и опуская большой пакет на пол рядом с кроватью. Он изучающе посмотрел на Субару, отмечая про себя бледность и худобу оммьеджи, круги под глазами и в целом изможденный вид.  
\- Прости, что не зашел раньше, Субару-кун. Видишь ли, меня не было в Токио несколько дней.  
Субару моргнул, пытаясь прийти в себя от первобытного шока, вызванного появлением Сейширо.  
\- Не было в Токио? – эхом повторил он.  
Сакуразука кивнул.  
\- Я ездил в Каназаву, чтобы собрать кое-какие документы. И потом собирал их по Токио тоже. Привез тебе гостинцы, и еще кое-что, - ассасин наклонился и достал из пакета папку, без дальнейших объяснений протягивая ее Субару.  
Оммьеджи машинально принял папку из рук ассасина, и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Это тебе, так что открывай и изучай, сколько хочешь, - Сейширо откинулся на спинку стула и вытянул ноги, скрестив руки на груди, чуть насмешливо глядя на Субару.  
Юноша слегка нахмурился и открыл первую страницу папки. Он моргнул, уставившись на страницу с таким удивлением, словно никогда не видел ничего похожего в жизни. Помогая себе загипсованной рукой, Субару пролистал несколько страниц вперед, потом вернулся на начало. Он поднял взгляд на Сейширо. В его зеленых глазах читалось полное недоумение.  
\- Сейширо-сан, это же...  
\- Я родился в Каназаве, как и сказал тебе, - пояснил ассасин, равнодушно пожимая плечами. – Я закончил начальную школу там, поэтому, чтобы получить доступ к моему школьному досье, а также свидетельство о рождении и справку из больницы, мне пришлось съездить туда. К счастью, начальная школа все еще на старом месте, поэтому документы сохранились. После начальной школы я окончательно переселился в Токио, чему ты также найдешь подтверждение в документах, если продолжишь листать. Здесь есть и табели моих оценок из школ, и диплом ветеринарного факультета, и прочие бумаги – все, что я смог собрать. И да, это настоящие документы – просто некоторые из них я мог получить только копиями. И нет, я никого не убил, чтобы добраться до них, - тон Сейширо был насмешливым, но его лицо оставалось серьезным.  
Субару в изумлении переводил взгляд с Сейширо на папку.  
\- Но зачем...?  
\- Ты сказал, что ничего не знаешь обо мне, - мужчина кивнул на папку. – Ну вот. Вся моя документированная жизнь – здесь, перед тобой, - он встал со стула и наклонился над Субару, тоже заглядывая в папку. – Читай, ты же вроде хотел знать.  
\- Вы... – Субару закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать эмоции. – Сейширо-сан... ох, _Сейширо-сан_!  
Субару порывисто обнял ассасина, вцепившись в его пальто, и разрыдался.  
\- Простите меня! Пожалуйста, простите меня! Я такой дурак! Я не хотел, я...  
Сейширо, осторожно обнял юношу в ответ, поглаживая его по спине.  
\- Шшш, тише, Субару-кун, успокойся, все хорошо, - шептал он.  
Папка, выпавшая из рук Субару, валялась на полу, несколько бумаг выпало из нее.  
\- Успокойся, - Сейширо продолжал гладить плачущего Субару. – Я здесь, все хорошо.  
\- Я так волновался! – оммьеджи боялся отпустить пальто Сейширо, думая, что тот уйдет. – Я боялся, что вы не вернетесь ко мне.  
\- Я здесь, Субару-кун. Не плачь больше, - Сейширо приподнял юношу за подбородок, и стер слезы с его лица. – Успокойся, хорошо? Тебе нужно отдыхать, а не волноваться.  
\- Сейширо-сан...  
\- Успокойся, пожалуйста. Я не сержусь на тебя, поэтому не смотри так испуганно. И прости, что я тогда так ушел. Признаюсь, меня задело ваше с Хокуто-чан недоверие.  
Субару замотал головой.  
\- Нет, это я должен извиняться. Я знаю, что был неправ, я...  
\- Все хорошо, Субару-кун, - Сейширо поднял с пола папку, собрав в нее документы, и снова протянул Субару. – Ты можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно. Я отвечу, - Сейширо вдруг нахмурился. – Но сначала ты поешь.  
Он пододвинул поднос с ужином, чтобы помочь Субару, но тут дверь распахнулась, и в палату заглянула медсестра.  
\- Сумераги-сан, вот ваши лекарства, - она осеклась, увидев Сейширо. – Что вы здесь делаете? Часы для посетителей... – начала было она, и замерла, когда Сейширо протянул руку вперед, читая заклинание.  
Ее взгляд расфокусировался.  
\- Ваше обезболивающее, - она механически протянула стаканчик с таблетками, который Сейширо принял из ее рук, самодовольно ухмыляясь. – Я должна...  
\- Проверить тридцать четвертую, - услужливо подсказал ассасин, выглядя так, словно находит все это очень забавным.  
\- ...проверить тридцать четвертую, - автоматически согласилась женщина, и ушла из палаты, слегка покачиваясь.  
Субару вопросительно посмотрел на Сейширо, еле заметно улыбаясь уголками рта. Ассасин усмехнулся в ответ, и притянул ближе поднос с ужином.  
\- Теперь нам никто не помешает. И наконец-то у меня есть шанс покормить тебя с ложечки, Субару-кун.  
\- Сейширо-сан!  
\- О, ну вот и знакомый румянец. Ты такой милый.  
Субару застонал, и закрыл лицо здоровой рукой, скрывая улыбку.

* * *

\- Так вы переселились в Токио, когда вам было двенадцать? – Субару изучал документы в папке, с интересом разглядывая бумаги.  
Пустой поднос был отодвинут в сторону, пальто Сейширо небрежно брошено на столик у кровати, который заменял тумбочку, а сам Сейширо примостился на стуле, опираясь локтями на краешек подушки Субару, который изучал его самодельное досье. Юноша сдвинул брови, заметив что-то.  
\- У вас везде стоит дата рождения первое апреля.  
Ассасин кивнул.  
\- Разумеется. Ты же знаешь, что в нашей профессии не следует выдавать настоящую дату.  
\- Да, конечно, - Субару слегка рассеяно пробежал глазами какой-то документ. – О, вас оставляли на второй год в старшей школе? – он удивленно посмотрел на Сакуразуку.  
Ассасин усмехнулся.  
\- Когда мы встретились в первый раз, на мне была школьная униформа, если ты помнишь.  
Субару кивнул, слегка краснея.  
\- На ней была цифра «I», - Сейширо рассмеялся. – Оставили на второй год в первом классе старшей школы.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Работа, - коротко бросил Сейширо. – Я пропускал многие занятия из-за работы. Впрочем, как и ты.  
Оммьеджи слегка нахмурился, проводя рукой по странице.  
\- Ах да, вы же уже тогда... Сейширо-сан, - он серьезно посмотрел на мужчину. – Расскажите мне о другой стороне вашей жизни.  
\- О другой стороне...?  
Субару решительно кивнул, открыто глядя на ассасина.  
\- Когда и как вы стали Сакуразукамори? Кто был им прежде вас? Кто заботился о вас все это время? Извините, если я много прошу, - поспешно добавил Субару.  
Сейширо отмахнул головой.  
\- Нет, все нормально. Я же сказал, чтобы ты спрашивал. Я отвечу, - Сейширо задумался, и медленно начал, выбирая слова. – Я воспитывался и рос в Каназаве сначала. Впервые я встретил мать в девять лет. Меня привезли в Токио зимой, и я встретил ее. Она была моим предшественником. Сколько себя помню, мысль, что я хочу встретить маму, никогда не приходила мне в голову. Меня не интересует ни кто родил меня, ни кто был моим отцом. Мама жила в традиционном японском доме на окраине Токио.* Он остался мне в наследство – это я сказал Хокуто-чан. Если хочешь, мы можем как-нибудь съездить туда. Хотя вряд ли в моей библиотеке найдется то, чего нет в вашей в Киото.  
Субару завороженно слушал, забыв о боли, усталости и сонливости, навеянной лекарствами. Он никогда раньше не получал столько откровенности от Сейширо в ответ на что-либо. Оммьеджи боялся шевелиться, чтобы не нарушить этот момент и чтобы Сейширо продолжал говорить до конца.  
\- Так вот, я встретил ее в девять лет, а в двенадцать, закончив начальную школу, приехал жить в Токио насовсем, - Сейширо усмехнулся. – Я впервые убил когда мне было пятнадцать, - ассасин взглянул в глаза Субару. – У Сакуразукамори, также как и у Сумераги, есть церемония наследования. Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне об этом, Субару-кун? Что уже больше года ты жил отдельно от Хокуто-чан, готовясь к церемонии, и что тебе было одиноко.  
Субару кивнул, напряженно ожидая продолжение.  
\- Церемония наследования Сакуразукамори заключается в убийстве предыдущего Сакуразукамори, - Субару дернулся, слегка дрожа, в то время как Сейширо продолжал говорить. – Мама... сама попросила меня сделать это тогда. Я помню, тогда как раз цвели камелии – ее любимые цветы – и шел снег. Она умерла счастливой и улыбающейся в моих руках. Я убил ее и стал новым Сакуразукамори, - Сейширо серьезно посмотрел на оммьеджи. – Я ничего не чувствовал тогда, убивая ее. Это не менялось годами – мне было все равно, разбить стакан или убить кого-то. В известном смысле, такой подход практичен для Сакуразукамори. А в восемнадцать лет я встретил тебя. Остальное ты, вроде бы, уже знаешь, - Сейширо пожал плечами и замолк.  
Субару сидел, потрясенный услышанным. Он облизал пересохшие губы и поднял взгляд на Сейширо.  
\- Последний вопрос, - его голос еле заметно дрожал, выдавая волнение. – Насчет «камня на дороге» и «стаканов», - Субару постарался взять себя в руки. – Сейширо-сан, что вы чувствуете – и чувствуете ли – по отношению ко мне?  
Сакуразука улыбнулся.

* * *

Войдя в палату на следующее утро, Хокуто остановилась в дверях, не веря собственным глазам. Ее брат мирно спал на койке, даже во сне не отпуская руку Сейширо, который дремал на стуле рядом с кроватью, неудобно устроив голову на краешке подушки Субару. У обоих лица были спокойными, а Субару даже немного улыбался во сне. Хокуто вздохнула и покачала головой.  
\- В самом деле. Мужчины такие идиоты, - она улыбнулась, и аккуратно прикрыла дверь, решив принести своим любимым идиотам чай, к тому времени, когда они проснутся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Несколько реплик и фактов снова взяты и драмы Сейширо.


	22. I was born to love you

* * *

_Декабрь 1994 года, Токио_

* * *

Субару робко улыбнулся, когда Сейширо и Хокуто вошли к нему в палату утром. Он осторожно встал с койки, и Сейширо наклонился, чтобы помочь ему надеть ботинки.  
\- Я могу и сам... – начал было протестовать оммьеджи, но Сейширо лишь слегка иронично глянул на него, и Субару замолчал, краснея.  
\- Ты точно сможешь сам дойти? А то я могу понести тебя, - Сейширо мило улыбнулся, тем самым показывая, что он непрочь подразнить Субару. – Грех упускать такую возможность, нэ, Хокуто-чан?  
Хокуто энергично закивала, собирая вещи Субару в сумку.  
\- Я только за!  
\- Ммм, Субару-кун? – промурлыкал ассасин, глядя на юношу снизу вверх, и широко ухмыляясь.  
Оммьеджи приподнял бровь.  
\- У меня есть гипс, и я не побоюсь его использовать, - сказал он, стараясь звучать угрожающе.  
Сейширо поспешно выпрямился, чтобы его голова оказалась на безопасном расстоянии от правой руки Субару, и принял невинно-обиженный вид.  
\- Как жестоко, Субару-кун!  
Хокуто засмеялась, глядя на них.  
\- Ну что, идем? Такси ждет.  
Сейширо набросил пальто на плечи Субару, и легко поцеловал его.  
\- Конечно, Хокуто-чан.

* * *

Дома Хокуто приготовила всем поесть, и убежала в колледж после обеда, оставив Субару и Сейширо наедине, перед этим строго наказав Сакуразуке не делать ничего развратного, пока Субару как следует не поправится. Субару чуть не подавился мисо супом, и с ужасом уставился на сестру, в то время как Сейширо, нацепив на себя излюбленную маску доброго ветеринара, уверял, что ничего подобного даже в мыслях не имел.  
Ассасин запретил Субару делать что-либо по дому, сказав, что ему надо отдыхать, поэтому Субару послушно сидел за столом, пока Сакуразука мыл посуду и убирал со стола.  
Закончив дела, Сейширо молча подхватил оммьеджи на руки, и, не обращая внимания на его протесты, отнес в спальню. Он сел на кровать, устроив Субару у себя на коленях, и принялся рассматривать его лицо, словно хотел запомнить каждую черточку. Синяки и порезы зажили, и теперь его мальчик был совершенством, как и раньше. Сейширо это нравилось.  
\- С-Сейширо-сан? – Субару удивленно смотрел на него.  
Ассасин прочертил линию пальцем по щеке Субару, и оммьеджи прикрыл глаза, подаваясь к прикосновению.  
\- Сейширо-сан? – шепотом спросил он снова.  
Сакуразука еле заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Я рад, что ты снова со мной дома, Субару-кун, - просто сказал он. – Мне не хватало тебя рядом.  
\- Вы же и так все время были со мной в больнице, даже ночью, - щеки Субару привычно вспыхнули румянцем. – Извините, что я доставил вам столько неудобств.  
\- Субару-кун, - Сейширо мягко приподнял лицо юноши за подбородок. – Ты не доставляешь никаких неудобств. Я просто рад, что ты теперь дома.  
\- Сейширо-сан...  
Мужчина наклонился, и осторожно поцеловал Субару. Оммьеджи обвил руками шею ассасина, охотно целуя его в ответ, закрыв глаза, и всецело отдаваясь воле Сакуразукамори.  
Сейширо подумал, что его всегда завораживало то, насколько Субару доверял ему в этом, насколько он отдавал ему себя целиком и полностью. Сейширо нравилось это – осознание того, что оммьеджи всегда принадлежал только ему, и думал только о нем. Сакуразука знал, что Субару добрый, и что он волнуется о других людях тоже – на работе и просто в повседневной жизни. Но он также знал и то, что Субару, если бы такое потребовалось, выбрал бы его из всех них. Он прекрасно знал, насколько он был особенным для юноши, и ему безумно это нравилось. Он хотел, чтобы Субару был только его, и душой, и телом. Чтобы тот думал только о нем, чтобы тот хотел только его... Только когда Субару удивленно замер в его руках, Сейширо понял, что сказал последнее вслух.  
\- Я и так думаю только о вас, Сейширо-сан, - Субару открыто смотрел на него своими удивительными зелеными глазами. – Всегда. Я и так весь уже ваш. И я не хочу, чтобы было иначе.  
Сакуразукамори улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда скажи, что любишь меня.  
\- Вы это и так знаете, Сейширо-сан, - Субару обнял ассасина, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. – Я люблю вас, - прошептал он еле слышно. – Вас, и только вас. Я всегда думаю только о вас. И принадлежу только вам. Я люблю вас, Сейширо-сан.  
Улыбка ассасина сделалась собственнически-хищной, а его видящий глаз вспыхнул золотом.  
\- Мой чудесный Субару-кун, - прошептал он, гладя оммьеджи по спине. – Ты не представляешь себе, насколько мне приятно слышать это.

* * *

Вечером Субару лежал рядом с ассасином, устроив голову у него на плече. Ему нравилось ощущать тепло Сейширо рядом. Оммьеджи осторожно убрал прядь волос с лица мужчины, и поправил их одеяло. Он закрыл глаза, и улыбнулся.  
Он действительно боялся ответа тогда, в больнице. Но Сейширо, как обычно, сказал не то, что ожидал услышать юноша.

* * *

 _\- Сейширо-сан, что вы чувствуете – и чувствуете ли – по отношению ко мне? – он уже задавал подобный вопрос два года назад, в Киото._  
Тогда он не получил желаемого ответа на него. Субару подумал, может быть поэтому он так легко поверил призраку. Потому что он не знал ответа, а Сейширо-сан никогда не отвечал, если не хотел этого. На этот раз Сакуразука просто улыбнулся.  
\- Я думаю, что для меня ты никогда не был ни «стаканом», ни «вещью», Субару-кун, - ответил он. – Может быть, в восемнадцать лет я не понимал этого, когда только встретил тебя. Хотя уже тогда ты был особенным – иначе я вряд ли стал бы заморачиваться с Пари, ты не находишь? Но ты уже тогда поразил меня своей чистотой и красотой. Если ты и был тогда «вещью», то самым прекрасным в мире изумрудом. И «разбить» или «сломать» тебя я не хотел. Скорее восхищаться тобой, и желать того, чтобы ты принадлежал мне.  
Субару моргнул.  
\- Потому что я был красивым?  
\- Да, - просто сказал ассасин. – А теперь ты – просто Субару-кун, - мужчина засмеялся, и провел пальцами по щеке Субару. – И для меня ты по-прежнему самый красивый во всем мире. Мой Субару-кун.  
Субару залился румянцем.  
\- Сейширо-сан...  
\- Поэтому, что бы тебе не говорил тот призрак, это неправда. Ты веришь мне теперь?  
Оммьеджи медленно кивнул.  
\- Да, Сейширо-сан. Я верю вам.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Теперь спи. Тебе нужен отдых. Похоже, ты не очень много спал в эти дни, - Субару показалось, что голос ассасина звучал виновато.  
\- Вы...  
\- Останусь с тобой, конечно. Завтра я схожу домой переодеться, и принести тебе что-нибудь, если нужно. Но сейчас я останусь здесь, с тобой.  
\- Сейширо-сан? – язык Субару заплетался, сонливость, навеянная лекарствами и тем, что он плохо спал последние несколько дней, давала о себе знать.  
\- Да?  
\- Я люблю вас.  
Сакуразукамори снова улыбнулся, и взял руку Субару в свою, чуть сжав его пальцы.

* * *

На следующий день они все сидели в гостиной, и пили чай с печеньем – Субару лежал на диване, используя колени Сейширо вместо подушки, а Хокуто оккупировала свое излюбленное кресло.  
\- Кстати, о работе, - вдруг начал Сейширо, слегка хмурясь. – Я знаю, что ты очень ответственный, Субару-кун, очень отзывчивый и старательный. Однако, имей в виду – я не намерен отпускать тебя работать по меньшей мере два месяца, пока ты полностью не восстановишься. Тем более твой гипс снимут еще только через несколько недель.  
Субару привстал, садясь на диване. Он тоже нахмурился, озадаченно глядя на ассасина и свою сестру. Почему-то ему показалось, они уже говорили об этом в его отсутствие.  
\- Но Сейширо-сан, я же должен...  
\- Я тебе говорила, что он не согласится, Сей-чан, - Хокуто вздохнула и потянулась за печеньем. – Субару ужасно упрям.  
\- Я так и думал, - оммьеджи цокнул языком. – Вы уже обсуждали это.  
Сакуразука ухмыльнулся.  
\- Да, и мы знали, что ты не согласишься, - мужчина пожал плечами. – В таком случае я поставлю вето, - спокойно продолжил он. – Либо я просто убиваю всех твоих клиентов, чтобы тебя оставили в покое, либо ты не работаешь, пока не восстановишься.  
Субару неверяще смотрел на него.  
\- Сейширо-сан, как вы можете...!  
\- Могу, и сделаю, если понадобится, - тон ассасина был твердым и решительным. – В конце концов у твоего клана полно помощников. Позвони им, обрисуй ситуацию – или пусть Хокуто-чан это сделает – и пускай теперь они поработают. Тот же экзорцизм провести несложно. Или благословить какой-нибудь храм.  
\- Но есть задания, которые требуют моей силы! – Субару замотал головой. – Я не могу просто ничего не делать, Сейширо-сан!  
Ассасин отпил глоток чая и усмехнулся уголком рта.  
\- Если будет какое-то срочное задание, требующее силы равной твоей – вообще-то я тоже владею оммьеджитсу, и знаю нужные приемы и заклинания, - Сейширо шутливо поклонился, нагнув голову. – К вашим услугам, Сумераги-сама.  
Субару подозрительно уставился на мужчину.  
\- Вы предлагаете выполнять мою работу? Но вы же...  
\- Я вполне способен выполнить задания, никого не убивая при этом, Субару-кун, - взгляд Сейширо был полон иронии. – Я серьезен, когда говорю, что смогу временно выполнять твою работу. Но ты – ни в коем случае. Поскольку твоя работа требует не только духовной, но и физической подготовки – на данный момент выполнять ее ты не в состоянии. Конечно, я могу ходить всюду с тобой, но мне кажется, что легче будет мне самому все сделать.  
Субару очень внимательно и очень долго изучал лицо ассасина.  
\- Только и исключительно если вы мне пообещаете не убивать никого.  
Сакуразука серьезно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
\- Я обещаю.  
Субару вздохнул, и снова лег, проведя рукой по лицу.  
\- Хокуто-чан, - промямлил он. – Тебя не затруднит позвонить в Киото?  
Девушка ухмыльнулась, обменявшись удовлетворенными взглядами с Сейширо.  
\- Конечно нет, Субару. Я сейчас, - она убежала на кухню.  
\- Сейширо-сан, - оммьеджи по-прежнему очень серьезно смотрел на него. – Пожалуйста, не забывайте о своем обещании. Это важно для меня.  
Сакуразука поднес руку Субару к губам, и легко поцеловал его метки.  
\- Я не забуду, Субару-кун.  
Оммьеджи прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь.  
\- Я верю вам, - тихо шепнул он.


	23. Интермедия 2: Тачибана и Леди Сумераги

* * *

_Июль 1983 года, Киото, поместье Сумераги_

* * *

Тачибане было двенадцать, когда Субару официально стал главой клана. До этого Субару год жил в Токио с Леди Сумераги, которая готовила его к церемонии наследования титула. Хокуто часто плакала в те дни, хотя старалась никогда не показывать этого другим. Но Тачибана видел, что ее улыбка исчезает, как только взрослые отворачивались. Сам он не очень умел улыбаться. Может быть потому, что он видел слишком много мерзкого в людях уже тогда. Он научился замечать слишком многое слишком рано.  
До отъезда Субару, они все трое часто играли вместе, когда можно было урвать момент между постоянными тренировками. Тачибана знал, что Субару всегда держат в куда более строгой дисциплине, как будущую главу клана, и старался в свою очередь смягчить это для него. Игрой или просто добрым словом – хоть как-то сделать менее тяжелым то, через что его кузену необходимо было пройти.  
Субару никогда не жаловался, но Тачибана и Хокуто, глядя со стороны, знали, что ему не настолько хорошо, насколько кажется, и что он старается улыбаться ради них, чтобы не беспокоить их, в то время как сам страдает. Он всегда был настолько добрым ребенком – Тачибане казалось, что такая доброта не должна прикасаться ко внешнему миру, потому что мир несовершенен, и он может легко обидеть Субару, навредить ему; разбить и запачкать эту чистоту, подобно которой больше нигде не существовало. Хокуто уже тогда говорила об этом не раз – что если за Субару не следить и не заботиться о нем, однажды он сам ранит себя слишком глубоко на работе, потому что он всегда думает только о других, а никогда, никогда о себе. Она говорила, что если он не найдет что-то ценное исключительно для себя, чтобы начать ценить себя самого, то он погибнет рано или поздно. Она очень боялась за него.  
А потом Леди Сумераги привезла его назад в Киото для завершения церемонии. Первое, что Тачибана заметил на девятилетнем Субару – это были перчатки. Перчатки, скрывающие что-то темное, что-то опасное, настолько хищное и опасное, что Тачибана ощутил, как волосы на его затылке встали дыбом. Он стоял, замерев, не решаясь сдвинуться с места, в то время как Хокуто, не почувствовав ничего, с радостным воплем кинулась в объятия брату. Но Тачибана остался стоять в стороне, нахмурившись. Его глаза не отрывались от перчаток. Он перехватил взгляд двенадцатой главы, когда она тоже посмотрела на перчатки Субару, и вздрогнул.  
Он никогда раньше не видел такого отчаяния и страха в ее глазах.

* * *

Тачибана вошел в комнату бабушки, учтиво поклонившись ей.  
\- Вы звали меня, обаа-сама?  
Леди Сумераги кивнула.  
\- Садись.  
Тачибана устроился напротив нее, с серьезным видом.  
В белых одеждах клана, с аккуратно собранными волосами и идеальной осанкой, Леди Сумераги была олицетворением вековой традиции. Тачибана внезапно подумал, что он не хочет видеть Субару таким же через несколько десятков лет. Ему гораздо больше хотелось видеть его улыбающимся и расслабленным. И не в такой же белизне одежд. Белый слишком подходил ему, и в то же время слишком указывал на то, что он отличается от других, отделенный прочной невидимой стеной. Тачибана закрыл глаза на секунду, чтобы успокоить внутренний ураган чувств. Уже будучи всего лишь двенадцатилетним мальчиком, он знал, что самоконтроль нельзя терять ни при каких обстоятельствах. Леди Сумераги посмотрела на него.  
\- Как вы жили здесь, пока Субару-сан и я отсутствовали?  
Тачибана прочистил горло, пытаясь собрать мысли.  
\- Все было как обычно, обаа-сама. Работа проходила хорошо, а быт – как всегда. Ничего особенного не происходило. Освящения храмов по установленному распорядку, случаи экзорцизма. Все было сделано как нужно.  
Двенадцатая глава кивнула.  
\- Хорошо. Я слышала, ты тренировался и достиг немалых успехов за это время.  
Тачибане понадобились все усилия, чтобы не скривиться.  
\- Да, это так. Но я все равно не могу сравниться с Субару.  
От его внимания не ускользнуло то, что при имени Субару его бабушка еле заметно сжала ткань своего кимоно на коленях.  
\- Зная тебя, - сказала она. – Я уверена, что ты заметил его защиту.  
Тачибана моргнул.  
\- Вы имеете в виду перчатки, обаа-сама?  
Женщина снова кивнула.  
\- Ни в коем случае и ни при каких обстоятельствах ему не позволено снимать их при посторонних, - сказала она твердо. – И не только при посторонних. Поэтому не проси его их снимать. Субару-сан бывает немного забывчив иногда, но такое не должно случиться.  
\- Субару никогда ничего не забывает, если это касается работы, - возразил Тачибана.  
Он сдвинул брови. Какое-то неприятное чувство грызло его изнутри. Значит перчатки все же скрывали что-то, и что-то очень плохое.  
\- Обаа-сама, с ним ничего не случилось? – спросил он.  
Двенадцатая глава посмотрела на него без какого-либо выражения. Лишь еле заметный всплеск отчаяния в глубине глаз.  
\- С Субару-саном будет все хорошо, если он не будет снимать перчатки. Это все, что тебе нужно знать, Тачибана-сан. Ты можешь идти.  
\- Да, обаа-сама.  
Зная бабушку, Тачибана понял, что дальнейшие расспросы бесполезны. Он поднялся, вежливо поклонился, и вышел из комнаты. Уже выходя, он услышал еле слышный шепот Леди Сумераги.  
\- Если бы я только не оставила тебя тогда одного... Субару-сан, мне так жаль. Так жаль...  
Тачибана остановился на мгновение, а потом бросился бежать со всех ног, торопясь в комнату Субару. Он должен был убедиться, что с его кузеном все хорошо.

* * *

Субару уже спал, когда Тачибана неслышно отодвинул фусума и прошел в его комнату. Он слышал веселое пение Хокуто через стену – она была в своей комнате, вероятно оставив Субару, чтобы тот отдохнул. Тачибана подошел к мальчику и нагнулся над ним, пытаясь разглядеть его руки. Субару снял перчатки на ночь – это было нормально, учитывая то, что никто ни к кому без стука здесь не заходил. Тем более к новой главе. Тачибана обошел футон Субару и склонился над ним. Мальчик пошевелился во сне, его рука показалась из-под одеяла.  
На мгновение Тачибана перестал дышать.  
Как можно быстрее и бесшумнее он выбежал из комнаты Субару, закрыв фусума за собой, и бросился к себе. Он тяжело осел на пол в своей комнате, зажимая рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать.  
На тыльной стороне рук его кузена пылали инвертированные пентаграммы Сакуразукамори.

* * *

На следующий день Тачибана сам пришел к Леди Сумераги в чайный домик. Он знал, что он получит крайне суровый выговор за то, что сделал, но ему нужно было знать.  
\- Обаа-сама, - начал он с порога, наплевав на вежливость и традиции. – Как Сакуразукамори нашел его? Почему?  
Леди Сумераги дернулась, чуть не выронив мешалку, которой она размешивала чай.  
\- Откуда ты узнал? – ее тон был очень резким и холодным.  
\- Субару не показывал мне, - поспешно заверил ее Тачибана. – Он тут не при чем. Я сам прокрался к нему ночью, чтобы увидеть.  
\- Тачибана-сан...! – Леди Сумераги поджала губы.  
\- Я знаю! – Тачибана упрямо смотрел на нее. – Знаю, что я поступил плохо. Но мне нужно было знать, - он подошел к ней и посмотрел ей в глаза. – Обаа-сама, пожалуйста. Что случилось? Что теперь будет с Субару?  
Двенадцатая глава закрыла глаза.  
\- Это все моя вина. Я не должна была оставлять его одного, но мне и в голову не могло прийти... ох, Тачибана-сан, - она закрыла лицо руками. – Я теперь так боюсь за него!  
Тачибана в шоке уставился на бабушку, не зная, как реагировать, и ощутив себя внезапно очень маленьким. На его памяти она никогда, никогда не плакала раньше.  
\- Обаа-сама... – потерянно прошептал он.

* * *

С того дня он начал ненавидеть Сакуразукамори всей душой. Сакуразукамори посмел тронуть Субару, посмел запятнать его чистоту. Сакуразукамори посмел дотронуться до его кузена, и прикоснуться к кристальной чистоте его души. Тачибана дал себе слово, что если возможность появится, он сам убьет Сакуразукамори, прежде чем тот пальцем тронет Субару.  
Кто бы мог знать, что через столько лет все получится и обернется совершенно иначе, и он пойдет даже так далеко, чтобы лгать, покрывая ненавистного убийцу.  
И кто бы мог знать, что его кузен сам, по собственной воле придет в руки к Сакуразукамори.


	24. Jealousy

* * *

 _Январь 1995 года, Токио_  


* * *

  
Тачибана открыл глаза и потер затекшую шею. Судя по пейзажу за окном, Шинкансен почти прибыл в Токио. Сумераги вздохнул и достал листок, проверяя адрес, который Хокуто продиктовала ему по телефону.  
Узнав, что тринадцатый глава сильно ранен, и не сможет работать некоторое время, Леди Сумераги решила послать его проверить, что произошло, а также лично сообщить о работе, которую надо будет выполнить Субару через несколько месяцев. Тачибана был выбран как представитель клана, потому что он был единственным, с кем Хокуто и Субару поддерживали связь. Вернее, только Хокуто. Она иногда звонила Тачибане, и рассказывала, как у них дела. Субару не говорил с кланом уже больше года – с того самого времени, как... Тачибана поджал губы.  
В прошлый раз когда он видел Субару, он добровольно отдал его в руки Сакуразукамори. Он не показывал никому, даже Сакуре, насколько это на самом деле тяготило его. Он согласился тогда помочь лишь потому, что Хокуто попросила его. Тачибана знал, что Хокуто никогда и ни за что не сделала бы выбор, который мог навредить Субару. Ей он верил.  
Но он не верил Сакуразукамори. Тем более после того, что Сакуразукамори сделал с их бывшей главой. Тачибана не упоминал эту тему в разговорах с Хокуто – они с Субару не знали, чем обернулась неудачная попытка нападения на Сакуразукамори двенадцатой главе. Тачибана также не сказал клану ничего насчет той ночи побега, и не описал настоящий облик Сакуразукамори, хотя прекрасно запомнил его. Он делал это лишь ради Субару, но внутренне презирал себя.  
Шинкансен остановился, прибыв в Токио. Тачибана поднялся, подхватил свою сумку, и пошел к выходу. Он шел медленно, нехотя, словно что-то тянуло его назад.  
Он хотел увидеть Субару.  
Но он не испытывал ни малейшего желания иметь дело с тем, с кем Субару сейчас жил.  
  


* * *

  
Сейширо открыл входную дверь и приветливо улыбнулся, мгновенно входя в привычный образ ветеринара, которым он пользовался при второй встрече с Субару столько лет назад.  
\- Сумераги-кун, - он отошел, пропуская Тачибану в прихожую. – Хокуто-чан предупредила меня, что ты приедешь. Она вернется где-то через час.  
Заклинания, защищающие квартиру, защекотали кожу Тачибаны, когда он проходил внутрь. Похоже его кузен и Сакуразукамори оба постарались на славу, чтобы обезопасить себя – квартира была надежно запечатана разными заклинаниями и барьерами.  
\- Где Субару? – грубовато спросил Тачибана.  
У него было плохое настроение, и церемониться с Сакуразукамори ему не хотелось. Однако, он не мог не отдать должное выдержке мужчины – если такое невежливое обращение как-то его задело, он ничем не показал этого, все также приветливо улыбаясь в ответ.  
\- Субару-кун спит, и я бы не советовал будить его, - сказал он обыденным тоном, но Тачибана почувствовал холодок, поднимающийся по позвоночнику.  
 _«Это переводится как 'попробуй только разбудить Субару, и мигом отправишься на тот свет'»,_ \- Тачибана мысленно вздохнул. – _«Чертов социопат-сталкер»._  
\- Я могу предложить тебе чай, или что-нибудь поесть, - продолжил в это время Сакуразукамори. – Пока не придет Хокуто-чан, или Субару-кун не проснется.  
\- Для твоего же блага я надеюсь, что ты ничего не сделал Субару, - Тачибана смотрел на ассасина, гордо подняв голову.  
Ему показалось на мгновение, что Сакуразукамори досадливо поморщился, словно ему все это надоело. Впрочем, может ему просто привиделось. Разные глаза ассасина сбивали с толку, и Тачибане было сложно понять что-либо о нем.  
\- Когда он проснется, он сам тебе скажет, - Сакуразука хмыкнул. – Но постарайся не слишком его донимать. Ему нужен отдых.  
Сейширо прошел на кухню, Тачибана, разувшись и сняв пальто – вслед за ним. Он молча уселся за стол, в то время как Сакуразукамори хлопотал по кухне, заваривая чай и доставая еду. Тачибана удивленно подумал, что это смотрится слишком по-домашнему идеально со стороны. При этом он заметил, что Сакуразукамори никогда не поворачивался к нему спиной, всегда держа Сумераги в поле зрения. Тачибана мысленно усмехнулся, и решил подлить ложку дегтя в иддилию.  
\- Ах да, - бросил он небрежным тоном. – Бесполезно скрываться в иллюзии, я вижу кто ты на самом деле.  
На какую-то долю секунды Сейширо, казалось, окаменел. Он медленно повернулся к Тачибане, сбросив маску. Его аура... Тачибане потребовалось все самообладание, чтобы сохранить спокойное выражение лица. Он так сильно стиснул ткань на своих джинсах, что костяшки его пальцев побелели.  
\- Я заметил, что тебе нравится бросать мне вызов, Сумераги-кун, - тон Сакуразукамори тоже изменился, став вкрадчиво-игривым, словно он забавлялся со своей добычей. – Но на твоем месте я постарался бы сдерживаться. В конце концов, пока что ты находишься в моем доме, на моей территории. Или вас в Киото не учили правилам приличия?  
В следующее мгновение Сейширо снова улыбнулся, мгновенно превращаясь из смертельно-опасного хищника в добродушного хозяина. Скорость, с которой он менял эти личности, приводила Тачибану в ужас.  
 _«Субару, ты идиот»,_ \- нервно подумал он. – _«Разве ты не видишь? Он может убить тебя в любой момент»._  
Тачибана ничего не сказал вслух, продолжая смотреть на ассасина с упрямством во взгляде. Сейширо иронично приподнял брови, усмехнувшись. Он нарочито лениво потянулся и подошел к столу, чтобы разлить им чай. Тачибане снова потребовалась чудовищная доля самоконтроля, чтобы не отшатнуться, когда ассасин приблизился к нему. Он знал, что Сакуразукамори испытывает его, и был намерен пройти этот тест.  
\- Какая самоуверенность, - Тачибана продолжал открыто смотреть на Сейширо, хотя его руки еле заметно подрагивали. – Тебе настолько нравится держать все под контролем?  
\- Кто знает, - ассасин лишь усмехнулся в ответ.  
Тачибана скривился.  
 _«Ответов от него явно не дождаться»._  
\- Так что привело тебя к нам, Сумераги-кун? – спросил Сакуразука, устраиваясь за столом напротив Тачибаны.  
\- Об этом я буду говорить с Субару, - отрезал Тачибана. – Ты же не отвечаешь на мои вопросы – зачем отвечать мне?  
Сейширо расхохотался.  
\- Как обидно, - сказал он с напускным расстройством. – А я-то думал, что симпатичен тебе. В прошлый раз когда мы виделись, ты не вел себя столь враждебно.  
\- Я лишь помогал Хокуто и Субару, потому что на тот момент Субару было лучше уйти оттуда. На тебя мне плевать. От тебя у нас и так достаточно неприятностей.  
\- И каких же? – заинтересованно спросил Сакуразукамори, отпивая чай.  
\- Мне перечислить весь список, или самое плохое? – отпарировал Тачибана.  
Сейширо снова засмеялся.  
\- Какой же ты колкий. Как мило.  
Их словестная дуэль была прервана Субару, который в этот момент неуверенно показался в дверном проеме. Тачибана сдвинул брови, увидев кузена. Субару был бледен и придерживался за косяк. Его правая рука была в гипсе, а сам он был в пижаме, которая свободно болталась на нем, сползая с плеча.  
\- Сейширо-сан?  
Тачибана подумал, что как только Субару появился, ассасин потерял интерес к чему-либо другому, а в его взгляде вспыхнул собственнический огонек. Тачибана ощутил внезапный укол ревности.  
 _«Субару был наш до тебя, убийца. Ты украл его. Украл его сердце от нас»._  
Тачибана вздрогнул, когда ассасин резко поднялся из-за стола и молча начал возиться в кухонном шкафчике, что-то ища. Субару виновато опустил взгляд, закусив губу. Он мягко улыбнулся Тачибане.  
\- Тачибана-нии, – он еле заметно улыбнулся. – Хокуто-чан сказала, что ты приедешь.  
\- Здравствуй, Субару, - тихо ответил он.  
\- Извини, что я не в лучшей форме, – оммьеджи закашлялся, бросив испуганный взгляд на ассасина, когда тот фыркнул в ответ на последнюю фразу Субару. – Сейширо-сан сердится на меня, - пожаловался он кузену.  
Тачибана открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но ассасин опередил его.  
\- И не только я, - его тон был холоден. – Хокуто-чан, помнится, тоже сделала тебе выговор. Мы _предупреждали_ , что тебе _нельзя_ работать, пока ты не восстановишься. Но разве ты нас слушаешь? А теперь ты страдаешь от последствий саканаги – разумеется.  
Субару снова виновато потупился.  
\- Извините, - прошептал он.  
Сейширо вдруг подошел к нему, и, подхватив юношу на руки, снова устроился на своем стуле, аккуратно усадив Субару к себе на колени. Тачибана постарался держать равнодушное лицо, в то время как в уме он подбирал челюсть с пола. Сакуразукамори приложил руку ко лбу Субару, и недовольно покачал головой.  
\- Тебе не следовало вставать.  
Субару устало прислонился к нему – похоже у него и правда не было сил. Тачибана усилием воли заставил себя перестать смотреть на эту сцену. Никогда и ни с кем раньше Субару не был таким расслабленным и не позволял никому быть настолько физически близким к себе. Сакуразукамори же, в свою очередь, поддерживал Субару одной рукой, другой убирая пряди с его лица.  
\- Вот, выпей свое лекарство, Субару-кун, - ассасин протянул оммьеджи таблетки и стакан с водой.  
\- Спасибо, Сейширо-сан, - шепнул Субару в ответ, послушно проглатывая таблетки и запивая их.  
\- Ками-сама, у меня галлюцинации, - пробормотал Тачибана.  
Субару и Сейширо оба удивленно уставились на него.  
\- Что? – спросили они в унисон.  
\- Вы, - Тачибана неопределенно махнул рукой. – Ведете себя словно старая брачная пара. А Сакуразукамори, ко всему прочему, строит из себя совершенного джентльмена. Субару, какого черта?  
\- О чем ты, Тачибана-нии? – Субару выглядел так наивно и недоуменно, что Тачибана с трудом подавил в себе желание начать биться головой об стол.  
\- Твой очаровательный кузен, похоже, никак не может понять, почему ты так свободно ведешь себя со мной, Субару-кун, позволяя мне брать тебя на руки, и тем более касаться тебя, - подсказал ему Сакуразукамори, усмехаясь. – Хотя, Сумераги-кун, нет ничего удивительного в том, что Субару-кун ведет себя так со своим любовником, - не отрывая взгляда от лица Тачибаны, Сейширо поднял руку Субару и поднес ее к губам, целуя метки, которые сразу вспыхнули голубоватым светом.  
Субару закатил глаза.  
\- Сейширо-сан, - мягко укорин он ассасина. – Вы опять за свое.  
\- Тебе нравится устраивать представления для целевой аудитории? – злобно прошипел Тачибана, вперившись в Сакуразукамори гневным взглядом. – Ты получаешь от всего этого громадное удовольствие, да? Ты присвоил себе моего кузена, ты вторгся в нашу жизнь и разрушил все, из-за тебя обаа-сама больше не может ходить, и после этого ты еще усмехаешься мне в лицо?! – прокричал Тачибана, сжав кулаки.  
Он слишком поздно понял, что проболтался. Субару сидел, словно окаменев, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в рукав Сакуразукамори, и глядя на Тачибану расширившимся глазами.  
\- Что ты сказал? – медленно спросил он.  
Тачибана заметил, что сам ассасин вообще никак не отреагировал на его тираду, но как только Субару замер, он взглянул на него, еле заметно нахмурившись. Тачибана закрыл глаза, стараясь унять в себе гнев.  
\- Тачибана-нии, что с обаа-чан? – голос Субару дрожал.  
\- Она больше не ходит, - он посмотрел в глаза Субару. – С тех пор как было совершено нападение на Сакуразукамори тогда осенью.  
Субару издал какой-то сдавленный звук, дрожа всем телом. Он уткнулся в плечо ассасина, как будто пытался спрятаться, по-прежнему цепляясь за ткань его рубашки. Сейширо поспешно обнял его, шепча что-то успокаивающее на ухо, и гладя юношу по спине.  
\- Если Субару-куну после этого станет хуже, - его глаз пылал золотом, когда он посмотрел на Тачибану. – Я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю.  
Тачибана вздрогнул и отшатнулся – ассасин поднялся, держа Субару на руках, и вышел из кухни, окатив Сумераги презрительным взглядом напоследок.  
Когда Сейширо был в прихожей, входная дверь открылась, и Хокуто вошла в квартиру, напевая что-то себе под нос, и размахивая пакетами с очередными модными приобретениями.  
\- Сей-чан! – воскликнула девушка весело. – А... – она осеклась, заметив Субару в его руках, и выражение лиц обоих. – Что случилось?  
\- Спроси об этом своего драгоценного кузена, - Сейширо кивнул в сторону кухни. – Мне нужно позаботиться о Субару-куне.  
С этими словами он исчез в спальне, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.  
  


* * *

  
Сейширо аккуратно опустил оммьеджи на кровать, и устроил его удобнее, накрыв одеялом.  
\- Субару-кун, ты слышишь меня?  
Субару выглядел полностью убитым и ошарашенным вестями. Сейширо присел на краешек постели рядом с ним.  
\- Только не надо себя ни в чем винить, - попросил он.  
Субару несчастно посмотрел на него.  
\- Но обаа-чан... я знал, что Сузуме-сан мертва, обаа-чан сама сказала это... но она не говорила мне, что она сама... а я не звонил ей больше года... я...  
Сейширо вздохнул.  
\- Это случилось уже позже. Она использовала темное оммьеджитсу, Субару-кун. Поэтому отдача получилась, какой получилась. И я уверен, она осознанно взяла на себя этот риск. Поэтому твоей вины в случившемся нет. Ты сам знаешь, какие последствия может принести использование темного оммьеджитсу. Особенно для вас, кто принимает саканаги на себя.  
\- Позже? – Субару нахмурился, и вдруг ахнул, поняв. – Тогда в душе, вы... Сейширо-сан!  
\- Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я умер? – сухо осведомился ассасин.  
Субару замотал головой.  
\- Нет! Конечно нет! Но...  
\- Она знала, на что шла, Субару-кун.  
Субару закрыл глаза.  
\- Это все получилось так... мерзко.  
Сейширо положил руку на щеку оммьеджи.  
\- Сначала отдохни как следует, и поправляйся. Все дела мы решим потом. Если ты захочешь поговорить со своей бабушкой и помириться, я не стану тебе мешать в этом. Но сейчас главное, чтобы ты выздоровел. Тем более, поскольку это случилось давно, еще несколько дней ничего не изменят.  
Субару закусил губу, стараясь сдержать слезы.  
\- Не плачь, - ассасин погладил оммьеджи по волосам, успокаивая. – Если у тебя поднимется температура, Хокуто-чан убьет меня. Или тебе снова хочется слушать ее лекции о том, что ты совершенно не заботишься о себе?  
Субару глубоко вдохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки, и кивнул.  
\- Вы правы, Сейширо-сан. Я... когда мне станет лучше, я позвоню в Киото. Хорошо?  
Сакуразука улыбнулся, и поцеловал руку Субару, прижимаясь щекой к тыльной стороне его ладони.  
\- Вот и отлично. А сейчас отдыхай. О делах и обо всем другом поговорим позже.  
  


* * *

  
Несколько мгновений Хокуто смотрела на закрывшуюся дверь спальни, а потом решительно промаршировала на кухню.  
\- Тачибана, что ты им сказал? – потребовала она с порога.  
\- И тебе тоже добрый день, Хокуто, - устало ответил Сумераги.  
Он не думал, что визит к его кузену окажется настолько утомительным. Девушка смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди и сдвинув брови. Тачибана подумал, что не знает, с кем из них тяжелее всего иметь дело. Впрочем, вспомнив непроницаемую усмешку, он остановился на Сакуразукамори. Тачибана вздохнул, и поднял взгляд на Хокуто. В отличии от брата, она как всегда выглядела бодрой и полной энергии.  
\- Садись, - он кивнул на свободный стул. – Я все тебе расскажу.  
  


* * *

  
Хокуто задумчиво барабанила пальцами по столу, глядя на Тачибану. Она цокнула языком и поморщилась.  
\- Тебе обязательно было дразнить Сея? Это никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему, поверь.  
Тачибана просто посмотрел на нее.  
\- Это еще кто кого дразнил! Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сейчас защищаешь Сакуразукамори? И еще одно, - Сумераги посмотрел ей в глаза. – Ты понимаешь, что Сакуразукамори отнял Субару у нас?  
Хокуто дернулась.  
\- Конечно, я не настолько важен – в конце концов он давно уже жил в Токио, и мы редко виделись. Но ты – ты, его сестра, его близнец. Неужели ты так спокойно воспринимаешь то, что Субару подпускает к себе лишь Сакуразукамори? Неужели ты...  
\- Достаточно.  
Резкие и холодные интонации были настолько несвойственны для Хокуто, что Тачибана и правда замолчал от неожиданности. Девушка забралась на стул с ногами, и обхватила руками колени, пряча лицо.  
\- Я знаю, - сказала она глухо. – Я все это вижу, и знаю. Я знала еще с шестнадцати лет, когда Сей-чан появился в нашей жизни. Я знала, что рано или поздно он уведет Субару от меня. Потому что для Субару он – особенный человек. Но я... – она закрыла глаза. – Как бы мне самой не было больно... Главное, что Субару счастлив. Понимаешь? Он _счастлив_ с ним. Сейширо – единственный, кто смог дать это Субару. Если бы Субару не считал его особенным для себя, однажды он погиб бы на работе. Я уже говорила тебе это, когда мы были детьми.  
\- Ты помнишь?  
\- Разумеется. И я повторяю это сейчас, - Хокуто никогда не выглядела настолько серьезной. – Я прекрасно осознаю то, что мне приходится делить Субару с Сей-чаном. Да, мне бывает грустно, больно, и одиноко. Но Субару счастлив, а это главное. К тому же, он _не_ забывает обо мне. Мы проводим время вместе, и разговариваем, как раньше. Иногда мы ходим гулять или по магазинам только вдвоем. Сей-чан никогда не запрещает такого, и дает нам время для себя. И поэтому, – она твердо посмотрела в глаза Тачибане. – Да, я буду защищать Сей-чана, если понадобится.  
Тачибана закрыл лицо рукой, сдаваясь.  
\- Идиоты вы, - просто сказал он. – Причем, все трое.  
Он поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Я приду, когда Субару станет лучше. Пока что буду в отеле. Увидимся.  
Тачибана махнул рукой на прощанье и ушел.  
 _«Нет, определенно у моего идиота-кузена **абсолютно** отсутствует вкус в выборе партнеров для личной жизни»._  



	25. Omake: Get down, make love

* * *

_lol-story_

* * *

Тачибана прошел в прихожую, гордо держа осанку. Он критически осмотрелся вокруг.  
\- Неплохо, - вынес вердикт Сумераги.  
Сейширо усмехнулся.  
\- Прошу, - ассасин повел его в спальню.  
Субару лежал на кровати, размеренно дыша во сне. Тачибана остановился рядом, глядя на своего кузена. Он облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Отлично, ты ничего не сделал с ним.  
Сакуразука приподнял брови.  
\- А что я должен был сделать?  
Тачибана хмыкнул, и повернулся к ассасину.  
Сейширо в который уже раз был удивлен тем, насколько он был похож на Субару, и в то же время, как он отличался от него. Почти то же лицо, но вместо ярко-зеленых – серо-синие, глубокие глаза. И родинка под левым глазом, которая почему-то притягивала взгляд Сакуразукамори как магнит. Его волосы – тот же черный цвет, но другая прическа – длинная челка на одной стороне и коротко на другой. И его фигура – та же элегантная утонченность, как у Субару.  
Тачибана еше слышно ахнул, когда ассасин внезапно прижал его к стене спальни, прильнув к его губам в глубоком поцелуе.  
\- Какого...? – выдохнул он, когда Сакуразука отпустил его.  
Ассасин ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты так похож на Субару-куна. А поскольку Субару-кун пока что спит, я бы хотел... воспользоваться тобой.  
Сакуразукамори снова впился в губы Сумераги поцелуем, прижимая его руки к стене, спускаясь на шею и оставляя следы укусов на нежной коже Тачибаны. В это время со стороны кровати донеслось легкое покашливание.  
\- Я вам не мешаю? – осведомился Субару, приподняв бровь.  
Сейширо посмотрел на оммьеджи, улыбнувшись своей привычной улыбкой.  
\- Субару-кун, как ты можешь мешать!  
Тачибана стоял с выражением «пойман» на лице, глядя на своего кузена.  
\- Субару, я... – он облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.  
Субару задумчиво смотрел на картину перед ним.  
\- Сейширо-сан?  
\- Да, дорогой?  
\- Вы не против, если я присоединюсь в вам?  
Если бы Сакуразукамори не прижимал его к стене, Тачибана бы грохнулся на пол.

* * *

Кровать была достаточно большой, чтобы вместить всех троих. Сейширо устроился посередине, прижав к себе обоих Сумераги, и довольно ухмыляясь. У Тачибаны был слегка ошарашенный вид, который вскоре сменился настороженно-довольным, когда Сейширо глубоко поцеловал его, снимая его рубашку, в то время как Субару возился с застежкой ремня на брюках ассасина.  
Тачибана застонал против воли, когда Сакуразукамори провел языком по его соску, прикусывая, и издал недовольный звук, когда Субару притянул Сейширо к себе, тоже целуя. Ассасин же успевал всюду, уделяя внимание обоим Сумераги, лаская и целуя их так, что через некоторое время оба смотрели на него с мольбой в глазах, тяжело дыша.  
Их одежда валялась частично на постели, частично на полу.  
Субару потянулся к тумбочке, доставая презерватив и смазку, и смущенно протянул это Сейширо. Сакуразукамори поцеловал его, поглаживая возбужденную плоть юноши. Субару застонал, умоляюще глядя на Сакуразуку.  
\- Сейширо-сан... – прошептал он.  
\- Сегодня мы сделаем немного по-другому, - шепнул ему на ухо мужчина. – Тебе придется потерпеть, но обещаю, что возмещу это. Хорошо, Субару-кун?  
Оммьеджи кивнул, опуская ресницы.  
\- А пока что можешь... наблюдать, - Сейширо усмехнулся. – Но касаться себя нельзя, - промурлыкал он. – Поэтому...  
Ветки сакуры вдруг появились из ниоткуда, связывая руки Субару над его головой. Оммьеджи укоризненно посмотрел на Сакуразуку.  
\- Нечестно.  
Ассасин ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не беспокойся, ты будешь награжден за терпение, мой милый Субару-кун.  
Сакуразукамори повернулся к Тачибане. Он перевернул его на живот и прижал к постели, заставляя Сумераги застонать в нетерпении.  
\- Хватит возиться, чертов убийца! – не выдержал Тачибана. – Давай уже!  
\- Какой темпераментный.  
\- Как тебе удается быть настолько спокойным даже сейчас?  
Сейширо лишь молча усмехнулся. Он надел презерватив и подготовил Тачибану, намеренно делая все медленно, чтобы Субару мог видеть каждое действие со стороны. Когда он вошел в Тачибану, оба Сумераги застонали. Сейширо бросил взгляд на Субару, и усмехнулся.  
\- Ты весь мокрый, - сообщил он оммьеджи, проводя по его члену пальцами.  
Субару дернул связанными руками, и снова застонал, подаваясь к прикосновениям. Сейширо посмотрел на него, и начал двигаться в Тачибане грубоватыми толчками. Сумераги не смог долго выдержать, и когда он кончил, сжимая простыни так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, Сейширо тут же вышел из него, и сдернул презерватив, отбросив его в сторону. Сам он все еще был возбужден.  
Тачибана остался лежать, приходя в себя и ловя дыхание, а Сейширо наконец-то повернулся к Субару, который затуманенно смотрел на него. Он небрежно махнул рукой, и ветки исчезли. Субару тут же потянулся к нему. Сакуразукамори жадно поцеловал его, спускаясь поцелуями на грудь и живот оммьеджи. Он хитро посмотрел на Субару снизу вверх, и провел языком по его плоти. Юноша резко выдохнул, удивленно глядя на ассасина.  
\- Сейширо-сан...  
Он застонал, когда Сакуразука взял его в рот, и притянул ассасина к себе за волосы, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкаться.  
Сейширо всегда нравилось то, насколько чувствительным был Субару. Он всегда так бурно реагировал на ласки – мужчине это нравилось. Он еще раз провел языком по члену Субару, игриво посасывая, а потом осторожно заставил оммьеджи лечь на спину.  
С ним он был нежнее, чем с Тачибаной, давая ему время чтобы привыкнуть, и двигаясь медленно и осторожно. Тачибана наблюдал за ними, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Он подумал, что лишь глядя на это, можно снова возбудиться за секунду.

* * *

Позже они все лежали на кровати, укрывшись простыней. Сейширо курил, другой рукой рассеянно перебирая волосы Субару, который устроил голову на бедре ассасина. Тачибана лежал с другой стороны, слегка обалдело наблюдая за тем, как Сейширо курит. Субару дремал, обняв ассасина рукой.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что Сакуразукамори настолько хорош не только в убийствах.  
Сейширо тихо рассмеялся.  
\- О, у меня много скрытых талантов, Сумераги-кун.  
Тачибана усмехнулся.  
\- Хм. Вот я и думаю, не остаться ли мне тут у вас подольше, и не изучить ли твои таланты, Сакуразукамори?  
Ассасин иронично глянул на него.  
\- Кровать большая. Места всем троим хватит, - просто сказал он.  
Тачибана довольно ухмыльнулся.


	26. Innuendo

* * *

_Январь 1995 года, Токио_

* * *

Народу в Саншайн 60 было много, как и всегда. Субару, Сейширо и Хокуто сидели в ресторане на предпоследнем этаже*, за столиком у окна. Субару выздоровел за неделю, и Хокуто решила, что ему пойдет на пользу куда-нибудь выбраться. Поэтому сейчас они сидели в Саншайн, и ждали Тачибану, который должен был рассказать о работе для Субару.  
Хокуто выглядела очень стильно в своем пестром зимнем кимоно с самодельными украшениями и добавлениями к нему. Субару заметил, что многие бросали взгляды на их стол, но когда он сказал об этом, Хокуто лишь звонко рассмеялась, и ответила, что это совершенно нормально, потому что она неотразима. Субару вдруг подумал, что ему не хватает шляпы, чтобы натянуть ее поглубже на голову, и спрятаться от внешнего мира. Сам оммьеджи был одет в темно-синий свитер, черные брюки с ремешками и высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Его волосы были подстрижены – он решил сменить стиль, и теперь выглядел гораздо взрослее. Он взглянул на Сейширо, который был в темно-зеленом костюме и черной рубашке, как всегда невозмутимый и нечитаемый, с чашкой кофе в руках. Субару поймал себя на том, что хочет увидеть его с сигаретой – для завершения образа, но он знал, что Сейширо не курит при Хокуто.  
\- Объясните мне, пожалуйста, зачем мне тоже нужно было приходить? – Сейширо недовольно покосился в окно. – Ваш кузен только снова будет бросаться колкостями, и мы просидим здесь до утра, поскольку я отмалчиваться в ответ на оскорбления не стану.  
\- Хватит дуться, Сей-чан! Думай об этом, как об обеде с родственниками жены – противном, но обязательном мероприятии! – Хокуто звонко рассмеялась.  
Субару покраснел и закашлялся при слове «жена» в его адрес, в то время как Сейширо, казалось, еще больше приуныл.  
\- Какой ужас, Хокуто-чан. Что может быть хуже официального обеда с родственниками.  
Девушка снова расхохоталась.  
\- Кстати, Субару, - вдруг спохватилась она. – Ты, кажется, недавно звонил в Киото?  
Оммьеджи кивнул.  
\- И? – Хокуто ерзала на своем месте, с любопытством глядя на брата.  
Субару пожал плечами.  
\- Обаа-чан была вежлива и сдержанна... как всегда. Мы поговорили – спокойно, о многих вещах.  
\- Но она не сердилась на тебя?  
\- Нет.  
\- Это же хорошо!  
Субару вздохнул.  
\- Да, но...  
\- Сей-чан, по-моему наш Субару опять возвращается в свои шестнадцать, когда он так переживал из-за каждой мелочи.  
\- Ты тоже заметила, Хокуто-чан?  
Субару приподнял бровь, глядя на них.  
\- А вы, я смотрю, тоже вошли в излюбленные роли.  
Хокуто и Сейширо идентично ухмыльнулись.  
\- Простите, что прерываю веселье, - Тачибана с мрачным видом стоял у их столика.  
Улыбка Сейширо тут же исчезла под маской непробиваемого равнодушия.  
\- Тачибана, наконец-то! Садись! – Хокуто указала на стул рядом с собой, беззаботно болтая ногами.  
Сумераги опустился на стул, хмуро разглядывая кузена и Сакуразукамори. Он отметил, что Субару выглядел куда более энергичным и веселым, чем во время его первого визита.  
\- Я извиняюсь за свое поведение раньше, Субару, - Тачибана предпочел не смотреть на Сакуразукамори. – Я не должен был волновать тебя.  
Субару замотал головой.  
\- Нет, это хорошо, что я узнал, Тачибана-нии. Мне нужно было прояснить все до конца.  
\- Обаа-сама сообщила мне, что вы разговаривали?  
Субару кивнул.  
\- Но она сказала, когда я спросил, что про задание мне расскажешь ты.  
\- Хорошо, - Тачибана заказал себе зеленый чай. – Тебе предстоит работа в Киото.  
Оммьеджи виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Я не думаю, что смогу работать в ближайшее время.  
\- Об этом не волнуйся, работа будет весной, не сейчас. Обаа-сама просто хотела, чтобы ты имел в виду, что понадобишься в Киото, - Тачибана кивнул в сторону Сакуразукамори. – Я так понимаю, его присутствие при обсуждении работы тебя не смущает?  
Сейширо бесстрастно встретил взгляд Тачибаны.  
\- Субару-кун не скрывает от меня деталей своей работы.  
\- Также как и ты от него – своей?  
Субару дернулся.  
Сейширо не говорил ему о своей работе, и предпочитал держать свои задания в тайне. Также как он не говорил, куда он уходил, когда работал. Самое большее, что он сообщал Субару, было, что он вернется через столько-то часов. Но оммьеджи не связывал это с недоверием к нему – возможно поначалу, но после – скорее с тем, что Сейширо не видел смысла в том, чтобы лишний раз напоминать о том, с кем Субару живет.  
Иногда Субару не мог уснуть, потому что думал, где сейчас находится ассасин, и кто является его жертвой на этот раз. Субару лежал во тьме их спальни, и винил себя за осознанное бездействие, и за то, что предпочитает не замечать этой стороны их жизни, и притворяться, что не ощущает еле заметного запаха крови, исходящего от ассасина.  
В такие дни Сейширо приходил в середине ночи, или даже под утро, игнорируя то, что Субару бодрствовал – хотя оммьеджи был уверен, что мужчина прекрасно знал, что Субару не спит. Сакуразука принимал душ и ложился спать, действуя бесшумно и незаметно, и только тогда, зная, что он больше не один в кровати, Субару наконец проваливался в беспокойный сон. По утрам, когда он просыпался, он часто ловил себя на том, что отчаянно цепляется за пижамную рубашку Сейширо, словно боится, что тот снова куда-то уйдет.  
Редко попадались задания, изучив которые, Сейширо передавал их Субару, чтобы разделить обязанности с ним и избежать ненужных убийств. Субару думал, это самое большее, чего можно было от него добиться.  
Оммьеджи закрыл глаза на секунду, стараясь не думать обо всем этом после слов кузена, и сосредоточиться на настоящем.  
\- Тачибана, не надо, - увидев лицо Субару, Хокуто сильно пнула Сумераги под столом, заставив Тачибану резко втянуть воздух от боли.  
\- Вообще-то, Сумераги-кун, - сказал Сейширо, иронично глядя на Тачибану, который потирал ушибленную лодыжку. – Все задания, которые требовали силы Субару-куна, начиная с декабря были выполнены мной.  
Тачибана замер, в шоке уставившись на ассасина.  
\- Что?!  
Субару откашлялся, прочистив горло.  
\- Он говорит правду, Тачибана-нии, - тихо сказал юноша. – Сейширо-сан выполнял мою работу, поскольку я не мог. Я, конечно, сбежал как-то раз, воспользовавшись моментом пока Хокуто-чан и он покупали продукты... но ты видел, чем это закончилось, - Субару виновато поерзал на стуле.  
\- Сакуразукамори выполнял работу Сумераги, - пробормотал Тачибана, пытаясь переварить информацию. – Да вы с ума сошли.  
\- Тебя настолько удивляет то, что все клиенты остались живы? – поинтересовался Сейширо, бесспорно находя ситуацию очень забавной.  
\- Скорее то, что работа была выполнена настолько хорошо, что нам в Киото и в голову не могло прийти подобного, - механически ответил Тачибана.  
\- О-хо-хо-хо! – Хокуто засмеялась, видя выражение лица кузена. – Субару настоящий «про», но и Сей-чан тоже! Разумеется он выполнил работу как следует, нэ, Сей-чан?  
\- Как я мог разочаровать своего дорогого Субару-куна? – Сейширо ухмыльнулся.  
Субару улыбнулся, слегка краснея.  
\- Спасибо вам за помощь, Сейширо-сан. Я правда это ценю.  
Ассасин пожал плечами.  
\- Я же обещал.  
Тачибана подумал, что у него действительно начались галлюцинации.

* * *

\- Итак, - Тачибана откинул волосы с лица и серьезно посмотрел на Субару, переходя на деловой тон. – Ты знаешь храм Тенрюдзи** в Арашияме?  
Субару кивнул.  
\- Разумеется. Обаа-чан водила меня туда, когда нужно было проводить ежегодные освящения.  
\- Твоя работа как раз будет похожей – освятить этот храм. Но немного по-другому, - Тачибана остановился на мгновение, выбирая слова. – Будет нужен особый ритуал, чтобы усмерить дух дракона, который находится в этом храме. Тебе известно, что раньше этот храм часто сгорал, и был реставрирован много раз?  
Субару кивнул. Рядом с ним, ассасин внимательно слушал.  
\- Пожары происходили от того, что дух не был усмирен правильно. Однако, Сумераги нашли способ делать ритуал как подобает. Последний раз освящение такого рода было проведено семдесят лет назад – оно редко требуется, до сих пор подобное было проведено всего лишь дважды. Обаа-чан сказала, что ей было сообщено, что дух снова подает признаки жизни, поэтому весной после ханами нужно будет провести этот ритуал в третий раз.  
\- Почему именно Субару-кун? – вмешался Сейширо.  
Его голос был холоден. Тачибана поморщился.  
\- Потому что Субару – глава клана, а церемония должна совершаться главой. По крайней мере, так было в прошлые разы, о чем говорят сохраненные рукописи.  
Ассасин ничего не ответил, еле заметно хмурясь.  
\- Сейширо-сан, что-то не так? – Субару смотрел на него с беспокойством.  
Сейширо покачал головой.  
\- Оставим это, - Сакуразукамори повернулся к Тачибане. – Продолжай, Сумераги-кун.  
Тачибана пожал плечами.  
\- Тут, собственно, больше нечего говорить. Субару должен приехать зараннее, чтобы подготовиться к ритуалу, так что в конце апреля было бы неплохо, чтобы ты появился в Киото. Хокуто, обаа-сама сказала, что хотела бы видеть и тебя тоже.  
Девушка кивнула.  
\- Хорошо, я поеду с Субару.  
Тачибана вздохнул, и против воли перевел взгляд на Сакуразуку.  
\- Смею предположить, что, что бы я сейчас не говорил, ты все равно поедешь в Киото?  
Сейширо моргнул.  
\- Разумеется.  
Сумераги снова вздохнул.  
\- Тогда мне стоит поехать сегодня назад. Хана и Суги соскучились, и нужно будет подготовить обаа-сама к мысли о том, что Сакуразукамори заявится в ее поместье.  
\- Я могу остановиться в гостинице, - сухо заметил Сейширо.  
Тачибана покачал головой.  
\- Это глупо. Они все равно знают. К тому же, ты хочешь быть рядом с Субару там, разве нет?  
Сейширо сощурился.  
\- Ты как-то подозрительно хорошо читаешь меня, Сумераги-кун.  
\- Это его способность, Сейширо-сан, - Субару улыбнулся, отпив глоток своего чая. – Тачибана всегда видел настоящую сущность людей. И научился распознавать их намерения тоже.  
Тачибана кивнул. Он посморел на Субару.  
\- Не проводишь меня на станцию?  
Субару удивленно моргнул.  
\- Но как же... – он поднял взгляд на Хокуто и Сейширо.  
\- Отличная идея, Тачибана! – его сестра тут же взяла все в свои руки. – Идите вместе с Субару, а мы с Сей-чаном пройдемся по магазинам! А также навестим пингвинов в Аквариуме! Сей-чан может вспомнить свое ветеринарское прошлое! О-хо-хо-хо!  
Сакуразука засмеялся.  
\- Ах да, у нас же было свидание в Аквариуме. Субару-кун, ты помнишь?  
Субару тоже засмеялся.  
\- Вряд ли это можно было считать свиданием – мне пришлось почти сразу бежать домой, поскольку я получил работу, - оммьеджи вдруг сощурился, и обвиняюще наставил палец на мужчину. – Но даже за такое короткое время вы успели полностью смутить меня, сказав тогда той работнице, что я не девочка!  
Сейширо принял невинный вид.  
\- Ты всегда так мило краснел и стеснялся меня – разве я мог противиться искушению?  
Субару неодобрительно покачал головой.  
\- Но раз то свидание ты считаешь неудавшимся, нам нужно будет повторить попытку! – Сейширо подмигнул оммьеджи.  
Хокуто ухмыльнулась.  
\- Так держать, Сей-чан!  
Тачибана наклонился к девушке.  
\- Они всегда такие кретины?  
Хокуто вздохнула с напускной скорбью.  
\- За годы к этому привыкаешь.  
\- Ясно.  
Тачибана смотрел, как его кузен смеется, и каким счастливым выглядит, сидя рядом с заклятым врагом его клана. Он подумал, что наверное, может быть, капельку, совсем чуть-чуть, он стал относиться терпимее к Сакуразукамори. Улыбка Субару того стоила.

* * *

\- Сей-чан? – Хокуто отвернулась от пингвинов, размахивая сумочкой.  
\- Ммм? – ассасин выглядел необычно задумчивым.  
\- Почему ты так отреагировал на работу Субару?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду тот храм? – Сейширо нахмурился. – Я не знаю, Хокуто-чан. Мне не понравилось его имя. Я имею в виду, я знал про сам храм, но мне не понравилось его название в связи с Субару-куном, - Сакуразукамори озадаченно посмотрел на девушку. – Я даже объяснить не могу, как видишь.  
Хокуто схватила мужчину под руку, и потянула за собой.  
\- Тогда пока что просто не думай об этом! Идем, ничего так не поднимает настроение, как хороший шоппинг!  
\- Доверюсь мастеру по вопросам шоппинга, - Сейширо поклонился девушке, поддерживая игру.  
Звонкий смех Хокуто не мог перекрыть даже шум толпы вокруг.

* * *

Субару шел к станции рядом с Тачибаной, весело переговариваясь с ним, вспоминая старые времена и их детские похождения. Тачибана внезапно остановился, очень серьезно глядя на кузена.  
\- Субару, - начал он. – Скажи мне – тебе нравится жить с Сакуразукамори?  
Оммьеджи тоже остановился. При упоминании Сейширо он машинально коснулся тыльной стороны левой руки пальцами правой – все еще загипсованной.  
\- Потому что, - продолжил Тачибана. – Если тебе с ним хорошо, то мне нечего сказать, и мне просто придется принять это, как есть. Но, прошу тебя, скажи мне искренне – ты счастлив с ним?  
Зеленые глаза Субару были такими же чистыми, какими Тачибана их помнил.  
_«Его чистота осталась нетронутой»,_ \- пронеслась мысль в голове Сумераги. – _«Несмотря на то, что он живет бок о бок с тьмой уже столько лет, он все равно остался собой, остался таким же, каким я помню его с детства, и его душа не изменилась. Но...»_  
Субару улыбнулся.  
\- Я люблю Сейширо-сана, - просто сказал он. – И да. Я счастлив с ним, Тачибана-нии. Только он может сделать меня счастливым.  
Тачибана закрыл глаза на мгновение.  
\- Ты идиот, - сказал он. – Но я рад за тебя, если так. Однако, - его взгляд потемнел. – В Киото вам следует быть поосторожнее. Я поговорю с обаа-сама, но, тем не менее, будьте осмотрительнее. Особенно это касается Сакуразукамори.  
Субару обнял кузена.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Тачибана-нии. Это много значит для меня.  
Сумераги вздохнул, обнимая его в ответ.  
\- Ками-сама, я, должно быть, тоже рехнулся, если помогаю вам.  
Субару рассмеялся, и Тачибана снова подумал, что, даже если и так, то главное, что Субару может так беззаботно смеяться – разве не этого он всегда хотел для него, когда они были детьми?  
_«Хокуто была права»._  
Тачибана улыбнулся, и они продолжили свой путь к станции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *На 58 и 59 этажах Саншайн 60 расположены рестораны. Отсюда: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunshine_60#Facilities.  
> **Подробнее о Храме Небесного Дракона здесь - http://www.japankyoto.ru/temple/tenryudzi.html, и здесь - http://www.japankyoto.ru/area/arasiyama-i-sagano.html.


	27. Sweet Lady

* * *

_Апрель 1995 года, Киото_

* * *

За окном Шинкансена темнело. Субару дремал у окна, накрывшись плащом Сейширо. Сам ассасин выглядел очень серьезно, чуть ли не мрачно, погрузившись в собственные мысли.  
\- Сей-чан, - Хокуто наклонилась к нему с соседнего сиденья. – Ты беспокоишься?  
\- О чем? – мужчина изобразил удивление, хотя его голос звучал холодно и отстраненно.  
Хокуто цокнула языком.  
\- Хотя бы при нас не притворяйся, - она осуждающе надула губы. – Ты едешь в самое сердце клана Сумераги – твоих кровных врагов. Неужели ты совсем не волнуешься?  
\- Я могу себя защитить, Хокуто-чан, - в голос ассасина вкрались насмешливые нотки. – К тому же я еду с их главой, - Сейширо кивнул в сторону оммьеджи. – Субару-кун позаботится о моей безопасности.  
Внезапно Хокуто широко улыбнулась.  
\- Ну надо же, Сей-чан.  
\- Что? – Сейширо слегка озадаченно посмотрел на нее.  
\- Ты изменился, - Хокуто продолжала улыбаться. – Ты готов довериться Субару.  
Ассасин хмыкнул.  
\- У меня нет причин не доверять Субару-куну.  
Хокуто победно затрясла кулаком.  
\- Я снова была права! – она рассмеялась.  
\- В чем?  
Девушка лишь таинственно улыбнулась в ответ.

* * *

Субару потер глаза, пытаясь проснуться, когда они вышли из поезда.  
\- Нас должны были встретить, да? – он растерянно оглядывался по сторонам.  
Высокий светловолосый мужчина помахал им из толпы, заметив их.  
\- Привет, - он подошел, рассматривая троицу.  
\- Сакура! – Хокуто воодушевленно закружилась вокруг мужчины. – Какое у тебя модное хакама*!  
Сакура рассмеялся.  
\- Я тренировался с Тачибаной сегодня. Старался выбрать расцветку, чтобы он не смог посмотреть на меня без слез. Дразнить его всегда такое удовольствие.  
\- Не могу с этим не согласиться, - вставил Сейширо.  
Субару кивнул Сакуре в знак приветствия, поздоровавшись. Сакура кивнул ему в ответ, и перевел взгляд на Сейширо.  
\- Так вы и есть Сакуразукамори? Я Сакура, помощник дома Сумераги, а также давний друг Тачибаны. Я слышал много о вас от него. Приятно познакомиться, - мужчина слегка поклонился. – Жаль, не вижу, как вы выглядите на самом деле. Но, должен отметить, неплохой выбор для маскировки, - он рассмеялся.  
Субару с любопытством взглянул на ассасина.  
\- Сейширо-сан, а как вы выглядите?  
Хокуто тоже уставилась на Сея.  
\- И правда, покажи нам, Сей-чан!  
\- Сакуразука Сейширо, - представился ассасин Сакуре, и повернулся к близнецам. – Смотрите.  
Субару и Хокуто охнули, с удивлением уставившись на невысокую длинноволосую женщину в светлом кимоно. Ее лицо было лицом маленькой девочки – по ней никак нельзя было сказать, сколько ей лет. Алые губы, иссиня-черные волосы и бледная кожа – настоящая японская красавица. Ее глаза были карими – Субару подумал, что она похожа на Сейширо, хоть и отдаленно. Он моргнул, и в следующее мгновение опять видел перед собой настоящий облик мужчины.  
\- Это...? – начал было он, но Хокуто перебила его.  
\- Какой ты симпатичный, Сей-чан! – она рассмеялась. – Ты решил очаровать весь клан, выглядя так мило?  
Сакуразука посмотрел на Субару.  
\- Моя мать, какой я помню ее, - тихо сказал он, чтобы только оммьеджи услышал. – Брось, Хокуто-чан! – сказал он уже громче, смеясь. – Вряд ли им вообще понравится то, что я скрываюсь, так что облик здесь неважен.  
\- Ну что, идемте? – Сакура услужливо подхватил сумку Хокуто.  
\- Да, конечно, - слегка рассеяно ответил Субару  
Сейширо взял их сумки, и они пошли за Сакурой к его машине.

* * *

\- Двенадцатая глава хочет поговорить с вами, как только вы приедете, - Сакура вел машину к Сагано, где было расположено поместье Сумераги.  
Субару вздохнул, глядя в окно на знакомые пейзажи.  
\- Я этого ожидал, Сакура-сан.  
\- Как у тебя вообще дела, Субару? – мужчина бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. – Я слышал от Тачибаны, ты был ранен?  
\- Со мной уже все хорошо, - мягко ответил оммьеджи, помахав правой рукой в знак доказательства.  
\- Рад слышать, - Сакура улыбнулся. – А то Тачибана тогда очень беспокоился, пока сам тебя не увидел.  
Сейширо провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Еще одна встреча с родственниками, - пробормотал он, морщась. – Причем в полном составе на этот раз. Вы смерти моей хотите.  
Хокуто хихикнула против воли.  
\- Зато у тебя есть шанс показать, какой ты на самом деле джентльмен, Сей-чан!  
Сакуразука лишь фыркнул в ответ на это. Девушка рассмеялась.  
\- Ты всегда зовешь _Сакуразукамори_ «Сей-чан»? – Сакура выглядел ошеломленным.  
\- Хокуто-чан называет меня так с шестнадцати лет, - ассасин тихо засмеялся.  
Сакура восторженно покачал головой.  
\- Субару, твоя сестра... это просто нечто.  
\- О-хо-хо-хо! Я всегда говорила, что я самая замечательная старшая сестра в мире!  
Субару подумал, что всегда хотел бы куда-то ехать так – в хорошей компании, беззаботно смеясь с теми, кто ему дороже всех.

* * *

Как только они прибыли в поместье, Хокуто испарилась куда-то вместе с Сакурой, а Субару и Сейширо уже поджидал один из помощников клана, который проводил их до комнаты Леди Сумераги.  
\- Бывшая глава сказала, что сначала хотела бы поговорить с вами, - он бросил нервный взгляд на Сейширо, словно боясь, что тот внезапно убьет его.  
Субару сдвинул брови.  
\- Сейширо-сан... – начал он.  
Ассасин мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Не беспокойся, Субару-кун. Я ждал этого. Ты можешь идти и освежиться пока что, или просто подождать меня здесь.  
Субару смотрел на него с беспокойством.  
\- Но...  
Помощник Сумераги вздрогнул, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на то, как Сейширо притянул Субару к себе, обнимая.  
\- Не волнуйся, - шепнул ассасин оммьеджи. – Я обещаю, что буду себя хорошо вести, - он еле заметно ухмыльнулся.  
Субару вздохнул.  
\- Я буду ждать здесь, - он посмотрел в глаза Сакуразуке.  
Сейширо кивнул, и, постучав, вошел в комнату Леди Сумераги.

* * *

Тачибана не успел опомниться, как оказался на полу, вместе с повиснувшей на его шее Хокуто. Девушка радостно засмеялась, видя растерянное выражение лица кузена. Тачибана моргнул, осторожно отстраняясь от Хокуто, и поднялся, протягивая ей руку, и тоже помогая встать.  
\- Вижу, вы успешно доехали.  
Сакура вошел следом за Хокуто.  
\- А он совсем не страшный, - заявил он с порога.  
Тачибана фыркнул. Хокуто приподняла брови.  
\- Кто, Сей-чан? – она махнула рукой и хихикнула. – С ним просто надо научиться умело обращаться, и он будет замечательным и заботливым мужем для Субару!  
Тачибана скептически приподнял бровь.  
\- «Мужем»?  
Во взгляде Хокуто плясали озорные искорки.  
\- Именно!  
\- И на данный момент, единственный, кто с ним умеет так обращаться, это...?  
Девушка кивнула.  
\- Субару, конечно!  
Сумераги вздохнул.  
\- Из всех возможных людей, Субару умудрился влюбиться именно в Сакуразукамори, - он покачал головой. – Уму непостижимо.  
\- Ну, как я и сказал, Сакуразукамори производит довольно-таки положительное впечатление, - пожал плечами Сакура.  
\- Это потому, что ты не видел его настоящего, - Тачибана раздраженно откинул челку со лба.  
Хокуто вдруг вспомнила тот момент, когда Сейширо выходил из палаты Субару зимой. Она поежилась.  
\- Сей-чан очень опасен, - тихо сказала она. – Но Субару доверяет ему. И поэтому я тоже верю, что он особенный.  
Тачибана скрестил руки на груди, прислонившись к стене.  
\- Проблема в том, что кроме вас двоих в этом поместье никто не воспринимает его, как кого-то, кому можно доверять, и тем более, кого можно оставлять без присмотра.

* * *

Сейширо сидел в традиционной позе на коленях** напротив бывшей главы клана Сумераги. Она сама была в белоснежном кимоно... и в инвалидной коляске. Сейширо подумал, что Субару сразу ощутил бы себя виноватым. Он мысленно проинспектировал собственные ощущения. Ничего. Лишь легкое любопытство, чем этот разговор может закончиться.  
\- Приветствую тебя в своем доме, Сакуразукамори.  
Сейширо подумал, сколько самообладания ей потребовалось, чтобы сказать это. Хотя она-таки не смогла не высказать толику презрения, обращаясь к нему на ты. Мужчина подавил в себе желание ухмыльнуться.  
\- Благодарю за прием, Сумераги-доно, - вежливо ответил Сейширо, кланяясь.  
Ему не хотелось конфликта – тем более если бы это как-то отразилось на Субару. Он знал, что оммьеджи и так слишком переживает из-за того, что Сейширо находится в поместье. Поэтому ассасин решил для себя играть по правилам на этот раз. Если Леди Сумераги и удивилась подобному жесту Сакуразукамори, то не подала виду.  
\- Я не буду ходить вокруг да около, - бывшая глава смотрела на Сейширо сверху вниз, сидя в коляске словно на троне.  
_«Неудивительно, что Субару-кун такой дисциплинированный»,_ \- вдруг подумалось ассасину. – _«Похоже Хокуто-чан говорила правду насчет того, что детство у него было 'совсем дурацкое'»._  
\- Меня интересует много вещей насчет тебя, - продолжала тем временем бабушка Субару. – Но я остановлюсь на одной, наиболее важной лично мне, - она посмотрела в глаза Сейширо. – Мой внук. Что ты с ним сделал?  
Сейширо приподнял бровь.  
\- Ничего, - спокойно ответил он. – Если вас интересует, не заколдовал ли я его, ответ отрицательный. Субару-кун живет и общается со мной по собственной воле – он говорил вам правду. Я никогда не заставлял его делать что-либо против его воли и желания – он принимает самостоятельные решения. Хокуто-чан может это подтвердить.  
Двенадцатая глава сощурилась, холодно глядя на Сакуразукамори.  
\- В каких отношениях и как долго ты состоишь с моим внуком?  
Сейширо пришлось закусить губу на мгновение, чтобы не рассмеяться. Из всех возможных вопросов...  
\- Я знаю Субару-куна уже очень давно, - уклончиво ответил он. – Вы и сами стали свидетелем нашего с ним... знакомства, я полагаю.  
Лицо Леди Сумераги окаменело – должно быть, она вспомнила то, как увидела кровавые метки на руках ее девятилетнего внука.  
\- Когда и как ты снова нашел его? – потребовала она.  
\- Ему было шестнадцать, - Сейширо ухмыльнулся уголком губ. – Я заметил его, преследующим шикигами на станции Икебукуро.  
\- На нем должны были быть перчатки.  
Сейширо посмотрел на Леди Сумераги с легкой иронией во взгляде.  
\- Прошу прощения, Сумераги-доно – вам не понравится то, что я сейчас скажу. Но моя сила уже тогда превосходила вашу – я сразу узнал Субару-куна. Из уважения к вам я не стал трогать перчатки, но знал, что это был он.  
Руки Леди Сумераги еле заметно дрогнули.  
\- Значит вот почему Субару-сан сказал, что это было бесполезно, – прошептала она скорее себе, чем Сейширо. – Так ты с ним с его шестнадцати лет?  
\- Грубо говоря, да. Хотя, если вы имеете в виду, с какого времени мы _вместе_ – годом позже.  
\- Если так, то зачем Субару-сан приезжал в Киото на полгода несколько лет назад?  
Видящий глаз Сейширо принял хищный золотистый оттенок, хотя Леди Сумераги и не могла этого заметить.  
\- У нас возникли некоторые... разногласия. Ему нужно было время подумать.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что все это – извращение? Я знаю, что ты – мужчина, и что ты старше Субару-сана, хотя ты и показываешься сейчас в облике женщины.  
Сейширо не мог не рассмеяться.  
\- Сумераги-доно, в самом деле. Вы же из древнего клана, прекрасно знающего историю Японии. Вам ли не знать традиции вакашудо***?  
\- Мы уже давно живем не в тех временах, - возразила Леди Сумераги ледяным тоном.  
Сейширо пожал плечами.  
\- Тем не менее, так вышло. Однако, - собственнический огонь вспыхнул в его глазу. – Не советую вам выспрашивать подробности у Субару-куна. В конце концов, он очень стеснительный юноша.  
Леди Сумераги поджала губы.  
\- Он и это делает по своей воле?  
Ассасин открыто посмотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Как я уже сказал вам, Субару-кун вполне способен принимать самостоятельные решения.  
\- И ему не мешает то, что ты – Сакуразукамори?  
\- Я не думаю, что Субару-куну это когда-либо станет приятно и приемлемо, - вновь пожал плечами ассасин. – Но, как он сам сказал мне как-то раз, для него это не главное.  
Леди Сумераги опустила взгляд.  
\- Должна признаться – мне очень хотелось бы поверить, что все, что ты сказал мне сейчас является ложью. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что ты наоборот говоришь правду.  
\- Вы можете спросить у Субару-куна – он подтвердит мои слова, - равнодушно сказал Сейширо. – Но не надо слишком давить на него. Вся эта ситуация ему и так неприятна. Если вам действительно дорог ваш внук, то подумайте в первую очередь о его интересах и спокойствии, Сумераги-доно.  
После этих слов Сейширо встал, учтиво поклонился, и вышел из комнаты, оставив Леди Сумераги в глубоком раздумье.

* * *

Субару встрепенулся и вскинул голову, когда Сейширо вышел из комнаты двенадцатой главы. Оммьеджи стоял у стены, вместе с Хокуто и Тачибаной, переговариваясь о чем-то. Сейширо подошел к ним, улыбаясь.  
\- Все в порядке, Субару-кун, - сказал он в ответ на обеспокоенный взгляд юноши. – Тебе не следует так волноваться, - мягко добавил он. – Ты можешь пойти поговорить с бабушкой.  
Субару молча обнял Сейширо, уткнувшись ему в рубашку. Ассасин успокаивающе провел рукой по волосам Субару.  
\- Иди, хорошо? Не переживай, она совсем не кажется сердитой.  
\- Вы потом расскажите мне, о чем говорили?  
\- Думаю, она сама все тебе расскажет, - Сейширо легко коснулся губами щеки Субару, и подтолкнул его в сторону двери.  
Оммьеджи вздохнул, и скрылся в комнате бабушки. Сакуразука повернулся к Хокуто и Тачибане.  
\- Рад видеть тебя снова, Сумераги-кун, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул Тачибана. – Извини, что не разделяю твое светлое чувство.  
Ассасин расхохотался.  
\- Правда он мил, когда язвит, Хокуто-чан?  
Девушка фыркнула.  
\- Если бы я не знала иначе, то подумала бы, что ты флиртуешь, Сей-чан.  
\- Да нет, мне просто нравится дразнить его.  
Тачибана закатил глаза.  
\- Ками-сама, еще один кретин на мою голову, - простонал он. – Как будто мне Сакуры не хватало.  
\- Ты звал, дорогой? – Сакура с широкой ухмылкой показался из-за угла коридора.  
Он уже переоделся в свою обычную спортивную одежду вместо хакама. Тачибана застонал.  
\- О нет. Хокуто, спаси меня.  
Девушка сочувствующе похлопала кузена по спине.  
\- Бедный Тачибана, всегда тебя достают.  
\- И не говори, - глухо отозвался он, утыкаясь ей в плечо.  
Сакура и Сейширо с почти одинаковыми ухмылками наблюдали за представлением.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - примирительно сказал Сакура. – Я не за тобой пришел, а за ним, - он бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в сторону Сейширо.  
Ассасин вопросительно приподнял брови.  
\- Идемте, отведу вас в комнату Субару. Вы наверно хотите освежиться после дороги?  
Сейширо кивнул.  
\- Хорошая идея, - он повернулся к Хокуто. – Ты не скажешь Субару-куну, где я, когда он выйдет, Хокуто-чан?  
\- Нет проблем, Сей.  
\- Спасибо.  
Сейширо подмигнул Тачибане на прощание, и они ушли вместе с Сакурой.  
\- Можно я их обоих куда-нибудь зарою? – кисло спросил Сумераги.  
\- Боюсь, что под сакурами точно не удастся, - серьезно отозвалась девушка.  
Они с Тачибаной переглянулись, и неожиданно оба прыснули, согнувшись пополам от хохота.

* * *

Субару застал Сейширо сидящим на веранде с сигаретой, когда он вернулся в свою комнату. Ассасин взглянул на него, и снова перевел взгляд на сад вокруг поместья Сумераги, стряхивая пепел в неизвестно откуда добытую пепельницу. Субару молча устроился рядом с ним, прислонившись спиной к спине Сакуразукамори. Некоторое время они просто сидели вдвоем в тишине, слушая шелест ветра в кронах деревьев и плеск воды в небольшом пруду в саду. Сейширо погасил окурок и выпустил дым в последний раз.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил оммьеджи.  
\- Тебя долго не было.  
\- У обаа-чан было много вопросов ко мне.  
\- Ты точно в порядке?  
\- Ммм.  
Ассасин внезапно повернулся, и Субару охнул, теряя равновесие, и падая на колени к Сейширо. Мужчина потянулся к руке Субару, очерчивая линии меток пальцем. Субару закрыл глаза.  
\- Сейширо-сан...  
Сакуразукамори наклонился и поцеловал оммьеджи. Субару запустил руку в волосы ассасина, притягивая его ближе к себе, отвечая на поцелуй. Сакуразука внезапно отстранился.  
\- Ты плачешь, - холодно заметил он.  
Субару вздрогнул, поспешно вытирая глаза рукавом водолазки.  
\- Я... – он замолк.  
Сейширо вздохнул.  
\- Субару-кун, что случилось?  
Оммьеджи виновато закусил губу.  
\- Я ощущаю себя виноватым из-за состояния обаа-чан, - признался он.  
\- Я так и знал, - ассасин поморщился. – Субару-кун, брось это. Я уверен, она сама ничего не говорила тебе насчет этого, разве не так? Вернее, ты, скорее всего, начал извиняться, а она перебила тебя и сказала, что это не важно, и начала задавать другие вопросы?  
Субару резко сел, и уставился на Сейширо, хмурясь.  
\- Вы подглядывали за мной?  
\- Значит, я угадал, - Сакуразука сухо рассмеялся. – Нет, я был занят другим.  
\- Но как...?  
\- Просто я тебя хорошо знаю, Субару-кун.  
Оммьеджи закрыл лицо ладонью.  
\- Это все так странно.  
Ассасин осторожно обнял юношу сзади, прижимая к себе.  
\- Субару-кун, просто думай о том, что ты здесь по работе. Вот и все. Не думай о других вещах, ладно?  
Субару повернулся к нему.  
\- Сейширо-сан, вы будете со мной, пока я буду изучать рукописи в библиотеке?  
\- Если ты хочешь – тогда конечно.  
Оммьеджи решительно кивнул.  
\- Хочу. Мне спокойнее, когда вы со мной, - признался он.  
Сейширо приподнял Субару за подбородок, заставляя его смотреть себе в лицо. Мужчина приблизился к губам Субару – оммьеджи уже закрыл глаза, приоткрыв губы навстречу, и ожидая поцелуя...  
\- У нас есть зрители, - промурлыкал ассасин ему на ухо. – Справа на том кусте у водоема.  
Субару разочарованно выдохнул, подавив в себе всплеск раздражения. Не глядя, он бросил офуда, куда указал Сейширо. Ассасин неверяще уставился на него, когда шики Субару рассеяли чужое заклинание слежки. Оммьеджи вдруг усмехнулся.  
\- Не люблю, когда нас прерывают, - объяснил он.  
\- Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Субару-кун, - Сейширо покачал головой.  
На его лице промелькнуло выражение восхищения, которое тут же сменилось довольным, когда Субару притянул его к себе, целуя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хакама - длинные широкие штаны в складку, похожие на юбку или шаровары, традиционно носимая мужчинами в неформальной обстановке, в качестве формы в некоторых боевых искусствах. Отсюда: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Хакама.  
> **Seiza - http://miuki.info/2011/01/tradicionnaya-yaponskaya-poza-sideniya-na-kolenyax/.  
> ***Oh, you know what it is anyway, so why bother. Here: http://leit.ru/modules.php?name=Pages&pa=showpage&pid=1408.


	28. Tie your mother down

* * *

_Май 1995 года, Киото, поместье Сумераги_

* * *

Субару тихо закрыл фусума за собой, и присел на свой футон, возле футона Сейширо. Юноша подумал, с каким выражением лиц помощники его дома расстилали постель для него и Сакуразукамори накануне. Это заставило его криво усмехнуться. Он взглянул на Сейширо, и усмешка превратилась в мягкую улыбку. Ассасин все еще спал – он попросил Субару разбудить его, когда тот пойдет в библиотеку.  
Сам Субару проснулся давно – ему нужно было медитировать и очиститься утром, а также позавтракать с бывшей главой. Как Субару и предполагал, его бабушка не знала, чей точно шики шпионил за ними ночью – сама она еще вчера сказала ему в конце разговора, что не собирается больше следить за Субару, и что она принимает его решение, хотя никогда не одобрит кандидатуру Сакуразукамори в качестве его партнера. Она лишь попросила его быть осторожным и беречь себя. Субару снова ощутил укол вины.  
Почувствовав его присутствие, ассасин приоткрыл глаза, подавляя зевок. Он сонно улыбнулся Субару.  
\- Доброе утро, Субару-кун. Я не проспал ничего важного?  
Субару помотал головой, чуть улыбаясь, но его глаза оставались серьезными и немного грустными.  
\- Субару-кун, все в порядке? – Сейширо чуть нахмурился, заметив выражение лица Субару.  
Оммьеджи кивнул, дергая рукав своего юката.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Сейширо-сан.  
Сакуразука сел, и притянул юношу к себе.   
\- Ну в самом деле, хватит думать, что ты виноват во всех грехах этого мира. Тем более когда никто тебя ни в чем не обвиняет, - Сейширо недовольно покачал головой. – Тебе уже давно не шестнадцать, чтобы вести себя подобным образом.  
Субару закрыл глаза на мгновение, а когда открыл – грусть уступила место решительности.  
\- Извините, Сейширо-сан, - оммьеджи слегка улыбнулся. – Вы правы, мне стоит напоминать себе иногда, что я уже не тот мальчик.  
\- Ты уже совсем не мальчик, - Сейширо широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Сейширо-сан! – как ассасин и предполагал, Субару залился краской.  
\- А что? – невинно спросил мужчина, глядя на оммьеджи с озорными искорками в глазу. – Всего лишь констатирую факт.  
Субару застонал.  
\- Лучше идите и умойтесь, и пойдем в библиотеку, - буркнул он. – Мне нужно начать работать.  
\- Ты правда настолько мил, когда так смущаешься, дорогой*, - ассасин поспешно скрылся в ванной, грациозно увернувшись от брошенной в него подушки.

* * *

Пока Сейширо приводил себя в порядок, Субару решил зайти к Хокуто. Он постучался и робко отодвинул фусума, входя в ее комнату.  
\- Хокуто-чан, ты здесь?  
Хотя они теперь были в Киото редко, Хокуто все равно умудрилась сделать так, что ее комната отличалась от остатка дома по стилю. Субару подумал, что его сестра, где бы она ни была, всегда была настолько яркой, что само пространство, казалось, перенимало ее черты и веселость.  
Девушка выпрямилась, повернувшись к Субару от сумки с вещами, в которой она что-то искала.  
\- Доброе утро, Субару, проходи!  
\- Доброе утро, Хокуто-чан.  
\- Как тебе мое новое кимоно?  
Хокуто закружилась перед ним в танце, демонстрируя изящное кимоно персикового цвета, с вышитыми лиловыми цветами и бледно-зелеными листьями. Субару мягко улыбнулся ей.  
\- Ты выглядишь чудесно, Хокуто-чан. Очень по-весеннему.  
\- Я хочу уговорить Сакуру и Тачибану поехать со мной в город на прогулку сегодня! – Девушка радостно засмеялась.  
Она остановилась перед зеркалом, разглаживая складки на рукавах. Субару встал позади нее, с улыбкой глядя на их отражения.  
\- Субару, - Хокуто вдруг стала серьезной, тоже глядя в зеркало.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы больше не похожи, да ведь? – ее голос был грустным.  
\- О чем ты, нее-сан? – Субару удивленно приподнял брови.  
Девушка кивнула на отражения.  
Субару озадаченно уставился в зеркало. Его волосы были теперь короче, чем волосы Хокуто. Также как и его лицо было гораздо взрослее и мужественнее, чем в шестнадцать. Хокуто была изящной и тонкой, как всегда. Она выросла в настоящую красавицу. Субару подумал, что за ней в колледже должны ходить толпы поклонников.  
_«Надо спросить Хокуто-чан об этом»,_ \- спохватился он. – _«У нее же вроде есть кто-то постоянный – она часто ходит на свидания в последнее время»._  
\- Мы теперь различаемся, - сказала его сестра. – Тебя больше никто не сможет принять за девочку, как раньше. И мы больше не носим одинаковую одежду.  
\- Нее-сан...  
Хокуто чуть улыбнулась.  
\- Извини, я, наверное, излишне сентиментальна, - она неловко засмеялась, оборачиваясь, но ее улыбка исчезла, когда Субару обхватил ее за плечи, заставляя снова повернуться к зеркалу. – Субару?  
\- Смотри, - оммьеджи указал пальцем на их отражения. – Смотри в наши глаза.  
Хокуто моргнула. Две пары одинаковых зеленых глаз – одна слегка растерянная, другая чистая и решительная – смотрели на нее из глубин зеркала. Она почувствовала, как настоящая искренняя улыбка расцветает на ее губах.  
\- Ты прав, Субару, - она обернулась к нему, на это раз не встретив сопротивления.  
\- Видишь, мы все еще одинаковы, - оммьеджи смотрел на сестру, улыбаясь. – И не думай, что я об этом забываю, Хокуто-чан. Ты – моя единственная старшая сестра, и это никогда не изменится.  
\- Субару...  
\- Я люблю Сейширо-сана, и я знаю, что я провожу с ним много времени, но я никогда не забываю о тебе, - серьезно сказал юноша.  
\- Я знаю, - поспешно кивнула Хокуто. – Я и не говорила, что...  
\- Поэтому, - Субару снова улыбнулся, крепко обнимая ее. – Не грусти, пожалуйста. Я очень люблю твою улыбку, нее-сан.  
Она обняла его в ответ.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Субару, - шепнула девушка, закрывая глаза. – Я люблю тебя.

* * *

Леди Сумераги сама проводила Сейширо и Субару в библиотеку. Помощники дома, которые попадались им по пути, бросали настороженные и неверящие взгляды в сторону Сакуразукамори, но не решались сказать ничего двенадцатой и тринадцатой главе – по крайней мере, в лицо. Сейширо же не обращал на них внимания, хотя Субару знал, что ассасин запоминает каждую деталь, и держится настороже, надежно спрятан в своей иллюзии.  
\- Субару-сан, вы уверены, что хотите дать Сакуразукамори доступ в нашу библиотеку? – спросила его бабушка немного раньше.  
Субару решительно кивнул.  
\- Я же был в его домашней библиотеке, - ответил он. – Поэтому, как глава клана, я готов впустить его в свою.  
Леди Сумераги удивленно посмотрела на внука. Субару смотрел на нее с непоколебимым упрямством в глазах.  
Он действительно ездил с Сейширо в дом его матери – как ассасин и обещал, он отвел Субару туда еще в феврале, и показал книги оммьеджитсу, по которым учился, и сам дом Сакуразукамори. Самым ярким воспоминанием для Субару в тот день стал необычный сад, где постоянно цвели сакуры и камелии, хотя был не их сезон цветения.  
\- Обаа-чан, пожалуйста, верь мне, - мягко сказал Субару бабушке. – Сейширо-сан не сделает клану ничего плохого, если вы не вынудите его.  
Леди Сумераги неодобрительно посмотрела на юношу.  
\- Субару-сан, я даже не знаю, что вам сказать на это.  
Субару виновато пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал, что на это ответить.

* * *

Оммьеджи вдохнул, входя в библиотеку дома Сумераги. Он вспомнил, как тогда, несколько лет назад, он сидел здесь, среди полок с книгами и свитками, пытаясь тренироваться, в то время как его мысли витали совсем в другом месте.  
\- Субару-сан, вы в порядке? – его бабушка смотрела на оммьеджи с беспокойством.  
Юноша поспешно кивнул, возвращаясь к реальности.  
\- Да, конечно, обаа-чан.  
Сейширо в это время с любопытством разглядывал помещение. Библиотека была расположена в западном крыле поместья Сумераги. Длинные полки со старинными книгами и рукописями стояли справа от входа, в то время как слева у окон находилось несколько столов. Окна выходили в сад с другой стороны дома – Сейширо скорбно подумал, что придется просидеть весь день в старом и пыльном помещении, когда на улице такая чудесная погода.  
\- Вам принести что-нибудь, Сумераги-сама? – молодая женщина, которая расставляла книги на одной из полок, обратилась к Леди Сумераги с поклоном.  
У нее были длинные вьющиеся волосы и зеленоватые глаза. Сейширо подумал, что она, скорее всего, какая-то из близких родственниц Сумераги, а не просто помощница клана со стороны, как это было в случае с Сакурой. Двенадцатая глава вопросительно посмотрела на внука.  
\- Вам что-то нужно для работы, Субару-сан?  
\- Кофе, - ответил за него Сейширо. – Много кофе.  
Сакуразукамори подумал, что если он не получит хотя бы свой обычный утренний кофе (о сигарете вряд ли могла идти речь), то он кого-нибудь убьет просто разминки ради. Леди Сумераги слегка нахмурилась, когда Субару кивнул в ответ на слова ассасина.  
\- Да, если можно, принесите нам, пожалуйста, кофе, Надешико-сан, - он улыбнулся женщине.  
\- Д-да, Субару-сама, - слегка растерянно отозвалась она, бросая нервный взгляд на Сакуразукамори.  
\- Вы никогда раньше не пили кофе, Субару-сан, - его бабушка продолжала хмуриться.  
В ее голосе звучал еле заметный упрек. Субару неловко топтался на месте.  
\- Я привык пить его по утрам в Токио, обаа-чан, - пояснил он, слегка краснея.  
Сейширо тихо засмеялся. Леди Сумераги бросила на него косой взгляд, поджав губы, но промолчала. Она подъехала к ближайшему столу, расположенному у небольшого окна, и кивнула на рукописи.  
\- Все подготовлено, поэтому вам просто нужно изучить эти рукописи об уже проведенных ритуалах, также как и документы из самого храма Тенрюдзи, - объяснила она Субару. – Тачибана-сан рассказал вам, в чем заключается работа, мне нечего добавить к тому, что вам уже известно. Церемонию можно совершить, когда вы будете готовы, Субару-сан.  
Оммьеджи кивнул, устраиваясь за столом и беря ближний свиток, внимательно рассматривая древние надписи.  
\- Хорошо, обаа-чан, - сказал он. – Я изучу все это и подготовлюсь.  
\- Не торопитесь, Субару-сан, - неожиданно мягко сказала Леди Сумераги. – Вам не стоит перенапрягаться. Что касается тебя, - ее тон стал холоднее и официальнее, когда она перевела взгляд на Сейширо. – Идем со мной.  
Не дожидаясь, она повела свою коляску к дальней полке. Обменявшись с Субару удивленно-настороженными взглядами, Сейширо пожал плечами и проследовал за ней.  
\- Полагаю, тебя лично может заинтересовать эта секция, - Леди Сумераги смотрела в лицо Сейширо с каким-то странным выражением, указывая на книги на нижней полке у стены – словно пыталась сказать ему что-то большее этим.  
Ассасин сощурился.  
\- Сумераги-доно...  
\- Если вам с Субару-саном что-то будет нужно, - перебила она его, вновь принимая независимый и гордый вид. – Помощники дома будут ассистировать вам, - не дожидаясь ответа, она крутанула колеса своей коляски, и выехала из библиотеки.

* * *

\- Что это было, Сейширо-сан? – Субару удивленно посмотрел на ассасина после ухода его бабушки.  
\- Без понятия, - Сакуразукамори устроился с другой стороны стола, с наугад вытащенной книгой с указанной ему полки. – Но я попробую разгадать, что она имела в виду. У тебя есть задание, а я займусь своей домашней работой, - Сейширо задумчиво прищурился, глядя на книгу.  
Надешико вошла в библиотеку, неся поднос с чашками с кофе для Субару и Сейширо. Было видно, что она ощущает себя крайне неуютно в присутствии Сакуразукамори.  
\- Спасибо, Надешико-сан, - Субару улыбнулся ей, принимая чашку и отпивая глоток.  
Он заметил, что Сейширо заметно оживился, лишь только почувствовал аромат кофе в помещении.  
_«Нет, Сейширо-сан определенно не утренний тип»,_ \- Субару подавил неуместное желание хихикнуть.  
Надешико учтиво поклонилась.  
\- Еще что-нибудь, Субару-сама?  
Оммьеджи помотал головой.  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
Жещина крайне неуверенно перевела взгляд на Сакуразукамори.  
\- А в-вам ничего больше н-не нужно? – спросила она.  
_«Точно одна из Сумераги»,_ \- пронеслось в голове Сейширо. – _«Такая выдержка и дисциплина бывает только у них»,_ \- он вспомнил упрямый и высокомерный взгляд Тачибаны, и слегка усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, благодарю вас, - ответил он вслух.  
Женщина снова поклонилась и ушла, испуганно косясь на Сейширо при этом.  
\- Такими темпами у твоего клана будет общий нервный срыв из-за моего пребывания здесь, - равнодушно заметил ассасин, отпивая из своей чашки. – Не то что бы меня это заботило, - добавил он, хмыкнув, и открывая книгу.  
Субару вздохнул.  
\- Извините, Сейширо-сан.  
\- Ты-то за что извиняешься? – Сакуразука приподнял бровь, глядя на оммьеджи. – Не беспокойся об этом, - он кивнул на рукописи перед Субару. – Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на работе.  
Оммьеджи кивнул, раскладывая бумаги на столе.  
\- Однако, вечером я буду ждать награду за свое хорошее поведение, - неожиданно добавил ассасин.  
Субару подавился кофе и закашлялся, прикрыв рот рукой, чтобы не повредить рукописи.  
\- Сейширо-сан! – он возмущенно смотрел на мужчину, пытаясь унять кашель.  
\- Что, нету подушки, чтобы кинуть в меня? – невинно поинтересовался тот.  
Субару скептически приподнял бровь.  
\- Древние тома заклинаний куда более тяжелые, и имеют острые углы, - вкрадчиво предупредил оммьеджи.  
Ассасин моргнул.  
\- Намек понят, - сказал он, и закрылся книгой, пряча довольную ухмылку.

* * *

Леди Сумераги сидела в саду у пруда в своей коляске, разглядывая темно-красные листья декоративного японского клена. Тачибана стоял недалеко от нее, спрятавшись в тени раскидистого дерева гинкго, и скрестив руки на груди. Легкий ветер шелестел листвой деревьев.  
\- Скажи, Тачибана-сан, - Леди Сумераги выглядела словно каменная статуя, с безупречной осанкой, руки сложены на коленях. – Что ты со стороны думаешь обо всем этом?  
Сакура и Хокуто уехали в город развлекаться, но Тачибана остался в поместье, чтобы следить за событиями – ему не хотелось оставлять кузена и Сакуразукамори без присмотра.  
\- Вы имеете в виду...?  
Она кивнула, не отрывая взглядя от звездоликих кленовых листьев. Несколько листьев плутали по поверхности пруда, сорванные ветром.  
\- Субару-сан и Сакуразукамори – что ты думаешь об их... связи?  
Тачибана задумался. Он прислонился к стволу дерева, слегка хмурясь.  
\- Разумная и рациональная часть меня, вопит о том, что это полное безумие, - сказал Сумераги наконец, выбирая слова. – Что от Сакуразукамори хорошего ждать нечего, и что Субару нужно бежать от него как можно дальше, и как можно быстрее. Но... – Тачибана вздохнул и остановился на мгновение, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. – Я видел то, как Субару улыбается рядом с ним – как он улыбается _ему_. Как он доверяет ему, и как они взаимодействуют. Это... – Сумераги покачал головой. – Я даже не знаю. Я только могу сказать, что Субару никогда раньше не выглядел настолько спокойным и довольным.  
\- А Сакуразукамори? Что ты можешь сказать о нем? – бывшая глава перевела взгляд на мужчину.  
Тачибана откинул челку со лба, ловя взглядом солнечные блики на поверхности пруда.  
\- Он сложный тип, - Сумераги скривился. – С ним крайне сложно иметь дело. На вопросы он никогда прямо не отвечает, избегая любые попытки узнать что-либо стоящее и важное. Иногда создается впечатление, как будто он сам – лишь одна из его иллюзий. Но с Субару он совершенно другой. Я... не думаю, что он причинит ему зло. К тому же, не следует забывать о том, что Хокуто тоже доверяет ему – а она ни за что не согласилась бы отдать Субару в руки кому-то, кто причинил бы ему вред.  
Леди Сумераги закрыла глаза.  
\- Я разделяю твои мысли и мнение, Тачибана-сан, - призналась она. – Как бы мне самой не было тяжело это признать. Но ты прав – я вижу, что Субару-сан счастлив с Сакуразукамори.  
Тачибана неожиданно фыркнул.  
\- Поверьте, обаа-сама – я сам далеко не в восторге от выбора моего кузена. Мне очень хочется дать ему подзатыльник и встряхнуть как следует за такое. Но ему правда хорошо с... _ним_. Поэтому не нам судить.  
_«Если вам действительно дорог ваш внук, то подумайте в первую очередь о его интересах и спокойствии, Сумераги-доно»,_ \- Леди Сумераги вспомнила слова Сакуразукамори.  
Двенадцатая глава выпрямилась в коляске, принимая решительный вид.  
\- Это так, - сказала она. – Разумеется, со своей стороны я никогда не поверю в доброжелательные намерения Сакуразукамори. Но мне важнее спокойствие и счастье моего внука. Субару-сан прошел через очень многое, и многое пережил, несмотря на то, что он все еще настолько юный. Он заслуживает счастья, пусть даже с таким человеком. Если ему хорошо и спокойно, то я рада за него. К тому же... – неожиданно добавила она еле слышно. – Ему столько еще предстоит пережить в будущем, - ее глаза потемнели, но она не смотрела на Тачибану, поэтому он не заметил.  
\- Обаа-сама...  
\- Да, Тачибана-сан?  
\- Не волнуйтесь о Субару, - неожиданно мягко сказал Сумераги. – Знаете... он правда очень повзрослел. Я не думаю, что он имеет имеет какие-либо иллюзии насчет Сакуразукамори. Я считаю, он прекрасно все сам видит и осознает. Я верю в него, - просто сказал он, пожав плечами.  
Бывшая глава задумчиво смотрела на Тачибану.  
\- Ты солгал мне тогда зимой, да?  
Сумераги вздрогнул.  
\- Обаа-сама?  
\- Ты видел его настоящий облик.  
Тачибана отвел взгляд.  
\- Я не хотел предавать Субару, - тихо сказал он.  
Леди Сумераги кивнула.  
\- Я понимаю. Скажи мне, как он выглядит? Не нужно деталей. Просто – рядом с Субару-саном – какой он?  
\- Выше Субару и меня, но ниже Сакуры, - сказал Тачибана, стараясь придерживаться общих деталей. – Наверное ему где-то около тридцати, судя по виду. Темные волосы, золотисто-карие глаза... глаз.  
\- Что? – Леди Сумераги удивленно приподняла брови, глядя на Тачибану.  
\- Сакуразукамори слеп на правый глаз, - сухо пояснил он. – И, судя по всему, уже давно. Но это я говорю лишь вам, обаа-сама, - тон Тачибаны был серьезен. – Я видел, как Субару смотрит на него иногда – в его взгляде скользит вина. Поэтому данная деталь не для ушей кого-либо еще из клана. Я надеюсь, вы понимаете это.  
Бабушка Субару озадаченно нахмурилась.  
\- Я понимаю, Тачибана-сан, - медленно сказала она. – На этот счет можешь не волноваться, - она грустно улыбнулась. – Поскольку у меня также нет намерений предать доверие Субару-сана еще раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Здесь Сейширо употребил форму «anata», которая используется для обращения к супругу, чем вызвал смущение и возмущение Субару. «A Japanese wife often calls her husband "anata," which literally means "you," but is used in this case to mean something like "dear" or "darling."» - отсюда: http://www.kyokipress.com/wings/honorifics.html.


	29. Got a dragon on my back

* * *

_Май 1995 года, Киото, поместье Сумераги_

* * *

Сейширо кивнул Субару, когда тот вошел в комнату вечером. Они провели в библиотеке почти весь день, но у Субару пока что еще было много работы. Что касается Сейширо, в тех книгах, которые он пролистал за день, он не нашел ничего экстраординарного, и планировал продолжить чтение завтра. Пока что ему лишь попадались отрывки разных пророчеств насчет конца света – большей частью запутанных и неясных, из разных источников. Но мужчина был уверен, что бывшая глава хотела сказать ему что-то, и решил принять вызов и разобраться во всем, во что бы то ни стало.  
Ассасин привычно опустился на правый футон, устраиваясь на ночь. Субару подумал, что он смотрится неожиданно мило в домашнем юката, и улыбнулся, забираясь на свою сторону. Он прижался к Сейширо, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Сейширо-сан, что это было сегодня в библиотеке? – чуть насмешливо прошептал он на ухо Сакуразуке.  
Сейширо принял совершенно невинный вид.  
\- Ты о чем?  
Субару кашлянул.  
\- Вы чуть ли не публично меня, эээ, трогали, когда нам пришли сообщить, что обаа-чан ждет нас к ужину. И только не говорите мне, что вы не специально.  
\- Так уж и трогал? – Сакуразука выглядел очень довольным собой.  
Субару закатил глаза.  
\- Сейширо-сан, вы же знаете, что за нами здесь постоянно наблюдают. Вам так нравится бросать им вызов?  
Сакуразукамори озорно улыбнулся.  
\- Но это же забавно, разве нет, Субару-кун? – спросил он.  
Юноша вздохнул.  
\- Вы неисправимы.  
Сейширо притянул его ближе.  
\- А что ты скажешь на то, если мы продолжим то, что я чуть было не начал в библиотеке? – его рука уже поглаживала спину Субару, спускаясь ниже.  
Оммьеджи порывисто выдохнул, подставляясь под прикосновения.  
\- Сейширо-сан, н-но здесь...  
\- Если мы будем тихими, то почему бы и нет? – Сакуразука наклонился над оммьеджи и поцеловал его.  
Субару обхватил его руками, отвечая на поцелуй и подаваясь к нему навстречу, чтобы быть как можно ближе.  
\- Сейширо-сан... – выдохнул он.  
Внезапно Субару толкнул Сейширо на футон, чтобы тот оказался снизу, а сам навалился на него, целуя, и развязывая пояс его юката. Субару подумал, что изумленное лицо Сейширо стоит риска быть увиденными кланом. Оммьеджи замер, глядя на Сейширо с немым вопросом в глазах. Сакуразука едва заметно ухмыльнулся и кивнул.  
\- Пусть будет по твоему. Здесь хозяин ты.  
\- И только поэтому? – Субару скептически изогнул бровь.  
Ассасин тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Допустим, что мне любопытно, какого это – быть снизу.  
\- Допустим, что я вам поверю на слово, - Субару усмехнулся в ответ.  
Он сам не верил, что решился на такое, но ему было все равно. Его желание было сильнее всяких доводов и воплей разума о том, что если их увидят, а их точно увидят... да к черту клан.  
_«Сейширо-сан доверяет мне»,_ \- вдруг подумал Субару, возясь с юката. – _«Он бы никогда и ни за что не позволил делать с собой подобное, если бы не доверял»._  
Ему стало неожиданно тепло от подобной мысли.

* * *

Силуэты ветвей деревьев снаружи плясали на ветру, отбрасывая тени на фусума. Комната была погружена в приятный полумрак. Мягкий перезвон фуринов* доносился с веранды.  
Субару опустился на футон рядом с Сейширо, положив голову тому на грудь. Мужчина автоматически обнял Субару, гладя его по спине.  
\- Ваше сердце бьется так быстро, Сейширо-сан, - шепнул оммьеджи.  
Сакуразука еле заметно вздрогнул.  
_«Забавно. Ты бессердечен, но у тебя есть сердце»,_ ** - он помнил слова матери так ясно, как будто она сказала это вчера, а не много лет тому назад.  
_«Люди без сердца умирают»._  
_«Смерть тебя не беспокоит. Потому что у тебя нет ничего дорогого»._  
\- Сейширо-сан? – чистый и честный взгляд зеленых глаз.  
\- Все в порядке, Субару-кун. Просто думал о том, какие интересные ощущения, оказывается, - Сакуразука засмеялся, увидев румянец оммьеджи.  
_«Ничего, о потере чего ты бы сожалел»._  
Субару устроился удобнее на груди Сейширо, сонно улыбаясь, когда Сейширо перебирал ему волосы. Как только Субару отвернулся, улыбка Сакуразукамори исчезла.  
_«Так ли это и теперь, окаа-сан?»_

* * *

Утром Субару проснулся первым. Он повернулся на бок, разглядывая лицо спящего Сейширо. Ассасин выглядел спокойным и даже довольным во сне. Субару слегка улыбнулся.  
_«Не вещь. Ты – Субару. Мой Субару»,_ \- оммьеджи навсегда запомнил эти слова, часто повторяя их про себя.  
Пусть даже Сейширо и сам не верил до конца, что это правда, продолжая играть – Субару осознавал, что ассасин большей частью просто следует привычной схеме роли дружелюбного ветеринара, лишь изредка показывая свою настоящую личность, или ее проблески. Но Субару верил, что слова Сейширо были искренними в тот момент.  
Однако, он не забыл и другие его давние слова: _«В течение одного года я буду говорить тебе о любви, и, если это окажется правдой, **я буду продолжать играть свою роль**. Всегда буду смотреть только на тебя и защищать только тебя»_. Субару прекрасно понимал, что несмотря ни на что, все это могло оказаться ни чем иным, как продолжением той самой роли. Тем не менее, он был готов рискнуть поверить. Он хотел верить Сейширо.  
Субару также понимал, что то, что Сейширо сказал ему в больнице, он сказал наполовину потому, что хотел успокоить его. Но оммьеджи знал и то, что для Сейширо, может и неосознанно, подобное поведение с ним стало намного больше, чем просто привычка. Другое дело, что сам ассасин вряд ли признался бы в чем-либо таком – в том числе и себе самому.  
_«Сейширо-сан... так кто из нас все же выиграл тогда Пари? Что вы на самом деле думаете? Что вы на самом деле чувствуете? Мы вместе столько лет, но вы все еще остаетесь полной загадкой»._  
Субару откинул одеяло, встал, и пошел в душ, прогоняя на ходу еще один вопрос, внезапно всплывший в глубине его сознания:  
_«Убьете ли вы меня, когда решите – если решите – что я надоел вам?»_

* * *

\- Нас видели вчера.  
Субару обернулся, вытирая волосы полотенцем, и непонимающе посмотрел на Сейширо. Сначала он даже не понял о чем речь, думая о своем – ему осталось повторить заклинания на всякий случай, и он будет готов к освящению храма, которое планировалось совершить завтрашним днем.  
Ассасин все еще лежал под одеялом, с притворным вниманием разглядывая противоположную стену.  
\- Вчера ночью, - пояснил он, не оборачиваясь к юноше, словно почувствовав его взгляд на себе. – Только не говори мне, что ты не заметил.  
Субару отвернулся к окну, нахмурившись.  
\- Заметил, - тихо сказал он. – Но мне было все равно. Это не их дело.  
\- Мне не нравится это затяжное представление, - Сейширо откинул одеяло и встал, потянувшись. – Твой клан напоминает мне бомбу замедленного действия, - он наконец повернулся к оммьеджи, и посмотрел тому в глаза. – И мне почему-то кажется, что ждать взрыва осталось не так уж и долго, - с этими словами ассасин ушел в душ.  
Субару еще долго стоял у окна с полотенцем на плечах, опустив голову. Однако в его глазах не было грусти или сожаления – наоборот, в них пылал огонь решимости.

* * *

 _«В седьмом месяце 1999 года, с неба явится Великий Король ужаса, чтобы воскресить великого короля Анголмуа, и до и после Марса править счастливо»…_ ***  
Сейширо раздраженно отбросил очередную книгу в сторону, снял очки и протер глаза.  
Он сидел на ступенях библиотеки, выходящих в сад. Солнце проглядывало сквозь листву деревьев, и легкий ветерок кружился в их кронах. Воздух был свежим и пах весной. Сидеть за столом в полутемном и пыльном помещении сегодня было выше его сил, поэтому Сейширо, наплевав на учтивость и уважение к книгам и рукописям, а также к клану Сумераги в целом, вынес книги на крыльцо запасного входа в помещение. Сигарета тлела в пепельнице рядом с ним – после того как Сакуразука понял, что слежку за ними прекращать не собираются, он решил, что плевать он хотел на правила приличия. Поэтому рядом с ним сейчас стояла чашка с кофе и пепельница, и все это – в опасной близи от ценных рукописей клана Сумераги.  
Найденное в библиотеке нравилось ему все меньше и меньше с каждой прочитанной страницей. Все книги и рукописи, которые он успел изучить до сих пор сходились в одном – все твердили и ссылались на конец света в 1999 году. Сейширо помрачнел еще больше, вдруг вспомнив _Dial Q_ 2 случай.  
_«Те девчонки тоже постоянно упоминали 1999 год и какую-то грядущую битву»,_ \- ассасин бросил беглый взгляд на открытую страницу одного из древних томов. – _«Уж не хочет ли двенадцатая глава сказать мне, что конец света действительно наступит?»_  
Подобная мысль не очень-то вдохновляла Сакуразукамори.  
Однако, дальше было еще хуже. Углубившись в потрепанный том с витиеватыми символами по краям страниц, Сейширо мрачнел все больше с каждым словом. После нескольких минут Сакуразука захлопнул книгу с каменным выражением лица и вошел в библиотеку.  
\- Где твоя бабушка?  
Субару поднял глаза от собственных книг, аккуратно расложенных перед ним на столе, и моргнул при виде лица Сейширо.  
\- Что-то случилось, Сейширо-сан?  
Ассасин отмахнул головой.  
\- Мне просто нужно уточнить у нее кое-что.  
\- Думаю, что она сейчас у себя.  
Сейширо кивнул ему, и вышел из библиотеки, оставив Субару недоуменно смотреть ему вслед.

* * *

Когда он вошел в комнату, Леди Сумераги сидела на стуле у окна. Поднос с двумя чашками чая стоял на небольшом столике. Инвалидная коляска была задвинута в угол.  
\- Я ждала тебя, - сказала она, внимательно разглядывая Сейширо.  
\- Что все это значит, Сумераги-доно? – ассасин сел на второй стул, опуская потрепанный том на столик.  
Леди Сумераги бросила взгляд на книгу, и жестом указала ему на одну из чашек. Сейширо пригубил чай из вежливости, и отставил чашку на поднос. Двенадцатая глава поправила рукав своего кимоно и сразу перешла к делу.  
\- Ты нашел данные о 1999 годе?  
Сакуразука кивнул.  
\- Вообще-то я был уверен, что подобные пророчества существуют лишь потому, что людям в разные времена нужно во что-то верить и на что-то надеяться.  
Двенадцатая глава клана медленно отмахнула головой.  
\- К сожалению, в данном случае это не так. Конец света в 1999 году действительно наступит.  
\- И какое отношение это имеет ко мне и к Субару-куну? – нахмурился Сейширо.  
Леди Сумераги посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Я не буду ходить вокруг да около, и отвечу тебе откровенно: прямое. Поскольку вы и есть одни из тех, кто сойдется в битве за судьбу Земли.  
На мгновение ассасин забыл о том, что нужно сохранять непроницаемую маску, и потрясенно уставился на бывшую главу клана.  
\- Простите, что?  
\- Я не говорила об этом Субару-сану, - словно оправдываясь, продолжила Леди Сумераги. – Потому что у него и так всегда было много работы, забот и испытаний. Но дальше откладывать эту тему нельзя, поскольку сейчас уже 1995 год, и осталось не так долго до 1999, - она подняла взгляд на Сейширо. – Среди того материала, что я дала тебе на изучение, нет одной рукописи. Она слишком ценная для нас, чтобы хранить ее вместе со всем остальным, - Леди Сумераги отпила глоток своего чая и посмотрела в окно, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на ассасина. – В этой рукописи говорится о предыдущей битве, много веков тому назад, а также о тех, кто принимал участие в этой битве.

* * *

Сейширо медленно пил свой чай, пытаясь переварить всю информацию, которую он получил от Леди Сумераги.  
\- Так вы говорите, что я – один из так называемых Драконов Земли или Семи Ангелов?  
Двенадцатая глава кивнула, внимательно разглядывая ассасина, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
\- А Субару-кун – один из Семи Печатей, или, как вы предпочитаете называть их, Драконов Неба?  
Леди Сумераги снова кивнула.  
\- Кто остальные?  
\- Мы не знаем. Известно лишь то, поскольку я держу дружеские связи с монахами с горы Коя, что еще один из Драконов Неба находится там, но нам не говорили, кто именно. Мы только знали наверняка, что Субару-сан является одним из тех, кому предстоит быть участником конца света в 1999 году.  
\- Тогда как вы знаете, что я…?  
\- Потому что ты – противостоящая звезда Субару-сана. Он – Сумераги. Ты – Сакуразукамори. Вы две половины одного целого. Свет и тьма, Инь и Янь. Дракон Неба, призванный защитить человечество, и Дракон Земли, существующий для того, чтобы разрушать. Мои подозрения насчет тебя подтвердились, когда ты стал настолько близок с Субару-саном. Ваша сила – на одном уровне. И только вы способны убить друг друга в битве.  
Глаза Сейширо были серьезны, когда он посмотрел на бывшую главу.  
\- Я буду с вами откровенен, Сумераги-доно. Мне все равно, что случится с человечеством – это правда. И защищать мир я не намерен. Но я никогда не собирался и не собираюсь вступать в битву на жизнь и смерть с Субару-куном, или как-либо еще вредить ему.  
Леди Сумераги очень долго смотрела на него. Потом, словно удостоверившись в чем-то, она кивнула.  
\- Я думаю, что будет лучше, если ты сам расскажешь Субару-сану обо всем, что услышал здесь, - сказала она.  
\- Почему?  
Она покачала головой.  
\- После всего, что между нами произошло, он может не поверить мне, либо принять это за попытку разделить вас, - откровенно призналась Леди Сумераги.  
Сейширо моргнул.  
\- Хорошо. Я сам скажу ему об этом. Но после того, как он выполнит свое задание. Я не хочу отвлекать его сейчас.  
\- Да, - Леди Сумераги закрыла глаза. – Можно задать тебе один вопрос? – спросила она, посмотрев на Сакуразукамори.  
Ассасин приподнял брови.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Что ты сам намерен делать в 1999 году теперь, когда ты знаешь кто ты, и кто Субару-сан?  
Сейширо неожиданно рассмеялся, поднимаясь со стула.  
\- Я собираюсь делать то же самое, что я делал всю жизнь, Сумераги-доно, - уже стоя в дверях он обернулся и продолжил, усмехаясь. – Наслаждаться шоу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фурин – традиционный японский колокольчик. Отсюда: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wind_chime.  
> ** Реплики Сетсуки и Сейширо взяты из драмы.  
> ***Среди прочего, Сейширо наткнулся на предсказания Нострадамуса. Сама цитата взята отсюда: http://nostradamiana.astrologer.ru/orig_art/romanoff.html и отсюда http://poiskpravdy.com/nesbyvshiesya-prorochestva-o-konce-sveta/.


End file.
